Heart
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. A popular prince at school meets a certain green haired man with a common illness. Sanji notices something different about him and tries to help. Zoro, on the other hand, wants to break away from him. SZ AZ.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: I do not own ONE PIECE.**

_Please remember this…do not fall in love with anyone._

A young teen stretched his arms out and yawned. The school bell rang and he had few minutes to relax and enjoy the break. Soon, his group of friends surrounded him and instantly started a conversation.

"This class was boring!"

"I was sleeping through the whole thing!"

"Me too!"

"Sanji, can we copy your notes?"

The blond smiled as he handed the notes to his friends, "No problem. Give it back before next period." All of his friends thanked him and returned to their seats before the next teacher entered the classroom.

Class ended an hour later and everyone brought out their lunches and started eating. As always, Sanji brought out a huge stack of lunch boxes to share with all of his friends; mostly to the girls-the men were just extras. As Sanji neatly unstacked the boxes, his eye suddenly shot out. He completely forgot that the girls were participating in the fall festival decorations and weren't able to visit Sanji's classroom for some lunch. The blond slammed his head against the desk, cursing at himself for being so stupid.

Suddenly, everyone's heads veered toward the hallway and a large crash and a thundering noise of feet headed toward this classroom. Sanji sighed. _This lunch was made for the ladies…_

There was a final crash and a young boy with messy black hair leaped into the classroom. He had the typical white collared shirt and the black uniform covering it, but didn't button it up correctly. On his black uniform was a small bronze button-indicated that he was a first year; one year younger than Sanji. The intruder had round clear eyes and a small scar right under the left eye. The young teen didn't have to look twice to smell where Sanji was. "Sanji! Lunch!" The child screamed through the top of his lungs.

"I can hear you Luffy! Augh, just eat and leave already."

"Shi shi shi, thanks Sanji!" The child named Luffy gallantly leapt four desks and landed to where the stacks of lunch boxes were. He ate tremendously quick; before Sanji could protest, Luffy left with three lunchboxes empty. Sanji sighed in despair as he put away the boxes in his backpack. "The lobsters were for Nami san, Mina chan, Natsume chan, and Furoa chan…damn you Luffy…"

A hand tapped his shoulder and Sanji turned around. His angry expression formed into a smile, "Hey Koune, what's up?"

"Great Sanji," Koune was a first year also and was in the same class as Luffy. He had short light brown hair and eyes matching his hair. His bangs were long and hung over his face, so he shook it from away time to time. He was almost as tall as Sanji by a few inches and Koune was mighty excited about that. He had a well built body with muscles on his arms and legs also. He was quite handsome, except when he was hungry. His mouth drooled as he gazed at the food, "May I have some?"

"Sure. All of the beautiful ladies are getting ready for the festival, so they won't come here for a few days…" Koune wiped the drool of his face and quickly sat down and began chowing down Sanji's lunch.

Sanji and Koune were friends since they were in preschool. Koune longed to be like Sanji so he attended the same school, loved the same games, and gathered with the same types of friends. Whenever Sanji made a girlfriend, Koune made a girlfriend. Surprisingly, when Sanji dumped one, Koune would do the same, even if he told his friends many times that she was the one.

"Hey, Sanji! I heard you're flirting with the girl in class 2-3…are you going to ask her out?"

Sanji shrugged, "Maybe…"

"Hey, what's your answer for the next weeks' party? Are you coming or not?"

Sanji thought for a minute, the piece of egg poised on the plastic fork, "I don't have anything planned this week…so maybe I'll go. Keep my name reserved."

"I'm also inviting the girl in room 2-3. She was freaking out when she heard you might be coming. Is she going to be your next girlfriend?"

"Oh shut up Koune."

Lunch ended and time flew to the end of class. Sanji told the girl in room 2-3 that he was going to the party. She almost looked like she was going to pass out right in front of him, which became quite normal for him. At Toukai High School, Blakleg Sanji was like a jewel shining in the midst of bland rocks. He had beautiful golden hair and deep blue eyes, all inherited from his late mother. He was also talented in anything people hand to him, especially cooking. Last month, he was voted the most popular and most good-looking man in the whole school, raising his status and pride even higher. He knew that this wonderful lady was going to be in his hands soon.

Sanji skipped happily as if the whole school hallway suddenly formed into a field of flowers. His mind was too preoccupied with the ready-to-be girlfriend that when he turned to the corner, he wasn't able to dodge the incoming student.

The place they crashed was in the worst situation possible; the corner which Sanji was skipping to was a few flights of stairs. In a split second, a hand grabbed Sanji's waist and with great force pulled him back onto the safe ground. The blond's body was light, so the force caused him to crash onto the ground unpleasantly. The savior, however, landed perfectly fine; his feet landed just a few inches before the staircase.

Sanji groaned and rubbed his back. It was better than falling few flights of stairs and having a possibility of broken bones and stitches. Zeff would sure explode if that happened. Sanji glanced up at the man who just saved his life. The short green hair was the first thing that caught his eye. It was such a shockingly rare color; it was hard to not to notice. _Why are the administrators allowing him to have that kind of hair? I thought the school was downright strict on hair color…_ The rest of him was just like other male students-boring. Sanji noticed the silver button on the student's uniform; he was in the same grade as him. This struck him odd. He knew all of the students in his grade, except him. _Did he just transfer to this school? Was he here in the beginning…I just didn't notice?_ He sat up and laughed, "I'm sorry for crashing into you…and thank you for saving me."

"Che, asshole."

"Huh?" Sanji's mouth gaped open. The teen gave a look and walked right past him and headed to one of the rooms down the hall.

-.-.-

"What the hell!" Sanji yelled at the top of his lungs as he was stomping on his way home. The images in his head were not filled with girls anymore. It was full of that man. The ugly and rude moldy green haired man. Yes, Sanji admitted it was his fault for not looking carefully and almost had an accident, but what pissed him off most was the look he gave him last. That look really-

Sanji felt like he wanted to tear his hair out. No one has ever gave him that look before. He wanted to kick that ugly mutt's ass really really hard.

He stormed through the crossing street and headed to an elegant restaurant, which was also called his home. It fit his style very well: the French doors, the cute blue curtains gave shade to those who were underneath it, and the name of the restaurant in fancy cursive: The Baratie.

"I'm home!" Sanji slammed the door shut, the poor door gave a loud creak as it collided back to its place. A few guests jumped off of their seats and trembled a little as the fuming teen started kicking some of the furniture.

"Shut your mouth eggplant or you'll scare the customers away!" Zeff roared from the kitchen.

"Oh, did little blondie have a bad day?" Patty asked in an awkward kind of voice.

"Oh yeah, I had a _great _day!" Sanji sarcastically shouted, knocking some of the glassware on the floor. Some of the guests were quickly paying their bill, hoping they could leave before another fight started.

"Stop it you fools!" Sanji was able to dodge the foot; it whooshed past his face by a few inches. Patty, on the other hand…crashed to the other side of the wall, causing more guests to scream and panic. "Sanji, stay in your room until your stupid temper ceases!" Sanji growled under his breath and zipped right past his father and into the back door.

**To Be Continued  
**


	2. Student from Grade 2 Room 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
**

"W-what's wrong with you today?"

Koune met Sanji at the usual corner of the street. Their houses were just a few blocks away from each other, so they always came to school at the exact time.

Some fangirls with twisted minds squealed when they saw Koune and Sanji together, but they all knew that would never happen. They both hated gays. Sanji's pride significantly lowered when he overheard that he won over the second place winner because gay men liked him more.

Today, he had the exact same face when he overheard that he was also popular with men and it creeped out Koune a little. "A-are you okay? Did…something happen yesterday?"

Koune yelped when Sanji grabbed his shoulders and shook him violently, "A kid called me an asshole and made this face that was so-grah!"

"He called you an asshole? Who was it?"

"He's in our school and he's in my grade! Oh yeah, he also has green hair!"

"Green hair?" Koune's eyes widened in shock, but quickly lowered, "What are you planning to do?"

Sanji blinked, "What do you mean?"

This time it was Koune's turn to shake Sanji around, "He insulted you and gave you a look! You shouldn't forgive him for doing that!" Suddenly, the look on Koune's eyes sparkled for a split second, "You should punish him!"

"You sound mighty happy."

Koune gleamed, "I like when you start a fight and use those awesome leg skills!"

"Idiot, I can't fight at school, Zeff will kill me for sure." Koune's mood abruptly dropped, "-but, I'll lure him out somehow."

The younger teen grinned, "Yeah! That's the Sanji I know!"

-.-.-

Sanji first decided to get some information about this green haired bastard. However, after asking his classmates, fangirls, and even some teachers, the only information he got was his name and the class room number.

"Name…Roronoa Zoro. Everyone calls him by his last name. He is in room 2-4." Sanji glanced at the memo in small script. He thanked his last classmate in room 2-1 and sighed._ This is the-what-one hundredth time I was given this information? Why does nobody know about him? I think it's better if I go talk to him face to face…or better, beat him up_. Sanji liked that idea best and headed to room 2-4.

Sanji kindly asked one of the girls in room 2-4 if a man named Zoro was around. When she nodded he then asked if she could ask him to come out of his classroom for just a second. The girl accepted Sanji's request, but was reluctant of who she was supposed to bring out. However, few seconds later, the familiar green hair appeared through the door. The man lowered his shoulders as he and Sanji made eye contact, "What do you want?"

Sanji stepped back a few steps. Zoro gave off a glare that was quite intimidating. Sanji tried his best to give his own intimidating glare, "You...meet me at the Tsuki no Yama Park right after school. We are going to have a little discussion."

"What…?" Zoro waved his hand sideways, "No thanks. I don't want to talk to you."

Zoro was met with Sanji's face-leaning a little too close to his, "But I do. Don't worry, it won't take that long." Sanji shoved the puzzled faced teen away from him and sped out of the hallway. Zoro shrugged and was about to head into class and forget what happened few minutes ago until he heard the same voice yelling across the hall, "You better be there!"

-.-.-

School was over in a flash and Sanji was surprised to see him already at the park. Zoro was still in his school uniform except he only wore the white collared shirt. Sanji was quite impressed. He actually thought the bastard would completely forget it and not come at all. Zoro glared at him as Sanji approached his personal space, "Can you hurry up and get to the point?"

Sanji's tolerance level had finally dropped to zero. "I'm getting really tired of your attitude. You should know who you are talking to."

"What? A prissy asshole?"

Sanji finally snapped, "It's time for someone to teach you some manners!" Sanji raised his foot, aiming right at Zoro's face. There was a large crash and the ground shook violently. His leg nailed the stone bench, splitting the rock in two. Sensing danger, Sanji backed down and Zoro landed on the heap of the stone debris. Zoro sneered, "I never heard of a discussion that requires legs."

"Well, I never met a person who could ever dodge that move."

"It's been a long time since I had some stress relief. Let's continue asshole."

"You don't need to tell me twice bastard!"

They crushed down the nearby trees and kicked up heaps of dust. Sanji mostly fought with his legs while Zoro blocked and fought back with his arms. When they each gave each other their last final attack, they both fell onto the ground breathless and exhausted. Sanji tried to sit up, but a sharp pain on the side caused him to shrink back onto the ground. This was going to leave a mark tomorrow. He heard a groan and saw at an upside-down view of the man slowly sit up. He had a huge cut on his cheek and a trail of blood trickled down his chin. He also had some painful red marks showing through the white shirt. Zoro suddenly gripped his chest and sighed heavily. He took in very rash breaths and slowly calmed himself down.

Sanji frowned, "What's wrong? Do you have asthma?"

Zoro took another deep breath. After few moments of silence, he spoke. "It's kind of like that."

Sanji's frown sagged lower, "You shouldn't be fighting smart boy. You can get yourself hurt you know." He finally found some power to sit up and met Zoro in the eyes. Surprisingly, those eyes were wide open, as if Sanji said something disturbing. "What?"

Zoro looked away and stood up. "Nothing." Sanji tried to stand up, but his legs felt like jelly. When he decided to ask him for help, Zoro was already gone.

-.-.-

Zoro was able to find his home faster than usual which was a very rare occasion.

He was dangerous. Something about him terrified him. He acted different than all of the people he had met in his life. His words were too…

He walked into his house and the first thing he met was his mom, and she was enraged. "Zoro! You're late again! How many times do I have to tell you to come straight home-and what happened to your clothes?" she screamed at the top of her lungs and Zoro cringed from it.

"…I got lost mom."

Her voice rose and it raked his eardrums, "You're always so irresponsible! Why can't you behave like your brother?"

Again with the brother…He didn't want to hear it. Zoro walked passed his mouth-foaming mother and stepped upstairs. "You better come downstairs when Father comes home! Do you understand?" The pain came in and he stopped halfway up the stairs. He clutched his chest and tried to breathe in normal breaths. This was a normal routine in this house. He would come home, his mom would find something on him that bothered her, and immediately told his father. His father would come home and yelled a tremendous amount of insults onto him and maybe receive some beatings. "Did you hear me?"

Zoro sighed as he opened to the door of his room, "Yes Mom."

He stood behind the closed door and examined his room. There was a bed, a desk, a closet, and a small window next to the bed, but nothing more. His only brother had more than a bed and a desk to entertain himself. He threw his backpack on the floor and pulled the desk chair to sit down. He reached for a picture frame on the desk, the only decoration in the whole room. He touched the smooth surface of the frame and gazed at the picture

…_Jii-san…_

-.-.-

Sanji arrived at the usual gathering place, PARTY'S BAR. The PARTY'S BAR was a small shop that sold mainly drinks, of course alcohol. Normal customers weren't allowed to drink, but the owner of the PARTY'S BAR was Makino, Luffy's guardian, and she knew all of Luffy's friends weren't dumb drinkers.

By the time he arrived, everyone was already there sipping on free coffee with few extra teaspoons of vodka. Luffy was munching down on meat furiously as if he hadn't eaten for weeks. Usopp, Luffy's classmate and closest friend, was asking for seconds, Nami was reading a book she borrowed from a friend, Koune sat next to Luffy and offered him some glasses of water, and Robin, the school librarian, was having a nice talk to Makino. Luffy greeted him with a huge smile. "Hi Sanji, you're late! Want some coffee?"

Usopp suddenly screamed when he saw the cuts on Sanji's face, "Ahh! What happened to your face? A-Are you okay?"

"What? Usopp, what are you talking abo-Aaaahhh! Sanji? What happened to your face?"

Nami gasped, "Sanji-kun, what happened to you?"

"It's okay Nami-san, I'm fine." Sanji cooed softly, ignoring the other two screaming around in circles.

"I'm going to call Chopper! Makino! Phone!"

"Luffy, it's not that bad?"

Doctor Chopper lived near the PARTY'S BAR, but only visited there a few times, mostly when he received a call of someone getting hurt. He was year younger than Luffy, but the way he looked and acted, he was just like a little child. He had short fuzzy brown hair and adorable round black eyes. Whenever Chopper gave important information about a disease or a warning, everyone couldn't stand but give a goofy grin; he was very adorable. Everybody assumed that he would never become Dr. Kureha…personality-wise.

Chopper arrived like the wind and also shrieked when the patient wasn't Luffy but Sanji. The doctor immediately opened his medicine case and wrapped Sanji's arms and face with clean bandages. Chopper was busy grumbling to himself as he carefully placing a band-aid on Sanji's cheek, "You should be careful next time!"

"I'm sorry Chopper." Sanji smiled at Chopper, but the young doctor returned him with a glare.

Koune came to Sanji's side and asked wearily, "D-did you lose?"

Sanji smirked, "No dumbass, it was a tie."

"A tie?" Everyone except Robin and Makino gasped.

"Yah, but overall, I think I won."

Luffy grinned, his teeth was clotted with meat pieces, "That is cool! Who did you fight with?"

"Roronoa Zoro. Hey, do you guys know him?" When everyone shook their heads sideways, Sanji sighed in defeat, "Why does nobody know him?"

Nami closed her book and frowned, "It's probably because he's so unsocial! Everybody doesn't like him or I guess I should say, afraid of him because of his looks, his attitude, and the constant urge to yell at anyone who gets in his way. He never smiles-so annoying."

"Amazing Nami-san…you're the first person who informed me more knowledge than his name."

Luffy butted in between Nami and Sanji's conversation, "Na, is he nice?"

Koune made a face, "Nice?"

"Yah! If he's nice, we can be friends with him!"

Koune frowned, "Why would we want to do that? He has a very bad reputation at school! We don't want to ruin our group because of him!"

Usopp shivered, "Koune's right Luffy! He might be doing stuff that's breaking all of the codes of our school, but the school representatives are afraid to warn him because he has a ruthless gang on his side!" He screamed again, and Chopper decided to scream with him.

Sanji frowned, "…Something about him bothers me…and I want to know what it is…I think I'll talk to him tomorrow."

Koune stood up from his seat, "What? Are you trying to be friends with him?"

Sanji ran a hand through his hair, "Eh, kind of…no. I just want to know more about him that's all."

-.-.-

"I'm home." Sanji stepped into the backside of the store. The store just closed and Zeff and Patty were cleaning the place up. "Welcome home Eggplant. Can you help with the dishes? Today we had a load of customers." Zeff grinned.

"Yeah, hold on. I'll put my stuff in my room."

"Hurry it up! There's a lot of stuff that needs to be done!" Patty added.

He wasn't a member of the Blakleg family, but Zeff let him have a room and take care of him as if he was his own son. He and Sanji switched routines every week and the amount of customers changed along with it. For some reason, there were more girl customers when Sanji was in the store, and men with big arms full with muscle visited when Patty was around. Sanji wasn't all comfortable with the man because guessing by the way he acts, he wasn't that straight.

"Sanji, next week it's your turn to help your dad so do your best to please the customers!" The big man grinned happily.

"Yeah yeah, I will."

"-men too!"

"…yeah…"

**To Be Continued  
**

**Japanese Word: The word Jii-san means uncle or old man. In this story, it is 'uncle.' It is slightly more formal than Jicchan, Ojisan, or Ossan, jijii. Usually, when you call a person 'old man,' even in English it sounds rude, and it is. This word is used only when you want to ask a stranger something and they look old. The highest-level of the word 'old man' (even though it is rude, but it's better) is Ojisan. This is because the word, 'o' is in the front. Most (BUT NOT ALL) of the formal words begin with 'go' or 'o.' The lowest-class name to call an uncle or old man is Ossan and Jijii-it is terribly rude, so when you go to Japan, don't say this word. Zoro doesn't seem that formal, so I used Jii-san.**

**...incidentally…in the comic, when Luffy meets any old men, he would always call them first with a nickname and then the word, "ossan." Such vulgar language Luffy!**


	3. Compliment Hater

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Everyone at school thought the world was going to end. The coolest and the most popular student in the whole school was entering a class to talk to the Roronoa Zoro-a man. Normally, he would enter a classroom and request a girl for some kissing or asking out. He never even walked into Luffy's classroom and talk to Koune or even say hi-this was Koune's job.

The same girl came out of class and gasped when she heard the request from Sanji the second time. Everyone thought something was going on.

Sanji was surprised to see some bandages on Zoro's face and he felt satisfied. The green haired teen's eyes locked onto the band-aid on Sanji's cheek and those eyes moved to Sanji's sapphire eyes. "What do you want? Another discussion?"

Sanji's tight features softened and he grinned, "That was a great fight. You're probably the first person who gave me injuries!" He was surprised to see the same bewildered expression he saw yesterday. Sanji continued to smile, "So, how are your wounds? I was kind of worried about your asthma-"

Sanji felt his feet leave the ground and he was shoved to a wall, sending painful shocks throughout his body. All of the girls within his range or heard the huge slam shrieked. They watched in horror as the terrifying monster was attempting to tear the prince of the school in half. The girls were begging him to stop but either Zoro didn't hear them or his mind was focused deeply on how to kill Sanji. Sanji's mind was scattered in a million places. _What? What did I say to make him this pissed off?_

Zoro leaned in towards him; Sanji could almost see his eyes burning in anger."Don't come near me."

"Sanji!" Everyone turned and saw Koune stomping toward them with pure anger in his eyes. Koune wasn't as strong as Sanji, but his kicking techniques were strong enough to kick a person off their feet. To everyone's relief, Zoro quickly released Sanji's hold and the blond slowly slid down the wall. He made groaning sounds as he landed on the tile floor painfully. Zoro looked away and walked back into class, his hand on his chest. Koune immediately rushed to Sanji's side and carefully sat him up. "Are you okay?"

Sanji groaned, "Yeah, I'm fine."

"I told you not to go near him! He's dangerous!"

Sanji made a smile, "It's okay Koune, I'm fine. He didn't slam me that hard."

"Sanji, please don't go near him!"

"Wha-"

"Please."

Sanji took a deep breath. The pain on his back was slowly disappearing. "Okay okay, I won't."

-.-.-

The more he thought about it, the more confused he became. He never met such a confusing man. He didn't understand why or how someone would get so angry because he just complimented him. Complimented. Usually people loved to be complimented-Sanji felt happy when Zeff praised him when he cooked or even the littlest things like completing his homework without any distractions.

_He never smiles-so annoying._

Nami's words swam through his head. She was right; he didn't smile at all, even though he couldn't really state that because he only met him three times. Zoro's frown was slightly ruining his reputation. Before Sanji met him, everyone's smile stretched through their cheeks and kindly greeted him back. Whenever the green haired man looked at Sanji, his expression looked like as if Sanji was a dangerous animal with sharp teeth, baring out and snapping at the cage that held him down. For some reason, Sanji felt like he wanted to make fun of him-or at least do something outrageous so he can smile. _I wonder what he looks like when he laughs or smiles. I bet it's ugly, that's why he doesn't smile._

Sanji planned on going to room 2-4 to investigate on Zoro, but most of his classmates stopped him. He struggled to get out of his own classroom. The girls who saw the surprising morning scene, they all told the whole school about it and everyone was using all of their might to prevent Sanji to meet Roronoa Zoro. All of his girl friends grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door and some of the men classmates held him down. Sanji howled in rage and brutally kicked the men off of him, but kindly asked the ladies to release him.

"We don't want to see you hurt!" One of the beaten men said weakly, his face swollen from the fierce kicks.

The girl with shiny long hair whined in her sweetest voice possible, "Please stay. Roronoa-kun is too scary! He'll tear you up into pieces!" Sanji wanted to butt in that he and Zoro's power were close to a tie, but that would cause more panic, so he kept his mouth shut. When Koune and Luffy finally arrived, all of his classmates dispersed to their usual spots.

The only one who wasn't shaken about the event was Luffy. "Na, I heard you were slammed to the wall! You screwed up big time, just like the time when you had your fifth girlfriend!" the jolly child laughed at the subject as devoured the box of lunch.

"Luffy, I told you not to remind me of that."

Luffy's eyes glittered, "Na, are you going to meet him later and have a fight? That'll be so fun to watch!"

Koune's eyes flared, "No he's not going to do that Luffy!" he quickly turned to Sanji with a worried look, "Right Sanji?"

Sanji stuttered, "I-I guess."

Luffy whined, "Why! He'll be fun! I know it!"

"No Luffy!" Koune abruptly changed the subject, "Hey Sanji, can I come over to your house after school and help me with my homework? I don't get the quadratic formula."

"Ah, sure. I'm not helping Zeff this week."

"Thanks Sanji!"

"Why?"

-.-.-

Class ended and Zoro was clearing out his desk when his name was called. He grumbled and glared at the girl who came to him a lot these days, "Is it the Ass Blond?" He was in a bad mood especially when everyone was talking behind his back more than ever.

The girl quivered in fear and whispered, but loud enough for him to hear, "T-there's a couple of guys that want to see you."

Good, it's not the Ass Blond. Zoro picked up his backpack and headed to the door. He was greeted by a gang of the toughest athletes of the school. He threw his school bag over his shoulders and glared at the men, "What do you want?"

The man who apparently was the leader of this mob just lifted his thumb and two of his teammates grabbed Zoro's arms. As the mob silently dragged Zoro out of the school building, he couldn't help but sigh. This gang of fighters didn't look as strong as Mr. Curly brow so he knew that these people wouldn't help release his stress.

-.-.-

Before Sanji left school, he snuck out of his class and entered into room 2-4, and saw that the fearsome Zoro was gone. He caught a student who just left room 2-4 and asked where Zoro was.

"Roronoa? He was here a minute ago…Weird, he usually stays after school loitering. I guess he left early because I heard a mob was going out to jump him."

_Jump him? I feel sorry for the mob_. "Oh, I see. Thanks."

Sanji was right about the mob. There was a pile of badly injured athletes at the front gate. Koune was late and he felt sorry for the athletes moaning in pain and some were crying, so he called Chopper.

-.-.-

"Welcome home Eggplant. Hi Koune." Zeff greeted them from the backdoor of the restaurant.

"Hello Mr. Blakleg and thank you for inviting me to your house. I needed help on the quadratic formula-"

"Don't tell me these things. I don't care or even remember it." Zeff grumbled. Koune laughed and skipped upstairs into Sanji's room.

Sanji's room was near the rooftop, so the ceiling was slanted. A gorgeous window that covered the whole wall of one side; pink, red, and purple lights from the sunset danced around his room. His bed was placed a few feet away from the window to prevent sunlight to wake him up in the morning and to admire the moonlight dancing on his face at night. On the opposite side of the bed, were a drawer and a good sized television. Scattered on the round blue carpet, he had a collection of video game systems and game disks. Near the doorway, there was a tall book shelf with rows of mostly cook books.

Koune opened his backpack and searched for the notebook and other supplies he needed while Sanji reached into his closet for the small table. It was a small round wooden table, big enough for six people to sit around. He laid the table right in the middle of the carpet and Koune spread out the notes he took in Algebra Two. "I can't remember what A was on this problem."

Sanji pointed to the equation and said in a bland tone, "The number before the X and the exponent sign is A, the number before the X is B, and the number only is C."

"Then what about-"

"Welcome customer!" Koune's voice was interrupted by Patty's loud and obnoxious voice.

Sanji made a smile, "I'm sorry. He gets really happy."

-.-.-

For a couple of hours, Sanji helped Koune clear the difficulties and allowed the younger teen have time to finish his work on his own.

Meanwhile, Sanji walked downstairs to see if Zeff or Patty needed any help. He almost crashed into Patty who carried an armful of food-the expensive ones.

Sanji whistled, "Wow, today's a hit! It's been a long time I seen these dishes! Who's buying all these?"

Patty's face went red, "That's rude to the customer! Go upstairs and help your friend! You're not wanted!"

Sanji was hurt, "You're nice."

Sanji trudged upstairs and heard Koune cheering and madly calling his name. Afterwards, Sanji and he played some RPG and two-player gun battles and finally cleaned up his room. When Koune was ready to leave, Zeff offered him some food he made which would be Sanji's dinner too. Koune grinned, "Yes lasagna! Thank you so much Mr. Blakleg!" Zeff just gave a snort.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye Sanji!"

They waved to Koune until he turned a corner and disappeared out of sight. As Sanji's lowered his hand, his joyous expression melted into a strange glare. "You don't sound happy Zeff. What's wrong?"

"Stupid Patty. Making all those dishes for free…"

"What?" Sanji's eye bulged out of his sockets. He hoped Zeff wasn't talking about the expensive dishes he saw earlier, "D-don't tell me the high-class full course menu…" There was silence and finally Zeff dropped his head down. "What?" This time he shouted, unable to believe what he had just heard. Patty was the stingiest person he had ever seen in his life. The dishes he created were always the same size in volume so no one would have more than the amount. Sanji remembered being scolded by Patty because he would make some delicate decorations on dishes served to the girls.

Sanji finally was able to speak after mentally calculating the amount of money that flew out the window, "…Why?"

Zeff looked tired, but he started to laugh, "He fell in love."

"What?"

"-with a man."

"…Oh. Uh…what?" Sanji froze, "H-how do you know that?"

"The way he acts. It's just like you." Sanji huffed and his father laughed dryly. Zeff walked into the house and Sanji followed shortly after.

Inside, Zeff and Sanji watched Patty dance around the whole restaurant with a mop. It was a weird sight to see. He swept through tables and deftly lifted the chairs away for the mop to clean the wooden floor. He was singing a very happy tune that sounded way too cheesy for a buff man like him. Patty's eyes were half closed as if he was almost sleepwalking. He stopped singing when he noticed Zeff and Sanji at the entrance, "Hey Chef, Sanji. I'm just cleaning around here."

Sanji took a deep breath and an instant he was right in front of Patty twisting his nice suit around his fingers, "What were you thinking?"

Finally, as if Sanji's anger destroyed the spell, Patty's eyes snapped open and he gasped. "What am I doing here-Wait, I was talking to him and-Oh my god! D-Did I serve the high-class full course meal to him?"

Sanji gritted his teeth and whispered dangerously, "Yes, the whole damn full course!"

Patty's eyes widened in shock and immediately flooded in tears, "Oh I'm so sorry Chef! I-I'll never do that again!"

Zeff stroked his braided mustache, "I'll forgive you…but I really hope you don't do this next time…"

"I'm sorry! He looked so ill when he entered the shop, and when I offered to help…"

Sanji's rage was boiling up to a hazardous level, "Don't worry Zeff, he'll never do it again if I'm around. I'll prevent that bastard from entering this restaurant!" the blond glared at Patty, "Patty, who is that bastard that your stupid cheesy gay heart fell in love with!"

Patty wiped his tears and snot with his apron and took a moment to think. "I didn't ask for his name-I thought it was rude, but I do remember he was all battered up-Oh! He had green hair!"

Sanji's anger suddenly vanished, "W-what?"

"I know! His hair was grass green! He didn't look very interested in me…I wonder if that's his real hai-"

"No no, that's not why I was surprised about! He's in my school!"

"Really?"

"Did you tell him that I live here?"

"Of course not! Why would I know you knew about him?" Positive energy flowed through Sanji's body. Yes! This was a great opportunity to understand him more! A thought passed through his mind.

"Hey Patty, did he like the food?"

"Why of course! Why wouldn't he? I used all of the hardest-to-find ingredients!" Suddenly, Patty's face melted in a very perverted snicker that sent shivers down Zeff and Sanji's spines. "He was so beautiful…"

-.-.-

It was past midnight, but Sanji was still up reciting the conversation he had hours ago.

_When I told him come again, he replied, sure thing._

Sanji thought about it for a moment, and an idea popped out of his head. He liked the idea; it killed two birds with one stone. Patty would never be able to do the same wasteful act and Zoro would be able to be his…friend?

Sanji still didn't understand why he had this desperate urge to be friends with him. He shook the question out of his mind and dropped dead in the pillows. He slept until morning.

**To Be Continued**


	4. New Friend?

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

_Zoro watched with eyes open wide as he saw a man fell onto his knees coughing out horribly. He ran to the older man's side, stroking his back but it wasn't helping him. Frantically he turned and a lady stood at the doorway. Zoro yelled and begged the lady to help the poor man, but the lady didn't bother to help and walked out of the door. Tears pouring out of his eyes, he grabbed the man's hand, now covered in blood and sobbed. It was painful to watch someone crumble to pieces and have no power to save them._

_The man's grip suddenly tightened and the child's moist eyes met with eyes that were horribly pallor. Tears were falling out of his eyes too, mainly from the pain he was trying to bear. He gave one deafening cough and gave out a hoarse cry, "Zoro, in the near future, y-you'll end up in the same fate as me…I don't want…t-to see you in…pain…pl…ease Z-zoro…ple…ase…reme…mber…t…this…do…not…f-fall…in..lo…ve…with…a…ny…o…ne…" Zoro's face was wet with tears and he nodded to the man's last plea._

-.-.-

Zoro woke up drenched in sweat and his face sticky with tears. He quickly wiped it off with his sleeve and got out of bed. As he dressed into his uniform, he glanced at the picture frame on the desk and felt tears forming out of eyes again. _Damn_…While he buckled his pants, he looked up to keep the tears from falling down.

He felt miserable since he dreamed of such a nightmare. He wished it was just a dream.

Since after the incident, he often dreamed of that dream, as if it gave him a constant reminder to never do what the man did. Zoro zipped past the kitchen for the first time in months. Yesterday's lunch and dinner filled his stomach very comfortably. He never ate such a hearty meal in years.

Zoro thought the man who offered him the meal was a little creepy, but he owed him a lot. He was in a lot of pain from the fight with the immature athletes. He didn't get even a scratch from any of them, but the aftermath wore him out. Zoro had suddenly grew tired and his chest had screamed in pain, making him possible to breathe. He had just let his body float around the street and had happened to topple into a fancy restaurant. Again, the thought of the huge armed man made him shiver, but he liked the shop. He decided to go there again.

-.-.-

Today, was Sanji's lucky day. The girls were taking a break from the huge festival project, so they visited Sanji's classroom to have a taste of his delicious food. "Sanji-kun, the shrimp tastes magnificent today!"

"Why thank you Nami-swan! You are so beautiful!"

"This is good Blakleg-san!"

"I'm glad you love it Akane-chwan!"

"This is so good~!"

"Luffy! Stop eating so fast! Give the ladies a chance to have a taste!" Sanji kicked Luffy in the ribs and sent him flying to the blackboard. The child returned back into his seat with white powder all over his body and resumed eating, this time a tiny bit slower.

Koune smiled at Sanji, "Thank you so much for the meal last night. Mom and Dad loved it."

Sanji gave a grin, "Anytime Koune."

Luffy pouted, "Aw! Not fair! I want to get some food! Can I come over?"

"When you have money to buy the food you want." Sanji joked.

As Koune and many of his girl friends laughed, he couldn't help but feel a little guilty. He just promised Koune yesterday to not get close to Zoro, but today, he felt excited and had a strong urge to leave school early. He wasn't for sure that the bastard was going to even come to the restaurant, but for some reason, he felt it. Something was informing him that he would definitely come, and this was the one time chance he could become his friend. Though he sounded really happy, he still had the wave of guilt. _This is the first time I'm breaking his promise…I never broke any promises…but then again, we didn't do the usual hand shake promise…so…this doesn't count._ Sanji's mind persuaded on its own and he felt comfortable again_. I'm sorry Koune…but that bastard's so mysterious! I got to know what's wrong with him!_

He may not look like it, but whenever he saw somebody hurt or physically incapable, he became very kind to that person, even if that person was a man.

He was definitely not saying that Zoro was physically incapable; Zoro was an incredible fighter. His battling style was smooth and crisp like the wind. The memory of the fight brought back the pain in his ribs where it hurt the most. The emotion of worry-or sympathy rushed through him when he saw him after the battle. He felt bad that he forced to fight him when he actually had a handicap. He wanted to help him in a way, and the only thing he could think of was to become his friend. Besides, if they do become friends, Sanji could teach him to be _friendlier_, so at least he could make some company.

-.-.-

When school ended, Sanji quickly left school before anyone realized that it was his turn to stay after school and clean the classroom. He dashed into his house and quickly changed into his work uniform: a simple blue striped collared shirt and black slacks. Sometimes, when he felt like it, he would wear a nice black suit. As he entered the kitchen, he replaced his sneakers to better matching black shoes. He opened the door and Patty grabbed him and shook him like a doll. "How dare you take my week!"

Sanji said simply, "It's for your sake. If he comes again today, you'll go delirious again. Don't worry Patty; I'm straight so I'll never get your man." _I don't even think that man's interested in men either_. He whispered, "Good luck on that."

Patty was about to protest, but Zeff entered the door. He gave a happy sigh, "I'm sorry Patty. Go take a break today."

The big man grumbled and walked through the kitchen door. Zeff rolled his sleeves as he swiftly sliced the vegetables, "Eggplant, go take the order."

"Got it."

-.-.-

Sanji was bored. He sat near the bar counter with his head on his hands. None of his customers knew the sudden shift, so the customers who entered the shop were mainly seniors and body-build men-none of the lovely customers with deep v cut dresses. The body builders mostly came to the restaurant to have a round with Patty, which in Sanji's surprise, he never lost yet. Zeff placed a plate of food on the table and Sanji walked over to the hungry man who couldn't wait to eat. "Thanks kid." The man gave a happy grin and reached for a fork.

Sanji nodded and heard the soft jingle of the bell hung on the door. He turned and froze as the green hair entered the store. Zoro wore a blue long sleeved shirt and washed down denim jeans-the normal style for many men Sanji had seen. Zoro stopped on his tracks and stared at him with a puzzled face. His eyes searched the whole restaurant and it finally stopped back on Sanji. He pointed a finger at him, "You work here?"

"I live here."

"-no wonder…" Zoro muttered a moment.

"…No wonder what?" Sanji's keen ears caught it and threw it back as a question. Zoro hesitated, but kept his mouth shut. Sanji shrugged, "Never mind that. You're going to eat here right? Your seat's over there. I'll bring the menu." He led the silent man to a booth and rushed back with the menu. As Zoro opened the plastic folds and scanned through the list, Sanji added, "Oh, we're not going to serve the dish you had yesterday. He's got a good beating for doing that."

Zoro frowned, "…I didn't ask for it."

Sanji lowered his tone, "He wanted to give it to you because he _favors _you," Zoro's eyebrows twitched, "Yeah, he's that kind."

Zoro's eyes flipped through the pages and he quickly closed it. As he handed back the menu he said quickly, "The steak, cook medium; baked potato, don't add the sour cream; coffee; and..."

"-ice cream?"

Zoro frowned at him, but waved a hand, "Sure, I'll get that."

_Weird, I thought he's not going to take it…It's fall…_Sanji chuckled, "Okay then."

When Sanji left, Zoro sank into his seat. His hand moved passed his face and roughly ran through his hair. _He works here? Why haven't I seen him yesterday? Probably he was busy with his comrades…Why am I seeing him everywhere these days?_ Zoro squeezed his eyes shut_, Jii-san, if you can hear me now, please tell me what this means…?_

"Here you go."

Zoro jumped away a few feet. Sanji was startled at the response. "I'm sorry. Did I scare you?"

"I'm fine…uh, thanks…" Zoro took the dish and practically left Sanji standing there as he ate.

"Um…hey…" Sanji examined him, trying to come up with a creative name for him, "…marimohead. Listen to me."

"Marimo?" Zoro's face contorted but kept the frown in place.

Sanji involuntarily sat down across from him and gave his best grin, "Do you want to be friends?"

Zoro paused and gave him the weirdest expression Sanji had ever seen-he still was frowning. Sanji rubbed his temples, "Do you know what the word 'friend' is?"

Zoro frowned, "Course I do."

"Well, that's good. Do you want to be friends?"

"Sure."

Sanji wasn't expecting this. He thought Zoro would refuse and act stubborn, disagreeing to every persuasive idea Sanji would offer. Eventually, the argument would shift into a violent fight and Zoro and Sanji would never be friends ever again-the end.

"What's wrong?"

Sanji snapped out from his thoughts and cleared his throat, "Nothing."

"Huh? You're weird."

Sanji snickered, "If it's this easy to get you to become our friend, why are you alone?"

"No one asked."

"Why don't _you_ try asking?"

Zoro's voice suddenly lowered, "I did."

"H-ha…" Sanji was again startled by the bastard expressing some weakness.

"By the way, you just said, 'our friend,' what is that supposed to mean?"

Sanji grinned, "I'll tell you after my job's over."

-.-.-

Sanji told Zoro to wait until the store closed, which was exactly at eight. Amazingly, he stayed; he sat in the same booth and sometimes asked orders or took a nap. He mainly took naps because he realized he was losing money in his wallet. When the restaurant finally came to a close and Zeff locked all of the doors, Sanji woke Zoro up and dragged him outside. The air was cold, and Zoro was shivering in just a loose shirt so Sanji let him borrow his jacket.

"What? The meeting place isn't at your place?" Zoro asked in a cranky tone.

"Yeah, didn't I tell you?" Sanji's breath formed like a thin cloud. He felt sorry for waking up Zoro. When he found him, he wasn't in his sitting position anymore, but lying in the booth seat, his body curled like a cat. The tight wrinkles on his face were gone and his frown loosened into an expression close to a smile, if squinting. Sanji decided to keep this discovery a secret to himself. He learned one thing about him; when he sleeps, he looked very peaceful as if all of his troubles left, if he had any.

Sanji came to halt when he arrived at the PARTY'S BAR. Zoro stopped and glanced up at the shop, "Party's Bar?" he glanced at Sanji, "Your meeting place is a bar?"

"Yeah, isn't it neat?"

"Yeah." Sanji caught Zoro's lips curl into a smile. _Cool. So he can smile._ Sanji felt accomplished. He didn't understand why Zoro was suddenly in a good mood, but it was good timing. Sanji was going to introduce Zoro to his friends and he didn't want the bastard to keep the frown.

Sanji entered the store, "Hey guys!"

"Hey Sa-" Usopp stopped in midsentence as he watched Sanji bring in a person he never believed would arrive."R-R-R-R-R-Roronoa?" The long nosed kid leaped up and ran to the bathroom. Nami lifted her eyes off the book and opened wide eyed at Zoro, "Roronoa-kun?"

Luffy raised his head out of a plate of chicken legs and ran up to the two. His grin widened and he danced around Zoro in circles, "Na, are you our friend now?"

Zoro made a clumsy smile, "I guess."

"Yes!" Luffy now danced through all of the tables, knocking some of the condiments.

Zoro leaned towards Sanji, "You have interesting friends…"

Sanji accepted comment as a compliment. He showed him a hand and started to lower the fingers down as he counted his friends, "My closest friends are Luffy, Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, Usopp, Doctor Chopper, and-" he stopped and scanned through the room, "Hey, where's Koune?"

"-he's said he was staying after school…some club maybe…" Usopp cautiously returned to the table and spoke in a high pitched voice.

Sanji slapped a hand on his face, "Shit! I forgot he had a game today! He's going to be so mad!" His tone changed to a sweet level as he approached Makino, "Makino-san, may I have coffee with a teaspoon of vodka?"

Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm and brought him to the bar table, "You can tell Makino whatever you want! She'll get you anything!"

Zoro sighed happily. He leaned toward Luffy's body, giving his weight on him. He examined the rows of bottles in the back of the shelf and found what he wanted. "I want that sake bottle."

Makino smiled, "Do you want a cup?"

"No thanks. I can drink it through the bottle."

After Zoro returned to the seat with a bottle of sake, Sanji began reintroducing his friends with much more details. Sanji went around the table, starting with Luffy, "This is Luffy. He's a year younger than us and he loves sports, animals, and of course, food. Luffy's mom, Makino-san, owns this bar and we reserve this place when we have birthdays, after school gatherings, et cetera. He has a brother, but you'll rarely see him because he works now.

"This is Nami-swan; the most beautiful lady I have ever met in my life, "as he said this, Nami gave a little bow and returned to her book, "She's a first-year. She's the member of the school representatives, so she knows all of the rules at this school-and how to get around them. Neat huh? Thanks to the lovely Nami-swan, we can bend some of the rules and we don't get caught. I told this to all of my friends, but don't you lay a finger on her!"

"Right" Zoro answered sarcastically.

He then pointed to Usopp, "The one hiding behind the salt and pepper shakers is Usopp. He's also a first-year, and his hobby is to make creations. He's good at archery too. He's in the newsletter club, so he knows the news or rumors of the school before anyone. But, most of the ideas he writes in the newsletter are fake, so don't get all serious when you read his stuff. The ones that are true, the rumors spread like a disease! So you better not have a bad reputation, or you'll have the worst high school years ever! Luckily, you're our friend so Usopp won't write anything bad, even if you do bad.

"Unless you never been to the school library, you should know Robin-swan-another beautiful ladies I have seen in my life. She likes coffee, reading, and spreading her knowledge to us. She helps us a lot when we need help with a research project. She also works at the school council; she helps people who are stressed in school or personal stuff. If you have stress-you look unlikely though-just talk to her okay? She gives a lot of helpful hints.

"The person who is sitting right next to you is Doctor Chopper, or just Chopper. He's a very talented doctor; he got his degree at the age of twelve! The reason he got his degree so early is because he was taught by the Doctor Kureha-amazing skills, but she asks a lot of money. Doctor Chopper isn't like his mom, so you can ask him any problems and he'll cure it for free!" Sanji eye glittered for a second, "Hey Zoro, maybe you should ask Chopper about your asthma. Maybe he can cure it!"

"Asthma?" Everyone's ears perked up and all eyes went on Zoro.

Zoro waved a hand, "It's not that bad. My chest just hurts from time to time…that's all."

Chopper opened his portable doctor kit and pulled out a stethoscope. "Do you use an inhaler?"

"Er…no."

Chopper frowned as he placed the listener's ears in his ear, "That's not smart, Roronoa-san. You should take an inhaler before you exercise or if you-" Chopper placed the diaphragm on his chest and stopped moving. His stern expression caused everyone to hold their breath. Chopper moved the diaphragm throughout his whole chest; his face kept the grave look. The air around them grew heavy as the time elapsed slowly.

Sanji moved between Chopper and Zoro and asked nervously, "Is he alright?"

Chopper blinked and made a crackling laugh, "Yeah, silly! He's alright, it's not that bad!" Everyone gave a sigh of relief and sank back into their seats. The uncomfortable tension broke free and all returned to what they were doing. Usopp gasped, "You scared us Chopper! I thought he had a serious disease or something!"

Chopper laughed, "No no, he's okay! I do this all the time when I check on someone for the first time!"

Luffy grinned, "That's good! We don't want to lose him when we just got to know him! Come on Chopper! Makino made lots of food for this party!" Chopper nodded as he put away his stuff back in the bag and hopped over to the bar where all of dishes were placed.

Sanji sighed again, "Wow, that was intense. I'd never seen Chopper look like that before…maybe it's because most of our injuries are just scratches." He caught a glimpse of Zoro clutching his chest and he kneeled over to him, "You okay?"

"Y-yeah. I-I'm alright…"

Sanji grinned, "It's a good thing you didn't have a serious disease. Chopper's always right when it comes to medical stuff."

Zoro gave a weak smile and started to cough.

As if that was a sign of an alarm, Chopper hurried to his side-his face covered in some kind of sauce. His face looked very calm and relaxed, but Sanji noticed his voice was a little higher and slightly trembling. "Zoro, try to meditate…try to erase your thoughts right now…it'll calm you down you down a little."

Sanji thought meditating was a weird way to cure asthma, but he let that slide off for now. He waited until color reappeared on Zoro's face and he was breathing normally again. Chopper relaxed a little and returned to the food table as if nothing happened.

Sanji bid Zoro to sit in the comfy leisure seats and Sanji sat across from him. The hand that was clutching his chest finally left and was comfortably lying on his lap. Sanji remembered he forgot to tell him his best friend; he felt mighty stupid for that. "Do you know Koune Emerson?"

Zoro blinked and said in a strange tone, "Yeah…but only his name."

Sanji smiled and begun rambling, "Koune is my best buddy! Man, you should meet him-he's really cool and funny!" he chuckled, "he does his best to act like me-I guess it's because he's the only child…he doesn't have anyone to look up to.

"He's good at sports; he can do anything, but his favorite is soccer. I'm not bragging, but I taught him how to play soccer and some other sports. He learns fast, my god. He's one of the smartest kids in the freshman year; I think this month he was in the top five. He's really smart-oh, he may not look like it, but he's bilingual! He speaks English and Japanese! His father taught him English so he speaks very fluently.

"I actually never saw his dad, but his mom's really kind and very gorgeous! She makes good oriental foods!

"I don't know this for sure, but he must have a lot of money-probably more than us. He comes to school with brand clothes and always buys new stuff when it comes out. Do you know the Wintendo Nii? He bought that the first day it was out-and that thing is expensive!"

"You know a lot about Emerson."

"Yeah, we've been friends since forever! I was in the third and last year of preschool when he moved in. He was such a shy guy then!" Sanji laughed, "He's such an outgoing kind of guy! If you meet him, you'll like him in no time!"

"Really." Zoro said sarcastically.

"Really." He frowned at Zoro; he didn't look at all interested in his best friend, which ticked him off. "Dude, this is why you don't make any friends-you don't listen."

"I did listen." Zoro lightly nodded his head and finished his drink.

Sanji made a disgusted face, "Is that really good for your asthma?"

"Hey, that kid over there said nothing about no drinking, so I'm okay."

Sanji growled, "You should really learn how to change your attitude!" He huffed and stomped over to the table with Nami, Robin, and Makino who finally took a break.

-.-.-

The party ended two hours later and everybody said good-bye as Makino was closing all of the doors and windows. Luffy grinned, "Bye everybody! See you tomorrow! Stay on the sidewalk!"

"R-i-g-h-t!" Everyone cheered in a sloppy tone. Even if they drank a cup of coffee with two or three teaspoons of vodka, after two hours of unlimited seconds, the alcohol started kicking in. Nami and Robin both had their arms around each other and laughing and waving away. Chopper dragged the half-drunken Usopp out of the store and Zoro carried Sanji over his shoulder. The child giggled, his cheek was flushed from a little dose of alcohol. "Thanks a bunch Roronoa-san! It's hard taking these two home all by myself!"

"Don't mention it." He stopped and smiled, "Just call me Zoro."

"Oh…okay, Zoro…" Chopper let the name slip off his tongue and liking the way it sounds, he began to chant, "Zoro Zoro Zoro Zoro!" Zoro smirked as he watched the child dance with the limp body around in circles.

_How long was it since I felt this feeling?_ His body felt as if he escaped the land of eternal winter and entered a place where everything was warm to the touch. His chest felt very light, and every breath he took in didn't hurt as much. He felt really good. Zoro followed the waltzing doctor through the streets, and from time to time, he laughed.

-.-.-

Zoro carefully carried Sanji off of his shoulder as Chopper rang the doorbell of Sanji's home. Seconds later, Zeff's head popped out. He sniffed the air and he frowned, "Drunk again?"

Chopper stared at the ground, kicking some of the sand away, "Yes sir…again."

Zeff grunted as he received his son from Zoro and hoisted him on his shoulder, "Thank you Doctor Chopper and-"

"-Roronoa Zoro."

"I'll remember that. Goodnight you two." Zeff closed the door with a silent click. Chopper pulled Usopp back to the sidewalk and Zoro followed slowly after, "Hey Chopper…do you need any help?"

Chopper giggled, "I'm fine-Zoro! Ehehe! You can go home now, thank you for helping me take Sanji home!"

"No problem. Without you leading the way, there was no way I would've reached his house." Chopper gave a high-pitched laugh and started heading on home. Zoro turned his back on him and he heard the doctor call his name once more, "Zoro!" he turned, "Remember, when you get the pain again-try to clear your mind-it'll help you a lot!"

Zoro nodded and watched the doctor leave with a heavy bundle on his back. His fingers tangled around the jacket, right above his heart.

**To Be Continued**


	5. First Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sanji heard his cell phone ring rather loudly in his room. He squirmed in his bed sheets until he found the power to wake up. His head felt like a pile of weights were stuck on the sides of it and were squeezing his temples like when children make lemonade with lemons. He crawled on his knees to the sound of the phone where there was a pile of clothing he had worn last night. Sanji rummaged through and flipped the phone open. He didn't want to stare at the bright LCD lighting, so he placed the phone near his ear and groaned, "Hello? Who is this?"

"Sanji!" Sanji was about to scream when he heard the angry crackling voice through his throbbing head.

"K-Kou..ne! What do you want? I have a hangover-please…please don't speak loud."

"You didn't come and see me play!" Koune ignored Sanji's plea and continued the screaming and yelling.

Sanji sat up slowly, poised the phone a few inches away from his head, "I-I'm sorry that I couldn't see you play…I had work to do…"

"W-work? But Sanji, I thought your shift was _next week_!"

The headache was getting worse; he could feel the throbbing throughout his whole body, "I…changed it."

"Why?"

"Because-Ahhhhh! I-I'm sorry Koune…I'll tell you at school-not now…h-h-headache…"

There was silence on the other side of the phone, but after a second passed Koune spoke, this time in a calmer tone, "Okay…I'll see you at school. You better be there." Sanji looked away from the phone when the LCD light blinked on again, and he quickly flipped it closed. Sanji slouched on the round carpet and sleep took him and he slept for a few more minutes until Patty charged into his room and woke him up.

-.-.-

Sanji's head felt a little better after he took some pills, but the dull pain was still ringing like a low whistle. He met Usopp and Luffy at the corner of the street; the long nose had the same sick look on his face. Usopp said groggily, "G-good morning." Sanji waved, his head was too tired to move his mouth. Luffy grinned, the only smart student in the group who didn't drink, "Wow, you look sick! Are you going to stay at school?"

"I-I'll try…"

Usopp scratched his head, "Uh…where's Zoro? Does he take the same road as us?"

Sanji thought for a moment, trying his best to ignore the brain's constant knocking, "No…wait…I don't know where he lives yet…"

Luffy giggled, "You should ask him next time."

"S-sure…I'll ask…if I remember…" Sanji lifted his eyes to the road and groaned even more as Koune approached him with amazing speed. "G-good morning."

Koune nodded and all four started their walk toward school. As Koune opened his mouth, Usopp and Luffy leaned in closer to hear what they were talking about, even though both already had a hint. "Why did you suddenly work yesterday? Was there something wrong with Mr. Blakleg?"

Sanji said in a mellow tone, "There's nothing wrong with Zeff. Our problem was Patty."

"P-Patty-san?" Luffy and Usopp's voice was mixed in with Koune's.

Sanji nodded, "We had a problem with him and one of the customers, so I had to switch jobs…for just yesterday." He wondered if he should tell Koune about Zoro-he knew Koune was terrified of him, but he never kept secrets with him. He didn't want to add another fault to their friendship. Sanji took a deep breath to relieve some of the banging feeling out of his head and said slowly, "I should apologize first Koune."

"-for not coming to the game to cheer me on?"

"No...er yes, I feel sorry about that too, but…I broke a promise."

Koune's eyes widened, "You did?"

Luffy gasped with Koune, but louder, "How dare you Sanji!"

Sanji rubbed his temples again, "It's kind of your fault too Luffy."

Koune's eyes widened and his face froze in an expression Sanji couldn't read. "D-did you make Roronoa Zoro our friend?"

Luffy butted in, "Yeah, Sanji invited him to my house and we had a party!"

Usopp chuckled, "He's kind of looks scary, but he's actually a good guy! I don't think he has any gangs or famous yakuza members guarding him!"

Sanji shoved the young two away and returned to the conversation, "I…I'm sorry Koune…he was why I had to change the shift too." Koune suddenly cursed aloud and mumbled ahead of the group. All three shrugged and walked behind him. Sanji frowned as he watched his best friend walk away in mixed fury._ He'll get used to him…I hope._

_-.-.-  
_

Sanji said good-bye to everyone and started to climb up the staircase to his classroom. When he reached the top, he was greeted by some of his classmates, most of them with bewildered and shocked looks. The blond snickered, "What's the matter?"

"Roronoa Zoro's in front of our classroom." Sanji's eyes lit up and zipped away from the crowd.

A smile magically appeared on Sanji's face as he walked toward him, "Good morning Zoro. How are you doing?" he fingered his head indicating about the headache.

Zoro blinked, caught the gesture and replied in a monotone, "Good morning, and no I don't get headaches."

Sanji was about to ask why he was here, but he soon understood when Zoro shoved him his jacket. "Thanks."

"Anytime." Zoro shrugged and strode towards his classroom.

Sanji called out, "How's your asthma?"

Zoro turned around and his face reddened a little, "I'm fine dumbass-don't say that out loud in school."

-.-.-

When class ended, Sanji entered room 1-1 to discuss Koune's problem. He ignored all of the squeals and whispers among the girls and walked up to Koune who was sitting at the desk. He had his usual smile on his face; he was back in a good mood, which Sanji was relieved. Sanji borrowed an empty seat in front of Koune and tried to make a frown. The pills kicked in and cured his headache, so he didn't have any reason to be angry about.

"What's wrong with you?"

Koune looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Why do you hate Zoro so much?"

Koune's happy expression quickly melted to a scowl, "You're even calling him by just his first name."

"Koune." Sanji was getting pissed, "What is wrong with you? Don't tell me you're jealous."

"Je-" Koune's eyes shot open. Sanji and Koune were like stone statues; Sanji thought if he moved, he would've have lost the power over him. As realization sank in, Koune slumped his shoulders, "…I guess I am."

"How?" Sanji was glad that there was a reason why Koune was pissed, but he still didn't understand the fact of how jealous fits with Zoro.

Koune stared at his desk, "You invited him to the PARTY'S BAR?"

"Y-yeah."

He watched the younger one's cheek flush, "This is the first time you brought in a friend who is the same age as you."

"So?"

"If he starts handing around with you, you're going to hang around with him more because he and you are the _same age_, you might invite him more to your house for homework problems because you have the same _classes and teachers_, and…you'll forget about me because I'm _one year younger than you_!" Koune finished his sentence with a scream and he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Sanji backed away a little-he never knew Koune was this emotional. Sanji forced a laugh, "That wouldn't happen! What are you talking about? You're thinking too much!"

Koune moved his eyes away from the desk and he faced him, "You sure?"

"God, yes Koune. We've been friends for years. Zoro's been only our friend for a day! You're overreacting!"

"I-I guess."

"Good. Now that's resolved, I'm going back to class. I'm bringing Zoro over at lunch, so you better come and greet him!"

"…Gotcha Sanji."

-.-.-

"What is it now, girl?"

"B-Blakleg-sama is calling you."

Zoro snapped, "Bla-! Oh, okay okay." He left his desk and walked out of the classroom. Sanji was standing right at the door and he had a very bright smile on his face. Zoro realized he was allured to his smile because he felt his lips also curve upwards, slightly matching his, "H-hey Sanji. What's up?"

"Come over to my classroom-I brought a lot of lunch! You can have some!"

"What do you have?"

"Let's see…" As Sanji listed the foods in alphabetical order, Zoro felt his stomach grumble. He hadn't eaten since last night; his mother wasn't kind enough to leave dinner for him. So as he listened to Sanji described how he designed each boxes with shrimp and some other edible decorations, he couldn't hold his temptation anymore.

Another feeling inside of him also urged him to go. "S-Sure I'll go!"

Sanji stopped listing and he grinned, "Come on then, before Luffy eats them all." Sanji quickly walked to his classroom which was across the hallway and two doors away. Zoro didn't want to lose sight of him, so he quickened his pace. 

_What was that feeling…_?

-.-.-

Sanji led Zoro to the end of his classroom where the all the light was shining down through the windows, the best place for people who loved to sleep in class. Around Sanji's desk were four girls including the girl named as "Sanji's girlfriend." The girls were chattering quietly to themselves as they ate Sanji's handmade lunch in a proper manner. Koune sat in the desk next to Sanji's and Luffy was literally on Sanji's desk already finishing one of the boxes. He welcomed them with already with a mouthful of lunch. He swallowed it in one gulp, but choked on it a little before he spoke, "Yeay, you brought Zoro! Here have some of this, it's good!" Luffy shoved the lunchbox and his chopsticks over to Zoro.

Sanji barked, "Hey, don't say as if you made these-"

"It's good." Sanji turned and had to blink twice. Sanji thought he was looking at a child who just received a toy he really wanted. Zoro was smiling, but it was not the smile he wore when he told him about free alcohol at the PARTY'S BAR. The creases near his brows vanished, his eyes softened to a gaze. His mouth actually curved into a huge smile, not the half-evil smirk he made. He looked very youthful and cute-and he felt like vomiting after he realized he just described a man with cute. Sanji mentally slapped himself in the face. _Why did I just say that?_

Luffy, along with some of his friends, all looked at each other first and right back at Zoro who was beginning to poke around the lunchbox and Sanji who still hadn't said a word. Luffy started, "S-Sanji? Are you okay?"

"Huh? Uh, yeah. I'm fine."Sanji blinked and veered his eyes away from Zoro and quickly bid Koune to stand up. The child did as he was told and Zoro and Koune locked eyes onto each other. Thunder crashed onto the two as Koune's eyes sharpened to a glare, and Zoro balanced the aura well with his own. All of the men, whose powers didn't equal the two, tumbled to the floor, bubbles in their mouth. The ladies cowered away in fear as they aura thickened with hate. Sanji gaped at the scene. This wasn't supposed to happen!

Luffy, who was invulnerable to the aura, secured the lunchboxes in a safer area and approached the hazardous barrier. "Hey you guys, stop it! You're ruining the food!" They seemed to ignore the command, so with force, Luffy grabbed both of their shoulders and yanked them away from each other. Zoro spun around, but fell onto his knees and coughed violently. Both of his hands were on his chest and he was twisting the fabric as if he was trying to wring away the pain. He almost looked as if he was a fish drowning on land.

Koune spat, venom in his voice, "Serves you right for staring down at me like that!"

Sanji grabbed Koune's shirt and brought his face toward his, "What the hell's your problem Koune!" Luffy scurried to Zoro's side and helped him sit up. Zoro continued to gasp for air, his chokes were broken up.

Koune mumbled, "He glared at me."

"It's obvious you started. What is wrong with you? He just wants to be friends with you!"

"Oh, so you're taking his side!"

"Koune!" The atmosphere grew thicker and everyone in the class felt uncomfortable. All eyes were set on Koune and Sanji, rumored as the two who never fought in their life. Now each had seized each others shirts and gritted their teeth loud enough for anyone could hear. Zoro was now in Luffy's arms, and he was finally able to catch air into his lungs and he breathed in huge gulps. Sanji released Koune and knelt down to Luffy and Zoro, "Are you okay?"

Beads of sweat were trailing down Zoro's face and his eyes were red from the tears. He was breathing again, but very rasp breaths. Nevertheless, when Sanji asked if he was alright, Zoro gave a weak grin. "Y-yeah." His voice was very hoarse.

"Do you want a drink? It's tea." Zoro nodded and accepted it.

Koune fixed his uniform collar and avoided Sanji's glares. He sat down where the lunchboxes were and gobbled them down. Others slowly joined with him with much caution. With the help of Luffy, Zoro slowly stood up, but was pulled away from the lunchbox crowd. Zoro gave a peculiar stare at Sanji as he handed him one of the boxes, "You should eat here. Koune's not in a good mood today."

Zoro coughed a little and spoke with an intake of breath on every two words, "Is he Kou…ne Emerson?"

Sanji nodded in shame, "Yeah."

"'If I meet him, I'll like him in no time' huh?"

"He doesn't act like this…he never got this angry before…"

Zoro averted his eyes from Sanji, "I guess this is my fault?"

"No!" Sanji almost pushed away the lunchbox off the table, "It's not your fault!"

The sudden shout startled Zoro for a minute. He stared at Sanji and smirked. Sanji's face reddened, "What now? First Koune gets all crazy, and now you?" Zoro brought the lunchbox to his mouth and scuffled the remains in his mouth. 

_Why…does my chest feel so hot_? He grinned at Sanji, "This tastes good."

-.-.-

"Na Koune," Luffy whispered to him in history class.

Koune waited until the teacher walked passed him, reading the thick book in a boring monotone, "What?"

"Do you like Zoro?" Luffy's voice was a little louder than a whisper, "Isn't he very cool?"

Koune hushed him, "He's," he eyebrows furrowed, "…cool, but…"

"But what?"

Both closed their mouths as the teacher steadily walked through their aisle, giving them each a cold stare. Koune whispered in a sharp tone, "I don't like his aura. It's not good…Usopp's probably right; he might have some bad stuff crawling up his sleeve."

"His aura doesn't look that bad-"

"You say that to everybody!" His teacher gave him a rude hush, and Koune hid behind his book, "He's not a good guy, and Sanji's falling for it."

Luffy spoke in his lowest voice as possible, yet it still sounded very high. "I don't say that to everybody-I know who's good or bad. When I looked at him, I instantly liked him!" he frowned when Koune gave a nasty glare, "-not that like."

"You are falling for him too! I'm telling this from my point of view, Luffy, he's not good."

"I'm telling this from _my_ point of view Koune. He's a good guy-and if you keep acting like this, I don't care if you're Sanji's best friend, I'm going to kick your ass."

"Monkey and Emerson! Keep your voices down!"

-.-.-

After school, Sanji escorted his girlfriend out to the school gates and bid her goodbye. He kissed her softly in the lips, "See you tomorrow Sachiko."

She moved in toward him, her chest pressed against his own, "I want someone to take me home too."

Perverted thoughts rushed passed his mind. He knew this pattern very well. Once he took the ladies to their home, they would invite him to her house, her room, and finally the bed, where the real excitement kicked in. Just thinking about it was heating Sanji a lot. He loved touching the soft milky skin of the ladies or the gorgeous silky smooth locks of hair. He got easily turned on when he heard the ladies moan as he ran his fingers down their bare skin. Full, luscious lips invited him, sometimes coated in some gloss, but he didn't care. The kiss was the first part he always he checked before going out with a girl. If the kiss wasn't good, she was not good with sex either. Sanji wrapped his arms around the slender waist and kissed her passionately once more. As he broke the kiss and softly whispered in her ear, "Allow me to take you home."

-.-.-

Zoro was one of the last few who left class very late. He walked toward the front gate, but suddenly slowed his pace when he saw Koune sitting on the school sign. He sighed as he approached him, hoping that Koune was waiting for someone else, but when he saw him stand up, he knew he had to face him. A dull pain rose in his chest, but he tried to ignore it. Zoro pointed a finger at him, "You…Kou-"

"You already know my name, asshole."

Zoro lowered his eyes, and bowed slightly, "I...I'm sorry."

"For what huh? Taking all of my friends and make me the bad guy?"

"I didn't mean to-" Zoro said quietly, pausing between breaths.

"Yes you did and I'm not going to forgive you for that!" Koune walked up to Zoro and yanked his arm off his chest with brute force. Zoro winced as Koune's hand tightened around his wrist. "It makes me so sick when you act like that-breathing hard and choking. Hoping that someone will give sympathy for you."

"Stop..." Zoro wheezed.

Koune jerked his hand back and Zoro almost collided with him, but Zoro stopped right before their jackets even touched. Koune scowled, "I hate you so much," Zoro's body tensed a little and his breathing became rough; the pain was inevitable. "I'll take all of my friends away from you, and you'll be lonely again." Koune gave another tight squeeze and finally released his arm. Zoro staggered back, he leaned on one side as he started to bark out throaty coughs. "I can ruin your life easily because I have that power." Zoro tensed at the words. "If you stay away from my friends, I won't do anything." Satisfied with the reaction, Koune gave a smile and walked home proudly.

Zoro covered his mouth to hold down the coughs. While he was doing so, he carried his legs to the nearest tree and slid to the ground. The leaves were shading his eyes away from the sunlight, and the calming feeling eased his pain. After he was able to breathe normally again, he took his time to relax against the tree trunk and feel the cold wind against his bare cheek. He raised his sleeve and red marks were beginning to appear on his wrist. Sighing, Zoro closed his eyes pulled his knees into his chest.

**To Be Continued**


	6. First to Know

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Luffy texted everyone to meet at the PARTY'S BAR for more ideas of the party they were planning this whole week. Sanji received and read the text last because he wasn't used to the atmosphere he was in so he took some time to find his clothes. He read the short message and grumbled as he searched for his clothes in the dark. He faintly touched the fine lace of the bra his girl wore before he took it off for her. He heard her moan and shift around in bed, searching the whole bed to find him. When she realized he wasn't present, she slowly sat up covering her naked body with the bed sheets. Her long hair was messy and all over the place and she tried to brush it away, "Are you going?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come? We're going to go over the list of supplies we need for the party."

She waved a hand, "I would…but I'm still tired." She sank back into the bed, moaning at the comfortableness.

Sanji felt his cheeks reddened, he was glad the room was unlit, "I'm sorry." He shuffled through the carpet, "Can I use your shower?" She gave a mumble of approval and Sanji slipped through the bedroom.

-.-.-

He stepped outside and shivered in the cold. Sanji zipped up his jacket and made sure he didn't leave anything. He looked both ways and crept out of the front gate.

"I wonder what you were doing last night."

Sanji jumped and felt the urge to run back into the house. He turned to his friends both trying their best to hold their laughter. Robin giggled, "My, your face is all red. You're a very honest person."

"…"

Usopp narrowed his eyes, full of mischief, "I can see the headlines today: Sanji already in bed with Sachiko Oozaki."

Sanji's face reddened, "Please don't Usopp."

They cleared the odd topic away and went onto walking. Sanji asked first because the silence was killing him. "Why did Luffy called us today?"

Robin placed her hand on her lips, "Well, Monkey-kun said that we forgot to discuss the exact time we are going to reserve the area and how much money we have to pay equally."

"I see."

Usopp raised a finger, "Oh Sanji. Do you know Zoro's phone number? Luffy wanted to invite him too, but he didn't know his phone number. Tragic fate."

"No…I forgot to ask him about that too."

"-too?" Usopp gasped and his eyes flashed a glare, "You forgot to ask him his address!"

"It slipped out of my mind!"

"You better find him, so he can pay his share for the party!"

"I will! I'll ask him the first thing when I meet him!" Sanji spat, later sighing in shame.

-.-.-

All of the students were able to slip into school without the school gates closing in on them. When Sanji sat in his seat, he literally wanted to lay his head on his desk and sleep through class. He didn't get any sleep last night and the five-o'clock-in-the-morning-party-discussion disturbed his rest. He overheard some girl classmates whispering about his girlfriend's absence, and he tried to act like he wasn't involved in it. He was eventually found out, and he had a strong urge to kick Usopp in the head really hard.

"You're amazing Sanji. You get a girlfriend, kiss them, touch them, and take them to bed. Within a week too! I envy you-I wish I can get someone that easily." His classmate who sat behind him read the couple headlines and his eyes were drifted to a daydream.

"Thank you for the compliment Saga." Sanji said in the most sarcastic voice he can make.

"-but then, you either lose them or dump them within that week because-"

"-'I'm not worthy for her.'" Luffy mocked.

"-'she was using me to get someone else'" Usopp squeaked in a high pitch voice.

"-'our relationship wasn't that strong.'" Koune said coolly.

The two turned and three eavesdroppers added some excuses Sanji previously told to his friends. Sanji flushed, "Why are you in my class!Aren't you guys supposed to be in science? And you-" Sanji jabbed a finger at Usopp, "I'm going to kill you for adding that stupid scoop!"

Usopp jumped and hid behind Luffy. "It was true!"

"You didn't need to say it!" Sanji fumed, "_Get out you first years_!" Out scampered the three and swerved down the stairs. Luffy, Usopp, and Koune were all grinning before they left. Sanji stole Saga's newspaper and tore it in half. Saga whined, "I wasn't done reading it."

Sanji's mind cleared away the distraction and remembered what he was supposed to do, "Did Roronoa come here today?"

Saga winced, "Er…no. Why?"

"I wanted to know his phone number and-"

"No. Why are you friends with him?"

Sanji spoke in an irritated tone-he heard this question way too many times. He decided to return a question. "Why aren't you his friend?"

Saga replied as if this question was more of common sense. "Roronoa is crazy! He wouldn't listen to anybody, but he has the power to boss anyone because everyone fears him. He fights so much, he should be kicked out, but the administrators don't…for some reason. Maybe it's because he has decent grades. Many kids tried to get along with him, but failed. For some reason, he wouldn't start a conversation, he would yell and cuss out when someone tried inviting him, and he would break away from any school or group activity."

"Wait-" Sanji stopped him before he grumbled on about Zoro's bad stuff, "-he doesn't listen to anyone?"

"Yeah, no one."

"-he listened to me."

Saga suddenly laughed and jabbed an accusing finger in Sanji's chest, "That's probably because you're the populars! ANYONE loves when a popular even _greets_ them-it makes them feel they have existence. Remember this Sanji, he listens to you not because you're nice and friendly, it's because you're popular!"

Sanji felt offended, "You make me feel very special." _Is that what Zoro's thinking? Is he only talking to me because I'm…popular? _He felt his heart grow heavy and his soul sank deeply with it.

-.-.-

Luffy strolled through the shelves; he tried to look very interested in the books the library offered. It was last period and all of the clubs were in session. Luffy who wasn't in any of the clubs or sports, had nothing to do, so he visited the library to help Robin with the books or type in random book titles on the computer. Robin watched the young child rocking in one of the wooden chairs, placed a rather heavy book on his face, and lifted his head toward the ceiling. Robin smiled, "Monkey-kun, you look very bored. Why don't you read some books about the medieval times or the age when pirates first roamed around the seas?"

Luffy put the book down and pouted, "I don't like those books…they don't have pictures!" his voice lowered, "I like when you read it-I could picture it all in my head!" Robin giggled again and resumed her typing. "…Na Robin, you know a lot about stuff…"

"-not everything, but yes, I do have a lot of knowledge."

Luffy's eyes lit up, "Then, do you know Zoro's phone number and address?"

Robin froze and thought for a minute. She shook her head, "No."

"No?...Nn…Have you tried-"

"Yes I have. I snuck into the administrator's office and searched for his records…there were none."

Luffy leaned back on the chair, "Man…what should I do! I wanna' invite him!"

"Why don't you ask him in person?"

"I was going to, but I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Try searching for him again? Who knows, you might bump into him." Luffy stood up and immediately headed out the door. Robin's advices always worked; whenever she stated something, it always happened. So when Luffy closed the glass doors and walked a few hallways down, he nearly bumped into a student and surprisingly, it was Zoro.

Luffy's eyes gleamed, "Hi Zoro! How are you doin-" As if Luffy was thin air, Zoro avoided him and continued on walking. Luffy frowned and lunged out and grabbed his waist. Zoro gasped, couldn't keep his balance, and fell backwards on top of Luffy. They both landed on the floor with a crash-Zoro was safe because he landed on Luffy. Zoro hastily got off of him, but Luffy's arms locked tightly around Zoro's waist. Zoro waited patiently, but the child didn't move. He sat back down and turned around slightly to try to look at him in the eyes. Luffy was half frowning and half of almost in tears. The sight was unbearable; Zoro felt like he was looking at a young stray puppy in a worn down cardboard box, begging him to keep him using his adorableness. Because of his greatest attraction for animals, he couldn't ignore the puppy look. "…Um…hello Luffy…?"

A smile finally appeared on Luffy's face. He said his greeting again, "Hi Zoro! How are you doing! I was looking all over for you!"

"I...was trying to avoid you guys." Zoro replied honestly.

Luffy gave back a blank stare, "Why?"

Zoro hesitated, couldn't think of anything to say, and turned away. Luffy whined and squeezed his arms together. Zoro gasped and tried to break free from Luffy's grasp. "Is it because of Koune?" Luffy knew he hit the mark when he felt him flinch and his arms weakened. Luffy slowly sat up, but still kept his arms in place. "I told him if he's mean toward you again, I would kick his ass!"

_I can ruin your life easily because I have that power._ Zoro sighed at the words Koune warned him. He still hesitated, the wave of worry was clearly shown on his face because when Luffy saw him, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face once more. For a moment Zoro thought Luffy would just give up and finally release him but he saw him obtain his smile again and he proudly added, "Don't worry Zoro! I'm on your side!" Luffy let go of Zoro and bent his arms to show the muscle. "I'm really strong too!"

Luffy felt his insides sigh of relief too when the tight expression on Zoro's face relaxed and he was smiling too. This was a perfect time to bring out the party subject, "Zoro, we're having a party the day after tomorrow at the Jango Disco. The party starts at seven, but you have to pay about ten bucks to get in-we got a lot of discount thanks to Nami. Sanji's going to make all of the dishes and Robin is going to bring some drinks that you might like! You wanna'come!"

"Is Koune going there too?"

"Of course!"

"-then I'm not going."

"COME."

"Ha!"

"I told you! If he does anything, I'm going to kick his ass!...Can't you trust me?" Zoro felt a slight tug in his chest. He never heard anyone ask him that before. Luffy scooted toward him and poked his head under Zoro's. He at last gave a mere nod and Luffy sat up back straight, a huge toothy grin spread across his face. "Shishishi! We're going to have so much fun! Usopp rented a karaoke corner, so we can sing tons of songs! If you have any requests, Jango can put it up for us and we could dance on the main dancing square thingy!"

Zoro laughed dryly, "Luffy, I can't dance."

"I don't care! It's the fun that counts!" Luffy laughed and gave a friendly punch in his chest. Zoro couldn't help but smile. This was the most thrilling thing he has ever done in his life. He always dismissed parties because he either didn't feel like it or he hated the people who invited him. He liked Luffy and the other members of the gang: they were different and sounded as though they could be really fun to be with.

Except Koune.

Zoro's mind went blank when he felt Luffy's hand move around his chest areas. His mouth opened and closed like a nutcracker as he watched his friend carefully patted and rubbed his face against his shirt. Zoro stammered, "L-Luffy…? W-what are you-" Realization hit him like a bell and Zoro quickly reached for Luffy's shoulders and shoved him away from him. Luffy's head rocked back and forth, and when the shaking faded, he looked straight into Zoro's eyes. His eyes read shock. _Crap._

Zoro let Doctor Chopper examine him because he was a doctor and he knew all doctors had tight mouths, but Luffy-well, he didn't know much about him yet. He was afraid that Luffy might tell everybody and he will lose the friends, his status; everything.

"L-Luf…Luffy…" Zoro stuttered, tried his best to stay calm and to keep Luffy from going berserk, "Luffy, c-can you hear me?"

Luffy's body was trembling from head to toe. "Z-Z…zo…ro…y-your…-"

"-I know. J-Just calm down." Luffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The trembling had weakened, but his hands and shoulders were still quivering. Zoro's eyes fully locked onto Luffy's, "Don't tell this to anyone." Luffy gave a clean nod. Zoro gave a relived sigh and stood up.

Luffy spoke in a very soft voice, "H-how can you…?"

Zoro turned around and with a smile he replied, "…I'm used to it…I'll see you at the party."

-.-.-

Sanji and Koune were at Sanji's house again, and playing some videogames. This time, Koune brought his Wintendo Nii and were playing the newest game just sold in stores. Sanji paused the game when he heard the phone rang, and Koune was moving the paused image with Sanji's controller. The blond grinned when he read the caller ID and it was Luffy. "Hello?"

"H-hi Sanji!"

Sanji couldn't help but notice the tremble in Luffy's voice. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter! Guess what! I found Zoro and he said yes!"

"That's good!" Sanji lowered his voice to prevent Koune from overhearing. "I'm surprised. He doesn't seem like the type to like dances or loud music."

"I-I told him that Robin's buying a lot of drinks."

"Good…see you later?"

"Yeah." Luffy quickly hung up. Sanji cocked his head to the side as he closed his cell phone. Luffy always ended the conversation with a laugh, but not this time. He frowned and scooted back to the game.

-.-.-

Everyone arrived at the Jango Disco in time and danced and partied like animals. The Jango Disco was reserved so the whole three floors of space was all to themselves. Unfortunately, Sanji had a lot of friends so the first floor, which was the dancing floor, was packed with people. Sanji gasped as he escaped the dancing crazy floor and collapsed on his knees. Most of the female students in the school desperately wanted to dance with him, so he was slow dancing for straight two hours. When Sachiko arrived, she immediately dragged him to the dance floor and was forced to dance for another thirty minutes. He wobbled to the second floor and stumbled to the bar table. Zoro and Robin were sitting next to the bar table, drinking all of the alcohol available. Robin was gracefully drinking a cocktail; she wore low cut purple dress that lengthened down to her ankles. Zoro wore a casual black leather jacket and ripped denim jeans and he was already on the third bottle of something Sanji guessed it was really strong.

Zoro poured himself another glass and peered over at the visitor, "Hey Sanji, are you gonna' drink too?"

Sanji was pleased that Zoro was grinning, but he never knew that he loved alcohol this much. "No, you saw me last time...I can't handle booze."

Zoro gave a blank stare and suddenly began laughing. Sanji frowned at the sight and turned to Robin, "Robin, please watch over him. He is under-aged."

"Oh, but Blakleg-kun, you are a minor too."

"I…don't drink as much as this bastard here."

She giggled softly, "I understand."

Sanji scratched his head. Leaving a high alcohol tolerance lady with another high alcohol tolerance but minor all by themselves was a bad idea. "C'mon Zoro. You need a break." He softly grabbed Zoro's arm and lead him out before Zoro could complain.

He escorted Zoro to the third floor where no one was around. The third floor was spacious with some couches and tables here and there. Along one side of the wall were long panels of windows and the moonlight was illuminating the room elegantly. Between the rows of windows, was a huge glass door leading to the balcony overlooking the city. It was a great place for couples-he planned to bring Sachiko here later.

The moonlight gave Sanji a chance to take a good look at Zoro and frowned. Even though he did say he was strong, his face was flushed and he was sweating terribly. Zoro's eyelids were droopy and almost looked like he was sleeping. Sanji dragged the heavy load out and into the balcony, hoping that the fresh cold air will cool him down a little.

The balcony had some nice lounging chairs, so Sanji took the opportunity and plopped Zoro onto one. He then pulled another chair next to him and sat down. Sanji unzipped Zoro's leather jacket and allow the hot steam escape out of his heated body. The air was quite cold and a little windy. Sanji shivered slightly as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and took a long drag and filled his lungs with the lovely nicotine.

"Minors shouldn't smoke."

Sanji chuckled as he inhaled another breath, "Well, minors shouldn't drink."

Zoro laughed as well and brushed his hand on his jacket, realizing that it was open. He pointed at it, "D-did you do this?"

Sanji nodded, "I thought it'll help you cool down. You look really drunk, man."

Zoro again laughed at the comment. He placed the back of his hand against his forehead and felt the heat difference. Sanji watched him in amusement. He never thought this man would laugh so easily, but it's probably the help of the alcohol. "Y'know, you should laugh more often."

Both sat frozen in the seats as if a rush of nitrogen gas blew onto the two. Sanji was about to bite off the cigarette barely hanging from his lips_. I…I just said something really…GAY!_ Sanji waved his arms around, "NO! That…s-s-s-s-lipped out of my m-m-m-outh! T-t-there's no meaning to it what's so ever! NOTHING!"

…_Tokun…_

Zoro made a crooked smile, "Y-yeah…I know…t-that…wasn't…w-e…ird…"

Zoro gingerly sat up and tried to take a breath of air, but suddenly gagged. He pressed his hands against his chest and Sanji could hear odd screeching noises in every breath he took. He frowned, "See? I told you not to drink that much."

"S-Shuddap…It relieves my stress."

"Stress?" Sanji blinked, "What stress?"

Zoro tensed, "Uh…s-stuff. School. Home. …Stuff."

"If you want to relieve stress, you should talk to Robin, or us."

Zoro glared, "Us!"

Sanji grinned, "Yeah, that's what friends are for."

Sanji saw Zoro's eyes widen more in fear than joy. He didn't like this look since he has met Zoro; for some reason, he would always make this look when Sanji tried to say something happy or encouraging. "What do you look at me like that?"

Zoro hesitated. He didn't want to say. Sanji bent toward him and shook him a little, "Hey, answer me."

"I…" Zoro started, "I don't want to be attached to…any of you guys…One of these days…you're going to betray me."

"Zoro, what are you talking about? We're not going to-"

Zoro's eyes suddenly glowed in anger, "_YES YOU ARE! You're going to betray me when I need you guys the most! Just like_-" Zoro gasped and shut his mouth closed. His face reddened and quickly turned away.

Sanji was desperate to know, "Just like who? Zoro, you need to tell me or I can't help you."

Zoro stood up and turned away from him, "…I shouldn't have friends…I'm meant to be alone." He finally looked at Sanji and gave a feeble smile, "T-Thanks for inviting me to the party."

"Y-you're leaving? Already?" Zoro smiled again and slowly stood up and headed to the glass door.

**To Be Continued**

** Tokun: In Japanese it looks like this: とくん. It's supposed to resemble a noise of a soft heart beat**

Anime/Manga » One Piece » **Heart** Author: The Wandering Swordsman 1. Introduction2. Student from Grade 2 Room 43. Compliment Hater4. New Friend?5. First Fight6. First to Know7. A Word with the Counselor8. Family Chain Breaks9. Finally! Koune Accepts10. Luffy: The Agent Man11. A Storm is Brewing12. The Storm13. Enter Ace14. When Ace meets Zoro15. Guilt16. Birthday Surprise17. Nothing gets Better18. Surprises and Mysteries19. Unknown Thoughts20. Chopper's Lament21. The Decision22. Truth in the Music Room23. Past of Lies24. The Forgotten Memory25. Rose of Versailles26. The Side Only Zoro Knows27. Imperfect, Disturbing, Attractive Mother28. Breaking the Wall29. Change of Heart30. The Forbidden WordRated: M - English - Angst/Drama - Reviews: 494 - Published: 03-14-09 - Updated: 03-06-11id:4923223

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

**Speaking of One Piece, I read this page on the magazine and it pissed me off. If you're a One Piece fan, you'll understand how stupid this woman is. Anyway, a woman was arrested because she sent Oda-sensei 108 e-mail letters saying DIE over and over again. This is because her husband got fired from one of Oda's company. I don't know the feeling of losing a job, but I don't think it was Oda's fault for kicking him out. If Oda suddenly stops writing the next chapter because of the shock(if he has a fragile heart) I want that woman to be sent to Impel Down(is that the name?). If I was in her shoes, I wouldn't done such a stupid thing-she must be one of those anti-manga haters who think manga and anime is bad. (takes a deep breath) thank you for listening to my anger problem.**

**Please enjoy.**

Luffy texted everyone to meet at the PARTY'S BAR for more ideas of the party they were planning this whole week. Sanji received and read the text last because he wasn't used to the atmosphere he was in so he took some time to find his clothes. He read the short message and grumbled as he searched for his clothes in the dark. He faintly touched the fine lace of the bra his girl wore before he took it off for her. He heard her moan and shift around in bed, searching the whole bed to find him. When she realized he wasn't present, she slowly sat up covering her naked body with the bed sheets. Her long hair was messy and all over the place and she tried to brush it away, "Are you going?"

"Yeah. Do you want to come? We're going to go over the list of supplies we need for the party."

She waved a hand, "I would…but I'm still tired." She sank back into the bed, moaning at the comfortableness.

Sanji felt his cheeks reddened, he was glad the room was unlit, "I'm sorry." He shuffled through the carpet, "Can I use your shower?" She gave a mumble of approval and Sanji slipped through the bedroom.

-.-.-

He stepped outside and shivered in the cold. Sanji zipped up his jacket and made sure he didn't leave anything. He looked both ways and crept out of the front gate.

"I wonder what you were doing last night."

Sanji jumped and felt the urge to run back into the house. He turned to his friends both trying their best to hold their laughter. Robin giggled, "My, your face is all red. You're a very honest person."

"…"

Usopp narrowed his eyes, full of mischief, "I can see the headlines today: Sanji already in bed with Sachiko Oozaki."

Sanji's face reddened, "Please don't Usopp."

They cleared the odd topic away and went onto walking. Sanji asked first because the silence was killing him. "Why did Luffy called us today?"

Robin placed her hand on her lips, "Well, Monkey-kun said that we forgot to discuss the exact time we are going to reserve the area and how much money we have to pay equally."

"I see."

Usopp raised a finger, "Oh Sanji. Do you know Zoro's phone number? Luffy wanted to invite him too, but he didn't know his phone number. Tragic fate."

"No…I forgot to ask him about that too."

"-too?" Usopp gasped and his eyes flashed a glare, "You forgot to ask him his address!"

"It slipped out of my mind!"

"You better find him, so he can pay his share for the party!"

"I will! I'll ask him the first thing when I meet him!" Sanji spat, later sighing in shame.

-.-.-

All of the students were able to slip into school without the school gates closing in on them. When Sanji sat in his seat, he literally wanted to lay his head on his desk and sleep through class. He didn't get any sleep last night and the five-o'clock-in-the-morning-party-discussion disturbed his rest. He overheard some girl classmates whispering about his girlfriend's absence, and he tried to act like he wasn't involved in it. He was eventually found out, and he had a strong urge to kick Usopp in the head really hard.

"You're amazing Sanji. You get a girlfriend, kiss them, touch them, and take them to bed. Within a week too! I envy you-I wish I can get someone that easily." His classmate who sat behind him read the couple headlines and his eyes were drifted to a daydream.

"Thank you for the compliment Saga." Sanji said in the most sarcastic voice he can make.

"-but then, you either lose them or dump them within that week because-"

"-'I'm not worthy for her.'" Luffy mocked.

"-'she was using me to get someone else'" Usopp squeaked in a high pitch voice.

"-'our relationship wasn't that strong.'" Koune said coolly.

The two turned and three eavesdroppers added some excuses Sanji previously told to his friends. Sanji flushed, "Why are you in my class!Aren't you guys supposed to be in science? And you-" Sanji jabbed a finger at Usopp, "I'm going to kill you for adding that stupid scoop!"

Usopp jumped and hid behind Luffy. "It was true!"

"You didn't need to say it!" Sanji fumed, "_Get out you first years_!" Out scampered the three and swerved down the stairs. Luffy, Usopp, and Koune were all grinning before they left. Sanji stole Saga's newspaper and tore it in half. Saga whined, "I wasn't done reading it."

Sanji's mind cleared away the distraction and remembered what he was supposed to do, "Did Roronoa come here today?"

Saga winced, "Er…no. Why?"

"I wanted to know his phone number and-"

"No. Why are you friends with him?"

Sanji spoke in an irritated tone-he heard this question way too many times. He decided to return a question. "Why aren't you his friend?"

Saga replied as if this question was more of common sense. "Roronoa is crazy! He wouldn't listen to anybody, but he has the power to boss anyone because everyone fears him. He fights so much, he should be kicked out, but the administrators don't…for some reason. Maybe it's because he has decent grades. Many kids tried to get along with him, but failed. For some reason, he wouldn't start a conversation, he would yell and cuss out when someone tried inviting him, and he would break away from any school or group activity."

"Wait-" Sanji stopped him before he grumbled on about Zoro's bad stuff, "-he doesn't listen to anyone?"

"Yeah, no one."

"-he listened to me."

Saga suddenly laughed and jabbed an accusing finger in Sanji's chest, "That's probably because you're the populars! ANYONE loves when a popular even _greets_ them-it makes them feel they have existence. Remember this Sanji, he listens to you not because you're nice and friendly, it's because you're popular!"

Sanji felt offended, "You make me feel very special." _Is that what Zoro's thinking? Is he only talking to me because I'm…popular? _He felt his heart grow heavy and his soul sank deeply with it.

-.-.-

Luffy strolled through the shelves; he tried to look very interested in the books the library offered. It was last period and all of the clubs were in session. Luffy who wasn't in any of the clubs or sports, had nothing to do, so he visited the library to help Robin with the books or type in random book titles on the computer. Robin watched the young child rocking in one of the wooden chairs, placed a rather heavy book on his face, and lifted his head toward the ceiling. Robin smiled, "Monkey-kun, you look very bored. Why don't you read some books about the medieval times or the age when pirates first roamed around the seas?"

Luffy put the book down and pouted, "I don't like those books…they don't have pictures!" his voice lowered, "I like when you read it-I could picture it all in my head!" Robin giggled again and resumed her typing. "…Na Robin, you know a lot about stuff…"

"-not everything, but yes, I do have a lot of knowledge."

Luffy's eyes lit up, "Then, do you know Zoro's phone number and address?"

Robin froze and thought for a minute. She shook her head, "No."

"No?...Nn…Have you tried-"

"Yes I have. I snuck into the administrator's office and searched for his records…there were none."

Luffy leaned back on the chair, "Man…what should I do! I wanna' invite him!"

"Why don't you ask him in person?"

"I was going to, but I couldn't find him anywhere!"

"Try searching for him again? Who knows, you might bump into him." Luffy stood up and immediately headed out the door. Robin's advices always worked; whenever she stated something, it always happened. So when Luffy closed the glass doors and walked a few hallways down, he nearly bumped into a student and surprisingly, it was Zoro.

Luffy's eyes gleamed, "Hi Zoro! How are you doin-" As if Luffy was thin air, Zoro avoided him and continued on walking. Luffy frowned and lunged out and grabbed his waist. Zoro gasped, couldn't keep his balance, and fell backwards on top of Luffy. They both landed on the floor with a crash-Zoro was safe because he landed on Luffy. Zoro hastily got off of him, but Luffy's arms locked tightly around Zoro's waist. Zoro waited patiently, but the child didn't move. He sat back down and turned around slightly to try to look at him in the eyes. Luffy was half frowning and half of almost in tears. The sight was unbearable; Zoro felt like he was looking at a young stray puppy in a worn down cardboard box, begging him to keep him using his adorableness. Because of his greatest attraction for animals, he couldn't ignore the puppy look. "…Um…hello Luffy…?"

A smile finally appeared on Luffy's face. He said his greeting again, "Hi Zoro! How are you doing! I was looking all over for you!"

"I...was trying to avoid you guys." Zoro replied honestly.

Luffy gave back a blank stare, "Why?"

Zoro hesitated, couldn't think of anything to say, and turned away. Luffy whined and squeezed his arms together. Zoro gasped and tried to break free from Luffy's grasp. "Is it because of Koune?" Luffy knew he hit the mark when he felt him flinch and his arms weakened. Luffy slowly sat up, but still kept his arms in place. "I told him if he's mean toward you again, I would kick his ass!"

_I can ruin your life easily because I have that power._ Zoro sighed at the words Koune warned him. He still hesitated, the wave of worry was clearly shown on his face because when Luffy saw him, his eyebrows furrowed and a frown appeared on his face once more. For a moment Zoro thought Luffy would just give up and finally release him but he saw him obtain his smile again and he proudly added, "Don't worry Zoro! I'm on your side!" Luffy let go of Zoro and bent his arms to show the muscle. "I'm really strong too!"

Luffy felt his insides sigh of relief too when the tight expression on Zoro's face relaxed and he was smiling too. This was a perfect time to bring out the party subject, "Zoro, we're having a party the day after tomorrow at the Jango Disco. The party starts at seven, but you have to pay about ten bucks to get in-we got a lot of discount thanks to Nami. Sanji's going to make all of the dishes and Robin is going to bring some drinks that you might like! You wanna'come!"

"Is Koune going there too?"

"Of course!"

"-then I'm not going."

"COME."

"Ha!"

"I told you! If he does anything, I'm going to kick his ass!...Can't you trust me?" Zoro felt a slight tug in his chest. He never heard anyone ask him that before. Luffy scooted toward him and poked his head under Zoro's. He at last gave a mere nod and Luffy sat up back straight, a huge toothy grin spread across his face. "Shishishi! We're going to have so much fun! Usopp rented a karaoke corner, so we can sing tons of songs! If you have any requests, Jango can put it up for us and we could dance on the main dancing square thingy!"

Zoro laughed dryly, "Luffy, I can't dance."

"I don't care! It's the fun that counts!" Luffy laughed and gave a friendly punch in his chest. Zoro couldn't help but smile. This was the most thrilling thing he has ever done in his life. He always dismissed parties because he either didn't feel like it or he hated the people who invited him. He liked Luffy and the other members of the gang: they were different and sounded as though they could be really fun to be with.

Except Koune.

Zoro's mind went blank when he felt Luffy's hand move around his chest areas. His mouth opened and closed like a nutcracker as he watched his friend carefully patted and rubbed his face against his shirt. Zoro stammered, "L-Luffy…? W-what are you-" Realization hit him like a bell and Zoro quickly reached for Luffy's shoulders and shoved him away from him. Luffy's head rocked back and forth, and when the shaking faded, he looked straight into Zoro's eyes. His eyes read shock. _Crap._

Zoro let Doctor Chopper examine him because he was a doctor and he knew all doctors had tight mouths, but Luffy-well, he didn't know much about him yet. He was afraid that Luffy might tell everybody and he will lose the friends, his status; everything.

"L-Luf…Luffy…" Zoro stuttered, tried his best to stay calm and to keep Luffy from going berserk, "Luffy, c-can you hear me?"

Luffy's body was trembling from head to toe. "Z-Z…zo…ro…y-your…-"

"-I know. J-Just calm down." Luffy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. The trembling had weakened, but his hands and shoulders were still quivering. Zoro's eyes fully locked onto Luffy's, "Don't tell this to anyone." Luffy gave a clean nod. Zoro gave a relived sigh and stood up.

Luffy spoke in a very soft voice, "H-how can you…?"

Zoro turned around and with a smile he replied, "…I'm used to it…I'll see you at the party."

-.-.-

Sanji and Koune were at Sanji's house again, and playing some videogames. This time, Koune brought his Wintendo Nii and were playing the newest game just sold in stores. Sanji paused the game when he heard the phone rang, and Koune was moving the paused image with Sanji's controller. The blond grinned when he read the caller ID and it was Luffy. "Hello?"

"H-hi Sanji!"

Sanji couldn't help but notice the tremble in Luffy's voice. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter! Guess what! I found Zoro and he said yes!"

"That's good!" Sanji lowered his voice to prevent Koune from overhearing. "I'm surprised. He doesn't seem like the type to like dances or loud music."

"I-I told him that Robin's buying a lot of drinks."

"Good…see you later?"

"Yeah." Luffy quickly hung up. Sanji cocked his head to the side as he closed his cell phone. Luffy always ended the conversation with a laugh, but not this time. He frowned and scooted back to the game.

-.-.-

Everyone arrived at the Jango Disco in time and danced and partied like animals. The Jango Disco was reserved so the whole three floors of space was all to themselves. Unfortunately, Sanji had a lot of friends so the first floor, which was the dancing floor, was packed with people. Sanji gasped as he escaped the dancing crazy floor and collapsed on his knees. Most of the female students in the school desperately wanted to dance with him, so he was slow dancing for straight two hours. When Sachiko arrived, she immediately dragged him to the dance floor and was forced to dance for another thirty minutes. He wobbled to the second floor and stumbled to the bar table. Zoro and Robin were sitting next to the bar table, drinking all of the alcohol available. Robin was gracefully drinking a cocktail; she wore low cut purple dress that lengthened down to her ankles. Zoro wore a casual black leather jacket and ripped denim jeans and he was already on the third bottle of something Sanji guessed it was really strong.

Zoro poured himself another glass and peered over at the visitor, "Hey Sanji, are you gonna' drink too?"

Sanji was pleased that Zoro was grinning, but he never knew that he loved alcohol this much. "No, you saw me last time...I can't handle booze."

Zoro gave a blank stare and suddenly began laughing. Sanji frowned at the sight and turned to Robin, "Robin, please watch over him. He is under-aged."

"Oh, but Blakleg-kun, you are a minor too."

"I…don't drink as much as this bastard here."

She giggled softly, "I understand."

Sanji scratched his head. Leaving a high alcohol tolerance lady with another high alcohol tolerance but minor all by themselves was a bad idea. "C'mon Zoro. You need a break." He softly grabbed Zoro's arm and lead him out before Zoro could complain.

He escorted Zoro to the third floor where no one was around. The third floor was spacious with some couches and tables here and there. Along one side of the wall were long panels of windows and the moonlight was illuminating the room elegantly. Between the rows of windows, was a huge glass door leading to the balcony overlooking the city. It was a great place for couples-he planned to bring Sachiko here later.

The moonlight gave Sanji a chance to take a good look at Zoro and frowned. Even though he did say he was strong, his face was flushed and he was sweating terribly. Zoro's eyelids were droopy and almost looked like he was sleeping. Sanji dragged the heavy load out and into the balcony, hoping that the fresh cold air will cool him down a little.

The balcony had some nice lounging chairs, so Sanji took the opportunity and plopped Zoro onto one. He then pulled another chair next to him and sat down. Sanji unzipped Zoro's leather jacket and allow the hot steam escape out of his heated body. The air was quite cold and a little windy. Sanji shivered slightly as he pulled a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He lit one and took a long drag and filled his lungs with the lovely nicotine.

"Minors shouldn't smoke."

Sanji chuckled as he inhaled another breath, "Well, minors shouldn't drink."

Zoro laughed as well and brushed his hand on his jacket, realizing that it was open. He pointed at it, "D-did you do this?"

Sanji nodded, "I thought it'll help you cool down. You look really drunk, man."

Zoro again laughed at the comment. He placed the back of his hand against his forehead and felt the heat difference. Sanji watched him in amusement. He never thought this man would laugh so easily, but it's probably the help of the alcohol. "Y'know, you should laugh more often."

Both sat frozen in the seats as if a rush of nitrogen gas blew onto the two. Sanji was about to bite off the cigarette barely hanging from his lips_. I…I just said something really…GAY!_ Sanji waved his arms around, "NO! That…s-s-s-s-lipped out of my m-m-m-outh! T-t-there's no meaning to it what's so ever! NOTHING!"

…_Tokun…_

Zoro made a crooked smile, "Y-yeah…I know…t-that…wasn't…w-e…ird…"

Zoro gingerly sat up and tried to take a breath of air, but suddenly gagged. He pressed his hands against his chest and Sanji could hear odd screeching noises in every breath he took. He frowned, "See? I told you not to drink that much."

"S-Shuddap…It relieves my stress."

"Stress?" Sanji blinked, "What stress?"

Zoro tensed, "Uh…s-stuff. School. Home. …Stuff."

"If you want to relieve stress, you should talk to Robin, or us."

Zoro glared, "Us!"

Sanji grinned, "Yeah, that's what friends are for."

Sanji saw Zoro's eyes widen more in fear than joy. He didn't like this look since he has met Zoro; for some reason, he would always make this look when Sanji tried to say something happy or encouraging. "What do you look at me like that?"

Zoro hesitated. He didn't want to say. Sanji bent toward him and shook him a little, "Hey, answer me."

"I…" Zoro started, "I don't want to be attached to…any of you guys…One of these days…you're going to betray me."

"Zoro, what are you talking about? We're not going to-"

Zoro's eyes suddenly glowed in anger, "_YES YOU ARE! You're going to betray me when I need you guys the most! Just like_-" Zoro gasped and shut his mouth closed. His face reddened and quickly turned away.

Sanji was desperate to know, "Just like who? Zoro, you need to tell me or I can't help you."

Zoro stood up and turned away from him, "…I shouldn't have friends…I'm meant to be alone." He finally looked at Sanji and gave a feeble smile, "T-Thanks for inviting me to the party."

"Y-you're leaving? Already?" Zoro smiled again and slowly stood up and headed to the glass door.

**To Be Continued**

** Tokun: In Japanese it looks like this: とくん. It's supposed to resemble a noise of a soft heart beat**

**Please review!**

Return to Top


	7. A Word with the Counselor

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Doctor Kureha was returning all of the medicine bottles back into her collection shelf. She locked it tight and resumed cleaning up the rest of the objects off of her desk. Today was a busier day than normal because her assistant wasn't available. After she was satisfied with the tidiness of the room she heard the noise of a click of the door unlocking. The she heard the footsteps of a small person. Doctor Kureha cracked her hands and smirked, "Welcome home Chopper. How was the party?"

Chopper came home carrying a bag of candy and some confetti poppers. A huge smile spread on his face, "It was fun! The songs were awesome, and everyone had a good time! I sang some songs on the karaoke machine!"

"That's good." Her smile suddenly disappeared, her expression serious. "How was he?"

Chopper dropped the bags on the floor, "He looks fine right now…but I'm not sure. He's very tolerant. He's still capable of walking and speaking, so it's not serious yet."

Doctor Kureha tapped her hands together, "-Don't lose your guard. It might happen all of a sudden…and if that happens…"

Chopper lowered his head to the ground. "…I know."

-.-.-

Zoro unlocked and entered his house quietly but quickly, snuck up to his room. He locked his room shut and literally fell onto the bed covers. Zoro immediately tore off the leather jacket and threw it across the room. He took a deep breath but his body gave a jolt. "Shut up…" He gripped his shirt and he curved into a ball. "shut up…shut up."

_Tokun…Tokun…_

The soft sound of his heartbeat continued to ring through his ears. Zoro felt his cheeks burn against the cold blankets. _Why is my heart beating like this?_ It wasn't the alcohol, and he knew that for sure because he had drank more before. He carefully rolled onto his back and tried to concentrate on sleeping, but the constant ringing and an image failed him. An image of the stupid jolly-ass blond Sanji. Even the slightest thought of him brought the heartbeat to beat a little louder.

Zoro clicked his tongue and gripped his shirt tighter. _…Maybe I should try to talk to someone._

-.-.-

"Dis…izu…a…pen?" Luffy read outloud.

"No no Luffy. It's 'this is a pen.' How many times do I have to tell you, shorten the zu in 'is'?" Koune sighed.

Sanji chuckled, "You're such a good teacher Emerson-sensei. I need to work on the 'is' too…and the pronunciation of 'r's and 'l's. I can't tell the difference."

Koune brushed his brown hair away, "Sanji, you're getting better with your tongue."

"Thanks. I'm very skilled." Sanji gave a smug smile.

"N-not that."

Luffy tried pronouncing the sentence again, failed, and laughed, "Koune, you're lucky that you have a dad who knows English!"

"Yeah, I'm glad. English is the only class I don't have to worry."

Luffy laughed, "You always have an A! You're amazing Koune! Sanji, you should listen to him when he reads in class! PERA PERA (Japanese meaning of speaking very fluently)!"

"Hou, I want to hear that." Sanji glanced at his watch and clicked his tongue, "C'mon, walk faster or we're gonna' to be late."

Sanji, Koune, and Luffy managed to enter the school gates before the school bell rang. They all waved to Robin who kept watch, just in case if there was one late. Sanji separated with Koune and Luffy and the two headed to class. Koune sat near the front row and Luffy sat few rows behind him. Their homeroom teacher separated them so they wouldn't talk to each other anymore. When the English teacher entered, the class president ordered everyone to stand, bow, and then sit down. Everyone rustled in their desks for the English book and quietly listened as the teacher started off.

Luffy hung his head low as he tried his best to look like he was interested in the book, but the rambles of the alphabet was hard to stick into his mind. He really preferred Japanese letters better. Automatically, his mind drifted off to the encounter with Zoro yesterday. The urge to tell someone about this felt like a terrible itch. He glanced at Usopp who sat right next to him, deep concentration etched across his face. Luffy felt his hands tremble again and the trace of memory of his hand touching Zoro's chest.

This was a secret he shouldn't be keeping away from his friends. _Why_ Luffy thought, _why is he keeping it a secret?_

_Should he at least tell Chopper…or does he already know?_ Luffy paused and thought about it…_I guess he knows too…he makes a good poker face…_Luffy lifted his head from his book. _I promised Zoro to not tell anyone_…_I don't want him to not believe me_…he smiled and skimmed through the page to find where the reader was reading. Luffy grinned when he recognized Koune's fast pronunciation of words and sentences. Luffy scanned through the class and he could tell the girls were mesmerized by the fluent English. Surprisingly, the English teacher himself had an impressed look on his face.

After the teacher allowed Koune to read a few more pages, he handed out some practice papers with simple English grammar. The teacher explained to the students to pronounce the sentence while working on it to get a better understanding of English. Immediately, most of the students including Luffy surrounded Koune's desk to get a better example of how the sentences sounds like.

Luffy listened to the sighs from the ladies and the 'oh-I-see' grunts from the men. Koune stopped in mid sentence and smiled at Luffy, "Do you get the pronunciation?"

Luffy laughed, "I think?"

One of the girls chirped, "Your pronounciation is so cool~!" The rest of the girls squealed.

Koune's cheeks turned bright red, "T-thanks."

Luffy moved into Koune and whispered, "Can I copy your homework?"

Koune's smile melted, "Yeah, of course you can…"

-.-.-

Zoro left his class and decided to take a walk instead of going over to Sanji's class and eat his lunch.

Actually, he didn't want to see Sanji. The weird heart beating finally stopped in the middle of the night after he filled his mind with his past. He wondered if he should go to the library to have a talk to Robin; she was a councilor, she might know something about this feeling.

_Tokun_…

He felt his body heat up and his breaths became rash._ No!_ Zoro thought, _I just got that annoying noise out of my head! Why is it coming back!?..._Zoro felt someone approach him and he knew who it was without looking. He turned around and smiled, "H-hi Sanji."

Sanji grinned, "Hey Zoro." He pointed to his classroom, "Are you coming to my class to eat some lunch?"

Zoro swallowed. It was just Sanji in a black uniform-why did he look so…heart throbbing!? He couldn't breathe as he watched the golden strands of hair flowed delicately across his face, his eyes, and near his. When he finally found his power to breathe, he could smell the rich scent of spices.

"Hello, can you hear me?"

Zoro made a weird noise, "Y-yeah?...Er…no, sorry…I-I'm g-going to the uh…library."

"Oh…" Sanji's smile faded.

Zoro gasped, "I'm sorry...I'll promise to have lunch tomorrow, but not today." _Why am I apologizing!? Why am I rambling!?_ He slapped his forehead, _I feel so stupid!_

"Okay. I'll see you later. "Sanji grinned and headed back into class. Zoro sighed of relief. Either he didn't notice the stupidness or he did notice the stupidness but was too kind to state it out so bluntly. He tightened his grip on his shirt until it made wrinkles. _Yeah…I need to talk to Robin._

_-.-.-_

He quietly entered the library and found Robin at her desk with some male students trying to impress her with their knowledge and looks. Robin noticed Zoro and gave a friendly wave. He made a shy smile and waved back. The students gaped at Zoro and dashed out of the door, and quietly excused themselves. Zoro frowned as he approached Robin's desk. "Hey Robin."

Robin giggled, "Why hello Roronoa-kun." her eyes glittered for a second, "…do you have something that's worrying you?"

Zoro flinched, "...Is it written all over my face?"

"-No, I was just guessing. Am I right?"

Nico-sensei was rumored the teacher with the keenest senses towards people's feelings. Obviously, this was the reason she had the job as a counselor. Zoro scratched the back of his neck, "...Yeah…I do."

"All right." As soon as she said this, she reached for the phone and pressed a few buttons, "Hello, Brook-sensei? Are you busy or do you have class?...Oh, good…Excuse me, but can you watch over the library for a few minutes…I have a client…yes…thank you very much…oh, please don't make much of a noise in the library…Libraries are meant to be silent…yes…I know your musical temptation to entertain others, but not in the library…" she quickly hung up and bid Zoro to follow her outside.

Right next to the library was two small buildings: the nurses' office and the counseling room. Robin opened the door and lightly pushed Zoro inside. The room looked rather roomy with a couple of couches to sit on and a wide desk at the far end. Zoro chose the couch closest to the desk and sat down. The seat was soft and the temperature of the room was so nice, Zoro just wanted to fall to sleep right there. Robin didn't sit in her desk, but sat on another couch in the opposite direction from him. "Oh wake up Roronoa-kun. I left my other job to have a private word with you. I fear if I stay here long enough, Brooke-sensei would probably dance around and accidently knock over my precious books." Zoro heard her giggle, "You look very adorable when sleeping."

"R-right…" Sleep wrapped his mind like a thick blanket. He shook his head and sat up straight, "…It's hard for me to say...I never had this feeling before."

"Explain."

He tried to form a sentence when he heard the heart beat again. Zoro blushed and tried to hide it off by brushing his hair away to block her view, "…I…well, my…chest…"

Robin nodded, "Yes, your chest?"

"-it…beats…weird."

"Weird?"

"Y-yeah…" Zoro pressed his hand against his chest, "I could hear the beating through my head and it's killing me.."

When Zoro was finished, he lifted his head and was returned with a blank stare. Robin leaned her head against the couch and looked like she was in deep thought. Zoro was about to disrupt her thought when her hand caressed his chest.

Zoro lost his breath. Every touch of her fingers sent jolts of electricity down his spine. He literally melted into the couch as she stroked her hand over his chest. His breathing came out as short and rash and he could feel his face burning up. He never experienced this before, but god it felt good.

Her hand left his body and Zoro felt a rush of cold air entered his body again. He groggily sat up, suddenly tired and confused. Zoro looked at Robin again, but she still had the confused look. "I don't see what the problem is about your chest. Your heart beat is normal." _What?_ Zoro placed a hand on his chest, "-but I do know what your problem is toward my counseling point of view."

"W-what…is it?" Zoro panted, embarrassed that he was so breathless.

Robin smiled, "You're in love."

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Family Chain Breaks

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**This week, I don't have much to say except SMAP singer got arrested for doing something that most men do. That surprised me, and kind of saddened me. I wasn't really much of his fan I like Shingo better, but I thought he wasn't those kinds of men. I guess I was wrong.**

**Enjoy! **

Zoro got out of his seat, "W-what?"

Robin giggled, "Don't worry, all of my clients react just the same. At first, no one acknowledges the fact they are in love, but once they finally acknowledge it, you'll feel wonderful just like everyone else."

"No…" Zoro shook his head, "T-this…can't be…"

Robin noticed the look on Zoro's face was quite different compared to the lovesick students she has helped. _Something is wrong…_She tried to calm him down. "Roronoa-kun, relax. Just sit down-"

"H-HOW CAN I RELAX!?" His whole body was shaking uncontrollably, he was in total panic.

Robin's voice was stern, "Zoro, sit down." He glanced down at her, shivered, and fell back into the couch. Her face relaxed back into a kind smile, "Please tell me why…you are panicking?"

Zoro dug his hands into his hair and lowered his head, "…I…can't…I can't…fall in love."

"Why? Everyone falls in love at least once in their lifetime. You are human Zoro, even if you don't want to, you will fall in love."

"-But, I can't-I shouldn't! I-I'm not allowed!" he tugged at his hair and his voice wavered, "-shit..."

Robin reached out to help him, but the school bell rang, scaring both of them. Zoro wearily sat up, "I…gotta' go…" She watched him carry his legs toward the door, his arm still shivering as he grabbed the doorknob. Robin heard Zoro groan before heading back to class. She put a hand over her lips, "Odd…"

-.-.-

Sanji snuck out of class again before anyone realized that it was his turn to clean the classroom. He ran out of the school gates just in time to catch his green haired friend. He grinned, "Hey Zoro! What's up!?" Sanji gasped when Zoro turned around with a petrified expression on his face. "What happened?"

Zoro bit his lip and turned away, "N-nothing."

Sanji gave up on asking more and quickly changed the subject, "I wanted to ask you this for a long time, but can I have your phone number?"

Zoro blinked-and blinked again. "E-excuse me…what?"

Sanji laughed, "Can I have your phone number? Usopp and Luffy kept nagging onto me today. It'll help a lot: we can invite you to parties faster."

"I don't have a cell phone."

Sanji's eye widened, "Really? Wow, this is the first time I met a person at this school who doesn't own one. Well then, can I have your phone number?"

This time, Zoro's eyes widened, "Oh god, NO."

Sanji frowned. Zoro was acting very weird today. He's ignoring him and acting kind of edgy. "Why?"

"…Well, usually…I…don't pick up the phone, it's my dad…and my dad is…"

"-evil?" Sanji hoped the answer was wrong, but Zoro nodded.

"-it's better to just tell me at school. If you can't find me…then I guess that means I'm not invited."

Sanji clicked his tongue. He didn't understand parents these days at all. The parents these days just weigh their children down with stress and discipline. The parents wouldn't listen to what the child wants to do or say and the communication begins to break bit by bit. Eventually, stress and anger builds up inside the child and creates one hell of a ruthless teenager. Zoro's probably one of these poor children whose parents gives him no freedom. Sanji huffed out; no wonder he has a bad attitude.

"Hey," Sanji pointed out, "-you're holding your chest this whole time. Is your asthma hurting again?"

Zoro lips slowly curved into a smile, "Y-eah…but I'm…fine." He couldn't hear Sanji's voice clearly. The odd beating was quietly numbing through his ears.

_Is this what Jii-san had to listen to every time he met her?_

_Is this what I have to bear every time I see him?_

Zoro's eyes flashed open and looked directly at Sanji's direction. He watched as Zoro's uneasy breaths slowly evened out and he let his hand go. His eyes were not fogged up anymore. "I…agree to be your friend-"

Sanji cocked his head to the side, "Why all of a sudden-"

Ignoring Sanji's remark, Zoro continued, "-in under one circumstance."

"-w-what is it?"

Zoro's eyes lowered, "Will you promise me that you will not betray me and help me when I need you?" He closed his eyes and waited. If he accepts, Zoro will stay as Sanji's friend...and try not to get any closer than that. _If he declined…_Zoro's eyes snapped open when he heard a hearty laugh. The first thing that caught Zoro's eyes was Sanji, the big toothy smile on the handsome face. "Of course! I told you, that's what friends do!"

_Tokun_…

Zoro could feel his body boiling up and he felt a little dizzy. The sound was getting louder by every heart beat. Air was entering his lungs more than he could handle. Zoro coughed a little from the huge amount of air.

Sanji watched as Zoro consecutively coughed in a vigorous manner. The noise of the coughs sounded painful to the throat and chest. He leaned down to help him, but was surprised that Zoro was smiling despite the state he was in.

Zoro laughed to himself, _my first promise._

Sanji didn't know why, but he could feel his cheeks burn up. He violently shook his head to shake the thought out of his head and put out a hand, "C'mon, let's go to Luffy's house and get a couple of drinks."

-.-.-

It was almost ten and Sanji and Zoro were still at the PARTY'S BAR. Sanji's plan was to just let Zoro do all the drinking, but for some reason he started filling a cup for himself and it went along like that. Makino finally called it quits and ordered Luffy to take them home. Miraculously, Zoro is still able to stand and walk on his own, Luffy was gracious of that. Luffy was even more surprised that Zoro told him he was fine enough to walk by himself home. Luffy, worried about Zoro's drunkness, asked for assistance, but Zoro kept refusing. Luffy gave up and he and Zoro separated.

Luffy groaned as he dragged the older blond down the streets, "C'mon Sanji! Stand!"

"Nnn-nnngh…Nami-swan...I'm trying…" Sanji voice sounded like a bubble popping.

Luffy rolled his eyes and stared off at the road. He needed to walk to a few more houses until he reached Sanji's home. He turned back to the road where Zoro took after he said good-bye. Luffy had a slight feeling, by the way Zoro looked around his surroundings, it looked like Zoro just took that road to look like he lived there-or he had a natural sense of bad direction.

Luffy wanted to ask Sanji something, but he guessed it was no use to talk to a drunk. So he kept his mouth shut and quietly took him home.

-.-.-

A hard fist hit across Zoro's face and he crashed onto the tile floor. He glared up to see his father, his face red with anger. "Zoro! What time do you think it is!?"

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" he snapped back. Hhe could taste the blood from the cut inside his mouth.

"Don't talk back to your father like that! You're such a disgrace to the family!" His mother screamed also, jabbing a finger at him.

Zoro gave a deadly glare at his mom, "_Shut the fuck up_." He watched his mom cower away a little but returned back to her husband's side.

Her existence made him so sick. He definitely didn't want to admit, but his mother was beautiful-physically beautiful. Inside, she was a disgusting, retched, old bitchy hag who loved money and 'acted' like a rich person. No one would give a hint that one of her enjoyments was to beat Zoro when he was still young and weak. He could remember his uncle always bragging about her beauty-and how it hurt to hear him say it. Zoro rubbed the edge of his lips with his fingers and it was thinly coated with blood.

Zoro, not caring it was the floor, he spit and sneered, "-Hey mom…"His mother continued to look away from him, but he continued anyways, "…I fell in love."

He watched his mother's face twist in disgust. Zoro grabbed his chest and coughed a little. His chest hurt, but it felt good to see her stone face crack for once. His father gave him a bone breaking kick in the ribs. Zoro gagged and coughed onto the floor. The old man turned and pointed at the door, his pudgy fingers were trembling from pure fury. "GET OUT. I never want to see your face again."

Zoro's legs wobbled as he stood up, the pain surged throughout his body. "H-how can I? I can't buy an apartment without any allowance…Are you telling m…e to live in the streets?"

"I don't care!" he yelled, not caring if it's nighttime, "Just get out!"

"W-what if someone finds…m-me living in t-he streets…? I…think it'll…hurt your reputation a little." This time, his father's face contorted into more like a disgusting red faced beast. "This is my first…and last birthday wish…just give me an affordable…apartment and I'll go…M-money will…help too."

His father spat, "…Fine."

Zoro grasped his chest, "You never done a-anything nice…to me once. This is a good chance."

"I'll find you an apartment and enough money so I'll never see your disgraceful mutt again." He watched his father storm out the room with a phone in hand. Zoro felt so good. The pain on his cheek and his ribs felt like a dull itch now. The chest-a different story; he still had trouble breathing.

His mother collapsed onto a chair, hand over her forehead and sighing deeply. Her heavily coated make-up cracked and deep wrinkles formed out. She muttered quietly with the words, he's staining our reputation. She glared at him and whispered. "...you are acting exactly like him..." she scowled, "Why are you doing the same mistake your uncle did!?"

"-He was the first person… who taught me kindness. You never taught me anything." Zoro calmly answered before he went upstairs to collect his stuff.

His father returned, carrying a small piece of paper and a long envelope, "Here, this is the address to the apartment. The manager will give you the key when you arrive. Just say your name. It's a few blocks from your school too. Here's the cash-it should last you about three months worth of apartment bills."

Zoro accepted the paper and the envelope. He checked the address and grunted. He felt no love in the gifts, just total hate and disgust. He looked at his father in the eyes, "Do you have at least some gratitude that I was born in this world?"

His father scoffed, "Thanks to you, we never thought twice on making another child."

Zoro gave out a dry laugh. His chest burned so much. "You're welcome."

He sighed as he walked out of the cold house he used to call home. His breathing was rash and he coughed several times to take in some air. They never even said good-bye. Zoro read the address and grinned.

If he thought positively, he could now invite his friends.

-.-.-

It was the weekend. Zoro miraculously was able to reach to Sanji's restaurant. He entered the store and was greeted by the same muscular giant with long eyelashes. "Oh welcome~!"

Zoro gave a timid smile, "H-hey."

He watched the macho man twirl and dance around in circles. "Where do you want to sit today sir?"

Zoro titled his head, "I…came to see Sanji." The man stopped dancing and his smile disappeared, disappointed that he wasn't here for him. He disappeared around the corner and he heard his voice along the words of, 'Sanji…you have a customer…"

Sanji gave a grin at Patty and ran out of the kitchen. "Hey Zoro. What's up?"

Zoro shrugged, "Nothing. I wanted to know if you can leave your house for just a little while."

Sanji turned and caught Zeff in the eyes. The chef just gave a smirk and turned away, "I think that means a yes. Make it quick-I have to watch Koune's game today." Zoro grinned and walked out the door.

They were walking for a few minutes, but Sanji didn't know where Zoro was taking him. He was more confused as he watched Zoro walking around the street asking people directions. Sanji realized he didn't ask, so he decided to. "Zoro, where are we going?"

"-to my apartment."

Sanji's jaw dropped open, "You live in an apartment!? All to yourself?"

Zoro smiled, "Yeah."

"W-why didn't you tell me!? That is awesome! What does it look like!?"

"Uh...I just got it...It looks...cool. "

"Oh, that is cool! I can't wait to see it!"

**To be Continued**

**Thank you for reading.  
Please review1**


	9. Koune Accepts

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.**

"Here's the phone number and address. The biggest room is the living room…it's right down this hall. The kitchen's straight through to the left. If you go right, there's another hallway, there's the empty room. My room's is the same thing except on the opposite direction. The bathroom's…right next to my room."

Sanji quickly took off his shoes and stepped into the living room. The living room was triple the size of his bedroom. The room walls were a pale color and the floor were wood panelled flooring except the bedrooms. The living room was quite empty except for two long black leather couches. Sanji looked at the other rooms, but almost everything was empty. The two second largest rooms which Zoro named them 'bedrooms' had only a bed and a few piles of his clothes in the walking closet.

It didn't sound much, but the apartment Zoro has was one of the biggest mansions in the city. When Zoro told him the address so the cook can take him there instead (Sanji thought this was weird), Sanji's jaw nearly dropped to the floor. The Sora no Shima Mansion's outlier was dark blue and was about ten stories high. It stood out more than the other two mansions next to it. Sanji gritted his teeth together, _Man, his family must be rich._

Sanji came back to the living room where Zoro was lounging on one of the couches. Zoro shrugged, "Dad only bought the things I asked."

"You don't even have pots or pans-how are you going to cook!?"

Zoro scratched his head, "I'll eat some bento until I get enough allowance to buy some stuff." Zoro moved his head just in time as Sanji's foot crashed into the headrest, tearing the fabric a little. "…do you know how hard it was to tell dad to buy this!?"

Sanji crossed his arms, "Don't you ever say the word 'bento' near me ever again."

"Why?"

Sanji threw his hand up, "Dude, convenient store bento looks delicious, but if you eat for consecutive days, you're going to get so unhealthy!"

"I don't have anything to cook with! Are you telling me to die!?"

"I'm saying...while you're getting your own pots and pans; I'll come over and cook for you!"

Sanji saw Zoro's eyes widened for a second, "...You sure?"

"Sure! I'm a cook, that's what I do."

Zoro grinned, "Thanks Sanji. That'll help me a lot."

Zoro offered a seat and Sanji sat in the couch across from his. Sanji stared at Zoro who was searching for the source of the rip.

Sanji realized he knew nothing of him. How did he get an apartment this luxurious, yet no preparations to live in comfortably? Zoro's style and attitude didn't match the status of this apartment-how was he raised? He didn't even tell him how he got the apartment at the oddest time of the year-unless it was his birthday. What does his father do or his mother? Do they love him which is the reason how he easily got the expensive apartment? And, if he was this rich, why did they only buy what he told him instead what is actually needed? This is what happens when having a friend who doesn't tell anything. There were so many questions he needed to know. Sanji gazed at the room once more and he began talking.

"How did you get the apartment?"

Zoro frowned, "…I was kicked out."

This was an unexpected answer. This erased some of the many questions he hypothesised, "Why?"

Zoro ran his hand across his shirt, "…dad and I…had a fight."

"-but you got this amazing apartment, after you were kicked out? That's...weird."

Zoro laughed, "Isn't it?"

The room became silent again. Sanji frowned. By the looks of Zoro, he didn't look like he was going to talk anymore. The blond thought of another question-this time a question that'll force Zoro to talk again and asked. "D-did your mom disagree with your dad?"

Zoro barked, "Keh, she agreed with him, that bitch."

"Hey, don't call your mom that."

Sanji noticed a change in Zoro's eyes. His eyes grew into hate, but it had a flutter of saddness to be in complete hatred. "She did something that I can't…I can't forgive…"

The blond shifted his body, "Do you hate your parents that much?"

"…I hate both, but mom the most."

"Won't they be lonely without you?"

Zoro laughed out loud, "They fuckin' don't care! Besides, they have my brother to worry abou-" He abruptly stopped laughing and shut his mouth. His clicked his tongue as if he was punishing himself.

Sanji's eyes widened, "You have a brother!?"

Zoro scratched his head, "…y-…yeah."

"You should introduce me to him someday! Is he like you!?"

Zoro stared at him blankly, and then burst into laughter, "HELL NO! I would die if I'm like him!"

The blond sweat dropped, "…if he's not like you…what's he like?"

Zoro snickered and counted down the insults with his fingers, "He's an asshole. He lies all the time and make him sound like the good guy. He brags about anything and always makes fun of my asthma-god I hate that."

Sanji sneered, "I can see your parents having trouble taking care of him."

Zoro blinked and turned to him, "Trouble?"

"Well, you just said, your parents having a brother to worry about."

"Oh." Zoro's voice lowered, "Dad and mom…_love_ my brother. They spoil that ass and ignore me. I told you already…they hate me."

Something popped in Sanji's nerves, sending violent waves throughout his body. He could tell his voice was shaking in anger, "Can they do that? Neglect their own child for another!?"

Zoro sighed, "…I guess."

Sanji didn't notice he was standing out of his seat, so he sat back down and moved toward Zoro. "T-they can't do that! I'm surprised that you're alive-some children can die from neglect! I don't want to meet your mom, dad, or your brother-they all sound like assholes!"

Zoro laughed but his eyes reflected no humor, "…You don't know my family." Suddenly, when Zoro shot a glance at Sanji, his paled a little. Sanji assumed it was just the asthma again because right after his face paled, the hand that was on his shirt clenched. Zoro glanced at the time on Sanji's arm, "…You should go. Didn't Koune get angry at you for not rooting for him at the game last time?"

Sanji looked at his watch too, "Ah yeah…I should go." _How did he…?_ "Um, thanks for the address...hey, do you want to go?"

Zoro waved a hand, "No thanks. I'll rather play."

"I'll tell you how the game went." The blond grinned, and closed the door. Zoro rolled over so his whole body was on the couch. The heartbeat that rang through his ears finally dulled a little. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep. _Will he keep his promise? How long will their so-called friendship last?_ This was a terrible risk and he prayed he took the right choice. "If this goes wrong-god…Jii-san…help me."

-.-.-

Sanji made it in time to see Koune's game before the seats were filled. He miraculously found Nami , Luffy, Sachiko, and Usopp sitting together and a space for him to sit near them. Sanji asked, "Who's Koune playing with?" Even though he and Koune meet every single day, they don't exchange information about sports these days, so Sanji didn't know anything about whose visitor or where the team is playing at. This time, he got the news from Usopp.

"Today, they're fighting against the Merman High School. They're a tough bunch." Nami replied.

Luffy cheered, "This is going to be a fun match!"

Usopp leaned in toward Sanji, "I heard that the Merman high school has gorgeous cheerleaders! Nice bare legs! Super miniskirts where you could see their panties! Nice round busts and the cheerleaders at that school jump and move a lot so you'll see a lot of action on the top-if you get my drift!" Just the mental thought of it made Sanji's mouth water. He searched the whole field to try to find the sexy cheerleaders, but a painful tug on his ear reminded him he had a girlfriend.

After the game, all of the spectators were thrilled with the game. Usopp was feeling mighty good because he was able to scribble and note almost every single detail of the game in minutes. Luffy cheered and made a lot of racket in the first quarter, but by the end of the game, he lost all of his energy and was sleeping on Nami's lap. The lack of energy was because the school prohibited food and snacks in the bleachers.

Sanji, Nami, Usopp, and Luffy waited at the opening of the stadium and when they saw Koune they ran and glomped him onto the floor. Koune got some slaps on the back, a handful of hair messers, and some nice tight squeezes. Sanji grinned, "Good job Koune! You were awesome!"

Usopp showed Koune his notebook, "This week's newsletter's going to be all about you and the team members! I'm going to add your amazing fire-blazing scores too!"

"You beat the Mermans! The game was cool!" Luffy screamed.

"-even though you slept most of the time." Nami added.

"I know!" Sanji muttered, gritting his teeth. "I can't believe Nami-san let Luffy do that."

"Thanks you guys!" Koune chuckled. He looked at Sanji, and smirked, "You look like you want to tell me something…"

Sanji twitched. Koune wasn't as keen as Robin, but he could sense stuff fast too. "Uh…I'll tell you after the party."

"Sure."

They congratulated Koune by taking him to his favorite eating-place and ordered his favorite food for him. Koune grinned as his mouth almost watered over the dishes, "Thanks guys!" Ironically, even though all of the food was meant to be for Koune, Luffy ate nonstop and he cleaned the plates more than him. After their small party was over, one by one they left and finally Sanji and Koune were the only ones sitting eating the dessert the restaurant offered last. Koune smiled like a child, "I love the ice cream here!" he took another bite of the dessert, "Thanks a bunch!"

Sanji swallowed the melted ice cream down and laughed, "You always loved ice cream here!" He looked at Koune and grinned, "Dude, you have ice cream all over your mouth-god, you'll never change."

Koune quickly cleaned his face his a napkin. He glanced at Sanji and said in a quiet tone, "So…what did you want to tell me?"

"I just wanted to tell this to you straight." Sanji also cleaned his face and turned to Koune, "I just wanted to tell you that...well, before I tell you this…please promise to not be angry."

"-it's about Zoro isn't it?"

Sanji slumped his shoulders. Why does the word angry quickly refers to Zoro? He sighed, "-yeah. It's about him. Well, he and I-or he's now our friend." He saw Koune tense a little, "Koune…I know you're afraid of him, but if you hang around with him more, you'll like him…well, like me."

Koune shot him a glare that sent a shiver down his back. _What the hell was that?_ The look was gone, and Koune frowned, "I…I'm afraid that he might hurt you. You can't trust him Sanji! I don't know…but I can feel it. Something's not right about Zoro. You shouldn't be near him."

"-but Koune-"

Koune lifted his head, and a smile tugged at his lips, "-but then again. You're right. Maybe we should talk to him more and get him to be friendly…" he smiled, "-that's what friends are for right?"

Sanji grinned, "Now your getting it Koune. Now…no more fighting with him okay?"

"-but it would help afterwards..." Koune muttered under his breath.

"W-what?"

Koune looked up and grinned again, "-I meant that he might like to fight. Y'know, fighting relieves stress."

Sanji sweat dropped, "Sometimes Koune…sometimes."

When he and Koune parted, Sanji individually called everyone that Koune finally gave in and accepted Zoro into the group. Everyone was relived; if they saw the deadly aura whenever they met every single time, they thought they wouldn't live longer. He saved Zoro for the last call because for some reason he thought he and Zoro might talk for a long time.

Right in the middle of the second ring, Sanji heard Zoro picked the phone and answered in a monotone, "Hello, this is Roronoa, who is this?"

Sanji smiled to the voice, "It's Sanji, what's up?"

"Hey Sanji…what's up?" Zoro sounded surprised.

"I just wanted to tell you, you are officially our friend now."

There was a silence on the phone and a grumble came afterwards, "Weren't we already friends?"

Sanji silently laughed to himself because he heard the same phrase before. "Uh, yeah… Koune's your friend now too."

This time he heard a weird noise and then a howl crashed into Sanji's ear, "What!? He!? W-why!?"

"I persuaded him." Sanji felt proud all of a sudden.

"….you didn't need to." The voice on the other side didn't sound all pleased, "I mean…why? Why would you do something so…"

"So?"

"Barbaric."

Sanji gaped, "Bar-I did this for you! I didn't want to see you guys always fighting every single day!"

"I'll avoid him."

"Wasn't that what you were doing for the past years of your life? You didn't get friends that way, remember?" there was a grunt, "Just accept him as your friend. All you have to do is not glare at each other and we'll be all fine."

"-awhile…"

"What? Wait, I didn't hear you."

"Huh?...oh, nothing. Talking to myself."

"Dude, this is a phone. Talk to yourself afterwards. Hey, do you want to hear about the game today?"

"Sure."

The conversation lasted for a long time, mostly Sanji did most of the talking. He would pause time to time to hear Zoro grunt or acknowledge some sign he's still there. Sometimes Zoro interrupted and asked some questions about who the Merman were. Sanji's plan was to make Zoro talk a little about his life, but for some reason it didn't work. He would try talking about his own past life and ask questions like 'what about you?' or 'what did you do around this age?' but Zoro replied as if he never heard the questions at all. The conversation ended around just an hour and a half later when Zoro said he was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

Sanji and he both exchanged good-byes and hung the phone. The blond rolled over on his bed and frowned. He didn't learn anything about him. This was going to be harder than he thought.

**To Be Continued**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	10. Luffy: The Agent Man

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

Zoro pulled the phone away from his ear and stared down at the soft plastic buttons. Even over the phone, he could feel his heart pound loudly in his chest. Zoro sighed as he squeezed his shirt with his open hand. He knew Sanji wanted to know his past by the random questions that related to his family or his old home before he got kicked out. He placed the phone on its stand until it clicked and it started charging.

His past wasn't interesting at all. Hell, he didn't want anyone to know about it. There wasn't anything good in his life-except now and when _he_ was alive.

He scratched his hair as he walked out of the dining room and headed to his bedroom. He wasn't lying to Sanji, he was very exhausted. He had to sign some contracts and escort the moving men with the newly bought furniture all in one night. Zoro coughed lightly before entering his bedroom.

His bedroom looked like his old room except everything was bigger. The window that was opposite to the entrance door reached from few inches from the ceiling to the carpet floor and a cream colored curtain covered this massive window. The king sized bed was the same bed he had since he was little, but instead of filling the whole room like his other home, it fit in with the room very nicely. The small drawer he brought from home also matched with the exclusiveness with the oak finished frame. The major difference between his old room and this one was that he had a walking closet-all to himself too. Zoro gave out a dry laugh, he didn't have much stuff to put in the closet (like the rest of his family) so the closet was going to have a lot of free space.

He felt a little relaxed seeing the empty room. He didn't really like clutter-even though he remembered a time when he begged his mom to have his own television, but that never happened.

Zoro went inside the walking closet and quickly changed into his pajamas. He stretched his arms back until he heard a pop and leapt onto the bed. It welcomed him and he snuggled against the softness. He pulled the covers until it reached his shoulders and reached for the light that was on the small drawer.

The picture frame caught his attention and he dipped his hand to touch the frame instead. A smile crept across his lips as his finger circled around the person on the photo. Zoro whispered an apology to the frame and drifted off to sleep, and memories of the past he didn't want to look back flooded his mind.

Zoro recognized the old porch of the house before his parents decided to break it down and make it a new one. This was when he was eight-the dream always brought him to this time as if his life started at eight. Then he saw himself, except way younger than he was, running out onto the porch and into the backyard. He then saw his mother running after him with her hands clenched into fists and he closed his eyes from the outcome. As he closed his eyes, the memories of the present drifted away and were replaced with the past.

When he opened his eyes, he was in his young body and felt his mother pounding her fists on him, spreading his already forming bruises bigger. Zoro cried out, noticing his voice was much younger and cracked from the tears ready to form, "Mom, stop!"

"Shut the fuck up Zoro! I am fed up with you!" His mother shrieked, as he slammed her fists into his shoulders, his back, and his arms. Zoro couldn't do anything, but just let her beat him until he wasn't able to move. He could feel his body screaming in pain and crying for it to stop. His mother's punches weren't as bad as his dad's, but hers still reached to his bones and it hurt a lot. Zoro thought he felt blood running down his arm, but his whole body was throbbing in pain. It was so hard to identify. After a few minutes which dreadfully lingered on like hours, his mother finally stopped, but grabbed a handful of Zoro's hair and jerked him up, "Green hair...what a disgusting hair color!" She gave one last wheezing breath and threw Zoro onto the ground as if he was a ragdoll. He landed with a loud thwak and another burst of pain surged through his body. He heard his mom gave out an exhausted but satisfied sigh and stepped into the house.

When he couldn't hear his mother anymore, he finally had the freedom to cry. He let the tears fall out and let it sting through his cut cheeks. Instead of sadness and pain, anger filled his mind and he punched the patch of dirt on the ground. What did he do wrong!? Why did his mother get this angry all the time. Although he didn't remember what he did (everything he did made mom furious), he knew it was something very small, like forgetting to neatly align his shoes before entering the house or forgetting to spread the bed cover perfectly, without any wrinkles.

Zoro thought this was what a family was and he accepted this, until his brother was born. He watched, in the corner, his mother hugged and kissed his younger brother and talk to him in a sweet voice; his father carried the child in his arms and playfully threw him in the air. Realization struck him so hard, it hurt.

Mom and Dad never did that to me.

Zoro suddenly choked and started coughing. He used both of his tiny hands and gripped his shirt, tried to calm it down.

Zoro didn't know how really. The pain appeared after his brother was born. All he knew was if he held his hands against his chest, the pain seemed to dull out. The young boy choked as he tried to swallow air, but it felt like his airway was closed.

Suddenly, the pain in his chest vanished. Zoro slowly pulled himself into a sitting position and examined himself. _This is weird_, Zoro thought. Usually the pain lasted for a quite a while and even after the pain was gone, a dry ache hummed. He ran his hands over his heart, but there was nothing except for his...heartbeat. The stabbing pain in his chest had ceased and the rush jolts of pain throbbed throughout his body. Zoro raised his sleeve and winced at the gigantic bruise forming into an almost black color.

His ears caught a noise of someone knocking on the door. Zoro scrambled onto his knees and rushed into the house. He had to hide before his mother came in and hid him herself. Zoro forced his beaten legs to climb up the stairs and into his room. He quietly closed it, so his mother wouldn't lose her temper again, and locked the door.

He sank back onto his knees, not minding spilling blood on the carpet, and placed his ear on the floor, trying to hear the conversation. One was his mother, but the other person who was talking with her, he couldn't identity. The voice was a man with a quiet calm voice, but his voice was clear and crisp like the autumn wind. Zoro liked the voice instantly.

As he listened, he thought his mom's voice was trembling, but he couldn't tell. He heard the man say something of, 'may I see him?' and then a noise of footsteps on the stairs.

Zoro raised his head and frowned. That man was probably going to see his brother. He groaned as the tender spot on his arm rubbed with the carpet and he quietly covered his hand over it. He sighed and sniffled to hold back the tears.

Of course no one wanted to see him. He had disgusting green hair like a monster. All of the kids at his school call him that. He was left out of everything because of the difference of hair color. Kids around his age pelted him with rocks just because he was different. He put his fingers over his eyes to try to stop tears from flowing into his cut up face.

No one wanted him.

He was all alone.

Zoro gasped out and quickly covered his mouth when the doorknob of his bedroom door clicked and turned rapidly. _Didn't mom tell the man where his room was?_ Zoro sat still and even though it was bad for his health, he held his breath. The doorknob stopped shaking and Zoro slowly took in a breath, but stopped short when he heard the voice, "Zoro, can you open the door?"

He sat still, this time, frozen from shock. He heard the man call his name again, the voice was still calm and soft to Zoro's ears, "Zoro..." there was silence and the voice came back, except his tone was quieter, "...don't be afraid...I won't hurt you..." Relief spread in Zoro's body. He felt stupid being gullible and immediately believing what the stranger said. But at least once in his life, he wanted to know how it feels to hear someone talk to him without exceeding their voice into a yell or carry him off the ground and into someone's arms and know the true meaning of hug.

Zoro grasped the doorknob and turned it until the lock clicked off. He opened the door and was returned with a surprise. The first thing his eyes caught was his hair color. It was green. Just like me. The man first gave a gaze of sympathy, but immediately melted into a smile-and it was to him. A smile appeared on Zoro's face too. The first smile in years.

-.-.-

Luffy pointed to himself and his jaw dropped. "Me?"

"Yeah you." Sanji answered bluntly.

Luffy scooted his chair back, wriggled a little, and scooted back to the table. "S-Sanji...I, wait, I don't get you. Repeat what you just said."

Sanji took a deep breath, "I said, you go and ask him some questions that relate to his life and tell me all about it. Hey, just think of it like a cool agent man or something."

"Why do I have to do it?" Luffy asked while eating the chocolate parfait Sanji ordered for him. He counted with his fingers, "There's Koune, the persuader; Nami, the spy; Robin the all-seen-eye; and Usopp the gossiper! I'm just called the greatest eater!"

Sanji pointed a spoon at the confused child, "You are the only one who talks to him and he _answers _with more than one word. You can't deny it; everybody's seen you do it. I tried talking to him but he doesn't say anything to me. I'm guessing since he's getting along with you more, maybe he might be comfortable enough to tell about his past and such."

"-why do you want to know about his past so much?"

"Because I don't want a stranger in our group-and won't you feel awkward if you have a close buddy but you don't know anything about him?"

Luffy titled his head, "That is true…but maybe he's shy or afraid to tell his past."

"Afraid?"

"Y'know, he might have something in his past he doesn't want to tell…"

"He doesn't need to tell me that. I just want to know just the base. He doesn't need to describe everything." Sanji licked the chocolate syrup off the spoon and returned to the conversation, "Hey, did you know that he had a brother?"

Luffy choked on his ice cream he was trying to swallow it down in one gulp. After a few coughs and gags, he finally exclaimed, "He has a brother!?"

"Yeah, surprising huh?"

Luffy's eyes glittered, "What's his name?"

"I don't know."

"How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"Uh, does he…live with him?"

"I don't know."

"…do you know his hair color?"

"I don't know but it's probably green."

Luffy leaned back into his chair and waved his arms around, "That's no fun!"

"That's the point! We don't know anything about him. The only thing we know is that his name is Roronoa Zoro, he's my age, he is in classroom 2-4, he has a brother, he lives in an apartment…and he and his parents hate him for some reason."

"I didn't know the last parts."

"I just heard that yesterday."

"Hn..." Luffy mumbled as he wiped the table top with a paper napkin, "I want to know his brother too. Maybe his brother's just like mine. I'll think about it Sanji."

Sanji grinned, "Thanks. That reminds me...I don't know much about your brother too."

Luffy made an awkward smile, "He's…well, I don't think you'll get along with him."

"Oh, okay," Sanji said with a frown, "Well anyways, thanks Luffy."

"Thank you for the parfait. Man, Koune's going to be mad if he hears this-he loves chocolate parfait."

-.-.-

After Koune agreed to be friends with Zoro, Zoro started to get along with everyone-one by one. As rumored, he and Luffy were already close friends. Everyone was surprised to see Zoro talk to Luffy and making the child laugh from his jokes. They couldn't believe Zoro could laugh so much to a simple joke.

He hung out with Nami, Usopp, and Robin like they were just friend-classmates. Robin, however, was treated like a teacher and student relationship. Still, whenever Zoro and Koune met, some eerie feeling hung around the two, nevertheless, they haven't fought yet.

The most he hung out with was Sanji. Whenever Sanji invited Zoro to a get along party, or just hang out at some park, Zoro would accept and join in the fun. In return, Zoro invited Sanji over to his apartment so he can cook some meals or have a homework session.

One time, Zoro spilled his mouth saying he never played video games before. Sanji sometimes brought video games from his house and let Zoro play, or sometimes leave the games at his apartment for entertainment. Zoro had left over money so he bought a right sized television just for the video game. He also bought a few pots and pans (for Sanji). Sanji was strict about his own property and usually never let anyone borrow his stuff, but whenever he saw Zoro smile and laugh, he just couldn't help it.

The news spread that Sanji broke up with his girlfriend and was single again, thanks to Usopp. Immediately, the women at the school started applying a different shade of makeup-the color Sanji liked and acted very friendly around him.

Zoro watched Sanji open his shoe drawer and a dozen letters tumbled down onto the floor. Most of the envelopes were pink with many heart shaped stickers on them. He glanced some and saw some familiar girl classmates' names in beautiful handwriting. On the front, with big letters, all wrote, 'To Blakleg sama.' "What are those?"

"Love letters."

"Hn…" Zoro titled his head and mumbled.

Sanji smirked, "It's annoying to get these letters right after I get dumped. It really ruins your depression moment." He picked up the letters and read some of the names. "Not interested, not interested, maybe. Maybe, …maybe, sorry no-" Sanji suddenly made a face, "Hell no!"

Zoro made a curious face, "What?" He snatched the envelope that Sanji was looking at and read the name, "Hirata Shinji."

Sanji scratched his whole body, "Gross!! Oh god I'm getting goosebumps!"

Zoro opened the envelope and read the contents. He shrugged and handed the envelope back to Sanji, "So this is what a love letter looks like."

"_It's from a_ _guy_! Don't you understand!? That is freakin' disgusting!"

Zoro coughed and gave a weird eye at him, "Disgusting?"

"Well, of course it's disgusting! It's a guy! He's gay! I hate gay people!" Sanji spat and tore the letter to shreads, "God, I hate these kinds of letters!"

"Hn…" Zoro replied, and then he started to cough.

Sanji realized that Zoro was clutching his chest, and was breathing in swallow breaths. "Are you okay? It's been a long time since I seen you do that."

"I'm…alright."

"Does it hurt?"

"…no."

"I'm sorry if I affected your asthma. I should tell myself to calm down when you're around huh?"

Zoro gave a weary laugh, "I…guess."

Sanji exchanged his shoes and shoved the envelopes into his bag, "If you're tired, go to the nurse's office. Don't overdo it. I'll see you later."

"I know…see you later."

Zoro watched Sanji leave and immediately fell to his knees, grasping his shirt and gasping for air. He rolled over to his back, leaning against the shoe drawer and continued to cough. After a few seconds, his coughing died down and he carefully breathed in small breaths. His throat felt parched and as he stood up, he felt a sting of pain in his heart.

He hates gays.

I'm in love with him.

He…gonna' hate me.

Zoro gripped his shirt wincing from the bothersome pain. Fear crashed onto him like boulders. He knew he mustn't tell Sanji this. He swore to himself to not reveal his attraction to men to anybody, especially him. "Jii-san," Zoro whispered, "-you were right...."

"Good morning Zoro!" Zoro gasped and turned around to see Luffy standing at the doorway just a few feet. Luffy approached him, his grin never leaving the mouth, "Gosh, you're sweating-and it's the middle of fall!"

Zoro laughed, "It's no big deal."

"Is it…" Luffy moved his finger around his chest.

Zoro eyes lowered and sighed, "I'm sorry…"

"Do you want to go to the nurse's office?"

"No…thanks though…I don't want the nurse to know about it."

Luffy swallowed, "Am I the only one who knows about this?"

Zoro scratched his head, "...yeah."

Luffy stared at Zoro for a while. "Zoro, I heard from Sanji that you live in an apartment. When did you move?"

"I paid my first rent a few days ago, so I moved into an apartment about a month ago."

"Do you have the money to stay at the apartment?"

Zoro smirked. Luffy titled his head to the side, "I didn't at first…but I have a job."

Luffy's eyes grew wide, "Really!?" Zoro nodded, "What kind of job?"

Zoro paused a little and he sweat dropped, "Um…it's tiring."

"You shouldn't stress yourself if you don't like it."

"I…don't hate it. It's just that it's a night shift and I lose sleeping time."

"Ew! Nighttime jobs!?...Why didn't you pick the afternoons?"

"…they didn't offer mornings."

"That's a weird job you have."

Zoro smiled, "I guess."

"Zoro, when's your birthday?"

"What?" This threw Zoro off for a second. He never expected a question like that to come out of a _friend's_ mouth. An unknown warm feeling grew around him. He tumbled onto his words, "Was...it…N-November…eleventh?"

Luffy grinned, "Zorome! Is that where your name came from?"

"My parents didn't care on what name I had…"

"Wow! It's almost your birthday! I have to think of something to get you, huh?"

"Huh?"

Luffy returned the question, "Huh?"

"W-what do you mean…'something to get you?'"

"A gift. Don't you get gifts on your birthdays?"

Zoro's eyes lowered and gave out a dry laugh, "Oh, that's what you do on birthdays? I thought it was a day to not get beat up by mom for a day."

Luffy frowned. He felt awfully sad all of a sudden. He messed his hair up and he thought deeply. He made his mind and turned to Zoro, "I'm going to get you the best birthday present ever and you better enjoy it! I'll see you at P.E.!"

Zoro still had a frown, but shrugged, "Okay I guess."

-.-.-

After school, Luffy met with Sanji at the usual coffee shop. Sanji ordered him his favorite things and Luffy rambled the conversation he had this morning. Luffy sniveled after he finished his sentence, "Isn't that sad? He never got any birthday presents, no parties…"

Sanji asked the incoming waitress for seconds on the hot chocolate, "That is sad…" and then he puffed his cheeks, "-and he never told me this."

"Should we make a party for him?"

Sanji leaned against the chair, "Sure. We'll ask Nami-san for some good advice on parties. I bet she has a good place to have a party at. Oh yeah, let's keep this a secret for Zoro-it'll be better that way."

"Yeah, that's a good idea!" Luffy grinned, "I'll ask Nami when I go to her house today!"

Sanji gave a glare, "Today?"

"F-for…homework."

-.-.-

Sanji visited Zoro's apartment a few days later and was surprised. There were drawers here and there with one with the television on top. On the floor between the black leather couches was a huge fluffy rug. In the four corners of the room had two fancy lamps, stretched up toward the ceiling and curved down for adequate light. The living room finally got the feeling that someone lived here. Sanji grinned, "Nice. Where'd you get the cash?"

Zoro shrugged, "Most are from the money dad gave me and the rest I used a little from my payment."

"That reminds me…what is your job?"

"…It's just a job…Nothing important."

Sanji smiled, "I want to see you work. Where do you work?"

Zoro sat on the floor with the soft rug and sighed a little, "Can we not talk about this? I'm exhausted."

Sanji froze at the cold remark. He frowned a little and sat down next to him. Zoro shuffled a little and scooted slightly away from him. He silently handed Sanji a can of beer and began opening his own. Sanji sighed as he stared at his can of beer, "Do you hate me?"

Zoro suddenly spat out his beer and gaped at him, "Ha? Why!?"

Sanji frowned, "…it feels like you're not talking to me. You ignore most of my questions and snap back when I ask something about your life-BUT when Luffy comes in you start blabbing your mouth off!"

Sanji caught a glimpse of Zoro and his heart broke. He never had seen Zoro look so hurt. "I...I'm sorry...I'm not used to this friendship…thing yet……"

Sanji looked down in shame. He should have kept his mouth shut. In Zoro's perspective, Sanji lived in a different dimension. Of course Zoro wasn't used to talking to people; everyone in his past life neglected him. He wasn't used to this much attention at all. "I-I'm sorry Zoro…I should've known…"

"I-if you want me to talk to you more often…I'll be glad to…I…thought you didn't like it."

Sanji gaped at him, "W-what made you think…of that?"

"…whenever I see you, you always turn and talk to Koune so…"

"That's just a coincidence!"

"…But-"

"-you still don't like Koune huh?" Zoro gave a slight nod. Sanji lowered his shoulders. "I see." He took a sip of the drink, and was preoccupied by guessing the size of the television screen.

Zoro, for the first time in minutes, looked at Sanji. He was sitting down on the rug, with his back against the leather couch. He was wearing a nice blue and green blended sweater and comfortable denim jeans. His long golden bangs fell on his face as he gazed at his beer can. He looked neat and-awkwardly sexy. He was glad how Sanji didn't know anything about him, but their friendship still hasn't wavered. Maybe one part of his past wouldn't hurt…

Zoro gave a weak grin, "Wait here, I'll show you something."

Sanji nodded and watched Zoro leave the living room. Sanji's heart was beating loudly in his ears. Excitement and glee filled him and he couldn't keep control of himself. Zoro was going to tell him something-and probably he's the first one he tells him. And once he hears about it, he could brag it to Luffy. Sanji sat up straight when Zoro returned. In his hands was a picture frame with a simple dark wood border. In the picture, there was a child with green hair (apparently this was Zoro) and an older man around the age of late thirties with also green hair, had his arms around the child. The child and man were both grinning with the background covered in snow.

A smile crept on Sanji's face. Zoro looked so happy. He felt a little envious of this man who made Zoro always smile like this. "W-who is he? I'm guessing this is not your dad…"

Zoro received the picture frame and traced his fingers across the glass surface. He grinned, which caused Sanji to twitch in envy, "This is my uncle. I got his hair color trait."

"Which side of the family?"

"…Mom's."

Sanji scratched his head, "Eh, so…does he still live with you?"

Zoro looked away, "…He died."

"I-I'm sorry."

Sanji thought he should've said more to comfort him, but the look in his eyes didn't read sadness. He easily recognized the look; it reflected fear. He was curious of what he would say if he asked what was the matter, but Luffy's phrase stopped him from asking. He pushed the question he wanted to ask and instead stayed on topic.

"I-I know this is awkward, but...how did he die?"

Zoro hesitated, "...a...heart attack…"

"I'm sorry..." Sanji grinned, tried to brighten up the mood, "What was your uncle like?"

"Jii-san...was nice. He…knew how I felt because he had…the same experience…" Zoro made a soft smile, "…he…was the only one I felt safe around cuz no one in my house was nice to me."

"Hou..."

Zoro smiled, "You kinda' act like him."

"Really?"

He thought he saw Zoro's cheeks brighten a little, but he threw the thought away. It was just gross to think that the playboy Sanji was making another guy blush.

-.-.-

Luffy was yawning over the phone as he heard Sanji's gleeful voice, explained what he and Zoro were talking about for the manyith time. The child was tired; he arrived at Nami's house early and she gave him some interesting juicy gossip only girls would love to hear. For Luffy, it was just back-talk about some girl classmates he and her shared, so it was quite boring. Especially after he had to bear the long talk, now Sanji called and he was telling his greatest day of his life story. Luffy replied for the manyith time, "I'm glad you're happy Sanji."

"See!?" the voice on the other side of the phone crackled, "You're not the only one he talks to!"

"So…are you at home?"

"Yeah…are _you_ at home?"

"Er, no…I'm at Nami's house."

"N-nami-san!? Still!? It's almost five! Luffy, go home-a man should know that he must not stay at a lady's house unless they are couples!"

"But, she invited me…er…for dinner…"

Sanji bit his lip. _What? And she didn't invite me!?_ "Well…after you eat, go home."

"I know I know. Nami said she'll bring leftovers to school tomorrow-"

"I doubt it."

Sanji heard Luffy laugh on the other side of the phone, "You know me! Sorry Sanji! Nami was going to invite you, but I told her you were planning to go to Zoro's today."

"Oh." Sanji bluntly replied.

After a few more seconds, Luffy finally hung up and collapsed onto the soft orange blankets of Nami's bed. He heard a click of the door and Nami entered with a tray of cookies and hot brewed tea. Luffy gleamed, "Are those orange cookies?" Nami nodded and as she put the tray down onto the round table, Luffy attacked the plate taking three or four cookies in each hand. He took a bite on each of the cookies and gave a cookie crumbed grin. "Your cookies are the best!"

"I'm glad! I worked hard on making them." She took a taste and grinned in satisfaction. Nami sat next to Luffy and stuffed more cookies in his hands, "So, what was Sanji saying?"

Luffy frowned, "He said he had a good time at Zoro's house. After he talked to me, he was going to brag it off to Koune too…" He frowned even more when she saw a glint in Nami's eyes. That meant she wanted more information. "…Uh, he said that Zoro had an uncle who passed away. That uncle was very kind to Zoro when he was little."

Nami lifted her head out of her shoulder, "That's it?" Luffy nodded and she flopped onto the carpet, "That's not fun!" On the floor, she slapped Luffy's back, "C'mon Luffy Bond, you're the main spy here! Sanji-kun's too nice to ask bold questions, but you have that _magnificent_ ability!"

Luffy rubbed his back, staining his shirt with orange and cookie oil. He turned over and laid right next to Nami, his hair tickled Nami's cheeks. She saw him shift his body a little before speaking, "...um...I know something really really important…but you CAN'T tell anyone! Zoro promised me not to tell anybody! I-I'm trusting you Nami."

Nami scooted her body closer to him, "Tell me. I _love_ secrets just as much as oranges!"

-.-.-

Zoro opened another can of beer and drank it as if it was water. His legs wobbled as he returned to the leather couch and fell into it, balancing the can perfectly in his hand. He gripped his shirt and couldn't believe what he heard in his ears.

_Dokkin…dokkin…_

It was his heart, but the sound was different. It was louder, and the more it beat with this noise, the hotter his body felt. Zoro's body was drenched in cold sweat as fear overwhelmed him once more. It was the noise of the heartbeat his uncle warned him many times about. He saw a part of his past and heard his uncle's voice overlapping the devastating heartbeat.

_His uncle brought Zoro's small hands to touch the older man's chest. Zoro felt the distinctive pulses of the heart and the noise it followed, dokkin…dokkin…"I'm giving you a warning Zoro…if you hear this heartbeat inside your chest, you will have to be extra careful. When this __**ever**__ happens…keep it to yourself…never tell anyone about this." Zoro nodded half understanding the situation. He tried to sink the words into his head anyways. His uncle smiled and stroked the child's green hair, "I'm sorry that you have to take this…" _

Zoro gritted his teeth, gripping his chest hard as he could. "Jii-san…why didn't you tell me this sooner!?"

-.-.-

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner!?" Nami's face was pale as bone and was screaming her head off. Luffy swallowed, he knew it was a wrong tell secrets, but he couldn't take it anymore. He desperately wanted someone to know about this and Nami seemed like the perfect person to talk about this. Usopp, well, he has a high percentage he might tell the whole school about it; he does have that power. Koune was out of the question and Sanji too.

"I-I'm sorry Nami! Z-Zoro and I promised not to tell anybody!!" he gasped and suddenly clung onto Nami, "Please don't tell anyone!"

"But-!"

"He told me not to tell anyone!"

"W-what about Chopper!? Doctor Chopper needs to know about this!"

"Your right! He is a docto-NO!!! Zoro and I promised! Please Nami!! Don't tell anyone!!!"

Nami frowned and grabbed Luffy's arms, "I won't tell anyone…just like you want Zoro to trust you; I want you to trust me. My mouth is sealed."

Luffy couldn't hide his relief and kissed Nami in the cheek, "Thanks Nami!"

"Oh, you gave me a kiss. That's five belli." She replied, though her face was red like her hair.

**To Be Continued**

**つづく**

**Dokkin: In Japanese it looks like this: ****どっきん****. It supposed to sound like a heart beat. The difference between dokkin and tokun is that tokun is the original sound of a heart beat and dokkin more used when it's in a romantic scene.**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	11. A Storm is Brewing

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece  
A/N: =_= Gah...the SAT test...I didn't know that it had so many problems...PSAT...you liar...It never told me that the real one is longer...and why are the topics for the essays are always the hardest and the lamest? Do they want us to fail?**

**I wanted to say this for quite a long time, but I want to give gratitude to BecauseIWasBored. Thank you so much!!!**

Zoro yawned as he entered Sanji's classroom with his chopsticks in hand. The job took his most favorite thing in the world: sleep. Earlier, he slept in English because he knew the stuff already; he used the opportunity to take a rest. Sanji handed him his official lunchbox just like his other friends (the ladies shared one box, Koune and Usopp had one, and Luffy took what was left over). Inside were surprisingly his favorite foods. Zoro grinned as he took a seat next to Luffy and ate. He never knew it felt so good to feel accepted.

He heard a chuckle behind him and he turned around to the blond, "What?"

Sanji chuckled again, "No, it's just...you always look so happy eating."

_Dokkin_…

Zoro smiled and turned back to eating, hiding his blushing face away from him. He dreaded this feeling for the last few days. Every time when he saw Sanji smile or come in contact with him, his heart would suddenly quicken its pace, his face and body would burn up so much he felt sick. When it got worse, his body paralyzed and all he could do was to take in Sanji's beauty and feel his heartbeat pound loudly in his chest.

"Hey Zoro, can I have that? It looks good." Usopp asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"S-Sure you can, but-" Zoro placed the piece onto Usopp's box, "I thought you hated mushrooms."

"That's a mushroom!?...well, I can eat it if it's Sanji's…"

Sanji glanced at the clock behind him, "Aw man, it's almost time for the next class. What classes do you guys have?"

Luffy grinned, "Me, Koune, and Zoro have P.E. together! That's why I'm eating a lot!"

"Luffy, please be careful. You know it's not really a good thing to eat before you exercise…Zoro too. When you're tired, rest. I-it's not good…for your asthma…" Nami said in a worried tone.

Zoro tensed at the words and scratched his head, "Sure…"

Zoro heard from Luffy, with his face wet with tears, that he had broken a promise and told him everything. In the end of the conversation, Zoro told Luffy to stop crying and he wasn't angry, just a little scared. He didn't trust women. This relieved the boy and caused him to cry harder, this time with happiness.

Luffy belched and a huge grin plastered his face. "C'mon Zoro and Koune, let's go to P.E.!" At the corner of his eye, Zoro thought he saw Sanji sulk, but he wasn't sure.

-.-.-

Luffy and Koune were near the same locker because they were in the same year. Luffy heard him sigh and as he unbuttoned his top, he said in an eager voice as possible, "Koune, what happened?"

He turned to Luffy with a melancholy look on his face, "All Sanji talks to me these days is Zoro, Zoro, Zoro...he barely talk to me now."

"But you just said he told you about Zoro." Luffy gave a yelp when he saw Koune glare at him.

Koune spat with more sarcasm in his voice, "_Yeah Luffy_, he did talk to me earlier saying how _ecstatic_ he was when that idiot _mosshead_ also liked the magazine Sanji always bought every month. At school, he goes to Zoro and share homework information and this month's magazine fad, and he doesn't leave any space to talk to me. Most of the time he _forgets_ that I have a game and _instead_ goes over to _trashhead's_ house and plays random shit! When I go over to his house, Sanji starts talking about him! God! And he said he wouldn't do that!"

Luffy groaned in response to Koune's bickers. He was getting sick and tired of Koune's egotistic remarks. Koune is in Sanji's top friends' list, but for Luffy, Koune was just a 'more than a classmate' relationship. In Luffy's point of view, his friendship toward Koune wasn't as strong for him to be listening to his complaints-it all sounded like crap and it was making Luffy pissed. Plus, Luffy liked Zoro more. "Stop calling Zoro names."

Koune's face turned red and now he was furious, "Y'know what!? It was _my_ fault to think I wanted to talk to you! You're always like that: Zoro this, Zoro that! I hate it! Why did I think I wanted to talk to you-oh my god, I was so dumb!"

Luffy gritted his teeth until he can hear awful scraping noises in his mouth. He screamed at the top of his lungs, not caring what the other people in the locker room were reacting to his anger, "I don't know why you are so dumb, but do you know what!? _You're selfish!!_ You think that you're the...the...bishop to 'King Sanji,' but you're not! Stop thinking that Sanji's going to be around you like a pet on a leash! He has his own life and right now he wants to be around Zoro, so get used to it!" By the time he was finished, he was panting for breath. He never been this angry before, and it felt good. Luffy glared up at Koune, but he stood motionless. Luffy threw all of his clothes into his locker and slammed it shut. He stormed out of the changing room mad, but he felt as if he was floating on air.

On a daily basis in P.E., Luffy and Koune would be partners and Zoro would pick a random student left over, but today because of the quarrel at the locker room, Luffy immediately paired with Zoro while Koune, reacting the same way, chose a nearby girl student to be his partner instead. Today, was just a practice with throwing baseballs, so all of the students got their baseball gloves and threw the baseball back and forth. If it was a running day, Zoro would just sit nearby a tree and rest because of his asthma and also because Sanji and Nami warned him many times to not push himself.

During the first few throws, Luffy and Zoro were silent. Finally, Zoro gave a timid grin and spoke softly, "…I never heard you so angry before."

It was just twenty minutes since the argument, and Luffy had completely forgotten about it. He took a moment to think it over and said in a bold tone, "I don't like him."

Zoro frowned and threw the ball, "…Is this about me?"

Luffy shook his head, swiftly catching the ball in his glove, "No! This is not your fault!...I didn't really like him in the first place."

Luffy saw Zoro's eyes widened for a second as if he was shocked to hear this. He saw the older teen grin, "Uh...why...?"

Luffy thought and when he came up with an answer that was easy to explain, he threw the ball back, "I don't think Sanji sees it, but for me…uh, I think he's lying about a lot of things. I don't think he's lying about his name and age, but some other stuff. I saw him one time when he's alone and he...acts different…he cusses, he acts very selfish and greedy, and he's not nice at all." He cocked his head to the side, "Do you get what I mean? It's hard to explain...because he doesn't do it in front of us-"

Zoro grinned, "I…think I know what you mean…"

"You do?"

"Hell, I don't like him either."

Luffy felt like he was soaring now. "This is cool! You're the first person who agreed with me! Even Nami disagreed on this one!" when he saw Zoro grin again, Luffy felt the mood to laugh again. "Now it's my turn to ask a question!"

Zoro blushed, and hurdled the ball at him, "Why do you need to know about me!? I'm not that interesting…"

Luffy laughed, and quickly gave a serious stare, "You've been friends with us almost a month and…well Sanji realized this, but he said you talk to me all the time. He er…I wanted to know why."

"Well...you don't affect me when I'm around you."

"What?"

Zoro laughed, taking Luffy's line, "It's hard to explain." Luffy didn't understand why this was funny, but he laughed along.

Suddenly, Luffy stopped dead of everything: the laughter, the grin, and even the ability to catch the ball. Zoro frowned as he watched Luffy clumsily running after the ball. "What happened?"

Luffy gave a dark frown, "I needed Koune's help for the English test we were going to take on Wednesday. I hate English and Koune's the only one who is PERA PERA at it! Ace's going to be angry!"

"Ace?"

"My brother. Ace was glad when I got a good grade on my English last time-with all of the help from Koune the night before the test…he's gonna' be suspicious when I give him the F-test!!!"

Zoro put a thumb against his lips, "…I can try and help you...so you could at least get a good score."

Luffy's eyes lit up, "You can speak English!? PERA PERA!?"

He laughed but shook his head, "…No, but I know some. Meet me at the library after school and I'll help you."

-.-.-

"Affect what!?" Sanji bellowed at Luffy. Luffy came to Sanji's house as a restaurant visitor and was eating food with a little discount, thanks to the spy job. He mainly came over because he accidently told Sanji he had a nice talk to Zoro and all of a sudden Sanji was all over him. Hearing the news, Sanji sulked back into the booth seats and groaned, "Why does he keep it all to himself!?"

"I told you, he might be shy-and this is proving my idea."

"Did you guys say something else?"

"No." Luffy lied. He thought it would be best to leave the information about them insulting Koune. He _is_ Sanji's best friend after all.

Sanji stole a piece of carrot from Luffy's plate, and popped it in his mouth. "Oh yeah, I bought some drinks for his birthday party. That's the only thing he seemed to like; it's hard to know what he likes."

"-he likes your food. Why don't you make all of the dishes? Makino would like that."

"What are you going to give him?"

"I thought it over, and I thought he might like the first few episodes of Ryuu-ball."

Sanji's jaw dropped open, "What!? Ryuu-ball!? You have it!? Damn, I hope he lets me borrow it."

Luffy laughed, "He told me that it was his favorite in Hop-STEP Jump."

Sanji growled, "Again with you and Zoro," he slanted his head to the side, "He still isn't used to me I guess…" Luffy sighed and dropped his shoulders like heavy weight. He didn't want to admit it, but sometimes Sanji acts like Koune. No wonder they're friends.

-.-.-

Koune sat at the coffee shop staring at his golden plated watch from time to time. He's face was unnerving, his cute face furrowed, making him look a few years older. The room was quite warm, so he removed the leather jacket and folded it neatly next to him. He glanced at the window, wasting his time because it was nighttime and the only thing he could see was the ugly dimmed lamp posts. When he saw the person he wanted to meet, he followed him with his eyes, but he kept his deadly glare. He clicked his tongue and angrily tapped his fingers against the surface of the table, "You're late. I told you to come here ten minutes ago."

The boy apologized and quickly sat down across from him. The waitress came by and asked for his order, but he declined the offer. The boy Koune wanted to meet was in casual clothing and a cap a little too big for his head, covering his eyes whenever he moved. Even though the restaurant was bright with familes and couples laughing and enjoying their dish, the table where Koune and the boy sat had an icy cold air to it. Koune stirred his coffee with rough movement and asked, not even looking up, "Did you find him?" he slumped against the chair, "Don't disappoint me."

His classmate played with his fingers, beads of sweat landed on the table, "I…saw him Emerson-san. I couldn't believe my eyes at first, but when I saw him there the second time…"

Koune leaned toward the trembling man, "…Are you sure it was him?" The man gave a nod and Koune gave the worst smirk the teen has ever seen, "Good." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a yellow envelope with cash, and the teen gladly accepted it.

His classmate asked in a worried tone, "A-are you going to help me hook up with her…we…promised too?"

Koune smirked, "Of course."

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! Reviews make me smile. ^_^**


	12. The Storm

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
A/N: I thought I wasn't able to post this chapter this week because I had the busy 'last week of school.' But, since my birthday is coming up and it's not fair that I'm having fun, I decided to post it today so while I am having fun tomorrow, readers can also have fun reading this chapter. I hope you have fun with this chapter.  
This was particularly my favorite.**

Sanji clicked open his own personal wine cellar and grinned at his collection of bottles he bought over the past weeks. He pushed aside the wines he used for cooking and brought out one of the bottles meant for Zoro's birthday. The bottle was clear blue and sparkled like jewels in the sunlight. He touched the surface of the label and fingered over the fancy writing. The wine, All Grey, was actually his choice. He loved the sweet taste spreading through his mouth and the sharp bold taste tickling his tongue afterwards. Sanji hoped Zoro had a taste for wine; it didn't seem to fit him, but wine looked and sounded fancier than beer.

Zeff kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to lose his balance a little. "How many times do you have to check that?"

"Don't make fun of my hobby. I like looking at labels." Sanji said sarcastically, pretended to look interested in the bottle.

"Hou," Patty huffed as he entered the kitchen, "You have a very weird hobby."

Sanji rolled his eyes and placed the bottle back into his pantry. He tugged on his lock and stuffed the lunchboxes in his backpack. Zeff smirked, "I hope he likes it."

Sanji coughed, "Is it written all over my face?" Zeff gave another smirk, and the blond puffed his cheeks. He gesticulated at his wine cabinet, hiding his blush, "Do you know where the glass is made?"

"The All Grey?" Zeff tugged on his nicely braided mustache, "I think it was made in Germany. The wine I know precisely is made in Italy."

"Germany…got it." Sanji made a mental note in his mind. His plan was going to work. He could see the images play in his mind like a movie. Zoro would gasp and grin wide at the wine and Sanji would add a tiny bit of knowledge about it. He could see the smile on Zoro's face as he received his first present in his life and promise Sanji that he will treasure it. He replayed the image movie over and over until he was satisfied and finally laid his eyes on Zeff and Patty who were holding their laughter. "Oh shut up."

-.-.-

Sanji had trouble keeping a straight face as he watched Nami leaning over Luffy and explaining some Japanese language arts terms. Her body was touching the boy's shoulder-or more precisely, her breast. The blond wanted to kick Luffy in the face, not the fact that they were so close together but how expressionless he looked. He saw Luffy tilt his head to the side in confusion and Nami stood up, sighed, and leaned back down again to reteach him. After a few more lingering minutes of watching the two Luffy finally understood what she meant and thanked her.

Nami grinned, "You're welcome. I'll be going to my class now." She strolled out of the room, humming a happy tune to herself. Sanji and Luffy waved back, both with nonchalant expressions plastered on their face.

Sanji grabbed Luffy's shoulder and yanked him to his face, "Hey, when are you and her so lovey-dovey?"

"What lovey-dovey?" Luffy looked away, lips puckering.

"Don't lie to me Luffy. You are the worst liar in the world. _Nami is humming_.." Sanji noticed the fishy relationship between the two since last month. Luffy went to her house many times and she went to his house even when it wasn't a friend group get together. Also, he noticed that Luffy was avoiding Koune lately. When Koune entered the room, Luffy would take a weird look at Koune and then leave. Koune did tell him before that he and Luffy had a little fight, slightly ending their friendship. Sanji knew, however, that Luffy would easily forgive and slide off the subject; that meant that Luffy had a really bad arguement.

"Hey! Good morning Zoro!"

"Don't change the subject Luffy!" Sanji spun around and grinned, hands still gripped firmly tight on Luffy's shoulder, "G'morning Zoro!"

Zoro smiled, "Good morning."

Luffy opened his notebook and showed it to Zoro, "Nami taught me this!" he laughed and tapped his hand on Zoro's shoulder, "If you need help, I'll teach you!"

The green haired teen smirked, "Thanks Luffy, but I already learned that-I am a year older than you."

"Awww..." Luffy stopped cooing when he saw Koune enter the classroom and called Sanji out to have a talk. When they left, Luffy stuck his tongue out and turned to Zoro, "So, how'd you feel?"

Zoro shifted his shoulders and frowned. "Great." He said simply and sarcastically. He then cocked his head to the side, "You're still not friends with him huh? Sanji was talking about that yesterday."

"Nah, he pissed me off...but forget that, "Luffy jumped up and down, waving his arms, "Next week's your birthday!"

"Wow, you remembered." Zoro looked impressed.

Luffy felt offended, "O-Of course I did dummy! We were planning this whole month for your party-!" He slapped his hands over his mouth. _Idiot!!!_

"Party…for me?"

Luffy mentally punched himself in the face and smiled. A grin spread across Zoro's face. "T-that sounds...cool." Though the way he said it didn't sound all happy, he looked very excited. The aura of Zoro's happiness brought Luffy to smile with him. "I brought an awesome gift that'll you'll like! I'm gonna' be pissed if you don't like it."

"Fuck, I'll be glad even if it was just a sock." Zoro laughed.

"But it's not." Luffy added. "Man, I just wish Koune wasn't going. He'll ruin everything." He watched Zoro laugh again, and he felt really glad. He wanted to keep encouraging him; he never seen Zoro this happy before.

-.-.-

This time when school was over, his male classmates caught him and dragged him back into class with a broom. Sanji frowned as he swept the wooden floor. Damn, today's not a good day. The only good thing was that this week's cleaning group were mostly women so he had time to flirt with them as they worked. The girls cooperated with him and they finished the job and Sanji was grateful for that. He waved and threw a kiss to some of the ladies and skipped out of class when he bumped into Koune. Sanji grinned, "Sorry Koune. I didn't see you there."

Koune smiled, "I was waiting for you."

Sanji gave a happy sigh, "You didn't need to…and you should've told me, so I would've finished the cleaning faster."

"It's okay Sanji. I wanted to ask you a favor but it had to be nighttime."

Sanji titled his head to the side in confusion. "All right…so what did you want to ask me?"

Koune walked to the front gate of the school and turned, smiling, "Follow me."

-.-.-

Sanji and Koune took a taxi to a nearby city with millions of neon lights and party houses. He recognized it quickly when the taxi passed the Jango Disco. Koune hadn't spoke since they left school and Sanji was really getting restless.

The taxi stopped at a corner and Koune swiftly handed over the bills. The door automatically opened and Sanji hastily followed Koune out. He looked around and it was a place he and Koune shouldn't be in. Hundreds of taxis zipped passed the streets bringing people in and out of this obscene town. Expensive host clubs were in a huge line down the street. He saw a rich looking man walk out of a host club and six women waved good-bye and some gave him kisses. Sanji drooled at the hostesses with low cut dresses barely supporting their sexy round bosoms. Sanji gave a weird stare at Koune, "Why did you take us here?"

"I told you to just follow me okay." Koune replied coldly and started off. Sanji hesitated, but in the end he decided to follow him once more.

They walked for a few blocks, Koune became mute again and Sanji eye's were scanning through the many clubs' name hoping to visit one someday. Koune stopped abruptly and hid behind a light pole. Sanji looked both ways and hid behind Koune. Sanji was exhausted and bored. The blinking lights were giving him a headache and the longing to go back home increased. "Koune, what are you trying to show me?"

Koune hushed him and pointed to one of the clubs. He glanced at the sparkling neon lights. The bright pink and purple lights shined in what formed the letters of 'Rose of Versailles.' Sanji glanced at it and glared at Koune, "So?"

"It's a gay club."

"I know that dumbass."

Koune hushed again, "Just watch." Sanji puffed his cheeks and frowned at the two doors right below the blinding and annoying pink lights. Soon a man exited just like all men did in most of the host clubs and instead of ladies, men in dresses waved and bowed as the customer left. One of the hosts caught Sanji's eye and he couldn't believe it. The green hair was just too bright to not notice.

He could feel anger and disgust exploding in his body.

He's gay. The words swarmed him like bees and he felt sick. Sanji squeezed his fists until it turned deadly white and roared, "_ZORO_!"

Zoro's shoulders jerked and looked at Sanji's direction. First a blink-and another. And finally, his eyes widened in horror. One of the hosts glanced at Sanji's direction and pushed Zoro toward him and gave him a wink, but Zoro looked to shocked to notice. Zoro quietly approached him and heavily hesitated.

Sanji moved his eye and eyed Zoro's outfit. He was wearing a tuxedo with a black vest over it, but it looked so disgusting. Sanji grabbed Zoro's vest which Zoro winced from it. "What. Is. This?" Sanji tried to speak as calmly as possible, but the words sounded like he dipped poison in it.

Zoro's body was trembling, "I…" he choked.

Sanji released him and yanked Koune's shoulder, "Let's go."

Zoro jerked and grabbed Sanji's arm, "W-wait, I can exp-"

Sanji slapped his hand away and glared at Zoro. Anger boiled in his veins and he spat, lowering in his deadliest voice possible, "_Don't touch me you creep_." He watched Zoro's face drain out of color. Sanji grasped Koune's shoulder once more and stormed out, leaving Zoro on the streets.

Sanji and Koune returned to the taxi and both with a heavy feeling hung over them like smoke. The blond lighted up a cigarette and spat, "Koune you were right, I should've listened to you. He is an asshole."

Koune gave a small nod and glued his eyes at the window next to him. Sanji didn't see it, but there was a huge smile plastered on the child's face.

-.-.-

Luffy woke up in the middle of the night from a phone call. He flipped the phone open and groaned in it, "Hello?"

"Luffy, is that you?" It was Sanji but he didn't sound normal. His voice was trembling in a way Luffy couldn't recognize. Luffy gave another tired groan and Sanji took a deep breath, "The party's cancelled."

That woke Luffy up and he nearly screamed back, "_What_!? W-wait why!?"

"Cancel the fucking reservations! The fucking party's cancelled!"

"Wait, what are you talking about!? I don't get you!"

There was silence on the other side and as the silence lingered on, Luffy could feel panic rising inside of him. "Zoro's gay."

Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing. "S-SO!? He's our friend! What's so bad about being gay!?"

"Everything is bad! HE'S FUCKIN' GAY!" Sanji roared, "Luffy listen to me. He's out of the group. He's not our friend anymore, so cancel the party."

"NO!" Luffy screamed, "HE'S STILL MY FRIEND SANJI!"

"IF YOU'RE NOT LISTENING TO ME, YOU'RE OUT OF THE GROUP TOO!"

"_Fine! GOOD-BYE_!" Luffy screamed at the top of his lungs and stabbed his thumb on the END button. He threw the phone at the corner of the room. The phone crashed in a shelf and knocked some of his bottle ship collection off. He heard footsteps near his door and then a quiet whisper, "Luffy, are you all right?"

"I'm fine Makino… You can go back to sleep." He waited until he heard footsteps again and it slowly disappeared down the hall. Luffy took a sharp intake of breath, raised his fists, and slammed them hard against his pillow. Luffy curled his legs against his chest and wiped hot tears from his eyes.

After he calmed down a little, he quickly crawled to the corner where he threw his cell phone. Using his fingers, he rummaged in the dark until he finally felt the smooth surface. He pressed in Zoro's apartment number and waited for him to pick up. After thirty seconds, the phone changed to the answering machine. Luffy redialed it a few more times, but he didn't receive a reply.

Luffy slid back into the covers. Dread snaked his skin and he was terribly worried. A thought came across his mind. _He's gay…so that means…_ He flipped his phone and dialed in a familiar number. The phone rang three times and a low voice answered, "Hello? Why the hell are you waking me up in the middle of the night? You're supposed to be sleeping-"

Luffy begged, "I need your help."

**To Be Continued**

**Yeah, it wasn't really a 'happy' chapter, but I hope you guys liked it. **

**Review please!**


	13. Enter Ace

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece  
A/N: Hello everyone! How's July? Me, great(?) The weathers fine, not hot and gets nice and cold at night(yeay).  
The anime convention was...great...but there were better times. There weren't much One Piece goods that caught my attention (sobs quietly in the corner). BANDAI didn't make any Zoro action figures this year...and I couldn't find the Ace figure either. They had Shanks...I have Shanks already! **

The next day, Sanji came to school with only two boxes of lunch because the two monster eating people were gone. Koune met him at his classroom and quickly noticed the small stack. "Wow, just two?"

Sanji laughed, "I know. Since those _moochers_ are gone, I can save a lot of money." His laughter died and he gave a look, "Is Luffy-?"

"In his classroom. Don't worry, he'll return to the group when lunchtime comes. You know that he's weak when it comes to hunger." Koune replied, giving a smile.

Lunchtime did arrive yet Luffy didn't arrive. Nami didn't enter the classroom either. Koune went over to her class and Nami answered that she wasn't done with her homework, but she would come soon. Today, five girl classmates-including Nami, Koune, Usopp, and Sanji were eating his lunch peacefully. Sanji sighed a little as he chewed on a shitake mushroom.

It was lively when Zoro and Luffy were around.

Sanji shook the thought off and tore off the flesh of the mushroom hat when he saw two boy students passing by the classroom door. He instantly knew they were gay because they were close together and touching each other's hands. Sanji was about to look away when he heard one say, "Roronoa wasn't here today…I wonder what happened?"

The other answered, "Keh, I don't know. Don't tell me you're starting to like him."

"No." the other replied and punched the boy in the arm. Sanji stuck out his tongue in repulsion and returned to his food.

So he was absent…

-.-.-

After school, Koune visited Sanji's house to play some games. Koune brought the Nii and they both played the new action battle game with many characters from various games. Sanji pressed some buttons that caused his character to change into a strong form and pushed Koune's character out of the screen. "Shit." Sanji gritted his teeth.

"What?"

"I left my game system at Zoro's."

"Let him keep it. It got gay cooties all over. Go buy a new one."

Sanji dropped his jaw, "It was expensive! Do you know how much stuff I pushed away to get that!?"

The younger kid snickered, "Don't worry! I don't use my system, you can have it."

"Really?"

"Sure." Koune grinned, "I have the Nii now. I don't need it anymore-I'll bring it tomorrow."

A smile spread across Sanji's face, "Thanks Koune."

-.-.-

Nami's house was lively with young boys but the atmosphere was very heavy. Luffy visited her house, dragging Usopp the gossiper with him. They attempted to call Zoro's apartment, and all circled around Luffy's phone, swallowing their breaths and listened to the low beeps. All three rose when they heard a click and Zoro's voice, but it was the same sentence over and over, 'Hey, this is Zoro. Sorry, can't reach the phone right now...leave a message and I'll try to call you back.' Everyone lowered their shoulders when his voice ended and a loud beep came afterwards. Luffy bit his lip, "S-see…he doesn't answer…"

Nami touched her lips, "This is bad…not good at all."

Usopp's face was red and he shouted in anger, "_Sanji's an asshole_! Why would he easily abandon Zoro like that!? He never did this before!"

"That's because we never had a gay friend in our group." Luffy muttered.

"No," Usopp started, "I never heard him get this angry before. I saw him fight with a gay guy before, but he wasn't this mad. It's even ironic that it was him who brought Zoro in the group. Usually he finds out the guys gay like," he snapped his fingers, "-that."

"We should go to Zoro's house and see what's wrong and why he's not coming to school." Nami offered.

"No. No use."

"Bad idea."

Nami tilted her head to the side, "Why?"

The two boys looked straight at her and dropped their head like a heavy load, "We don't know where he lives."

"W-what!?" Nami stood up. She violently shook Usopp like a ragdoll, "Why don't you know!?"

Usopp screamed in various voice levels, "No one knows about him! Only Sanji knows where he lives!"

Nami thought about it, but quickly shook her head. "Is there anyone who knows where he lives!?" She watched as the two also shake their heads. "What about Robin?"

"She doesn't know either."

Nami messed her red hair, "If this was going to happen, we should've went to his house!"

"We should ask Sanji." Usopp announced in a quiet voice.

Luffy slapped his fist on his other hand, "Na Nami, you should use your sexy moves to ask Sanji Zoro's address! That'll work!"

Nami glared at him, "Sanji kun will go lunatic if I do that."

"-or go to the bathroom." Usopp added.

"Ew, don't say that Usopp."

"But we need to find Zoro!" Luffy cried, pounding his fists on the carpet.

"That's what we're trying to do!" Nami screamed.

"_Stop screaming_!" Usopp shrieked, making both of them freeze. He bent his nose and narrowed his eyes. "The only and the best way to solve this problem is get Sanji to be friends with Zoro again."

Nami and Luffy exchanged glances. She crossed her arms, "That is a _brilliant_ idea."

"Yeah…making a super super…man I'm using Flam-sensei's words-super super straight guy who hates gays to befriend a gay one is not going to be easy." Luffy commented, suddenly feeling depressed.

Usopp roughly ran his hands through his hair, "Why did this happen?" They all sank and their minds probed deeper, trying to come up with a good idea. Luffy pulled a plate of crackers and began munching on them; his repetitive chewing gave the room a friendlier atmosphere. Suddenly, Nami gasped, her eyes large and open like marbles. Joy lightened her face like a flower, "We should tell him."

Usopp opened his mouth, "Tell him what?"

Nami patted Luffy on the shoulder, "Why are we hiding this secret? We should tell him! When he hears this, Sanji's going to be all nice around him-you know-that!?"

"No." Luffy said.

"Why?" Nami asked. Her flower face dispersed slowly.

"Wait, let me hear this too! I wanna' know this secret!" Usopp asked loudly as his friends successfully ignored him once again.

"I promised Zoro not to tell anyone. I don't want to make this even worse."

"But Luffy…"

"Tell him what!?" Usopp asked loudly. His looked like he was about to rip his hair out, "I don't know what you guys are talking about!?"

Nami bit her lip and whispered, "Okay…I won't tell Sanji kun."

Luffy nodded and brought her close to him, "Thanks."

"Fine, be like that. I'll be sitting in the corner here eating this cookie." Usopp muttered as he scooted all the way to a corner with drawers and teddy bears.

-.-.-

Sanji glanced at the clock, "Koune, it's four."

"I know." He replied plainly.

The blond lowered his shoulders, "You know your mom gets worried when you don't come home at the right time." Sanji mocked in a sweet young lady like voice, "-because your mommy loves you."

Koune pouted, but his face was red, "She gets really overprotective."

"You should be glad. There's many kids who have parents who hate them every single day…like Zo-" Sanji paused and suddenly felt like he wanted to punch somebody in the face.

Koune sighed, "You still care?"

Sanji burst to laughter, "Hell no! Faggots should die."

The brunette laughed in agreement as he began putting away his video game in his backpack. They heard the noise of footsteps and Patty walked in the door without answering. He never knocks before entering. "Hey Sanji…oh." His expression turned glum when he realized Sanji wasn't alone in the room and that person happened to be Koune. "I just came here to borrow some notepads. Is that okay with ya'?"

"Sure, they're on the desk over there." Patty quickly snatched the yellow sticky note and stormed out. Sanji snickered a little, "He doesn't like you very much."

Koune stuck out his tongue, "I don't like him either. Wasn't he gay too?" When Sanji nodded, Koune just frowned. "You attract a lot of gay people."

"I only had two." Sanji spat.

Koune raised his finger, "Oh yeah. Didn't you have the wine you were supposed to give to Zoro? Since you cancelled the party, it's all yours."

"Oh yeah…" Sanji mumbled to himself.

"If you don't want it, can I have it?"

"Koune, you are the greatest friend in the world, but I can't give you that. I used a lot of my allowance and I love it too."

Koune gave a smile, "Oh okay." He stood up lifting both his school backpack and the game backpack, "I'll see you tomorrow."

After Koune left, he returned to the kitchen where his wine cabinet was hidden. He unlocked it and pulled out The All Grey and picked a glass from the other cabinet. Sanji relaxed in one of the booths and gave a tug on the cork until he heard a pop and the cork came free. Without any hesitation, he began pouring the wine until it filled up to the rim. Sanji picked up the glass and admired the violet colors dancing in the light. He put the glass to his lips and drank vigorously as if he was just drinking a coke.

Zeff entered the room and watched Sanji completely devour the bottle. He moved adjacent from him and lowered himself at a bar chair. Twirling his mustache, he spoke in a low calm voice. "I thought that was a birthday present." It startled Sanji a little to hear that kind of tone. Zeff's voice was powerful and full of fighting spirit and always scared most of the customers when they wanted to argue with him. He remembered the days when he cowered away whenever he hears the lion like roars from the kitchen.

But his voice was very calm, and he knew that Zeff only uses that kind of tone when he was ashamed of him.

Sanji could feel the alcohol altering his body and he felt like he wanted to snap at him, "I changed my mind. I don't want to give away this-he doesn't deserve it." He heard Zeff sigh and silently leave the room. Sanji felt anger boil in his veins again. He grabbed the bottle and poured in the same amount and chugged in down. He knew the alcohol would help.

-.-.-

Luffy came home bringing home cookies wrapped in pretty pink wrappings. He opened the door and was greeted with many customers, all laughing and having a good time. He walked over to Makino and gave her a warm hug. Makino grinned as she brought her son close to she whispered in his ear, "He's home."

Luffy jumped in joy and immediately ran to the door leading to the staircase. He hopped a few steps and danced around the halls until he came to the one farthest to the staircase. He gave a knock and when he heard an answer; he charged right in and gave the startled visitor a nice bear hug. "Whoa, Luffy! You surprised me! Usually I'm the one to surprise you!"

The younger one released his arms and his smile stretched from cheek to cheek. "I knew you were coming because I told you too!"

"How was school?"

"Good…school-wise. Not private-time-wise."

"You sounded so desperate! What happened?"

Luffy sat down on his lap and brushed his hair, "…I don't know where to start…well to begin with-"

"Before you say anything, kiss me hello."

The child frowned, "You just told me what happened and now you tell me to kiss me?" Luffy sighed and wrapped his arms around the older man's neck, "Just a peck okay?"

"Just a peck." He grinned as he brushed his lips against his. Luffy flinched at first, but his nerves calmed down and took in the kiss. Hands grabbed Luffy's hair and brought him closer to his mouth.

Suddenly Luffy gave out a muffled scream and yanked his face away from him. He smacked the man on the back of the head and cried, "I SAID PECK!"

"That's what I did."

"P-P-PECKING DOESN'T INVOVLE TONGUE!" Luffy leaped out of his lap, his face flushed in embarrassment.

The man laughed, "You're funny." He reached in his drawer without his permission and pulled a piece of paper, "You got a good grade in English again. You're learning quickly."

Luffy hid the fact that most of the help came from Zoro. "Thanks…"

The man leaned back on his chair, "So, what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Luffy took a seat on his bed and folded his legs in a pretzel fashion. "I met a friend just a few months ago, but something happened and I'm out of the group now."

"Is it that Sanji you keep talking about?"

"-well he is our leader…but anyways, I was talking about Sanji, but it's not about Sanji."

"You're making this _very_ easy to understand." He interrupted sarcastically.

"The friend that was in our group and I left with is now lonely-do you know where this is going?"

The man moved in closer to Luffy's bed now. He thought about it and then he chuckled, "I do, but you know me. I'm really picky."

Luffy grinned, "You'll like him, I know it."

-.-.-

Sanji paced around the main doors of the school. He glanced at the front gate from time to time and returned to his pacing again. A few more minutes and his class was going to start-all of the classes are going to start. Yet he saw no sign of him. One of the students walked by and noticed the odd pacing of the popular blond, "Good morning Blakleg…what are you doing?"

Sanji stammered, "I'm waiting for Koune."

"I saw him walk before me, he should be in class."

Sanji grinned, "Thanks." He watched the boy leave and continued to pace around. After a few seconds, he felt someone was following his pacing. He turned around and nearly bumped into the follower, who was Luffy. Sanji grinned, "Luffy!"

"H-hey Sanji…" Luffy gave a small wave and his eyes fell to the floor.

The blond began babbling, "I missed you and it's weird because it's only been a day! I made enough lunch for you to eat!"

He saw saliva dripping from the child's lips, but he shook his head, "I just came here to ask you a question."

"Oh." The smile on Sanji's face vanished, "What is it?"

"I wanted to know Zoro's address."

Sanji felt his eyebrow twitch, reluctantly however, he pulled a piece of paper from his backpack and jotted down some numbers and letters. "Here."

Luffy gave a sigh of relief, "Thanks!" he turned to leave, but Luffy raised a finger, "I don't need lunch today either. I'm still mad at you."

"Why?"

Luffy glared at him, "He is our friend."

"That's just you." Sanji boasted. Luffy's eyes widened and he looked like he was about to cry. The boy jolted inside, almost slamming the teacher who was entering the door. Sanji sighed and took a last look at the gates now closing. He saw a glimpse of Robin standing near the door, as if she was also waiting for the same person. Robin noticed him and gave the same expression of pity to him. Sanji scowled inside and trudged back to class.

**To Be Continued**

**Reviews are always welcome.**


	14. When Ace meets Zoro

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece**

School hours have passed and now Luffy was sitting in the passenger seat in a slick black car. The freezing cold weather was blocked by the thick walls of the vehicle and inside, the warmth wrapped Luffy's body like a fluffy blanket. He put his hands against the vent and smiled pleasurably at the comfortableness. His eyelids began to close until a voice broke his trance. "Where do we turn?"

Luffy fumbled with the piece of paper and read the neat kanji as best as he could while skimming through the window to see any signs. "Uh…we turn…AH! Here here here!!! Turn here!" The car jerked to the left as it barely made it to the street they wanted.

Luffy sighed in relief, but he soon cried out in pain when the driver bopped him in the head. "I told you to keep watch."

"I did!" Luffy pouted, rubbing the sore spot on his head. He scanned his eyes over the man's clothes. The driver was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a dark orange t-shirt hung loosely over it. He wore a neater kind of pants; the denim dark blue jeans without any holes. His wallet chain looped out from his back pocket and hooked near the front-the accessory twinkled despite the cloudy weather. His hair spilled all over his face and eyes, and the driver moved his hair away whenever the car came to a stop. Luffy titled his head to the side, "Ace…why are you wearing that?"

"That?"

"That." Luffy thought his brother would wear something a lot more-fancier. Some kind of style that'll make him look special and better-looking than he normally was. When Luffy or some guy introduced Ace with a hot mate, Ace's goes crazy on what to wear. It surprised Luffy how bland and simple his clothes were.

Ace also titled his head to the side, his wavy hair falling off his cheek. "I don't know either. Something told me to just be casual."

Luffy laughed, "That's good. I thought you were going to wear that dorky tux like last time."

"Hey, that was expensive…and he said I looked good in it."

-.-.-

The two brothers used the elevator and walked slowly, carefully checking the number of the apartment doors. The nervous excitement soared when they found the room, supposedly belonging to Zoro. Luffy grabbed the door knob and twisted it. Surprisingly, it was unlocked. Ace tapped his brother on the shoulder, "At least knock first before entering…"

"Why? It's opened…"

Ace frowned, "Do you know that in most crime suspense movies, there is always an unlocked door?" he then smiled, "It's just a charm so we don't go into a room with a dead body."

"You watch too many movies…"The boy replied and closed the door.

Luffy cleared his throat and knocked, "Hey Zoro, it's me, Luffy! Can I come in?" He and Ace waited, but there was no answer. Luffy knocked on the door again, but this time a little louder, "Hey Zoro! You there?" Again, no answer. Luffy and Ace exchanged glances and the older brother gave a nod of approval and reopened the unlocked door.

When they entered the room, they sensed something was wrong. The whole room smelled of something foul and the air felt humid. Luffy shivered and cursed Ace for the nice suspense movie info. Many horrible ideas entered his brain that included death and murder. The apartment door was unlocked, the room was lukewarm and the sour scent hung in the air; anyone will think the negative direction. He prayed to anything in the universe that nothing bad has happened to Zoro.

Relief struck him like a sharp sword when he heard a cough in the far room. He's alive-was the first thought that entered his mind, but was he okay? The cough sounded so horrible and deafening, it hurt his chest to just hear it. Ace quickly slipped off his sneakers and walked to the source of the voice in a fast pace. Luffy panicked "Wait! He doesn't know who you are!" He ripped his shoes off and ran after him.

Luffy turned a corner and saw Ace standing in front of a dark room. He peeked in and spun away, his body suddenly grew weary and nauseated. The smell of vomit was strong and hit Luffy's nostrils hard. He also smelled something metallic in the foul air. He squinted in the room once more and his stomach churned upside-down when he saw dark puddles on the wooden floor. He covered his mouth to supress a gag and skimmed through the room. The curtains in the far room were closed shut, shielding away all of the light from the outside. He saw some drawers here and there and right in the middle of the room was a huge bed. Luffy saw a body move in the shadows and recognized who it was when the figure fell over and began to cough again. "Z-Zoro?"

Luffy gaped as he saw Ace approached the sickly body, not minding his socks getting dirty from all the mess. Zoro's body jerked and shifted into a sitting position. He covered his arms over his face as if he was trying to protect himself. "D..._don't…touch me_!" His voice was very dry and dead like sandpaper, and his effort of screaming failed miserably. Luffy's eyes adjusted to the darkness and he saw that Zoro was crying.

As Ace moved in, Zoro scrambled back, throwing his fists all around him. "G-…get…a…way…plea-" Zoro's eyes widened and he quickly covered his mouth as his lungs exploded in torturous coughs. Ace took the advantage; he knelt down and took the frail body in his arms. Zoro gave a weak gasp and tried to squirm away, but Ace kept his arms secured around his body. Zoro turned away from Ace, coughed even more and threw up something Luffy didn't want to see.

Ace stroked Zoro's back gently and spoke in a soft, gentle voice, "Don't be afraid…I won't hurt you…"

Zoro froze upon hearing the words and his eyes swelled up in tears. Zoro turned back around and with trembling hands, he wrapped it around Ace's back and give a weak squeeze as the teen broke down in sobs. Luffy noticed the pigment on Ace's face fade a little as his chest touched his. He moved out of the way as Ace walked out, carrying Zoro in his arms. A peculiar expression crossed Ace's face and Luffy nodded as an answer to the silent language. First Luffy, then Nami, and now-Ace knows.

-.-.-

Ace brought Zoro to the living room and propped him up against the leather couch. Luffy retrieved some blankets and piled them up neatly over him. Ace kneed down near Zoro and silently reached for Zoro's hands. He watched in curiosity as Zoro flinched and his face flushed in embarrassment. Luffy returned to the living room with a glass of water and slowly gave Zoro a drink. Ace took one of the blankets and wiped all the gunk off of Zoro's face, neck and arms.

Luffy offered the drink to Ace but his brother ignored him and continued examining Zoro. He watched Ace ran his free hand against Zoro's chest and slowly trailed it up to his neck. Ace softly brushed the green hair away and smiled as Zoro's sobs quieted down to sniffles. Luffy noticed a change in Ace's eyes since they entered the apartment and he never seen this kind of sparkle before.

He seen many different kinds of eyes Ace made and knew every single one of them. The eyes Luffy were looking at now was new to him. He remembered the nights when Ace would bring home his mate and they way he looked at them. His eyes were only filled with lust anything in the dictionary that related to sex. Love was always pushed away in the corner in a relationship with Ace. He was just there to make his mate feel good.

Luffy brought Ace to Zoro-not for sexual purposes but because Zoro was thrown and tossed away in such a horrible way, and he knew that Ace was the greatest comforter when it came to broken hearts. Luffy was glad that Zoro was in Ace's 'My Tongue Licking Goodness' list; he wouldn't do it if the mate was physically and mentally ugly.

But as Luffy watched Ace leaned in and whispered inaudible words to Zoro and quietly wiped tears out of his eyes, Luffy finally got it.

His brother was in love.

-.-.-

Zoro felt light and giddy despite the pain he was trying to endure. His face was hot and he could feel tears flowing out of his eyes again, but this time with happiness. When was the last time he held someone's hand? When was the last time he cried in front of someone?

He gave a squeeze and he blushed when Ace squeezed his hand back. A warm feeling fluttered in his chest as nostalgic memories began to flood his mind. Zoro timidly looked at Ace and he wanted to cry as the man gave a warm smile-very familiar to the vague image he had.

_Jii…san…_

**To Be Continued.**

**This is just a fill in information of Ace meeting Zoro. It's hard to write these when the main character is Sanji...**

**But man, I feel shameful. This chapter was too short...I apologize for the shortness...why'd it take so long to write? -_-  
Again, I apologize. This is not an excuse, but this week was very busy... The internet was down too...**

**Thank you for reading this short short chapter!**

**I will be pleased if you leave a review. **


	15. Guilt

**Diclaimer: I do not own One Piece whatsoever.**

**Thank you so much for all the reviews! I appreciate it so much! All of these reviews make me so happy! Thank you! I was able to write this chapter very quickly! Yeay!  
And Ace, *nudges* you are popular.  
Ace: *smiles* thanks.**

Since Sanji saw Zoro at Rose of Versailles, two days have passed and he hasn't seen him at school. He eavesdropped at some of the gay classmates who he had classes with and they all didn't know what was going on. His absent folder was slowly increasing with homework and classworks. Usually the absent folder was sent to the student's home, but just as Robin said, no one knew his private information so the folder was left as is.

Today, Sanji gave up pacing around the school doors and instead returned to his classroom and his body glued to the window, keeping his watchful eye over the front gate. He was glad that his classroom was on the second floor and where he could perfectly see the school gate.

He felt a small stab of pain in his heart. He promised to not betray him, yet he did just because he was gay. He remembered how long it took Zoro to finally open his heart and accept Sanji's friendship. Oh how he broke it so easily.

He couldn't take the sight out of his mind either. He could still see clearly the shock and betrayal scratched all over Zoro's face when he slapped his hand and yelled at him to get away. His perfect face was shattered and fear completely took over. He didn't understand why Zoro looked so scared, but he knew he screwed it up. He thought about it over, and he decided to apologize the first time he sees him-but not let him in the group. Luffy was going to be angry again, but the thought of having a gay guy in the group-he just couldn't imagine it. And he didn't want it.

Sanji pushed the heavy thought away and took a glance down the window and his eyes shot open. Relief spread throughout his body when he saw Zoro enter the gates. The relief flipped upside-down and tremor filled his heart. With his sleeve, he scrubbed the opaque glass to get a better view.

Zoro walked slowly with his left hand gripping tightly across his chest. His head hung very low as if his neck couldn't support its weight. He had bags under his eyes and though he couldn't tell from the distance, his cheeks looked a little hollow. His mouth was parted open and he could tell Zoro was having difficulty breathing. Sanji couldn't believe it. The Zoro, who nearly beat him in a battle, who beat most of the strongest athletes at this school, looked so weak. He didn't understand why his heart hurt so much.

He saw a girl walk toward Zoro in a worried fashion. From the window, he could tell the girl was trying to ask what was wrong and was offering help. Sanji gasped in horror when he saw Zoro rudely smack the girl's hand away. The girl, terrified, cried and stumbled back into the school. "_That asshole! _He had no right to do that!" he hissed between his teeth. Sanji felt so stupid for feeling sorry for him and stomped back to his seat. Huge waves of worry drowned him and his body involuntarily flew back to the window.

This time, Sanji saw a small figure run to Zoro and he knew from the messy black hair it had to be Luffy. He watched the boy talk to Zoro and slowly helped him walk into school. A dull stab of pain hit his heart when he saw the sight. For a split second, he wished he was in Luffy's shoes. He felt a tap on his shoulder and whirled around. "Oh hey…good morning Koune."

"Good morning." He peered down at the window, "Whatcha' looking at?"

"Oh...examining all the pretty ladies."

Koune sighed. "Guess what?" His voice was dry and bland.

"What?" Sanji expected the answer, but he asked anyways.

"Zoro's back." His dry and bland voice was mixed with bitterness.

"I-I see…" Sanji stuttered.

"Keh, I was glad that he was gone. Why does he have to be here? I saw him at the gates. He looked like he had some hard core anal-sex. He's such a whore."

"I…" Sanji couldn't move his lips anymore, "Sorry Koune…you should go to class. You're going to be late."

Koune gave Sanji a weird look, "O-okay…I-I'll see you during lunch." When Koune was out of view, Sanji slouched against his seat. Pity, sorrow, and worry were mixed thickly with hate, distaste, and disgust. The smoothie of emotions was too much for him to drink. He felt so sick and confused. His head touched the cold surface of the desk, loosening the nauseating feeling just a little.

-.-.-

Sanji unwrapped his lunchbox and sighed at the small amount. He made a small grin as he watched the girls taste the delicious lunch and give pretty compliments. There was a huge smile on Koune's face as he opened the lunch box, "I'm glad that Zoro got the hint of _get away_. I'm glad he's not eating with us."

"Y-yeah…" Sanji muttered quietly, not really wanted to agree with him.

"-And I can't believe Luffy is with him! He's totally brainwashed by him-I know it! We should bring him back Sanji!"

"Y-yeah, we should." Sanji nodded in agreement. Knowing that Luffy was not as interested in girls as Sanji, the thought of him hanging out with Zoro will make him into a homo sent shivers down his spine. But a thought very small squeezed into his mind, a thought that Luffy was the only friend Zoro had, stung his heart very badly.

Koune took a bite of a potato and grinned, "This is good!" Sanji nodded and poked on a meatball, creating many holes in it. Usopp tasted the meatball and frowned a little, "Sanji…are you getting lazy?"

Sanji's eyebrow twitched, "What do you mean by that long-nose?"

The reporter flinched a little, but answered in a low voice, "Um…your meatball tastes different…and most of all of your dishes…"

"If you don't like it, you don't need to eat it." He snapped.

"I didn't say t-" Usopp's voice trailed into the land of nowhere in Sanji's head when he saw a couple of gay guys walk by the classroom. He quickly concentrated on their conversation as Usopp continued blabbering on about Sanji's dishes in the background.

"Did you see Roronoa kun?"

"Yeah…he looked bad. He looked sick."

"'Looked sick?' He nearly fainted in my class. I was with him for the first three periods and the teacher let him go to the nurse's office every period! The teachers let him cuz he was coughing so much-and loudly too…I felt bad for him…"

"He's not going to take P.E. again huh?…too bad…he said he liked baseball…is he still in the nurse's office?"

"No, I saw him in the hallway..."

"I heard someone say…" The voices faded as they left Sanji's hearing range and the blond sunk in his chair, he felt his blood run cold and sweat appearing on his skin. _What was wrong with Zoro? He was fine just a few days ago…_ Usopp finished his blabs and yelped when he saw a sad expression plastered on Sanji's face, "What happened? D-Did I say too much?" Usopp yelped again when Sanji suddenly stood up and marched out the classroom. Koune grabbed his arm, "What happened Sanji!?"

The blond quickly gave an answer, "Bathroom." He moved Koune's hand off and rushed out, leaving the girls, Usopp, and Koune all confused.

Sanji marched feverishly down the hall. There was something terribly wrong with Zoro and Sanji demanded an answer. He found some students down the hall and asked where Zoro was. All of the students shrugged or shook their heads. Sanji scratched his head in annoyance. _Where the hell is he!?_

He turned a corner and barely dodged the lanky music teacher, Brook. Everyone called him Brook because his last name was too long to pronounce. Though it was rude, Brook didn't seem to mind; he preferred close relationship between students. He was so tall; his tree like afro brushed the ceiling clean. He seemed rather in a hurry, with sweat forming on his bony pale skin, a rare sight to see. Brook quickly moved his hands on his back. Sanji stopped him and asked in a surprised tone, "Hey Brook, what's up?"

"Oh Blakleg, good afternoon!" unlike his melody like tone, his voice sounded like a piano with broken cords. His long knees were moving back and forth in a hasty pace, "Excuse me, I'm in a little hurry."

"What happened?"

Brook dropped his jaw open and shook his hands in front of his face, "Oh no no no no no! Nothing is wrong!"

Something on Brook's hand caught Sanji's eye and snatched his hand to get a better look. The fingers were thinly coated in blood. "W-what happened!?"

Brook screamed, scaring Sanji and some of the students and teachers around him, and threw his hand in his pockets. The music teacher chuckled a little, his cheeks flushed in a bright red color, "I saw girl panties today."

"Oh." Sanji instantly lost interest. Brook sensei was famous for 'accidently' entering a girl's locker room while the ladies were out for P.E. and 'borrow' some of their panties. Because of this, there were many complaints from female students and his stealing and peeking decreased _just a little_. "So is that…a bloody nose?"

"Yes yes!" Brook crackled a laugh, "You are a bright one! My, the panty was gorgeous! It was lacey and soft to the touch-Oh, the thought of it makes me want to get a tissue! Excuse me please." The music teacher spun around clumsily and danced through the hallway and turned to a corner where the bathrooms were.

Sanji walked through the corridor, peeking through some of the classes. Finding nothing, he u-turned around when he saw the staircase and again, nearly bumped into Brook. This time though, Brook's hands were hidden in rolls of toilet paper. Sanji, examining the paper rolls, asked why Brook brought so much paper, and the teacher laughed again, "I wanted to take another peek and I knew my nose won't take it, so I decided to bring some-just in case!"

Sanji laughed weakly, "Don't bleed all over the place. You know that blood can stain."

There was a moment of silence and Brook jerked his head up as if a thought came across his mind, "Oh dear! I have to hurry! The blood…my blood is going to stain all over the floor! Nico-Nico sensei will be in silent wrath if she finds out!" The music teacher danced toward the staircase, the lengthy toilet paper flapping after him.

-.-.-

Sanji forgot what class he had after lunch, but he did have culinary arts next. The kitchen was located on the first floor, so all of the students collected their aprons and other instruments and migrated. This week, the teacher instructed them to cook a whole dinner set safely. While most of the girl students began this task before the teacher finished, the rest of the male students listened carefully touching some of the kitchen knives with their fingers. Sanji was a professional chef, so he didn't need review. If this was his home and Zeff was his teacher, he would have made something along with the dinner.

The cooking lasted about almost half a period. All of his classmates clapped in awe when Sanji finished his dish with a little sparkle of flavor. Finally the teacher assigned some of the students to wash the dirty dishes while the rest of the class carefully carried their dish and return to their homeroom. Along the way, Sanji bumped into some lower grade classmates and flirted with some of the ladies and hoped that one will glitter his interest.

Someone did caught Sanji's interest and his head turned to see Luffy standing near the group. Sanji couldn't hold his excitement and walked to the boy, kindly asking the ladies to move away and lifting the heavy pot with his arms. "L-Luffy…"

The boy shifted his legs; his eyes were only looking at the floor. Luffy took a deep breath and asked in a quiet voice, "I-I'm sorry I got all mad…um...Can I return to the group again?"

Sanji felt like he wanted to hug him, except he had the pot in his hands. "S-sure you can! Hey, do you want some of this? We made a huge batch!"

The boy's face formed a smile, "I'll ask my teacher first."

"I'll be waiting in my room-don't get lost!" Sanji grinned and managed to twirl up the staircase still carrying the heavy load. Luffy watched the back of the blond with sorrowful eyes and his eyes returned to the floor. _Was this what you wanted? Will this make you feel a little better…Zoro?_

-.-.-

Sanji slammed the pot onto his desk. The force caused some of the contents to dribble down the side, but that didn't worry the blond at all. Luffy came back! All of his stress was blown away with the positive happy power of Luffy and Sanji felt like he just came out of the spa. He felt so happy.

But why all of a sudden?

Since the night when they verbally fought and to this morning, Luffy had kept his mind to stay with Zoro and not spoke to him at all. Except two days ago, when he came to ask for Zoro's address, but that was it. Maybe Luffy did have a mind and came to realize how gross a gay guy was and left. Whatever the reason, Sanji was glad that Luffy returned. But even though Luffy did tear away all of his stress and sadness, he still had an uneasy feeling clung tight in his chest-and the vision of Zoro.

He shoved his thought away when Luffy skipped into the classroom, his stomach rumbling like a elephant. Sanji poured a plate of soup and handed the boy a serving. Luffy happily received it and drank it down like juice. "Seconds please!"

With pleasure, Sanji poured another few ladles full of the soup and handed it back. As Luffy easily slurped the soup like the first, the blond opened his backpack and reached for the lunchbox, "I can't give you more seconds because this is for the rest of the class, but I still have leftover lunch from today-you can have this." Luffy opened the box the whole way and cried in glee at the huge amounts of leftovers. Sanji moved the huge pot away and let his classmates swarm over and sat in a desk next to where Luffy was.

The uneasy feeling crept back into Sanji's nerves and the temptation to ask was unbearable. "H-hey Luffy…you met with Zoro…um…how was he?"

The chopstick poised in midair and near his mouth and he watched it slowly landed back onto the plate. "He's…" Luffy's face suddenly reddened. Sanji backed away for he thought Zoro done something to Luffy that was very perverted, but gasped when tears formed around his eyes.

Sanji grabbed Luffy's shoulders and whirled his body to face him, "What happened!? What did he do to you!?" Luffy's puppy eyes were filled with tears and were falling down his cheek. His short sniffles caused Sanji's heart to hurt. Luffy shook his head, opened his mouth and his voice came out as a mere whisper, "B…burns…"

Sanji felt as if someone hit him with a hammer, "Ha!?"

Luffy stuck his tongue out and fanned it with his tongue, "The shrimp…it burns! Did you add something spicy!?"

"No...I made a lot of different kinds of food…maybe I did…" Sanji wanted to take a taste, but Luffy took the last one. He forced a laugh and handed Luffy a cup of tea.

Luffy ate the lunchbox until the bottom was sparkling clean and he got a few kicks from Sanji because he started to clean the lunchbox with his tongue. He left the room with a bump on his head and a heavenly full stomach. Sanji reluctantly put away the slime covered boxes back into his backpack.

The blond firmly made his mind to speak to Zoro tomorrow, no matter what. There was something fishy going on-so many questions. He needed answers and the only person who had them was Zoro himself.

Because a thought burned in his mind. Luffy shouldn't have lied, everyone in the group knew that Sanji had a spectacular memory when it came to making his own food, no matter how much he made.

He knew he never added any spices today.

**To Be Continued**

**I'm hoping that by now everybody knows this heart condition Zoro has is not asthma and something different...if not...I am not a good writer. *laughs dryly* I will tell you this beforehand, I **_**will**_** tell you his heart condition, except it's going to be in later...far distant chapters. But it's getting close now (wohoo).**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	16. Birthday Surprise

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the One Piece characters.**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing chapter fifteen! ^_^**

Sanji crossed his arms and stood in front of the school gates like an English soldier. Sanji scanned through the crowd of people entering, mainly looking for the grass like hair. He was going to catch Zoro and have a serious talk.

His eyes lit up when his eyes locked on to the green hair trudging to school in a slow pace. Sanji took a deep breath and walked toward him, keeping a firm face. _First, I'm going to apologize and then go to the main part. I want to know what he did that made Luffy cry-because Luffy does not cry._

A few people blocked his path, and as Sanji tried to move away, he saw Zoro wince. Zoro's head remained facing the school, but he saw his eye give a quick glance toward Sanji-and widened in horror. Something shattered in Sanji's chest as he watched Zoro bolt into the school, shoving some students along the way. Although he was still standing, Sanji felt like he was on his knees as unknown sadness stung his chest.

-.-.-

By the time Zoro reached his locker, he collapsed onto the ground, crying for air. He knew running was poison to him, and especially at this time. He coughed and gagged as his body shook from the lack of oxygen. Fear gripped his chest as he traced back the sight of Sanji just a few moments ago.

Sanji looked angry and he knew that he was going to run up to him, cuss out, and call him names. Because everyone did that. Mom, dad, his brother, and all of his classmates did it, and just like everyone else-Sanji was sure to do it.

_Zuki_

_Shit!_ A sharp pain exploded in his chest and he gasped out. He sank on his knees, and both of his hands grasped his chest. He bit down his lip as he tried to hold back his screams.

-.-.-

Sanji sank into his desk and sighed.

Saga watched in awe, "Wow Sanji. First period just started and you sighed twenty-four times. What's wrong with you?"

Sanji sighed again, "I don't know why, but I feel like shit."

Saga reached over and sniffed Sanji's sleeve. He cocked his head to the side and frowned, "Did you drink?"

"No."

Saga leaned against his chair, "I don't see why you're depressed. You have good grades, good friends, and everyone loves you! There's no reason to be depressed!"

He knew Saga was trying to comfort him, but the words stabbed Sanji like daggers. He was so confused. Why did it hurt so much? All he did was tell Zoro to get out of the group because he was gay. But the look on Zoro's face this morning was painful to his heart. He also hated himself for feeling sad over a homo. He was Sanji the girl magnet, not the homo magnet for crying out loud!

-.-.-

Time went tediously slow for Sanji because he had his less favorable classes for three periods. Afterwards was his favorite time of school hour: lunch. Saga kept a record of Sanji's sighs and he announced that he sighed over a hundred. Usopp liked the sweet information and scribbled on his notebook. The gossiper's eyes sparkled and he snickered in delight, "Next week's scoop is going to be titled: Sanji, the prince in despair! Longing for a new princess!"

Luffy barked a laugh, "That's a good one!"

"Stop Usopp. I'm really not in the mood." Sanji groaned, "-and why am I the only one who gets the weirdest scoops?"

Usopp tapped his nose, "You're easy to write about, that's why!"

Koune looked like he wanted to talk, but his mouth was stuffed with food. He took a moment to chew, swallowed it down, and finally spoke, "Why don't you do that with unpopular kids…like Zoro?"

The group suddenly hushed to silence.

Nami's full lips twisted to a frown, "F-first of all…no one wants to read some unpopular people-that'll cause the newsletter club to go 'bankrupt.' And second…if someone reads…something about Zoro…do you think Usopp will be able to live to see the next day?" Everyone shook their heads. Nami nodded, looking quite pleased, "So the idea of writing about unpopular people is cut! Out! Don't even use it Usopp!"

"I-I-I wasn't going to do that in the first place! G-gosh N-N-Nami!" Usopp forced a high pitch laugh.

Sanji shot a glance at Nami and Luffy. Both were sitting in a rigid fashion. Sweat was dripping down on Nami's beautiful, yet paled face. Nami and Luffy both exchanged looks and sighed in relief.

Relief?

Why are they relieved?

The blond felt sad that he didn't know what was going on, and angry again for feeling sad. Sanji started, "H-hey…I wonder where Zoro is right now…" He tried to sound uninterested, but he was anticipating for an answer. A couple of Sanji's fangirls shook their heads with a swift movement and resumed eating their lunch.

Luffy looked away, "I…don't…know…"

"I…don't know either Sanji-kun."

Usopp flipped through his notebook and carefully skimmed through the list of random gossips, "I heard that he sometimes goes to the nurse's office during class hours…but I don't know about lunch."

"Maybe he's in the nurse's office right now."

"Maybe."

"Why would he be at the nurse's office?" Sanji blurted out.

Everyone gave him a dumbstruck look, which Sanji felt offended. They all answered in unison, "His asthma."

"Oh yeah…but I don't remember him going to the nurse's office that much when we're around…"

Luffy snapped, "Well, that's because _someone_ kicked him out of this group. Now he's all alone, that's the only thing he can do."

Sanji snapped back, hiding the fact that Luffy's words stabbed his heart, "If you don't like my opinion, you can leave again." But Luffy remained quiet, rudely stuffing food in his mouth. Sanji zipped his mouth shut, and watched the people deliciously eat his lunch. It reminded him of when Zoro was around and how he always grinned while eating. He felt sick. Sanji gave a weak smile, "H-hey, do you think Nurse Konis would like to taste my lunch?"

Luffy coughed and Sanji thought he saw rice come out from his nostrils. "I…" he coughed and rice spilled out of his mouth, "-don't think you should…it's not allowed."

"Oh…yeah." Sanji realized, again fell into his own mental anger depression.

Koune watched Sanji sigh and decided to cheer him up a little, "Hey Sanji, can I come over to your house today? I'll bring my Nii again."

Light shone in his eyes and quickly dimmed out, "I'm sorry Koune, but today I have to work at home."

"Oh…all right."

-.-.-

Sanji came home without apologizing to Zoro. He didn't feel all that great as he washed the dishes, served the food, and listened to the customers what they wanted. The cook didn't dance and twirl when the ladies entered the store and flirted with him. The weird feeling lagged on him even after the restaurant came to a close. Sanji carried in huge boxes of vegetables and placed them neatly in front of their huge refrigerator cabinet. As he began to pry them open and neatly stuffed the boxes of carrots and onions into the shelves, Patty whispered, but loud enough for Sanji to hear. "Hey."

"Nngh." Sanji grunted in reply as he lifted the boxes on his shoulder.

Patty walked over the stacks of boxes waiting to be placed in their new home. The big man leaned down until he reached Sanji's height and whispered in his ear. It sent shivers down his spine, "w-where's he?"

"He?" Sanji asked, his voice dry and uncaring.

"Yeah…y'know...Zoro?"

"Oh." Sanji said simply.

Patty growled at the remark, "What do you mean oh!?"

"We're not friends anymore."

Patty lowered his arms, "What?" He waved his hands around, "S-so that means…he's not visiting here anymore?"

"Yup." Sanji turned and felt sick as he saw Patty's face squished up in tears, "Get the hell outta' here and go help Zeff!" His annoying sniffles transformed into barrage of loud cries as Patty stomped out of the cabinet. Sanji gagged and returned to his task. God, gay people looked so fucking ugly when crying.

-.-.-

Zoro trudged up the stairs to his apartment. He searched in his pocket to find his keys, and remembered he didn't need to anymore. The teen coughed to ease the pain in his lungs and knocked on the door. The door opened and Ace's head popped out. Zoro ran up to him and took him in his arms. It had been a long time since he hugged someone almost to the point of forgetting. He forgot how warm and welcoming a person's body could be. He nuzzled his head against Ace's chest and took in the warm sensation as much as possible. Zoro heard Ace chuckle, "Be careful. Luffy warned me many times about you hugging too hard." Zoro snickered and snuggled more.

Ace ran a hand over Zoro's chest, "How's…" Zoro shook his head, "…I see. You should rest-I can tell you're tired. Can you walk?"

Zoro shook his head again, "No…" He grinned and his legs gave away. His breathing became harsh and uneven all at once, as if he was holding it down for quite a long time. His body trembled and as Ace lifted him up, Zoro shook violently and his nails dug into Ace's shirt. Ace pulled Zoro's arm over his shoulders and helped him walk to his bedroom. After Ace started visiting Zoro's apartment, he helped clean his whole apartment, mainly the floor.

He laid Zoro on the bed. Ace leaned in, softly ran his lips against his soft green hair and sighed, "You pushed too far."

"S-sorr…" Zoro choked, sweat trailed down his face. Zoro groggily sat up and unbuttoned his uniform. Ace watched as the younger one removed the top part of his coat and shirt until he was naked. Zoro then raised his head and asked for the clothes.

Ace brought some pajamas and threw it around Zoro's back. Zoro reluctantly pushed away the sleeves, "Wait, I gotta' work."

"Not tonight." Ace grabbed Zoro's wrists and forced him to put his arm through, "I'll do it."

Zoro's hands caught Ace's shirt, "N-no Ace! Y-you done…"

Ace watched the desperate child and sighed. He grabbed Zoro's arms and shoved him back onto the bed so Ace was on top of him. He moved in so his face was inches from his. Zoro felt his hot breath on his bare skin and he squirmed. "You're not well enough-you can barely stay in school. Do you think you'll be able to please the customers!? They'll take advantage of you!"

Zoro looked away, sighing, "N-no one will do that…no one likes me…"

Ace turned Zoro's face toward his again and yelled, "Don't you dare say that!" Zoro's eyes shot open and no one moved or said anything. After a few seconds, however, his eyelids lowered into a soft gaze and grinned, "Thanks…Ace." Ace lost the energy to yell and a blush formed his freckled cheeks. He kissed Zoro on the cheek and finished buttoning his pajama top.

Ace helped Zoro put on some pants and tucked him into bed. As he covered Zoro with layers of blankets, Zoro laughed cheerfully. Ace saw him laugh for the first time and instantly fell in love with him all over again. "What happened?"

The teen continued to laugh, "-the same…"

"What?"

"You're…just like Jii-san…" Ace blushed, surprised from the unexpected answer, "-when I was little...he would always…tuck me in…I know it's stupid, but…I was...happy…he was the only one…who did that for me."

Ace moved right next to Zoro and quietly listened. Zoro smiled, "Mom hated me and never did…anything nice to me…dad always beat me when he…was pissed off or some other shit…they always…loved my brother though…I felt so fucked up…" Ace's heart throbbed when he heard Zoro sniffle a little. The older man leaned in and stroked his hand against Zoro's wet cheeks and Zoro laughed again, only weaker. "You said the same thing too...when we first met."

Ace's eyes widened in surprise. Zoro laughed one more time before he ruptured in coughs. Ace stroked Zoro's back and patiently waited until the coughing came to an end and tucked Zoro back in bed. The teen sighed in broken breaths and after few grunts, he finally dozed off to sleep. Ace crept out of his room and quietly closed the door behind him. As he headed toward the elevator, he picked out Zoro's sentences and put them together, feeling glad to know a little about his lover. No wonder Zoro immediately trusted him.

Since the day Ace found him on the floor crying, Zoro grew a liking towards Ace and the way he acted towards startled him. Ace didn't quite imagine Zoro acting so kind over him so easily. When Ace went to hug him, Zoro did it back without any hesitation. If Ace tried to talk, Zoro would reply with a huge smile on his face. Before he met Zoro, Luffy described him to be tougher and more collected, not cheerful and sweet. Now he knew why; in Zoro's eyes, Ace was like Jii-san.

-.-.-

Usopp, Nami, Robin, and Luffy met at the PARTY'S BAR for a matter Nami found and desperately wanted to talk about it. Nami thanked Makino as she placed a cup of coffee to Usopp, Robin, and Nami and a small jar of sugar. Luffy didn't like coffee so instead he was sipping a mug of hot cocoa, "What do you want to talk about Nami?"

Nami's eyes grazed through the crowd, "Have you noticed Sanji-kun's actions lately?"

Luffy sipped his cocoa and admired his cocoa mustache, "…no. I didn't see anything."

"Me neither." The gossiper replied.

Nami slapped her hand on her face, "It was wrong for me to ask men…did you notice a change in Sanji-kun, Robin?"

Robin giggled and smiled, "Yes, I did see him act peculiar in the past few days...ever since-"

"-Sanji kicked Zoro out?"

Robin nodded, "He's always at the gates, walking back and forth-"

"-Oh yeah!" Luffy boomed, "Sanji sighs a lot and looks emo! Usopp wrote the…the princess headlines, but Sanji didn't get angry! He's gone emo!"

Usopp boasted a laugh, "I think Sanji has finally accepted my talent in writing!"

Everyone laughed at his joke. The door clicked open and Makino called out, "Welcome…oh, Sanji!" Luffy and Nami almost bit their tongue when they heard his name. They all turned toward Sanji and he did seem emo. He looked very down; his usual shiny hair seemed to have lost its glamour. Nami titled her head to the side, "Sanji-kun? How are you feeling?"

Sanji sat in the group table and sighed slowly. Luffy frowned and he slightly turned away from Sanji. Nami, Usopp, and Robin exchanged looks and waited for their leader to say something. The blond mumbled something but his voice was so low and depressing no one understood what he said. Nami leaned in, "What did you say?"

Sanji scratched his hair and repeated his question except louder, "D-do you know a way…to get Zoro to talk to me?"

"Ha!?" All of his friends except Robin cried in unison. Sanji noticed that Nami and Luffy's eyes had a flicker of glee.

Nami asked eagerly, "Do you want Zoro to talk to you?"

Sanji sighed, "It's…so hard to talk to him it's even hard to walk up to him…when I see him, he avoids me…when I find him in a room, he leaves…I just want to apologize to him…"

"-and then?"

"And then?" Sanji lost his emo look and stared at them in bewilderment, "What do you mean _and then_? I say sorry and we leave it like that."

Nami slammed her hand on the table, "What!? You're not giving him a chance to come back to the group!?"

"I don't want a butt rapist following me around!"

Luffy was furious, "That's the reason why Zoro doesn't want to even look at you!"

Sanji backed away, his face cringed in the same anger Luffy had. Nami and Usopp moved out of way and sat next to Robin, the only person who can easily break up a fight. Before a spark flashed, the aura around Sanji faded like smoke and he sunk back in his seat. Surprised, Luffy's aura also vanished in the atmosphere. Sanji sighed, "I still don't want him in our group…but I really want to meet him and apologize…" to Luffy's amazement, Sanji bowed in front of him, "-please tell him I want to meet him."

Luffy lost the power to get angry and sat in the seat across from him. The boy messed his hair a little and frowned, "…well…there is _one_ way you can find him and he will never leave no matter what…"

Sanji raised his head, "Where is that place?"

"Here. On Zoro's birthday."

-.-.-

"You're going to the party!?" Koune exclaimed, couldn't believe his ears. Sanji nodded what looked more like he was in shame. He placed his cup on the table and frowned at him. "Why?"

"Luffy forced me to." He lied.

"You're the leader Sanji for crying out loud! Just say you don't wanna' go!"

"But…"

Koune shook his shoulders, "What if Zoro pushes you on the edge of the table and rapes you at the party!?"

Sanji crackled a dry forceful laugh, "I don't think he'll do that…"

"He's stronger than you."

"He is _not_ stronger than me and right now he doesn't look like he can fight." Sanji assumed.

"Are you going to give him something for his birthday?"

Sanji thought about it. He didn't feel like buying another bottle of All Grey. The blond shook his head and the boy gave a satisfied smile. Koune sipped the rest of his juice and all of a sudden he choked and nearly gagged out. Sanji moved his glass out of the way and he and some other customers in the coffee store watched the child roll out in laughter and coughs. Koune pointed a finger toward Sanji and whispered awkwardly so only Sanji could hear, "W-what if…he likes you!?"

Words flew into Sanji's mind and slowly melted into terms he understood. He sat there in silence as the thought of Zoro having a crush on him. When a gay guy asked him out one time, he felt so sick he felt like he wanted to throw up at that spot. Of course, he beat the shit out of the gay guy and ruining the poor guy's reputation at school. But a warm welcoming feeling entered his chest. His body felt happy that Zoro, who never got along with anyone had a crush and it was thanks to him. His chest churned when he realized Sanji ruined that crush and probably Zoro would never want to fall in love with anyone ever again. Koune covered a hand over his mouth and snickered, "That is so gross!!!"

Sanji shrugged and words slipped out of his nouth, "Not really."

Koune stopped laughing and glared at him, "WHAT!? Are you for real!?" The blond crushed the cigarette butt in the tray, ignoring Koune's obnoxious cussing. "Don't you hate fucking faggots!?" Sanji smiled and shrugged again, and Koune's cussing tone and level increased.

-.-.-

Luffy pushed his arms and used all of his might to push Ace into his own room. The older teen struggled through the small door opening and yelled at the top of his lungs. "I want to join the party!"

"No you're not!!!" Luffy screamed, using all of his weight to close the door.

Ace snapped in every breath, "You-are-a-liar! You said I can celebrate his birthday!"

"I-if you come in…the party is going to turn bad! If Sanji finds out you're gay and you're going out with Zoro, Sanji will definitely hat-" Ace slammed his open hand on top of Luffy's mouth. The surprise shocked Luffy, not because it hurt, but what he was about to say. Ace narrowed his eyes and when Luffy's head gave a short nod, he slowly removed his hand. Luffy gasped out, "T-thanks Ace."

Ace leaned his hand against the door frame, "Don't mention it." He scratched his wavy hair, "Um…yeah…so I'll be a good boy and stay in my room."

"I'm sorry Ace. I-I'll bring you cake-" Luffy saw Ace's eyes narrow, "-and tell Zoro to kiss you."

Ace's mood flipped back to normal, he gave a beautiful grin as he slowly closed the door, "I'lll be waiting." Ace threw his body into his bed and quietly snickered to himself. He knew this was going to happen, so he planned it beforehand.

_Luffy's gonna' be so surprised!_

Luffy slid down the banister and skipped into the restaurant where Makino, Robin, and Nami were decorating the interior with pretty string. Luffy drooled over the plates of food lined up along the bar table. Nami pointed to the tables, "Luffy, can you move those out of the way? We don't need this many tables."

"Right!" Luffy saluted and cracked his fingers.

Makino walked up to Luffy and bent down into his ear, "Is Ace in his room?"

"Yeah."

"How did you persuade him?" Luffy whispered back and she giggled, "You know your brother."

Usopp walked to the other side of the table and helped Luffy carry it across the room. The gossiper asked, "When's Zoro coming?"

"I told him to come at six, but he's gonna' come later."

"Who's going to come?"

Luffy dropped the table-causing Usopp to scream out from the sudden weight-and counted with his fingers, "I invited…Zoro, me, you, Nami, Robin, Chopper, and Sanji."

Usopp rubbed his hands together, "No Koune?"

Luffy blinked at him and his face suddenly grimaced, "HELL NO!"

Usopp laughed, "I knew it!" he pulled out a wrapped present from his gigantic shoulder bag, "Kaya made this. Do you think he likes sweaters? He seems like the type to look good in it."

"I don't know. We should ask next time. I'm gonna' give him the Ryuu-Ball DVD set."

"That's cool!" Usopp turned to the ladies, "What are you going to give him?"

Nami put her hands on her hips, "I'm giving him a gift card to the book store. I don't know, he might be a bookworm."

Robin giggled and held out a bouquet of many different flowers, "I picked one of every flower at my favorite floral store." The librarian's eyes flashed at the door and grinned, "Sanji's coming."

Sanji was met with many goofy faced people (except Robin of course). Luffy was surprised that Sanji wasn't wearing his casual jeans and a hood sweater jacket, but instead wore a nice collared shirt with his favorite black tie and slacks. His hair was tidied up perfectly and all of the ceiling light gave off a golden halo on his head. Compared to the other guests of the crew, he was the fanciest. Nami awed, "Wow Sanji-kun! You're beautiful!"

Sanji's nostrils flared up and his eyes turned into hearts, "Oh thank you my Nami-san!"

Usopp looked at Sanji's empty hand, "Did you bring Zoro's present?"

The blond shrugged, "I didn't have time to get something for him." At the corner of his eye, he saw Luffy frown, but pretended he didn't see it, "Where is he?"

All eyes were now set to Robin. She giggled, "I think he'll come soon."

Usopp spread open his arms, "All right everyone! When four minutes pass, we'll all hide and surprise him!"

"What about Chopper!?"

"That's his problem!"

"Hurry!! Hide!"

"Won't he get a heart attack?" Nami asked.

"He's not that weak Nami!"

"Hurry Hurry!" Everyone hid in the spaces they planned to hide and quietly waited. Robin's guess was right again; few minutes later they heard footsteps. All leapt out of their places and yelled out, "Happy birthday Zoro!"

Zoro stood frozen at the door, his eyes widened in surprise. Unlike everyone who at least wore something neat for the party, Zoro came in his normal style; a long sleeved striped shirt and jeans. He still looked haggard and pale; his hand gripped tight over his shirt. Luffy jumped out from his hiding place, grabbed his other arm, and pulled him into the group.

Zoro staggered a little and raised his head to scan through the group of people. When he saw Sanji, however, his face went pallor and turned away, squeezing the hand that held his chest. Sanji thought he heard his soul shatter in a million pieces. Luffy sweat dropped-this wasn't a good time for Sanji to talk to Zoro. Luffy winked a sign to Nami and she swiftly wrapped her arms around Sanji, "Ne Sanji-kun, Makino-san made some food! Let's go try some!"

While Nami kept a good conversation with Sanji to keep him distracted, Luffy gave a welcoming cheer, "Wow Zoro, you came early!"

Zoro smiled weakly, "It would be weird if I was late..."

"What do you want to do!? Eat!? Open presents!?"

The older man shrugged, "I dunno. What do you do on your birthday?"

Luffy grinned, "I blow out the candles first, eat the cake, and then open presents!"

Usopp rubbed his chin, "I open presents first and then blow out the candles and eat the cake-I like surprises over food."

"Then I guess I'll…eat the cake first." Zoro coughed between words. Luffy nodded and ordered Makino to bring out the pastry. Few minutes later, she returned with a gorgeous chocolate cake with cute sword and ryuu-ball shaped patterns decorated on the sides. On the table, the cake towered almost to his height. Zoro just wanted to trail his finger all the way down the side and lick the luscious chocolate. Zoro stood next to it and laughed, "Who made this?"

"Makino, Robin, and Nami!" Sanji's ears perked up when he heard Zoro laugh and while apologizing to himself, his hearing broke away from Nami's beautiful voice to listen to Zoro. He frowned as he listened; it wasn't the laugh he heard so many times.

They lighted up the candles and sang happy birthday, and all clapped and cheered when Zoro blew them out cleanly with one breath. Makino cut the cake and gave each a piece-Luffy's piece was the biggest. Zoro took a bite of the cake and a warm smile spread across his face. Sanji caught a sight of that and his heart flopped when Zoro noticed he was staring and frowned.

When it came to the present opening time, Usopp and Luffy (even though they knew what the presents contained) were jumping up and down with excitement. Zoro first received the flowers from Robin and with a thank you; he promised her that he will take good care of the flowers. Sanji snorted. Zoro did not seem like the type to take care of fragile objects. The next one, he was surprised to get a gift card and even asked Nami how and when to use it. She called him dope, but kindly explained it in every detail.

Next was Usopp, and by the look on his face, Zoro loved the sweater. He pulled the sweater out of the thin box and put it in front of his chest, "I always wanted one…" he noticed some knots in the sweater and he snickered, "Is this handmade?"

"Yeah" Usopp replied, rather startled at Zoro's reaction. Sanji saw Zoro embrace the sweater and his heart did some kind of gymnastic move again. Finally Zoro opened Luffy's and laughed when he saw the cover. "This is awesome! Thanks Luffy!"

Luffy rubbed his nose, "No problem!"

Luffy threw his hand and slapped Sanji's back really hard. Sanji screamed in mute and glared at Luffy. The boy however pointed his thumb at Zoro, giving him a sign to go up to him. It was a right opportunity: Zoro looked happy with all of his gifts and didn't seem to look afraid anymore. Sanji swallowed and put his foot out once by one. _Why was he fucking nervous? _Sanji stopped when he was just a few feet away from him, and Zoro looked up to meet the other person. Sanji cleared his throat and tried not to act nervous, "Z-Zoro, I...um -"

No one expected someone to arrive when the party was almost over. Everyone thought Chopper was going to enter, hesitating and apologizing for being late. Instead a tall rough looking man walked in, carrying a huge bouquet of roses, far larger than Robin's, and a slender shiny black box. His blond hair was pulled back and on his head, right above his eyebrows, had bulky shades. It didn't match with the smashing tuxedo he wore. A cigar hung off his lips and when he found Zoro in a crowd, his mouth curved into a big smile, "Happy birthday Zoro!"

A blush formed on Zoro's cheeks and he quickly stomped over to the man. Zoro gave an embarrassing look at the guest and tried to grin, "T-thanks Paulie."

"Fuck! Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday sooner! Mother gone insane and in the last minute bought these roses. Here." He dropped the heavy load in Zoro's hand with a thud. The roses filled the restaurant with a nice natural fragrant. Usopp jaw was open and awed the pretty roses, "Wow, your mother really loves you!" Sanji crossed his arms. _Who the hell's Mother!?_ Sanji obviously knew Zoro was not talking about his real mother because one: he never called her 'mother', and second: his mother hated him.

Zoro made an awkward smile, "Tell Mother I said thanks."

Sanji stepped in between Paulie and Zoro's conversation. He gave a cold stare at the man, "Excuse me but who the hell are you? It's rude for you guys to keep on talking and completely ignoring us."

Zoro hesitated and looked past Sanji and to the curious crowd. "Uh…this is…Paulie…the bartender at…my…" By standing near Zoro for the first time, Sanji noticed that Zoro's breathing quickened and his face paled even more. He also noticed that Luffy's face was draining out of color. Sanji snorted. _Oh, so this Paulie guy's a faggot…_

"You don't need to finish your sentence Zoro. We understand." Robin answered nicely, and rather quickly, and she began to introduce everyone. When she came by the name Sanji, Paulie smirked, but his eyes had an evil look. "Ho, so _that's_ Sanji."

Zoro ignored the comment, "What…else you got there?"

Paulie brought the box so everyone could have a good look. He snickered, "This is from me. You're gonna' love this." He snapped the latches open and flipped the lid up. Zoro's eyes widened in surprise and snatched the bottle out of the velvet case. Sanji saw the bottle shine in a crystal blue color and lost his breath. Only one bottle had a blue glass shine. A huge smile danced across Zoro's face, "All Grey!? Oh man, Paulie thanks!"

Paulie snapped his fingers, "I knew you're gonna' love it! You keep requesting that-now you don't need to share it."

Zoro touched the surface of the glass, "I'm gonna' treasure this."

Paulie laughed, "Bullshit! You're gonna' finish that in one gulp!"

Sanji watched his image play, except this play he didn't have a role; he was a minor with no name. It was as if Paulie stole Sanji's scenario because he acted just like what _he_ was supposed to do. Out of all the presents he received, the wine helped bring back Zoro's mood. His heart throbbed as he watched Paulie explain how old the wine was and other bits of information that attracted Zoro's attention. The smile, the laughter, all was supposed to be for him.

"Wow, you know a lot about wine."

Paulie smirked, "Tch, remember, I work as a bartender." Zoro laughed and carefully laid the bottle back in the box. The man stopped laughing, and leaned into Zoro-his gaze turned solemn, "Hey, when are you coming back?"

Sanji raised an eyebrow. Zoro's shoulders twitched and he spoke quietly as he closed the latch, "Soon as possible…is Mother mad?"

Paulie crossed his arms, "No but…you've been absent for a week and Mother…and everyone else is worried."

"I thought he was taking my place."

Paulie sucked on the cigar and blew out a thin gray cloud, "He does a good job, but he doesn't attract your customers…and Mother's bored." His voice dropped to a whisper; Sanji was barely able to hear it, "Mother said you can have more breaks-especially what happened last week."

Zoro leaned toward Paulie and quietly whispered something. The man nodded and turned to the group with a grin, "Well, I'll be on my way! Thank you for inviting a man like me to the party! Au revoir." Paulie opened the door and right before he left, kissed Zoro on the cheek. At this moment, Zoro didn't even dare to look at Sanji but silently accepted it.

Once Paulie left and no one could see him through the window, the room exploded in questions and exclamations. Nami won; she run up to Zoro and shook him, "What!? Is he this!?" She switched between thumb and pinky because she didn't know which one Zoro was supposed to be. Zoro shook his head once and turned away, squeezing his shirt.

"Hey." Sanji called from behind. Zoro hesitated and turned his body to Sanji, but kept his face and eyes to the floor. The blond put his arms on his hips and frowned, "What happened to you last week?...I'm sorry, I overheard." Sanji saw Zoro's eyes wince and shifted his body away from Sanji.

The door chimed once more and Chopper finally came, panting and beads of sweat forming on his forehead. He scanned through the restaurant wondering if he accidently fell into the wrong store. When his eyes met Zoro, the child paled and dropped his doctor bag. Luffy asked, "Chopper! You're late!! What happened!?"

The young doctor fidgeted his hair, "A patient came in the last minute, and I couldn't leave her side! And enough of that-" Chopper popped open his bag and pulled out the stethoscope, "Zoro, can I inspect you for a few seconds? I-it won't last long…"

Zoro shook his head, "No Chopper! I'm fine, there's nothing wron-" Zoro's voice got caught in his throat and he started to cough violently. Sanji winced at the awful inhumane sounds and wondered if this was what the gay student was talking about. Chopper scurried over to Zoro popped the stethoscope in his ears. "G-get off!" Zoro shoved Chopper to the ground and stood up. The doctor scrambled to his feet, "No Zoro, don't move so much-you're going to hurt yourself!"

"Shut the fuck up! There's nothing wrong with me dammit! God, leave me alone!" Zoro stormed out the restaurant and slammed the door with a violent bang. Luffy gasped and turned to the table, "The gifts!" He carefully scooped up the presents and ran after him. The room hung in silence except for the quiet sobs from Chopper. Usopp scratched his head and sighed, "Well, this party…ended odd."

"I wonder who's fault this is?" Robin muttered as she silently finished her drink.

**To Be Continued**

**Zuki: In Japanese, it looks like this: ****ズキ****. It supposed to sound like a noise of pain. Anything from headaches to backpains, if it's a sudden pang of pain, then this term is used. To emphasize the harshness of the pain of this word, it is written in katana. Hiragana (if written it looks like this: ****ずき****) by just looking at the writing, katana looks hard and has corners. **

**The Thumb and Pinky: A gesture Nami did right after Paulie left. This gesture is quite used in comic books. (Maison Ikkoku for example). The pinky represents 'girlfriend.' Now this gesture is usually used by men. The thumb, is my idea. "If there is a sign language for girlfriend, why not boyfriend?" So that is what I created. I don't think the thumb one exists but I am for sure, the pinky one is accurate.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
Please review.**


	17. Nothing gets Better

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
Thank you for reading chapter sixteen! I have a lot of things happening this weekend, but I have managed to squeeze some free time to add a new chapter!  
Enjoy.**

Sanji sighed as he stood by the sink, washing the dishes. Today, he didn't feel like hanging out in the restaurant swooning over women. He just wanted to hide in a box, shielding himself from the world. Zeff paced around the kitchen, and time to time wandered over to the sink, giving his son odd confused looks. "Are you going to help me cook?"

Sanji shook his head, his untidy blond hair fluttered lightly in the weak breeze, "I'm just going to make the food taste bad."

"You look like rotten cheese since last night. What happened?"

Sanji nodded in agreement, "I feel like shit."

Zeff rolled his eyes, "First Patty's acting all sour milk and now you? Cut the crap and stay focused on work! Just because a girl bitched on you doesn't mean you can slack off!"

The chef turned away and pretended not to hear one of his dishes shatter. Sanji slumped his shoulders and raised his tired eyes toward Zeff, "…do I really look like that?" Zeff gave a mocking snort and returned yelling and kicking Patty. Sanji gave a whimpering sigh and removed the broken shards out of the sink.

-.-.-

"I knew Zoro would like alcohol over everything-even Ryuu-Ball!" Luffy declared after chugging down a third cup of root beer.

"You were right!" Usopp laughed, "Man, that Paulie dude was actually really cool! He scared me when he first came in though…I thought he was a yakuza!"

"Yakuza!?" Nami laughed finishing her root beer, "You're retarded Usopp!"

"-But he looks like such a nice guy! I'm not angry at Ace at all!" Luffy grinned, foam all over his mouth.

"You were angry at Ace?" Usopp asked, "Why!?"

"Because…he never told me a member from the Rose of Versailles was gonna' come!" Luffy's face widened to a huge grin, "I'm glad he came! Zoro looked happy!"

"See? See?" Nami exclaimed as she wiped the foam off of Luffy's mouth, "The _wine_! The _wine_ was the best present!"

"Yeah yeah, the All…Grey!? Was it called All Grey?"

"The All Grey!?" Saga muttered as he placed the rim of his glass to his lips, "I heard that name before..."

"It's been a long time since I seen him smile like that-_especially_ after someone kicked him out!"

"Can you guys stop?" Sanji begged, covering his ears. All of his friends watched the blond's facial expression change from depressed to devastation. They turned away, giggling.

Zeff asked his friends to take him out of the kitchen for some fresh air and 'friendly' get together. Obviously, the 'friendly' get together was more of a 'let's add salt to the wound' and Sanji felt even worse.

Robin lowered her mug and giggled a little, "My my, 'students,' don't tease."

"But teacher!" Nami whined in a sweet childish cry, "Sanji hurt Zoro's feelings!"

"Hey," Luffy gasped, "Sanji, you didn't apologize to Zoro yet!"

Sanji sulked lower in his seat and huddled his legs close to himself. Now he felt like he was pulled into the abyss of hell. "I…didn't have the good chance…to…"

Luffy sighed and looked down into his empty glass, "I wish you can apologize soon, so at least Zoro would feel better..."

Sanji asked in a very weak voice, "I-if you know that I'm sorry…why don't you tell him?"

Luffy shook his black hair, "That wouldn't help him."

"Help him? H-how does my apology help him?" Luffy and Nami both exchanged looks and sipped their glasses, now empty. Sanji sighed and dropped his cash on the table, "I'm going to Koune's."

Nami took the bills into her hand and smiled, "Have fun. He might help you cheer you up!" Sanji groaned and left the restaurant. The cool breeze hit his face and loosened his pressured mind. The sky was partially gray, perfect for his type of mood. He didn't really want to go to Koune's, he was going to wander around the nearby parks and streets and just think to himself.

-.-.-

Zoro thrashed his arms around and violently pushed Ace away from him, "Why did you invite him!?" His voice was hoarse and was dying from every scream he produced. He didn't care if the neighbors heard his screams and shouts. They're probably used to it.

Ace struggled to calm him down, "Zoro…I just wanted to make you feel better. Didn't you like it?"

"_You don't understand_!" Zoro yelled. He sank to the ground and roughly ran his hands through his hair, "He saw me kiss a guy! He's never going to look at me ever again!" His hands moved to his mouth and coughed. His voice was now trembling, "He hates me…and now he's going to hate me more!"

Ace held Zoro's shoulders hard until he had no power to move, attempting to calm him down. "I'm sorry Zoro….I'm sorry…I-I wasn't thinking." The older teen could feel his voice wavering.

Zoro squeezed his fists into Ace's chest, "…When I got the wine…he looked so angry!" Zoro dug his hands in his hair, "See Ace, he doesn't want to see me happy! He said faggots…should die!"

"Zoro, please." Ace ran his hand down Zoro's neck and hushed him, "Don't say any more." Ace bent his knees so he could sit in a better position and embraced Zoro deeper into his chest. Zoro reacted by wrapping around Ace's back and rested his head into Ace's collarbone. Zoro's voice was so frail, "Ace…you're the only one I have…"

Ace brushed his face into Zoro's hair, "I'm sorry Zoro…I'll never do anything stupid ever…I…don't want to see you in pain."

Zoro took a deep breath. His fury and the feeling of betrayal disappeared as he listened to the older teen sniffle back his tears. He could hear him whispering apologies. His breathing became steady and he titled his head to rest on his shoulder, "I'm sorry too...," Zoro paused before speaking, "-and…thank you…it was the best birthday party I ever had." Ace's heart fluttered in glee and the heavy bitterness and regret he had faded away. "I'll thank Paulie for coming…for the wine…and the roses…" Ace patiently waited until Zoro was able to breathe properly and finally let go. The teen staggered up and gave a wan smile, "Do you wanna' eat something?...I think there's leftover bento in the fridge."

"Sure." Zoro smiled again and walked to the kitchen, running his arms against the wall to support himself. Ace silently cussed to himself. He knew that was a terrible mistake and he prayed to anything out there to help soften Zoro's pain. If something awful was going to happen to Zoro, it was going to be his fault.

-.-.-

Sanji returned home late and was strictly disciplined by Patty. He knew Zeff didn't care if Sanji came home late-it was a normal teenager thing. Usually, Patty and he would start a fight right here and right now, but he didn't feel like it and he knew Patty needed someone to break his stress and heartbreak also.

Also?

Sanji's stomach churned. Did he just say that he, Sanji, had a heartbreak? Although he didn't want to admit it, but his heart did keep throbbing from time to time, causing him to sigh into depression and Usopp writing more ridiculously nonsense scoops. Did he have a heartbreak because he still loved Sachiko? No…his heart doesn't even her scent anymore. The images of her didn't excite him as it used to. Then…why does his heart hurt so much? Patty grabbed his favorite collared shirt and obnoxiously yelled into his ear, ruining his shirt with his spit, "Were you listening to anything I was saying!?"

Sanji bend his body downwards and lifted one of his legs to hook the back of Patty's neck. With a little pull, the big man was on the ground, his face smashed on the waxy floor. Sanji saw a few of his buttons pop off from his shirt and he clicked his tongue. Patty was going to buy him another shirt. "Thanks for your shitty info." He turned to Zeff, "I'm going to bed." Zeff smirked and watched Sanji walk up the stairs.

-.-.-

Sanji went to school and the day repeated itself like always. Unfortunately, again, Sanji couldn't find Zoro anywhere on campus and that disappointed him very much, though he didn't know why. The school began to raise rumors about Zoro's homosexuality, which ticked Sanji off. He knew Koune spread the dumb, but true rumors-not Usopp. Usopp was too chicken to be afraid to write someone who was intimidating and fearful. And by the news from the rumored Usopp, no one was making fun of Zoro yet. But, he felt like a hypocrite: before he met Zoro, he used to spread rumors about people being gay. And he liked it.

But Koune shouldn't have done that. Why did he do it? Was he that desperate to ruin Zoro's life? The thought of it made Sanji's veins boil. Zoro had enough of the pain; he didn't need it anymore.

The blond happened to stop by the nurse's office. Sanji paused. How did he get here? The nurse's office was located in a place Sanji rarely used. He cocked his head to the side in confusion and turned away when he remembered what Usopp had said few days ago.

_I heard that he sometimes goes to the nurse's office during class hours…_

Sanji glanced at the office. He hasn't seen Zoro anywhere this whole day, and probably…probably he was in that room. A smile crept on the blond's face as he knocked on the door. A sweet heavenly voice answered and Sanji swooned in.

He was surprised that the only people in the small office were Nurse Konis and Sanji himself. No sight of the green haired bastard. Sanji rolled his eyes. Well, if he wasn't here, at least he had an excuse to have a nice talk with Nurse Konis. "Good day Miss Konis! Ah, you look so fine today!"

The nurse giggled, "Why thank you." She reached for her notebook and pulled off the pen cap, "Do you have any problems Blakleg-kun?"

Sanji ran his hand over his chest, "Yes, my heart aches for love and only a kiss from a lovely angel would cure my hopeless disease!"

Nurse Konis giggled, but she had a sweat drop on her cheek, "I'm sorry Blakleg-kun, but I can't help you on that…you should go ask Nico-sensei for advice."

Sanji felt a dull stab in his heart and the blond staggered toward the door, "Oh, your words hurt my chest so…" he should give it up. Nurse Konis didn't look like she was going to fall for his flirts anyways. He stood up straight and cleared his throat, "…um, can I ask you a question?"

Konis smiled, "Ask away."

"How many times does…Roronoa come here every day? He's sick and I knew that all ill hearts would come here to be healed by the angels' presence!"There was a blank expression on the nurse's face that Sanji couldn't read. _Shit_…Sanji rubbed his hands through his blond hair. _I shouldn't have flirted…now she's backing up…._

"I…I'm sorry Blakleg-kun, but I don't know what you're talking about."

Sanji broke his train of thought and looked into the heavenly blue eyes of the nurse, "What?"

"I mean…I don't understand…no one came here in the names of Roronoa."

Sanji froze, "W-what? But I heard…they told me…"

The nurse flipped through her clipboard, "Today, only five patients came in…do you want to see?" She handed Sanji the board and he scanned his eyes at the last names: Fujiwara, Tanaka, Mizuno... Sanji read a name and his eyebrows furrowed. Emerson?

Sanji pointed his finger, "Why did K-Emerson come here?"

Konis placed her fingers along her cheek, "He said he had a headache and needed a little rest."

"Oh…oh okay…thank you madam. " Sanji weakly nodded his head and wobbled out of the door. He slid the door closed and in his head, screamed as loud as his mental mind could take.

_What the hell!?_

**To Be Continued**


	18. Surprises and Mysteries

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews! I'm sorry I wasn't able to post this chapter quick enough. I caught the cold and a high fever stuck on me for a few days. 38 degrees! Amazing (101 degrees for those who prefer Farenheit)!**

**Thank you for waiting, here is the chapter!**

**It wasn't one of my best ones...I might change it if it comes to the point I feel like I really want to change it. **

Sanji stormed through the streets with much rage and confusion. Everyone around him were liars. No one told him anything but lies for the past weeks and boy it was pissing him off. He knew Luffy was hiding something since the day after the dance-and probably something very important. Although he didn't want to admit it, even though he argued with himself many times that it wasn't true, he had a feeling that his beloved Nami-san was hiding something too. He forgave Usopp though; he never believed most of Usopp's stories anyways.

He had thought about this for almost the last few weeks, maybe since Sanji became friends with Zoro. He knew nothing of Zoro and since after he kicked him out, the mystery about him still remained. He had been demanding answers since, but no answers returned except more questions. Over many days of spending some alone time, his mind was finally set up. Sanji was going to visit Zoro's apartment one more time and this time, he was going to get answers.

Indirectly.

Sanji remembered he forgot his video game system at Zoro's place. He was going to visit Zoro's house to get the game as an excuse, but he would actually stay at his place and do all of the apologizing and the asking questions. This way, Zoro wouldn't run away like he always did since after he was kicked out of their group. Sanji paused in his steps and sighed as the words, 'kicked out' repeated in his head like a broken record. At least it was better than calling him homo, gay, or faggot; he didn't have the will to call Zoro that.

Unlike Zoro who took at least an hour to take Sanji to his apartment, Sanji easily found it in a matter of minutes. Sanji frowned as he pushed open the apartment doors. He needed to teach Zoro learn how to read his internal compass.

He stepped into the elevator and after the doors closed shut, he wished he took the stairs. With stairs, he had more time to think and the power to turn around and go back home. Sanji hoped Zoro was in his apartment. He did not want to go to Rose of Versailles just to ask him a question. He was half sure of himself that Zoro worked only at nighttime; the information was from Luffy and Sanji still accused him as a liar. He also heard from the bartender Paulie that he was off because of 'what happened last week' which he still didn't know what the fuck that meant.

Sanji jumped when the elevator stopped near the floor and the gravity pulled his weight down. All of a sudden, his body felt uncontrollably nervous. Bringing his foot out to walk out of the elevator took much effort than he normally has. This reminded him of when he first performed a play in front of an audience or when he first attempted to ask a girl out. _Get a grip Sanji_! He screamed to himself. _This is not a stage for fucking sakes! Why am I so fucking nervous!?_ Sanji leaned his body against the rails and wobbled past the apartment doors he didn't care about.

When he reached the door with the familiar number, his heart was pounding so loud, it hurt his ears. Sanji slapped his both of his hands against his face and took an enormous deep breath. He was going to act cool and collected-like he always does. Sanji raised his fist and calmly knocked on the door.

Relief escaped him like a balloon deflating as the door slowly opened and Zoro peeked out to see who it was. Sanji gave a smile, but he saw him wince. They just met and already Sanji felt like a jackass. Zoro hesitated and his eyes looked anywhere but him, "W-what do you want?"

Sanji scratched his head and tried to rehearse the lie he worked tirelessly on few nights ago, "I uh…well…r-remember the game system? I let you borrow it for a few weeks? W-well…I kind of want it back now…someone told me the cheats to it and I wanted to break some of it." Zoro looked away from the outside and glanced inside and sighed. He pulled the door open a little wider, enough for Sanji to walk through. Sanji slipped off his shoes and stepped in. He hoped that Zoro would escort him to the living room, but either the thought that Sanji already knew the place or something, Zoro stood at the doorway and didn't move. The blond wandered into the living room and found the game system left where he last seen it. As he picked up his beloved game, he realized that the room was awfully quiet and it was making him uncomfortable. The warnings of Koune swarmed around his head like bees and the blond was shooing them off. Sanji forced a laugh as he carefully stuffed his game in a duffel bag, "Were you playing it?"

Zoro, who stood against a wall, keeping a safe distance away from Sanji, silently shook his head. Sanji noticed that Zoro was wearing the sweater Usopp gave him. The sweater hung below his hips and the sleeves were long; his hand barely showed. He looked really good in it. Sanji frowned and decided to focus on putting away the bag. He jerked a little when he heard a shuffle of feet and veered to see Zoro leaving the room, "Where are you going?"

Zoro leaned his hand back and against the wall, his face looked more tired and sick, "…getting you something to drink…do you want a drink?"

His throat did feel a little dry. Sanji cleared his throat, "Thanks. I'll want some." Zoro gave a slight nod and left the room. Sanji turned away, hiding the weird embarrassment and tried to concentrate on putting the controllers in the small side of the bag. He forced himself to discover how interesting it was that the c-stick would wiggle everytime he shook it. He lifted his head up to hear what Zoro was doing. He heard some soft glass noises of cups being placed on a hard surface and the kettle whistling. Sanji bit his lip when he heard Zoro cough, the loud and dreadful one.

"H-hey…how's your asthma-" Sanji nearly dropped the other controller when he heard Zoro cry out and a noise of glass shattering.

Sanji rushed into the kitchen and saw the mess. Thousands of pieces of glass of what appeared to be mugs were scattered all over the floor. The tea was leaking into the edges of the tile floor, hot steam evaporated into the air. Zoro was on his knees, his upper body was crouched over as if he had pain in his stomach and his right hand was tightly squeezing his left arm. Panic swept over Sanji as he saw Zoro choke out and tremble in what looked like in pain. "Zoro, are you all righ-" Sanji's eyes widened in horror as he saw the left side of the sweater sleeve slowly began to change color, into a dark red. Blood began to appear around the front part of his sweater, swallowing up the green yarn and dying it in its deadly color. "Zoro, y-you're bleeding! Oh oh god, wait, let me get over there." Sanji tried to calm himself down but the sight of blood was overwhelming.

Before Sanji lifted his foot to avoid his first glass obstacle, Zoro gasped out, "Don't come near me!"

Sanji's jaw dropped, but lowered his foot back down. "What are you talking about!? You're bleeding! I'm going to help you!"

Zoro shook his head violently and cried out, "Y-you're only going to make it worse!" Sanji froze upon the words. He lost the ability to breathe when he saw tears forming around Zoro's eyes. Zoro's voice came out weak and his eyes were fading out of color. "Please don't…-" His eyes rolled to the back of his head and as if someone cut the strings of a marionette, his whole body crumbled toward the dangerously sparkling floor.

Sanji did not pause to think. He ran through the glassy floor and caught Zoro into his arms. He could feel his knees, legs, and feet cut open and the burning pain scorched through. Zoro's blood was still warm and his hands and shirt were getting soaked in it. Zoro's body was limp and hung loose as Sanji picked him up. Sanji shifted his body so Zoro's head would lean near his neck and collarbone. He noticed Zoro's cheek was wet from the tears and his heart throbbed painfully in his chest.

He limped through the kitchen and back into the living room, leaving a trail of his and Zoro's blood on the carpet. Carefully, he laid Zoro on the couch and thought about taking his sweater off, but he couldn't bring up the courage to. He could hear Zoro's raspy breaths, steadily weakening. He had to help Zoro. He had to help Zoro. "Chopper." Sanji whispered out and fumbled into his jeans to find his cell phone.

His fingers were quivering from the shock; the numbers of the keys were smearing in blood. He checked the screen if he pressed the right buttons and placed it against his ear. He didn't care less if blood got caught in his hair. The pain in his legs was like a scratch; he didn't mind standing up with the glass shards still digging into his skin. He glanced back at Zoro, keeping a close eye on him in case if he stopped breathing. After the fourth ring, the familiar squeaky voice was in his ears, sending waves of relief down his back. "What's up Sanji, is there something wrong?"

His voice wavered as he spoke as best as he could, "C-chopper, help. Z-Zoro's bleeding all over the place and I-don't know-I…"

There was a second of silence before he heard the doctor answer in his rare serious doctor voice, "Tell me the address…I'll be there."

-.-.-

Chopper arrived Zoro's apartment faster than any time Sanji has called for his help. Instead of having the portable blue backpack, he had brought a bigger, heavier bag. Still blue though. His shoulder sagged from the weight. Surprisingly, he brought all of the stuff he needed, not just bandages and rub-on medicine. Sanji awed, peeking inside the bag and examining the complicated equipment, "…why'd you bring all of this?"

Chopper was too concentrated on inserting a liquid in a syringe, but Sanji saw the young doctor's shoulder stiffen, "I-I knew he had asthma…so…just in case." He watched the doctor raised Zoro's arm and skillfully pushed the needle inside Zoro's flesh. Zoro's face cringed in pain for a mere second, but quickly relaxed. The rash breathing had ceased and now he was quietly snoring. Sanji wanted to hug Chopper and thank him with a million words, but by the looks on the child's face, he did not look pleased.

Afterwards, Chopper checked Sanji's legs and bound them tightly in the familiar wrapped bandage and rub-on medicine. With his legs somewhat immobile, he took a different direction to the kitchen and brought back a few water bottles. When he returned, Chopper stacked some cushions and sat very close to the sleeping teen. The doctor had stripped the sweater off and was examining Zoro's bare chest. Sanji offered the water bottle to the doctor and he silently popped it open and drank a mouthful. Sanji looked away from Zoro's exposed chest and force his eyes to look only at Chopper, "W-what did you give him?" He could tell something was wrong because Chopper hadn't smiled since he entered Zoro's apartment.

The young doctor hesitated, as if he really didn't want to tell him. Sanji stuffed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head down. He mentally pouted; no one wanted to tell him anything. Chopper turned around and sighed, his shoulders shivered a little. "I gave him anesthesia…er…pain killers."

"Pain killers?" Sanji sighed of relief. "He'll be okay wouldn't he?" Panic filled up in his gut as Chopper's head lowered.

The doctor ran his small hand across Zoro's chest, "Look." Sanji flinched at the thought of looking at a naked man's body, not his own, but squinted down.

His stomach, where he saw blood, was smeared away and the brilliant red was drying up like the leaves in autumn. There was a lot of blood, but there was no source of the open wound. "It's the same as the arm…" Chopper voice drifted and sounded like he was talking to himself. Sanji brushed the thought away and closely examined the arm. The blood smeared away, but no wounds. Instead, there was a long pale scar down the arm. He noticed there was another scar on his torso, pale and undetectable over the muscle. "W-what's this?" Sanji asked, this time peering down to examine it more closely.

"A scar." Chopper whispered, getting a piece of cloth and dabbing the blood away.

Sanji blinked at the scar and back at the doctor, "W-wait…don't tell me that the scar was the reason why he was bleeding…" Sanji couldn't believe it when Chopper's head shook a yes, "H-how!? That scar looks healed!"

They both turned when Zoro hissed and arched his back. Sanji's stomach churned when he saw the lining of the scar break open and fresh blood began to seep out. "Oh my god…what the fuck?" Chopper remained sitting in the cushions, his face emotionless as he softly dabbed the wound. He heard the young doctor mutter, the pain killer's not working, and watched his fingers swim through the bag and pulled out the syringe again.

Sanji grabbed hold of Chopper's hand, panic rising in his throat, "What are you doing? Y-You're going to overdose him."

"Shut up!" Chopper yanked his hand away; his voice trembled in such a horrible way, "I-I know it's bad…but-" the doctor choked, "-this is the only way to help him…if he's unconscious…he won't feel the pain." Sanji let go of Chopper's hand and sadly watched the doctor inject another into Zoro's arm, and the flow of blood decreased gradually. The pigment on Zoro's face was coming back. He finally looked like he was in a deep trance.

Chopper reached in his bag and pulled out the stethoscope. The doctor swallowed hard and placed the diaphragm on his chest. Sanji's eyes flew open in shock as Chopper's face drained out of color and now deathly white.

All of a sudden, Chopper chucked the stethoscope to the side and jolted out of his seat, his hands balled into a fist. His eyes were burning in rage, but hot tears rolled down his cheeks. "WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!?" Chopper screamed and darted out of the room. Sanji panicked and snatched the doctor's frail arms and pulled them back. The young doctor arched his back and head and shrieked, cursing witch and other nasty words describing Sanji's beloved women. "WHERE THE FUCKING HELL IS SHE!? COME OUT HERE YOU DAMN BITCH!"

Sanji was horrorstruck. He never had seen Chopper act like this before. Chopper was cheerful and never got angry-only a few times when all of the boys in the group hurt themselves with the stupidest reasons. Sanji brought the small boy into his arms, ignoring the child's nails jabbing into his forearms. He just squeezed, hoping it would calm and deafen the screams Chopper produced. Eventually his screams lessened and his conscience came back, and then he looked up at Sanji with wide eyes. "What was I-?"

Sanji pressed the child's head into his chest, "Y-you were screaming...woman or something like that-what happened?"

Chopper pressed his temples and clicked his tongue, "His condition…it reminded me of something and," he suddenly glanced at Sanji with a look, "…I'm sorry Sanji for scaring you. C-can you watch over Zoro for me? I…I'm gonna' go home and rest." he handed Sanji a new syringe and a tiny bottle, "This is the anesthetic. If he looks like he's struggling with breathing or the bleeding starts, give it to him. Do you know how to take a shot?"

Sanji made an awkward smile, "Kinda'…I seen you do it to us."

Chopper didn't look like he liked his smile, but he gave a weak bow and trudged out of the apartment.

-.-.-

Since Chopper had left the apartment, the room felt utterly silent as if someone had shut down all of the sounds of the world. Sanji borrowed Chopper's handmade stacked cushions and kept a watchful eye over Zoro. Two shots of anesthetic really did work. Zoro hadn't stirred or moved and had constant, relaxed breaths. He looked almost like when he first saw him sleeping in the booths, except he looked healthier then. Sanji thought for a brief moment and headed to the kitchen.

Again, he walked away from the glass, using the island as support, and opened the refrigerator. Sanji clicked his tongue in distaste as he saw piles of convenient store lunchboxes and canned sugar drinks. He picked some of the boxes and found them near empty. No wonder Zoro hasn't looked in shape.

When he dragged his legs back into the living room, he nearly jumped when he saw Zoro sitting on the couch and was scratching his hair. Sanji dropped himself on top of the piles of cushions and called out his name, "H-hey…Zoro." Zoro turned to face him. His eyes were glazed over like a dense fog and it seemed he didn't recognize Sanji. He blinked to refocus and then a tight frown appeared on his face. Zoro looked away and moved to the side.

"H-how are you feeling?"

No answer.

"Uh…do you feel dizzy…or…sick?"

No answer.

"A-are you hungry?...If you are, uh…I'll make something."

No answer.

Sanji hoped that Zoro wasn't answering because the anesthesia was blurring his thoughts, he felt rather stupid talking to himself. He sighed in defeat. Sanji played with his hands and timidly looked up at Zoro's face, hoping that he would look back. "I…I'm sorry…I didn't know what I was saying to you that night…I didn't mean-I freaked out…and the words just…slipped-"

"It's fine." Zoro's words flicked off his tongue like marbles and every letter hit Sanji's heart like bullets. It was so simple and too clean. It was as if Zoro didn't care if he apologized at all. Confusion and anger bubbled up his temper, but Sanji held it; keeping a stern voice he asked, "What's okay?"

Zoro's chest rose as he sighed and his eyes narrowed into a soft gaze. He chuckled a little, "I was stupid. I knew…I knew you were going to break it…'promise me that you'll never betray me and help me when I need you'…bullshit." Zoro laughed and Sanji's body tensed up, his heart pounded painfully in his ribs. His laughter sunk into his skin, his mind, his soul, breaking him apart. The mocking smile on Zoro's face had vanished and into a grim frown, "-I thought…you were different. I thought…you're like Jii-san…but you weren't. You're just like mom! You lie, you break promises-hah, you even 'neglected' me!" Sanji shivered as Zoro's voice escalated, "You don't want to even touch me because _I'm_ a creep! I don't want your apology-I know it's bullshit! I heard you say stuff about me and boy that sorry you said sound _really_ convincing. I'm never going to believe any word you say!"

By the time Zoro was finished, he was out of breath and was choking on his own tears. His face was hot from the burst of anger and bitter sadness. This was it. He cussed himself out right in front of him and Sanji's going to really hate him. He finally turned to Sanji and let the tears fall down onto the couch, "When I look at it now… all the things we did… it was all just a dream…I was caught in a spell and the magic finally broke…that's all."

Zoro smiled, "I never met you at all...I just made it all up to make myself _believe_ that I was happy." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath that might become his last. It was going to come. Sanji was going to do it because he was like his mother. …even though he didn't use the forbidden language.

But moments went to minutes as Zoro waited, but nothing came. No yells or screams. No physical abuse. Not even the word. Puzzled, with a little curiosity, Zoro opened one of his eyes and was met with surprise.

Sanji stayed sitting on the mess of cushions with his head down. His body was quivering and he had his hands curled into a fist, but stayed on his knees. Zoro's eyes were caught staring at Sanji's lowered head, as something trailed down his cheeks and fell onto his bony white hands. _Is he crying?_ Zoro wanted to get a better look, but his body wouldn't respond well. Zoro opened his mouth to speak, but the blond rose up and smeared away the tears from his eyes. He noticed Sanji's lips were swollen from holding back some sniffles.

"Sanji?"

Sanji choked and brushed away his tears. His voice wavered and was so quiet, so heartbreaking. "I-I'm sorry." He snatched his duffle bag and dashed out of the room, and into the streets.

The sun was setting, giving the sky a warm color, but he felt cold rain pelting his shivering body. He never felt so miserable in his life.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review!**


	19. Unknown Thoughts

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
I am in the same situation, but in the beginning of August to around the end of November not much people go on fanfiction. There are many reasons why this happens but there is one major reason: school. Most people had time to glance over their favorite stories over summer vacation, but when _school _starts, the schedule you made in summer vacation is thrown away in the imaginary trash bin and the new schedule fills in. New people, new classes, new teachers, memorizing where your class is, getting the hang of the school schedule, bringing home piles of homework, and always, in the begining of school all teachers say they will be tough on the students which is why you bring back so much homework. Eventually, all teachers loosen up and the homework lessens...that's near Christmas break. As I said in the beginning of this, I'm in the same situation and I feel sad about that. Fanfiction's one of my favorite sites...**

**So I appreciate the people who might have the same tight schedule as me to squeeze into fanfiction to read my stories and to squeeze even more to drop a review. I thank you very much.**

"Here you go." Ace handed Zoro green sweater, nice and hot from the dryers. Zoro took the sweater into his arms, wrapping its warmth around his body. His body was able to move around more freely, and sadly, the pain was coming back. "Thanks Ace."

Ace visited his apartment a few hours later and immediately saw the mess. He scooped the sleeping Zoro off the couch and into the bathtub, cleaning off the rest of the dried blood. When he brought him into his bedroom, Zoro had woken up and because of the rush, he was wearing only boxers and a towel draped over his shoulders. Water clung onto Zoro's hair, his bare chest, and arms. Ace raced out of the room and came back with a large shirt and baggy pants. He threw them at his lover and it hit Zoro square in the face, not that hard though. The older teen smiled, "It's a good thing it was in a sink. The stain would've never come off. Isn't this one of the birthday gifts?" Zoro nodded, "You should be more careful. You don't know when _it's_ going to happen."

Zoro squeezed the sweater like a teddy bear, "-but, I wanted to wear it at least once…before-you know."

Ace frowned and scooted in next to Zoro and gave him a peck on the cheek. He pulled the towel off of Zoro's shoulders and roughly brushed him. Ace chuckled when Zoro grunted and attempted to pull away from the towel. He stroked Zoro's soft hair and sighed, his smile fading. Ace leaned his head against his lover's shoulder. "Don't say that." Zoro sighed quietly. He couldn't help it. Zoro ran his finger down the delicate designs on the sweater. He turned his head a little so one of his eyes was staring at Ace, "He…came here today."

"Oh." Ace thought about it, "…_Oh_." He wrapped his arms around Zoro's bare chest and brought him closer to his. He pressed Zoro's head inside his chest and squeezed him just like his sweater. "Were you okay? D-did he hurt you?" The ruffle of green shook sideways, "Oh thank god." He breathed out.

Zoro threw his head back, gasping for air. He slapped Ace in the back of the head. "I can't breathe!" Ace smiled an apology and pulled Zoro into his arms once more. Zoro shifted his body in a more comfortable position; he sprawled on the bed covers, his head and back rested against Ace's chest. Zoro stared down at his hands, "He…didn't do anything, but...he was weird."

"Hn?" Ace asked.

Zoro sighed, and winced from the ache in his chest, "…he...didn't say it..." It felt like something was tightening the inside of his lung with a thick cloth.

"T-that's a good thing right?" Ace caressed Zoro's chest and the younger teen leaned back farther, pleasuring the touch.

"Yeah…" Zoro replied, but his voice didn't sound too sure. Ace smiled and pulled his shirt off. He brought an arm around Zoro's shoulders and swiftly dropped him down on the soft mattress. Zoro snuggled into Ace's bare chest, pulling the covers over them.

They were about to sleep when the older teen sat up suddenly, "I forgot…" he looked down at Zoro, "-do you want to eat? I know you didn't eat anything."

Zoro shook his head, and started to cough, "I don't feel like it."

"All right…"Ace folded the sweater and placed it off the bed and reached for the syringe. "Do you want to use it? You're starting to look sick." He smirked, "It'll make you feel better…you wouldn't hear the voices."

Zoro made a face, but took the syringe. Without hesitation, he measured the amount of anesthetic and pricked the needle into his vein with precision. Ace watched Zoro's perfect skill in amazement. "At least that'll make you feel better." The older teen yawned, fell back into the matress, and in an instant he was snoring. Zoro smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. He turned to his back and threw his arms behind his head.

The anesthetic was slowly enveloping his body, his mind started to haze. But, he could still replay what happened today. Sanji was crying. For the first time in his life, he saw someone cry because of him. He also apologized, another thing his family never did.

It felt awkward. Throughout his painful pasts he never tried to look back upon were memories full of hate, bitter tears, and people with furious or disgusted faces when they see him.

Sanji was like his mom, but now he grew doubts. Was he really like his mother? The only expression his mother made was pure anger and hatred. Sanji did most of what his mother did, except for the tears. Sanji made an emotion besides hate and Zoro felt uneasy. This wasn't supposed to have happened. Did this mean Sanji wasn't his…

Zoro mentally shook his head. He was. He had to be. Because it was working. He was steadily but surely weakening. His words on that day stabbed him like daggers, scorched his heart and lungs like fire, and the pain droned on like a heavy disease. Sanji had said the other word, causing the torture to worsen. Just one more…and he would end up in the same fate as Jii-san.

Zoro used all of his strength to move his paralyzed hand across the sheets and touch the hard surface of the picture frame. He couldn't feel his fingers grab it, but when he pulled his hand back, the picture frame was secured tightly in his numbed hand. He gazed at his smiling uncle and smiled weakly back, "Jii-san…I wanted to live longer…" he could feel himself crying, "I wish I never met him…"

He let the tears fall uncomfortably down his neck and turned over to Ace who was mumbling some odd language of food. Zoro realized that Ace was like a chess piece not meant to be on the board. Why was Ace nice to him, even though he knew most of his past? Luffy didn't hate him either, not to mention Nami. He was supposed to live all alone, never to have friends or family to protect him, just like how most of his ancestors lived. Just like his uncle.

Zoro's head was now thickly covered in fog and he couldn't think anymore. He felt sleepy, which was ironic because he was sleeping most of the day. He closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

-.-.-

Sanji stumbled into Koune's house, his body shivering and his face wet from tears. Koune gasped and brought him inside, handing him bundles of blankets all over him. The living room which Koune brought him in felt small and it suffocated him, even though it was one of the biggest rooms in the house. Sanji heard his best friend talk, but all he could hear was noise, and he didn't feel like deciphering them. Koune helped him off the floor and bid him to sit down on the cushions. It was fluffy, but the feathers in the cushions prickled his skin. The prickly feeling reminded him the dagger of words Zoro yelled at him and he sulked more into the couch, but away from the cushions. Koune's mother brought in a tray of warm tea and a plate of freshly baked cookies. Koune offered him one and the blond took a bite. The cookies tasted salty.

The blond raised his teary eye to Koune's mother and he felt a little better. Koune's mother was the kindest and the most gorgeous mothers he had ever seen (besides Nami-san's). He couldn't brag about his own mother-only her beauty-because she died soon after he was born.

She sat next to him and brushed her shiny dark brown hair away from her shoulders. It bounced off lively off her shoulders and Sanji swallowed his saliva. She smelled of roses and anything he could think of that was sweet. As always, she wore a fancy one piece dress, lengthening all the way to her wonderful thin legs. This time, her dress was ruby red; her cuffs had laces with sophisticated designs on them. Her lipstick matched with her gorgeous dress. Not to mention her lips, it looked firm and shown bright on her soft pale skin. Her voice hummed like an angel's harp, "What happened Sanji-chan?" She ran her delicate hands down Sanji's back and the blond instantly felt better. Oh how much he loved her beauty.

Sanji bit into another cookie and sighed, "Nothing…" Koune wasn't going to help him when he told him what happened. If he told him that Zoro suddenly started bleeding all over the place from scars, Koune would call him a dumbass. He could picture him ranting on about how many times he had told him to not go near Zoro and some other crap he didn't need. As he was chewing on his third cookie, he wondered why he went to Koune's house. Koune was his best friend, but it was waste of time when he had something important to say but couldn't. He hates Zoro.

He was going to keep it to himself. He was hiding another secret from Koune.

Sanji felt like a hypocrite now. He called everyone a liar but he was keeping a secret from Koune. Zoro clearly told him that he was. He felt like he got slapped in the face-hard.

Koune squeezed himself in the couch and smirked, "You look like the time when you were dumped by Nami!"

"Koune." His mother ordered-kindly but they both heard the strictness in her heavenly voice. The boy shifted and bowed his head in an apology. She smiled and lightly stroked Sanji's blond hair, "I'll call Mr. Blakleg and tell him you're here. You can stay here as long as you like." She gracefully stood up and stepped out of the room. Sanji nearly drooled at her beauty; everything she did was like a symphony. Koune smirked, "Well, you look happy now."

Sanji closed his mouth and frowned, "It's all thanks to your mom." They both snickered first and then burst out laughing.

But soon the laughing ceased and the living room was dead quiet. Sanji felt uncomfortable with the situation and tried to start a topic, "Hey, uh where's your dad?"

"Ah, working. He has a busy schedule."

"Hn."

"A patient from Brazil came to Dad's hospital because the people there couldn't help her. You know my dad, he can cure anybody."

"Yeah, he can." Koune's dad was a brilliant and skilled doctor. He was also the head leader of the famous Drum Hospital, the king of all hospitals as he called it. Sanji had only seen him a few times but every time he met him, he felt the strong powerful aura but he felt a little bit of iciness to it. When he was around though, Koune's dad would smile and greet him and tell him a lot of stories about people he met at hospitals. He was quite a cool father. _Can his dad be able to save Zoro_? Sanji wondered. _His dad knows a lot of things and he cured people who thought they wouldn't live any longer...he might help Zoro._ Unfortunately, he didn't have the courage to ask.

Something moved at the corner of the room and Sanji's eyebrow twitched in distaste. Lucifer, the Emerson's pet dog, wandered into the living room. His body was black as darkness and shiny like oil. He was usually outside, guarding the house because he didn't get along with humans very well so he scared the visitors. Even Koune, his actual owner, had trouble taming Lucifer. Fortunately, the dog was quite intelligent and learned on his own. When Sanji was young, he immaturely decided to play with him and ended up with both of his arms and legs covered in bloody bite marks. After a few visits at Koune's house, Sanji learned that if he ignored him, Lucifer wouldn't do anything.

Sanji leaned back against the couch, moving his head and eyes away from the dog, and resumed talking to Koune. But instead of Lucifer ignoring them and strolled away, he froze, his ink black eyes burning into Sanji's back. Sanji panicked when the dog approached him, keeping his eyes straight at him. Sanji's body became rigid and waved his hand to Koune, asking for help. To his surprise, Lucifer's eyes softened and ran his head against Sanji's bandaged legs. Both men's jaw dropped when the saw Lucifer's tail wag happily. Wide eyed, Sanji pointed his finger at Koune, "What's wrong with him?"

Koune shrugged, "I have no idea."

The blond looked back at the dog and he looked back, his unusually kind black eyes staring back at him. His hand shivered as he slowly stroked the slick fur for the first time. It was soft and smooth and Lucifer leaned in toward the touch. Warmth spread across Sanji's heart. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and cautiously, but softly, cuddled into the strong neck. It was weird, but he felt better.

Sanji stayed at Koune's house for at least an hour. He played Nii, and other video games with Lucifer close to his side. He wasn't used to the big and usually scary, mean dog following him everywhere, so he felt a little uncomfortable-he knew he couldn't stay for another hour. It was stressing him out. Sanji stopped in the middle of the game; right before the main character entered the gigantic door with an eye-shaped lock, and headed to the bathroom. Lucifer, who sat in the cushions where Sanji was sitting, followed right after him.

Sanji used the bathroom that was on the second floor, right next to Koune's room. He visited Koune's house many times-so many times, he could maneuver the massive house with his eyes closed. When Sanji was done, he walked out onto the hallway and noticed Lucifer was staring at a door.

The door stood at the end of the hallway. That room was the only place Sanji did not recognize. When he was younger, Koune told him to never enter the room. He was convinced only because Koune's mother also warned him in her heavenly musical voice. Sanji never thought of entering the house for he imagined it might be some private family matters. But whenever the door caught his attention, he wondered what was inside.

Lucifer sat in front of the door; his tail touched the ground and had stopped moving. Sanji slowly walked up to the dog and stared at the door with him, "What's inside?" Lucifer, of course, didn't answer, but kept his ink black eyes at the door, his tail lay still on the floor. Sanji straightened up and took his hand on the knob, "Do you want to go inside?" The tail lifted and began to wave and Sanji, looking back to see if anybody was looking, opened the door just a little bit for Lucifer to enter. The dog slipped in and Sanji couldn't help his curiosity, peeked inside.

His curiosity instantly escaped out of his head like smoke. The room was fairly clean but there was nothing special to it. The room had cardboard boxes, piled up neatly on top of each other and some squishy toys rolling around. Straight ahead, there was the huge two panel window that Sanji always looked up at when he and Koune went outside to play. There wasn't really a reason to hide it from him. Then again, since the rest of the rooms were pretty, no family would brag about a storage room. Lucifer wandered through the boxes with a look of excitement, but his tail had stopping wagging again. _I guess this room's also for Lucifer..._ Sanji assumed by the chewed up toys scattered all over the floor. Disappointed, Sanji returned to Koune's bedroom.

Sanji couldn't concentrate on playing the game. When he decided to leave, Lucifer started to whine and lightly bite into Sanji's pant leg, preventing him from leaving. Sanji was again surprised from the sudden kindness of the dog and begged Koune to take him away. Lucifer protested and even as Koune dragged him by the collar, he quietly whimpered. Sanji, with his bandaged legs, ran clumsily out of the house. He glanced back a Koune's house. _Lucifer was weird...I wonder what changed his attitude?_

Sanji glanced at his watch and it was past seven. His heart felt like something was still there-like oil stuck on a frying pan no matter how many times he washed it. He placed a hand on his chest and back at his watch. He needed someone to talk to. Someone who he can express his own emotions without being ashamed later. Sanji sighed and headed toward the PARTY'S BAR, texting Patty that he wouldn't be home until later.

-.-.-

He hopped over the fence and knocked on the backside of the restaurant. Few moments later, Makino opened the door, her bandana wet from the heat, "Sanji? What happened to your legs?"

"N-nothing Makino-san…is Luffy busy?"

Makino glanced at the door nearby and turned back with a smile, "No. He's just 'working' on his homework." She gave a friendly push and Sanji dragged his legs up the stairs.

Luffy was surprised to see Sanji walking into his room in the middle of the night. The boy spun around in his chair and a huge smile plastered on his face, "Hey Sanji! What's up!? This is so random-" Luffy jerked away when he saw Sanji's eye wet with tears and all of a sudden, he wailed. Luffy freaked out and ran up to Sanji who was now on his knees sobbing out of control. Sanji always did this whenever he asked Nami out many times and many times, he failed. Luffy guessed it was one of those love break-ups and he needed a goofy kid like him to give out some jokes to cheer him up. So he did. "Hey Sanji, did you lose another girlfriend again?" Luffy laughed, but Sanji's wails worsened. The boy sweat dropped. Okay…that wasn't it.

Luffy turned serious and this time, he lightly slapped him on the shoulder, "Sanji, I don't know what's the problem if you keep crying like that-unless you _want_ to keep crying like that.." He handed Sanji a box of tissues.

Sanji took a few and blew on them. He sniffled and whimpered, his eyes stayed on the floor, "I'm an asshole…"

Luffy wanted to laugh, "You finally noticed?" The boy shut his mouth when Sanji gave a glare but it wasn't so terrifying because his face was smothered in tears. "…um...can I ask why?"

Sanji gave a wet sigh, "I…met Zoro." Luffy flinched, but he urged Sanji to continue, "-I met him and he…called me a liar and...he said he'll never trust me again…" Sanji started to sniffle again, so he snatched more tissues out of the box. He blew in them and threw the crumpled pieces in the trashcan and missed. The oily feeling rose in his chest and he shot a glance at Luffy, "I saw something weird about him today…"

Luffy titled his head, "What's that?"

Sanji smirked, wiping a tear from his face, "You probably know this, but when I was at his house, he started bleeding. I thought it was because he cut himself, but it was from a scar."

"I didn't know about that one." He heard Luffy mumble something else, but Sanji continued talking.

"-Well, I called Chopper for help. He came and helped Zoro heal the 'healed scars' and when he listened to Zoro's chest…he got crazy. He was screaming about some woman-and he didn't sound all happy about it."

Luffy crossed his arms, "You should go over to Chopper's. He might be able to tell you when Zoro's not around…so he won't get crazy again."

"Good idea…I'll go and see him tomorrow." Sanji took in a deep breath. The oily feeling was washed away with hot water-he felt better. "Thanks Luffy and sorry I accused you."

Luffy frowned in confusion, "Accused me for what?" Sanji smiled and then his expression tightened. He stared down at his hands, his fingers threaded with each other. "I want to help him." A smile etched across Luffy's face. "…I know it's going to be hard at first because he doesn't trust me anymore, but I can't stand seeing him in pain...he said that I'll make his injury _worse_...I don't know what that means…" Sanji raised his eyes to Luffy, "-do _you_ know what that means?"

The raven haired boy twisted his lips, a mix of a frown and a pout. He shook his head and sighed in apology. Sanji ran a hand through his hair, "…_After_ I get Zoro to trust me again…then I'll ask what's wrong with him."

"So…does that mean, you're bringing Zoro back in the group?" Sanji froze and stared down at the floor. Luffy watched his face frown in many different styles. The cook moved his head to the side, "I-I'll think about it." The blond didn't need to look at Luffy's face to see the sad puppy look, he knew Luffy was still upset that he wasn't easily letting Zoro in the group. Sanji groggily stood up, holding his bandaged knees for support. "I gotta' go. Zeff-err…Patty should be pissed right about now."

"Do you need any help?" Luffy asked, but Sanji waved a hand.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your _wonderful_ homework time," Luffy snorted, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye-bye." Luffy listened as he heard Makino meeting him downstairs. He scooted back into his spinning chair and flipped open his notebooks. He skimmed through the numbers of math, quickly gave up and went off to daydreaming. Zoro was right. Sanji still doesn't want to be friends with him even though he was desperately worried about him.

Luffy doodled on an open page on his notebook and laughed at his masterpiece. With his thumb, he turned the pages over and swam his eyes over the words. Should he have said something? Would Sanji have changed if he told him most of the truth? He closed the notebook and picked up another notebook, the cover was jet black and inside was packed with English writing. He opened it and grinned at the neat Japanese calligraphy translating the complex English sentences. He fingered over the letters and tried to read one word at a time.

The boy paused and traced back to a conversation he had weeks ago. He returned to the notebook and as his eyes skimmed through the writing, realization burst like rockets and the fires burned his heart.

Why hadn't he noticed this before!?

If this was true…Luffy clenched his chest. This hurt so much.

He jerked away from the notebook and to the door where Sanji had lefft. Should he warn Sanji?

Luffy shook his head. No, this would hurt Sanji too much. Plus, he didn't know if this was even true.

_I gotta' tell Robin first…she'll know the answer._

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you very much for using up your homework time (laughs) to read this chapter!  
I would be appreciated if you left a review, but that would use up more of your homework time so I won't stress about it.  
Again, thank you very much and I hope you have a nice weekend!  
**


	20. Chopper's Lament

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece  
A/N: Here's chapter twenty...wow I'm on chapter twenty! And guess what? This is the chapter you have been all been waiting for (I think)! Finally huh? **

**I would like to thank all the reviers who posted all the way (in order from most reviewed to less):  
black rose pirate, BecauseIWasBored, crystalbluefox, MazokuTenshi, Arkner, dalia76, Santoryuu-Zoro, oONatsuOo, mimifoxlove, ObSeSsEdWiThIzZy, silentscreamer666, Blu-Calling, HappyMe-O, Iryann, Michi-chi, ShaolinQueen, Dragon77, , Princess Darkcloud, Te Inu Fighter, XxYourXxDisasterXx, BonneNuit, moutonshot, My TiMe Will COME, TheWind'sBride, XIII, Anon, Daku_mauji, Foxfire32, Miechieco, Oh joy!!/Oh well..., ryoscuro, SplatterFall, TheDoubleMintTwins11, Amy, asdfasdfg, borednerdsunited, ColourPearl, Deathangelebz, Emoru, FireFistAce, grace21, Heartless567864, IzzyIsMyRoleModel, jin-chi, Jovial Reader, kamiam714, Kirai-Ninja, Lolita Kitsune, marsnmonkey, MeEksiNs, Mosuke, nami, No one, Ryne, ryuu-bushi, Severe Cabbage, Sylbara, Tyigra, wolfxdemonxgirl **

**Thank you very much!**

In the city called Nanahongi, the streets were quiet and peaceful in the morning. When night fell, the city bursts into life with lights, music, and exciting clubs opened for all of the people who needed to strip off their tedious lives. Men, who are exhausted from work, take off their rings and enter clubs to chat or to play with the hostesses, women they dreamed to have. Women, tired of their daily housework, escape from reality and enter a sanctuary full of gorgeous sexy men. In that lively city was one of the famous gay host clubs, Rose of Versailles.

Inside, the room always smelled of rich rose perfume. The floors, walls, the couches, and the ceiling were a shade of soft pink, and every pillar had an exclusive vase with bouquet of roses trimmed and cared every single day. This was all Mother's hobbies; _he_ loved anything that were cute and young. Mother's background was a mystery, but some knew his 'real' name which was Bon Clay.

Mother tapped her fingers together impatiently; all of his nails were painted in light blue, "Hurry up darling. We're going to freeze if you don't finish."

"All right Mother. Please calm down." The electrician pleaded. He didn't want to mess with Mother who had the legs to kick a person far and leave a mark and the lips to cause any man to fall unconscious.

Mother smirked, and slapped the man's ass causing him to almost lose his balance on the ladder. Paulie walked toward the two and handed them a drink. Mother took a sip and he grinned, "This is delicious! I love it Paulie-chan!" The bartender bowed. Mother waved a hand, bidding him to come closer, "Ne ne ne Paulie-chan," he leaned into his ear and whispered in a loud hoarse voice, "Is Zoro-chan coming to work tonight?"

"I got a call from Ace. He said he's well enough to work."

Mother squealed and danced around in circles, "Yeay! My jewel is coming back into my hands! Oh what should I let him wear? This is a good time to use my skills!"

"It's finished Mother," the electrician replied as he climbed down the ladder. He pressed a few buttons on the remote and a gush of warm air filled the room. Paulie cracked his fingers in a nice rhythmic pattern, "Now my hands will move better. Thanks dude." They both turned to the owner who danced around in circles again, this time faster. Paulie smirked as he signed a check and handed it to the electrician, "I think Mother has a good theme for this month. You should come over," Paulie added a smirk, "Zoro's coming back."

-.-.-

Luffy ran through the hallway, obviously ignoring the signs that read, 'no running in the halls.' He turned around a corner and skillfully skipped up the stairs to the next floor. Luffy pushed through the crowd who just got out of class and headed to the cafeteria. Luffy didn't know this because he hung out with Sanji, but when lunch time arrived, everyone left to the East side where the cafeteria was, so the West side was clear of people. A perfect 'hideout.' Luffy slowed his pace and turned to a room: the music room; one of his favorite classes.

The room was just like any other class except the walls were covered in famous classic artists and music notes. A shiny grand piano was placed in the corner of the room. Other instruments lined up against the walls, some hung neatly in size order. Otherwise, the room was vacant except for two people: the music teacher Brook and Zoro. The music teacher was playing a classic song using his favorite instrument, the violin. Zoro was sitting in one of the desks, quietly listening to the harmonic melody. Both of them looked quite relzxed.

Brook stopped playing the instrument and using his melodic booming voice, he greeted the boy, "Monkey!!! Did you come here to hear me play?"

Luffy raised a hand, "I'm sorry Brook, but not today!" he turned to Zoro who opened his eyes to see the boy, "Zoro, good news!"

Brook chuckled and carefully laid his violin down on a desk, "Yohohoho! I love good news! I want to listen too!"

Zoro had his hand on his chin and kind of grumbled in it, "What is it?"

"Sanji wants to be your friend again!"

"Eh!?" Zoro coughed out.

Brook laughed, "My! That is good news! Isn't that wonderful Roronoa?"

Zoro shook his head, "That can't be…did he say that?"

Luffy scratched his head and smiled, "Well, he actually said, 'he wants to help you.' I don't know how, but he doesn't…you know!"

The green haired teen frowned and barked a throaty cough, "Luffy…you know that I'll never get better."

Luffy whined, more of a pout, "-But Zoro…we can try."

"Yes yes, " Brook butted in, "You shouldn't give up Roronoa! Be positive!"

Zoro suddenly slammed his fist on the desk, making both Luffy and Brook jump, "Shut the fuck up! You don't know how-!" he ground his teeth until it hurt and shook his head, "...he tried too…" _…and believed she would one day notice him_…He closed his eyes tight, pushing the image out of his mind.

_Zuki....Zuki...ZUKKIN!_

A sharp pain thundered in his chest and Zoro gasped out, nearly collapsing onto the ground. Luffy hurried by his side and vigorously rubbed his hand up and down Zoro's back as the horrible coughing raged on. Brook also began stroking the teen's back, praying 'oh please not again' in a rigid tone. Droplets of tears and saliva landed on the wooden floor as Zoro was on his knees, and covered his mouth with his hands to deafen the noise. His lungs burned like an inferno and his mind begged for the torture to stop.

Something erupted in Zoro's heart and he couldn't hold back his tears. Luffy and Brook winced as Zoro made a final cough that sounded like he brought out something. Zoro slowly took his hands off his mouth and grimaced.

Everything his uncle had told him was coming true and Zoro feared it terribly.

Luffy staggered away from Zoro and reached for his lunchbox.

Makino made lunch for him today; a three stacked lunchbox with a huge green napkin wrapped around the boxes, securing it tightly. He carefully unraveled the cloth and ran up to Zoro who still sat on his knees, staring down at his hands. Using the napkin, he scrubbed the substance off as cleanly as possible.

Brook examined the floor beneath them, "Did it fall on the floor?" Luffy shook his head and curled the napkin into a tight ball. Luffy stuffed the napkin back in his backpack; he tried his best to avoid the notebooks and pencils inside. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He never liked the smell of metal. The music teacher nodded and pulled Zoro onto his feet, "Come on Zoro. Let's rest over there." Brook let Zoro laid his back against the piano seat-it wasn't comfortable, but it was better than desks.

Zoro's eyes cringed from pain and his mouth was wide open, panting for air. Beads of sweat dripped down the sides of his face and arms. He arched his back a little and made a noise in the back of his throat. Luffy rushed up to Zoro with his canteen filled with tea. He helped Zoro up and gave him a sip. Zoro lapped away the weird taste off of his mouth.

Luffy asked in a quiet voice, "Do you want to eat something? Makino made your favorites…"

Zoro gave out a wet cough and shook his head, "I…really don't feel like eating right now."

Luffy agreed-Zoro's face was ghostly pale and from all of that coughing-and after the vomiting, it'll be easy to lose an appetite. But something in the other side of his head told him to protest, "…Ace told me you didn't eat anything yesterday."

Zoro put a hand over his face and nodded. He cringed as he felt the pain come back to him again.

_Zuki…Zuki…Zuki…_

His other hand came to his chest and grabbed a handful of his uniform. Zoro muttered under his breath and Luffy caught a little of it, "D-damn you-" Luffy heard something else after the sentence and paled.

After a few moments, Zoro's breathing finally relaxed to a quieter state. He groggily sat up and brushed away the tears from his eyes. His hand still on his chest and his head bent down, it looked like Zoro was in thought. Luffy was relieved. It was better to see Zoro staring down at his chest with a blank face than rolling over in pain.

Zoro turned to Luffy. His voice was worn down from all of the coughing and sounded like sandpaper, "I-Is Sanji here today?"

Luffy smiled, but shook his head, "No he's not. Why?"

"N-nothing..." Zoro shrugged and rubbed his hand against his chest. _No wonder I can't hear him._

-.-.-

Sanji woke up way later than he was supposed to, but he didn't care. He wasn't planning to go to school in the first place. Sanji stared down at his legs. He already removed the bandages the night before and the scabs began to grow over his injuries. He quickly got out of bed and as he stripped down to almost nothing, he stepped into the bathroom to groom himself.

He changed into a casual long sleeved white t-shirt with some interesting writing on it and a pair of loose jeans so it wouldn't irritate the scabs. Sanji grabbed a dark brown coat and threw it over his shoulders. He looked at himself in the mirror one more time before stepping out of his room.

When he closed his room and turned, he was greeted by an angry Patty. "Why aren't you going to school?"

Sanji rolled his eyes, "I told you-I have something to do that is way more important than school."

Patty's face twisted into a nasty frown and roared, "SANJI! Y'know what!?" The buff man reached for Sanji's arms and dragged him down the stairs, "I had it with you! You are going to school-even if you're late!"

The blond began kicking the man's side, "Stop, you fucking idiot!"

"Patty, Sanji! Enough!" Zeff's voice exploded from the kitchen, pausing both of their movements. The master chef appeared out of the kitchen and frowned, "Patty, leave Sanji alone. I know he's not going to do anything stupid." Patty kept his frown and let go of Sanji. The blond stuck out his tongue at Patty and gave a silent nod to Zeff. The chef snorted and went back into the kitchen, the door flapped as he passed through. He was glad to have a father who knew his actions so well. Sanji stepped down the rest of the stairs and walked out of the house.

Chopper and Dr. Kureha's hospital was close to his house so he didn't need a taxi. He arrived at the place in just a few minutes and surprisingly, there were patients already sitting in the lobby area, waiting for their turn. When he entered, Chopper welcomed him, his signature doctor jacket hung over his small body. Sanji grinned at the sight; he was very cute.

The young doctor kept a serious look, however, and bid him to follow him.

Chopper brought Sanji down a small hallway and to a door leading the home side of the building-almost like Sanji's home. He followed the young doctor through another small but dark hallway. When they turned around a corner and walked a few more steps down the hall, they reached Chopper's bedroom.

Dr. Kureha was generous to give him his own room for personal matters. Chopper had a full size bed with three comfortable pillows piled all over the bedpost. Right next to the bed was his desk, double the size of Sanji's and it had stacks of medical books. Around the walls were bookshelves filled with more hard-to-read books. On the wall opposite of the bed was a closet probably filled with more books but with less value. On the top of the bookshelves were stuffed animals, all sitting in a row; the only object that was cute, besides Chopper. Chairs were randomly placed here and there, so Chopper urged Sanji to sit in one.

Sanji pulled a wooden chair and sat down. Chopper rolled his favorite wheeled chair close to Sanji; in his hand were a stack of papers, probably, medical charts. The young doctor handed Sanji the paper and he tried to decipher it.

It was his first time to read a medical chart and it was difficult to read. The only thing he got was the name of the patient and the picture. The picture had a man who looked like he was in the late fifties. He had snowy white hair in a style Sanji never believed a human could make. The hair was sticking out from all four sides of his face like pillars. _How the hell did the man sleep? _The man looked a little skinny by the slight hollowness of the cheeks. He had laughter wrinkles all around his eyes, nose, and mouth making him look a lot older and unfortunately, sickly. The old man had a kind look and on his face was beautiful smile and it kind of reminded him of when Zoro smiled. He took his eyes away from the page and gave a small smile to Chopper, "So...what's this?"

Chopper took the chart and looked down at the name. The young boy's shoulder slumped down as he sighed; his eyes lowered into a distant gaze.

Sanji brought out a smile, "It says Hiruruk. Who is he?"

The young doctor blinked and fumbled with the chart. A smile crept across Chopper's lips, "H-Hiruruk-san came to our hospital a few years ago when I was still in middle school. He told me that he was a math teacher at Shajyou High School."

"Shajyou?" Sanji blurted out, "Hey, that's the school Koune and I wanted to go…but we didn't."

Chopper titled his head to the side, "Did you fail the exam?"

Sanji's face went red, "No…I changed my mind after I heard that Nami-san was going to Toukai instead." Chopper laughed and Sanji, whose face was still red, smiled, "I'm sorry…continue."

"Hiruruk-san knew a lot about geometry and he taught me a lot of things while Dr. Rin was making medicine for him. He visited the hospital about three times a week for his checkups. He said he was lonely and was happy he had someone to talk to. Every time he visited the hospital, he brought flowers for Dr. Rin and candy for me. Even Dr. Rin was beginning to like him-which was rare…"

Upon bringing the memories, Chopper's smile grew bigger and bigger and Sanji was surprised to find himself smiling. Sanji lowered his voice, "So, what was wrong with him?"

The doctor's smile suddenly dropped and his eyes fell to the chart once again. "In the beginning…his condition wasn't that bad…" Chopper cocked his head to the side, "When I first did his checkup, i-it scared me. His heart…beat was different."

"D-different? What the heck does that mean?"

"I-I don't know what to say, but his heartbeat...wasn't normal. He would be talking and all of sudden he'll start coughing and rubbing his chest. I told him on the first day of the checkup that his heartbeat was not normal. Hiruruk-san laughed it off saying it was normal…saying it was asthma." Sanji froze. Chopper saw him pale and nodded.

Chopper continued even though Sanji leaned back against his chair, his face was filled with confusion, "Dr. Rin's medicine helped just a little bit for him, but it didn't last. His condition got worse-so worse, Dr. Rin told him to stay at the hospital."

The young doctor shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "After moving in, he mostly stayed in bed because he couldn't do anything. He screamed in pain when his chest hurt, and after the pain, he wouldn't put anything in his mouth except liquids. We woke up so many times in the middle of the night because he wouldn't stop coughing. He apologized to me all the time whenever I left a patient so I would give him water or stroked his back. And then, she came."

Sanji was looking forward to listen to the woman who made Chopper freak out. Sanji asked, "What did she do?"

Chopper sighed, "She was a student from Shajyou High School…her name was…I think, Fujita Kanami. She was one of those…those girls. Boys, shopping, make-up, and fads. Hiruruk-san was her homeroom and math teacher…and Hiruruk-san…he-" Chopper gave a small gulp and made circle hand gestures around his chest.

This time, Sanji blinked, understood, and then his face twisted a little, "W-wait, how old was H-Hiruruk-san?"

"Forty-seven?"

Sanji sweat dropped, "…S-so he…was in love with…a…high schooler?...and how old was she!?"

Chopper nodded, "She was sixteen."

Sanji counted with his fingers, and then realizing he didn't have enough, he calculated mentally. "Thirty-one years apart!? That's pedophile! Ugh, that's fucking gross!"

He was surprised that Chopper suddenly winced and cowered away from him. Sanji hesitated and softly landed a hand on Chopper's shoulder, "Chopper?"

The doctor brushed a hand through his curly brown hair, "…He told me to bring this girl. I knew he…uh, liked her because he was talking about her a lot. I was surprised that she was…young too. I didn't tell her that Hiruruk-san liked her, but I guess she knew about it. So, when she came to meet him, she cussed so much. I kind of understand her feelings because Hiruruk-san sometimes stalked her all the way to her home and it scared her. She kept saying... 'you're disgusting,' "I hate you,' and 'I wish you die old man.' over and over again...almost every patient down the hallway heard her." Chopper laughed, but his voice reflected no humor.

"Is…that a bad thing?"

Chopper hesitated, "No...but after she left..."

Suddenly Chopper covered his mouth and his small body shook violently. He grabbed many locks of his hair as his body continued to tremble. Sanji grabbed hold of the boy and stroked his back, calming him, "W-What happened after that?"

Chopper breathed out and his voice wavered from the tears that were ready to fall down his face, "...right after she left, he started to cough out blood...and it wouldn't stop." Sanji momentarily stopped breathing and his hands fell at his sides. He threw his body against the chair and put his hands to his head.

He didn't want to hear it.

He didn't want to hear the rest of it.

He dreaded the thought that started to form in his mind while he was listening to Chopper's story. He wanted to push it away, far and deep into his mind, never to be dug up again. But a little voice in his head whispered to him, _didn't you want answers?_ Sanji nodded, agreed to the little voice in his head, but he didn't want the answers to be like this. He just hoped the rest of the story got better.

Sanji raised his head and asked quietly, "...is he ok now?"

The doctor rubbed his tiny hands against his cheeks and took a deep breath, the dread in his voice didn't leave, "He...passed away right after that."

Sanji's eyes widened and he felt his throat tighten up. Chopper wiped his face with his wet hands, "All I remember is that everything...from the bed sheets to his clothes was covered in blood and his heart rate was going out of control...It stopped when all the blood was out of his body... It was the worst thing I ever seen in my life." Through quivering lips, Chopper managed to form a smile, "I...I guess he's fine now."

"S-so," Sanji's voice wavered, "W-what is it?"

Chopper frowned, "I actually never seen this type of disease before but we concluded that it's a type of heart attack. We asked his relatives if we could investigate his body...it took forever to find them. When we told them about his death...they didn't care."

"That's just...mean." Sanji's eyes glued to floor as he sniffled back his tears. Would Zoro's parents care if he died? He never heard of a parent who didn't grieve over their children.

"Dr. Rin opened his chest, where we thought the source of the problem was...and...it was..." The doctor's shoulders stiffened.

_There's more bad stuff?_ "W-what?" Sanji asked.

"His heart..." Chopper's eyes cringed in pain, "-looked like it exploded. Parts of the skin of the heart were all over his lungs…we couldn't help him either way..." Chopper closed his eyes and shook his head as if he was throwing the thought away.

Sanji couldn't bring himself to image what that looked like. "W-what do you think...it is...?"

"I'm not sure, but...it's as if he died right after he got his heart broken." Chopper's eyes met Sanji's. His eyes were red and new tears began to fall, "Isn't that sad?...He just wanted someone because he was lonely…"

Sanji bit his lip to prevent the last question he had on his tongue. It failed, but he spoke in an almost inaudible whisper, "…d-does Zoro…have…this?"

Immediately, Chopper nodded and the reply hit him like a bomb. "I checked his heartbeat and it's the same…he…just has trouble breathing, so he's fine….but if he starts coughing out blood…it's...too late."

Sanji had his hands gripped tight on his arms and it began to hurt. Zoro has the disease. Zoro was going to die. He gave out a trembled gasp and broke down into miserable sobs. The doctor burst into tears with him.

**To Be Continued**

**Zukkin-It is supposed to look like this: ****ズッキン****. It is supposed to sound harsher and more emphasis on the pain than Zuki. Zuki is a sharp ending pain; Zukkin is also sharp but mainly used inside the body; in this situation the heart. Zuki can be anywhere; a cut on knees, arms, etc.; toothache, headache(Zukkin can be also used on this if it's a horrible migrane), et cetera. **

**Did this answer one of the questions? I hope so...now onto the other questions! *marches***

**Thank you for reading!  
Reviews are always welcomed!**


	21. The Decision

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
A/N: I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I'm sorry that I didn't upload this quickly. My internet went down and I wasn't able to go on the internet for two weeks. I would have uploaded it last week but the research paper stood in the way of my word document so I had to work on it...*exasperated sigh* I hate research papers...**

**I also apologize that this is short. I'm assuming that the readers are saying, "Hey, you had three weeks! Do the three weeks worth!" I purposely stopped because the next part I was going to write didn't _fit_ here. When I did stop, I realized how short it was. I'm disappointed too.**

"Robin...did you find it?"

Luffy stayed after school to work on a serious business with Robin. They both snuck into the main administrator's office and past a door where all of the files of every student hid. Robin managed to pry open the desk and get the keys for the door.

Robin's job was to enter the secret file room and find what they were looking for. Luffy's job was simpler. He had to guard the main administrator room's door in search of any wandering student or teacher. If he found one, he would strike them across the side of the neck so they would fall unconscious. There was really no point of doing this because school ended so everyone should be gone. The librarian smiled telling him, "Why not? This way, it's suspenseful."

The secret room was like all special rooms. It was dark and was barely larger than the bathroom stall for wheelchair owners. The ceiling light in the room gave out only enough light to see the names of the tabs. Robin didn't complain and began her search.

"Did you find it?" Luffy whispered loud again for her to hear.

She giggled, "I just got to it Monkey-kun."

"Oh...do you remember where it is at?"

"I should be able to find it...it's in A-I-U-E-O order..."

Luffy heard shuffles of files flipped and set aside. He concentrated on his own job and listened to any signs of footsteps. In two nanoseconds he lost interest of watching in silence. He leaned against the hinges of the door, humming a happy tune.

"I've found it." Luffy toppled off his stance. His feet were tapping impatiently as Robin slipped through the secret room with a folder.

"Let me see!" Luffy cried out in a harsh whisper. He outstretched his arms and Robin, being the character she is, held out the folder towards him but his fingers only grazed the tips of the file. She eventually handed it over and Luffy held it close to him. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he steadied himself before placing his finger between the folds and flipping it open. Robin peered over from the side to get a better look.

They both skimmed through the file and quickly closed it before they read any further. The name said it all.

Robin straightened herself up, "No wonder we couldn't..."

"Yeah..." Luffy mumbled; his voice was lifeless. He handed her the file and she hastily returned the file to its rightful place.

-.-.-

Zoro quickly walked home and threw his bag on the front of the doorway. He heard Ace's footsteps paddling down the hallway, "Hey, okaeri." Ace's voice hummed through Zoro's chest.

"Tadaima." Zoro replied as he pulled off his shoes. When he stepped up onto the hallway, Zoro gave a quick kiss on Ace's cheek. He smirked when he saw the look on Ace's face. The younger teen turned to align his shoes and walked down the hall. Ace happily rubbed his hand against his cheek and followed after him, carrying the bag Zoro dropped.

Zoro walked into the bedroom and began stripping off the top of his uniform. He then unbuttoned his white collared shirt and threw those on the top of the bed. Ace, who came in after him, pulled open his drawer and tossed a shirt at Zoro, "Wear this."

The shirt was large and it stretched down lower than his hips, "It's big." Zoro mumbled, raising an eyebrow. The jeans Ace also gave him were actually Ace's so it was a size bigger than Zoro's.

Ace frowned, "You should wear something like that when you're going to work. Perverts in that city love teenagers in tight clothes."

"Ace, I'm going to work with a bunch of perverts...and remember what Paulie said?"

"Yah, I heard."

Zoro snickered as he zipped up the jeans and it sagged down, the top part of his boxers exposed, "I think that's what perverts love."

"Are you okay?" Ace asked, changing the subject.

"What-oh this?" Zoro placed a hand on his chest and the older teen nodded, "Yeah...I'm fine."

"Did you cough...a lot?" Ace's voice steadily lowered.

Zoro sighed, gripping tight on the shirt, "...but it was Brook and Luffy, and they know it already." He smiled when Ace came up to him and softly rubbed his back.

"Are you _sure_ you're gonna' be alright?"

Zoro blinked, "You're coming too right?"

"Yah, but later."

Zoro smiled as he placed his wallet in the baggy jeans, "I'll be alright. Besides... it feels nice to be there..."

_...like a family I wished I had._

-.-.-

Sanji stared at himself in the mirror. He looked horrible.

His hair was messed up from brushing his fingers through it. His cheeks were swollen and were burning. He could feel his nose sting whenever he sniffled. The skin around Sanji's eye was puffed up and his eye was bright red.

Red like blood.

Sanji bit his lip and cursed himself. _Stop it. Zoro's strong...he's not gonna' die from a stupid heart disease...he's not.._.He couldn't reassure that. Compared to the day he met Zoro to now, he did not look strong anymore. Zoro was losing to the disease.

Was Zoro going to die? Was he going to die the same way as Chopper's patient?

Sanji was ripping his heart, mind, and soul and all what was left were sadness and guilt. Why did he felt so bad? Why did his heart twist into knots when Chopper confessed Zoro's 'asthma?'

He turned on the sink and splashed water on his face. The water cooled his heated skin and it felt good. Sanji turned the faucet off and reached for a towel. A part of his memory triggered his head and he felt the nightmare roller coaster start again.

The memory flew back when Zoro showed him a photograph in the dark wooden picture frame.

His uncle. Zoro's uncle also died from a heart attack too.

Sanji shoved his face into the damp towel and groaned. Did blood explode from his mouth too? Did Zoro's uncle even have the same heart attack as Hiruruk-san? Fuck, Zoro doesn't tell him anything! He could now feel the dread sinking deep into his bones. The uncle's blood must be strongly running down Zoro's veins. But in order to be sure...Sanji sighed-and sighed again.

He had to talk to Zoro.

This time, for sure or he would go mad.

Even if it came to the point where he was going to kidnap Zoro, lock him into a room, and force him to blurt out everything.

Feeling a little better, he softly slapped both sides of his face and walked out of the bathroom. Sanji entered Chopper's room where the young boy was sitting on his bed with piles of crumpled up tissues all around his legs. Sanji put out a hand, "You can use the bathroom."

"I'm fine." Chopper raised his head and sniffled one last time. The doctor looked as worse as he did. Sanji sat on the chair he sat before and picked up the medical chart. Sanji felt a pang of sadness erupt inside again when he saw the picture of Hiruruk-san on the profile. He was smiling so peacefully. He knew that bringing this subject would cause him and Chopper to cry again, "So...is there a cure to this?"

Chopper again shook his head, "Hiruruk-san was the first and the only person with this disease, so we don't have much data for it. Since that, I never saw the disease until...I met Zoro at the PARTY'S BAR. Even though we haven't found a cure to the disease...there is a way to hold down the pain."

Sanji's eyes lit up. "Can you tell me how?" If there was a way to help Zoro ease his pain, he would do anything.

The doctor tapped his finger against his temple and titled his head to the side. It was a very cute pose. "Well, Hiruruk-san felt better when we rubbed his back when he had the 'seizures.' We couldn't leave him alone...because whenever we leave his room, the 'seizure' starts."

"Isn't that just a coincidence?"

Chopper frowned, "The seizure only happened when there was no one in his room...all by himself...all the time."

Sanji smirked a little, "That is a very selective seizure."

Chopper slapped a fist on his other hand, "There were times when his heart condition stayed constant...and his coughing stops."

"When's that?"

A smile played on Chopper's lips and his cheeks reddened a little, "When I...hugged him or held his hand...I found out that being near other people relieves his stress and his heart rate calms down."

Suddenly, the strong spirit to help Zoro faded. _Hug? Hold his hand?_ Sanji couldn't help but bring it up, "I have to be a fag to help him?"

Chopper gasped and waved his arms, "No...no! H-he just wanted someone close...not in a gay way..."

Sanji kept his frown, "Chopper...Zoro's gay."

"He is?" Chopper's eyes widened, "Well, that is...unexpected...um...well...s-still," As Chopper talked, his hands were fumbling and his cheeks were a little flushed, "Y-you can still...hug him...and stuff...I d-don't think he'll react...that way..."

A tight frown was still stuck onto Sanji's lips. He would just stick with his own plans. Just be his friend again and he would be okay. Sanji didn't need to hug him. He would talk to him everyday just like Chopper did with Hiruruk-san.

He would be okay.

-.-.-

Ace yawned as he walked home from a long hour of work. It was fun. His guests were entertaining. The drinks his guests ordered were strong-probably to get him drunk. He chuckled to himself as the thought of all of his guests now are probably wobbling to the side of a street lamp and throwing up.

Zoro was popular again, especially wearing that kind of clothes in this time of season. It'll bring any gay man to drool all over their flashy suits. He stared down at his arm with a gorgeous watch that one of his guests gave him as a gift. The watch was plated gold and on the face had diamonds of many different colors instead of numbers. It was a nice gift, but it was hard to read when the diamonds were blinding his eyes. Ace squinted at it and the hands, also gold, read twelve...something.

All he knew is that he was way past Makino and Luffy's bedtime so he had to enter the house quietly to not disrupt their slumber.

He crept into the house and stealth up the stairs like a cat would do. When he came by Luffy's room, his heart jumped up to his throat when the door swung open. Ace whispered out-almost screaming, "Luffy! Be careful, you idiot-and why aren't you sleeping!?"

Luffy rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Waiting for you...Okaeri."

"T-tadaima. Here, I got something for you." Ace unclipped the watch and handed it to Luffy. The boy's eyes glittered open and skipped into his room with the golden watch held tightly in his hand. Ace grinned and walked inside his brother's room.

Luffy clicked on the desk lamp and slowly twirled the watch around, watching the diamonds twinkle in the bright light. "Is this real gold?"

"Twenty-four karot." Ace smiled, "You should give it to Nami-chan. She'll love that."

Luffy whispered out a gasp and brought the watch close to his face. Since Ace started part-time living with Zoro, he brought home some-expensive-stuff, depending on the guests.

After admiring the pretty watch, Luffy decided to give to Nami tomorrow. The younger brother carefully placed the watch in his desk drawer and pointed a finger at Ace, "...Did you ask him?"

"Ask what-oh fuck...Sorry Luffy." Ace took a seat on Luffy's bed; it was still warm.

Luffy hesitated and his toes curled up, "It's okay...I checked with Robin...and I was right."

Ace leaned back with his arms placed firmly on the opposite side of him. "Hn." He said in a blunt monotone.

Luffy gaped, shocked at the unenthusiastic reaction from his own brother, "You don't get it don't you?"

"Of course I don't Luffy. I don't know much about that dude."

Luffy stood up and paced around the room, "God Ace. If you knew..." He bit his lower lip, "This is worse than _me_ keeping a secret from Sanji!"

"Why?" Still oblivious of the subject, Ace's voice was kept at a low unemotional volume.

Luffy frowned. When he was tired, his patience shortened. Luffy yawned and gripped his hands firmly together. "Do you know who we're talking about?"

"I do Luffy...I do." Ace nodded and also yawned. He dropped onto his side and pulled the blankets over him, "I really do Luffy."

Luffy rubbed his eyes, "Are you going to ask Zoro tomorrow?"

"nnn....yasummm..." Luffy watched Ace's head move up and down against the pillow and murmured something of a good night. The younger brother crossed his arms. _I guess I have to do it..._ Luffy stopped pacing and stared at his brother who was already fast asleep. He hadn't noticed, but the room was filled with a flowery scent of perfume, alcohol, and cigarettes. Luffy glanced at the alarm clock near the bedpost; it was past one. He wondered if Ace stopped by to take Zoro to home before coming back here.

Since Ace started hanging out with Zoro, he had become very busy. Ace worked Zoro's job times when Zoro was not feeling well, but he didn't complain. His brother enjoyed working in the host club with a nest full of delicious guests with wads of cash in their pockets. Luffy drew in a breath and sat down on his desk chair again, watching his brother snore quietly. He didn't want to wake Ace up, but he had his bed and Luffy didn't really want to sleep in Ace's room.

It wasn't because Ace's room was dirty-it was spotless clean all the time. The main reason was the room was filled with sexy(in Ace's terms) posters of men in obscene poses and shelves full of yaoi DVDs and comics. Luffy was never interested in reading playboy magazines or other porn books like Ace(men or women) and Sanji(women only) but the said boys would drag Luffy to watch with them-for fun. The raven haired boy never understood why men would get aroused by watching or reading porn; it only made him blush. Especially when watching both Ace and Sanji make the same noise as the people on television, this was quite disturbing. Luffy's face reddened at the thought and yanked the pillow beneath Ace's head. _Just leave the lights off and it'll be ok..._

**To Be Continued!**

**Thank you for reading!  
Reviews are welcome! ^_^**


	22. Truth in the Music Room

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece.  
A/N: I finally celebrated something for Zoro's birthday! If only I had that kind of determination to do other things...**

Sanji woke up and entered the bathroom first. He carefully inspected his face to see if the swelling from the tears had finally faded. He frowned and reached for foundation that one of his past girlfriends left at his house (and forgot). He applied it a little under his eyes and spread it evenly through his cheeks. While checking himself in the mirror, he rubbed his hand against his chin to feel the rough stubble of his goatee.

_Should I shave?_ Sanji shook his head, but his hand continued to rub it, _Nah._

He sprayed a small amount of mousse and applied it on his hair, making it glossy and bright. Today wasn't anything special; why was inspecting himself more than he had to? Sanji persuaded to himself that he cried a lot yesterday and crying makes a face horrible. It wasn't that Sanji was going to meet Zoro (for real). Nope, not at all. It was for the _ladies_. All of the women loved men who are tidy and neat.

After being stuck in the bathroom for almost thirty minutes, he rushed out of his house with a slice of toast in his mouth and struggled to put his arm through the sleeve. He could hear Patty's obnoxious yells of 'you're gonna' be late you ass!' Sanji added pressure into his teeth almost to the point that the toast was going to fall out of his mouth. Today, Robin's going to be guarding the gate so he had nothing to worry about, but boy his voice pissed him off.

His chin was shaved smooth.

-.-.-

Sanji barely made it to school, but thanks to Robin he was able to hop inside the campus instead of getting the late punishment. He skipped to where she was standing and was about to recite a very long poem meaning thank you but she was preoccupied with someone else. He kept his mouth shut and waited.

He knew the man wasn't a student here because he wasn't wearing the school uniform. The man had wavy black hair hanging just above his shoulders. He had many spots of freckles spread all over his cheeks giving him a younger look. His eyes were narrow and looked like he was tired. When the man smiled, it reminded him of someone.

The man chuckled and gave a simple bow. He and Sanji's eyes met and the older man smiled before leaving. Sanji frowned. That smile, it definitely looked familiar.

Sanji stepped up to Robin and his eyes turned to hearts, "Good morning Nico-sensei! What a beautiful morning today and, of course, my day is complete upon greeting a royal beauty!"

Robin giggled in her hands, "Why thank you Blakleg-kun. You were late today."

Sanji rubbed the back of his head, "I had stuff to do this morning." Sanji pointed to the direction which the man had left, "May I ask who you were talking to?"

She stared at the direction he was pointing and smiled, "That was Monkey D. Ace, Luffy's brother."

"Luffy!?" Sanji gasped, _No wonder he looked familiar!_ _Hn...well if it's Luffy's brother, he must be a good guy with a big appetite. _He smirked, "...did he come here to talk about Luffy's grades?"

Robin brushed her hair away from her face, which Sanji thought it was quite gorgeous, and smiled, "Yes...and no."

"Oh...what was he here for then?"

They were both interrupted by the loud ringing of the school bell. Robin wrapped her fingers and gave a mischievous grin, "You better hurry up to class. Akagami-sensei doesn't like tardies." Sanji nodded and hurried into class, hid the fact that he was anxious to know what they were talking about.

When Sanji switched off his shoes, he saw Koune approach him from the corner of his eye. His arms were crossed and he looked a little pissed, "Where were you!? You're almost late to class."

"You're late to class too." Sanji added.

Koune kept a tight frown, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why are you late? You're never late unless you're with Luffy."

Sanji sighed, "Yeah, yeah I saw a hot chick on the way and I had to hit on her." He glanced up to see if Koune got the joke, but apparently by the frown, he didn't, "I overslept."

Koune dropped his arms down his side and a smile tugged on his lips, "You're going to get yelled at by Patty so bad if he heard you were late!"

"I know." Sanji frowned, irritated, "-I won't let him do that like last time." The cook glanced at his cell phone and cursed silently, "God, we have to go to class! See you later!" He saw Koune wave back.

He might have mistaken but he thought he saw Koune's mouth twist back into a scowl.

Sanji had history for first period and surprisingly, he was quite fascinated. He actually loved the past on how Oda Nobunaga became ruler or when Tokunaga Ieyasu became full power over the country of Japan. He also liked stuffing information about old history because it was a great hit when talking to Robin. All of the Nico-Nico fans burned with jealousy whenever Sanji freely talked to her so free.

Sadly, when he passed through the hallway during break, he didn't see Zoro out of class. Zoro was a great hider; with that green hair of his, he seemed to stand out so much. Amazing how Sanji never seen him the whole of year of his first year.

After a few more periods of tedious subjects, lunch arrived. Nami brought her friends over to eat around Sanji's delectable lunch. Koune entered his classroom a few minutes later than Nami and ate his plate like usual. Sanji doubted himself if he really saw a scowl on Koune's face; there wasn't a speck of anger emitting from his body. As always, he complimented on his lunch-a sign to see if Koune was angry. He would never compliment no matter how rare the ingredients are if he was angry.

Sanji noticed the boy with a monstrous appetite wasn't present, "Hey, where's Luffy?"

He caught a glimpse of Nami and she bit the tip of her chopsticks, "He's here, but he's somewhere else."

"Again?"

"Again." Nami finished her sentence and took her chopsticks out of her mouth and poked one of the eggs.

Sanji peered over Nami's shoulder as close as he could get. Today she smelled of something citrus, "Do you know where he went?"

"-he went over to Brook to see Zo-" she stopped in midsentence and quickly covered her mouth, her eyes opened wide. If Sanji didn't hear what she said, he would have melted over her adorableness.

"Zoro's at Brook's!? That's on the West Side! No wonder I don't see him!" Sanji growled and stood up from his seat, "I'm gonna' go find him."

"Wait," Nami called out in her sweetest voice as possible in hope to bring Sanji back, but for the first time, it failed. Sanji rushed out of class and quickly turned right, leading to the staircase to a hall connecting the East and West buildings together. "Crap." Nami cursed and scrambled into her school bag for her cell phone. Her fingers danced on the keypad as she texted to Luffy, "Warn Z. S is gng 2 ur clas" All of her friends didn't notice her crossing her fingers together and prayed that Sanji wouldn't do or say anything stupid.

She jumped when she felt the cell phone vibrate in her lap and quickly flipped open her phone. "K. 10q :)" Nami sighed of relief and placed the cell phone back in her bag. Why did they have to hide this? Wouldn't it be easier if they told Sanji?

But she didn't want to lose Luffy's trust. It took years for Luffy to notice her; she didn't want to go through the process again. So, she kept her mouth shut and let Sanji wander aimlessly in the halls.

Ten minutes later, Sanji came back with words depressed sketched all over his face. Nami, though it was evil, felt pleased. _This is all for you Luffy_, Nami thought to herself and dabbed a napkin on her lips, "Gochisousama. The lunch was delicious Sanji-kun."

-.-.-

Zoro crawled out from the small locker crammed with stacks of sheet music. Papers slid off the shelves and scattered all around Zoro's feet. "Sheesh Nami...scared the hell out of me." He grunted as he dusted off some gray puffs off his shoulders.

"How was the locker?" Luffy asked while plucking a cobweb off Zoro's hair.

"Roomy." Zoro complimented dryly.

Brook chuckled happily, "Oh, I remember the time when I hid in lockers to see girls change...alas, I cannot do that anymore..." He said sadly as he examined his height. Both of his students silently blamed the afro.

"Well...anyways, let's get back to lunch! I'm hungry!" Luffy chirped and skipped to the desk with his lunchbox patiently waiting. He broke the chopsticks in half and immediately stuffed half the portion of the meal in his mouth. When Zoro sat down next to Luffy, the boy handed him a box, "Can you eat?" Before Zoro could even answer, Luffy shoved a box in front of his face.

The green haired teen smiled and took the lunchbox. Brook also sat down in the desk he never used and poured himself a nice brewed cup of coffee. It was against the rules to have any appliances that related to food in any class, but Brook broke quite a few rules he didn't care anymore. Just in case though, he hid the coffee maker behind his desk when not in use. "Do you want some coffee?" The music teacher asked kindly.

"Thanks, I want some...No sugar please." Zoro smiled.

"Can you add five teaspoons of sugar in mine? I like it sweet." Luffy added. As Brook got up to place an empty cup into the coffee maker, the door slid open. Because Brook stood in front of the machine, the incoming student didn't see it. Luffy glanced over at Zoro and saw his face twisted into a scowl.

The boy was a first-year but the student wasn't in Luffy's class. His hair was thin and separated right through the middle. He had a weird scar down from his right ear to the cheekbone, making the boy sinister looking. Despite the scar, his eyes lacked power and his overall physical aura radiated nothing but a sneaky weakling. Luffy was surprised by the boy's hair color; it was a pale shade of purple. Again, this was against the rules of the school, but there were options. Nasty options. If the student was rich, their parents would secretly bribe the school to arrange the rules a little. The odd part was that the kid didn't look rich.

Zoro got up out of his seat and shot a glare at the boy that sent the student to back down a bit, "What do you want Fullbody?" The second-year spat, his eyes fixed onto him and not letting him go. Brook felt the anger rising in Zoro's body because he excused out of his seat and stood by the window. Luffy on the other hand, sat still, watching Zoro with anxious feelings floating to the surface.

At first it seemed Fullbody would hide his tail between his legs and run off. Instead he straightened himself and his eyes suddenly sparkled with power, "Just came by to give you a message." His voice was proud and booming with life, but had some slyness to it. _He's boasting_. Luffy thought. He already started to hate him.

Reaching into his pocket, the first-year pulled out a folded sheet of paper, "God, if you had a cell phone, I wouldn't be wasting my precious time with my girlfriend."

Zoro scoffed, "Whose fault do you think that is!?" Fullbody sent back a glare almost equal to Zoro's while slamming the note in Zoro's chest. Luffy saw Zoro wince from it and he was trying his best to not show the pain.

Fullbody gave out an exasperated sigh, "Man, you look really...never mind. I should owe you thanks. Because of you, I got myself someone I really wanted." Zoro thought about what the boy said and then his eyes suddenly widened. Luffy realized what the boy just said too because he remembered Zoro saying that someone was stalking him to work.

Zoro charged up to the boy and yanked him by the collar. He pulled him close to his face, almost to the point of knocking Fullbody down with his forehead. He was breathing heavily from the repressed anger building up inside of him. Fullbody, his face contorted in fear whimpered out, "I-i-if you touch me, I'll say it!" The green haired teen's snarled but quickly let go without a word.

"Hah, you're such a wimp!" Fullbody laughed joyfully.

Brook stepped away from the window and for the first time in the last hour, he narrowed his eyes into a sharp glare, "Fullbody, _please_ leave the room." The boy's shoulders tensed and clumsily exited the room.

Zoro grabbed his chest and coughed out throat throbbing coughs. He held the last few coughs and took a few breaths to calm it down. He shivered terribly from doing so. The green haired man sighed and glanced at the folded piece of paper. Luffy cautiously peered along his side, "Are you going to read it?"

"I know what it's going to say..." Zoro flipped the note open and without even staring at it for a few seconds, he crumpled it. "I knew it." Zoro grumbled and stuffed the note in his pocket. Luffy tried his best to read what it said, but it was too fast.

Zoro sighed what sounded more like a snarl.

_So I was right._ _Stupid stupid stupid! Why did I lose my guard!?_

Exhausted, the second-year sighed and slumped back in the seat. _...I'm not going to like this..._

-.-.-

Just one more period and school was almost over and still Sanji hadn't met with Zoro. He felt like crap. He wanted to tell him he wanted to be his friend again. This was going to be hard because Zoro was practically doing the cold shoulder. Sanji remembered Nami blurting out that Zoro was in the music room. Although he wasn't there when he went at lunch, he had a tingling feeling that _maybe_ he was going to be there. Hope rose in his chest and he glanced at the clock and waited impatiently for the period to end.

Sanji gave out a silent cheer when the school bell rang and the teacher told everyone to look over their notes and study hard for the test for next week. The class representative ordered everyone to stand, bow, and then gave permission to leave. Sanji jammed his notebook and writing utensils in his bag and dashed out the door. Today, he didn't feel like saying goodbye to everyone. He just wanted to meet Zoro.

The blond slid down the stairs and stepped through the hallway and into the West building. He saw the music room straight ahead and his heart pounded loudly in his chest, making him feel nervous all of a sudden. Sanji slowed his pace to lower his sudden nervousness and sneaked with his shoulder bumping close to the wall. The hallway was getting quiet with students rushing to get home. Sanji's hand came across the small opening of the door. He was ready to slide it open when he heard voices he recognized.

Without really thinking straight, Sanji ducked low until his butt was touching the floor, but his fingers were glued to the edge of the window sills. Good thing the hallways were now deserted because he looked retarded.

The conversation sounded like they just started because the voice started off with, "What the hell's your problem?" The sharpness and the darkness of the tone was unlike he had ever heard before, but the voice was definitely Koune.

"What do you mean...?" The other voice, Sanji recognized quickly as well, caused something to flutter in his chest. Zoro. Sanji pushed down the smile that began to etch his face and proceeded to listen to their conversation. _What were they talking about?_ Sanji was anxious to know what they were going to say-especially Zoro.

"Don't fuck with me Zoro, you were hanging around with Sanji weren't you!?"

Sanji lowered his head and rubbed against the wall in irritation. _Koune...This totally explains everything..._

"What are you talking about?...I didn't see him at all today."

"You fucking liar!" His voice rose to a sharp pitch. Sanji winced at the volume of his voice. He remembered Koune using this same type of voice when seeing Zoro for the first time at lunch. Why does Koune speak like this and only to Zoro?

Sanji heard a rough throaty cough and a clearing of a throat, "...trust me...I never-"

"-yeah, like I could trust you!"

"Kou..."

Sanji paused.

_Kou? _

Kou was a nickname many of the groups used back in the days. What a weird thing for Zoro to say. Maybe he was out of breath. He did sound like he was having trouble breathing again. Sanji was content to the suggestion his mind gave and placed his ear back on the wall.

"-and he found out that you hang out with Brook. You better find somewhere else to hide. I hate when you hang out with Sanji. I HATE it."

There was a low sigh, "...I know."

Sanji's throat hurt so he swallowed his saliva as quietly as possible. Why did Koune hate it when Zoro hung out with him? Zoro did have a low reputation because he fought and sweared to everyone he met but that was because of his family background. After getting along with him, he was nice guy. He was kind...generous...laughed a lot...and his smile... Sweat built up between his tightly squeezed fingers. There was a spiteful laugh and footsteps, "Mom's stressed because she doesn't have anything to beat with. That's the only thing you were good for."

"-I'm _glad_ she's stressed..."

_What?_

"You're useless-" there was a smirk, "-and a disgrace. Remember? That was Mom's favorite word when she talked about you." Koune's voice suddenly got lower, "-you and Jii-san."

There was a harsh intake of breath, "DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT JII-SAN!" Zoro's voice rose and Sanji heard a crash. He wanted to stand up, but his legs felt paralyzed. His mind was frozen just like every part of his body. Did he hear something he shouldn't have?

"Let go." Koune's voice was bold-even though Sanji couldn't see, he was assuming Zoro was in a position to punch him hard in the face. There was silence, "Let go...or I'm going to say it."

Sanji sucked in his breath. _Say what!? What is he going to say!?_

He heard a rustle of fabric and then a slap-like brushing noise, the way self-centered people brush away their clothes after they touch something repulsive.

Koune smirked, "God, it's so fun to talk about him in front of you. You get so pissed off, like it's going to help anything. Jii-san was such an asshole. I'm glad he died-"

"J-Jii-san was _killed_!" Zoro's voice, even though he was yelling, it was broken up and breathless, "He was killed by Mom!"

"Killed?" Koune cracked a laugh, "Didn't Dad tell you not to say that?...but boy...just like Jii-san, you have to fall in love the same disgusting way he did."

"Stop...Kou, please stop..." Panic rose in Sanji's chest as he heard Zoro's voice grow fainter and every word sounded very hard to speak out, "...s-someone's gonna' hear..."

"Keh, no one comes around here. Stop ruining my fun Zoro, it finally got to the good part." The younger boy snickered, "You know what, since you pissed me off I'm gonna' say it."

"-no-!"

Koune's voice darkened to almost pure wickedness. "_I wish you die_."

Sanji's eyes shot wide open.

..._that word...I swear I heard it before..._

Right after Koune had said it Sanji heard eruptions of deafening coughs and finally a gag. A loud thud came right after but the coughing raged on. The thought Sanji had hidden away in his head tore away from the chains that held him down and helped Sanji to kick his legs off the ground. He pushed his hands away from the window sill and rushed into the classroom. "Koune, what the hell are you-"

What Sanji saw bore into his mind like knives. The last words Chopper had said singed his mind. Zoro was on his knees with his hands over his mouth, tears were pouring his eyes. His hands, his face, and his uniform were soaked in blood.

_...if he starts coughing out blood…it's...too late..._

Too Late.

It was too late.

"No," Sanji breathed out, _No no no, this can't be happening_! Koune stood over Zoro and was staring down at him. A fully satisfied smile was plastered on his face and he was mumbling some sentences and simultaneity, Zoro coughed up more blood. Zoro had fallen on his side, giving his best effort to breathe. He looked so much in pain and Sanji couldn't stand to watch. He darted up to Koune and his fingers clawed his shirt and forced the boy to tear his eyes away from Zoro and look at him, "Koune, what the fuck are you doing to...to your brother!?" The last few words were immensely hard to spit out because he didn't want to believe it.

Koune had fame, money, love, and many others that Sanji himself envied. He was the brightest child and everyone cherished him. Not to mention his parents who devoted their time and effort to make their son happy. Zoro was neglected, hated, and had locked the doors of his heart firmly shut. How are they related!?

Koune's eyes flashed and his head lowered, but kept his eyes at Sanji, "Hou. You heard. Zoro was right for once."

"Y-YOU...ARE HIS BROTHER!?" Sanji's words sputtered out because he held down any curse words he had in his dictionary, "You were lying to me this whole time!?"

Koune pulled Sanji's hands off of him. He said in a matter-of-fact manner, "Who cares about that," Koune smirked and slammed his foot on Zoro's body and ground his heel against his back. Zoro uttered a soft groan and his body quivered. Bloody fingers clawed into the wet fabric of his uniform as he gurgled out more of the warm liquid.

"Do you want to see something cool?" Color drained from Sanji's face when he saw Koune smile. It was the smile Sanji had seen so many times. It was the smile whenever Sanji and Koune decided to play tag or baseball or when Koune got something he really wanted on his birthday. All of the female students loved Koune because of his angel-like smile, as they called it. Seeing Koune with it in this situation, this smile was the scariest he had ever seen in his life.

Koune knelt down beside Zoro who choked and sobbed in wet gasps. Blood touched Zoro's green hair and it twinkled like rubies. From the lack of air, Zoro's body lay limp and his head rolled onto the side, the blood painted his forehead and cheek with the strands of his hair. Zoro's body was trembling and as his brother came closer to him, he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing the dread of what was going to happen next. Koune's hand came close but only hovered over Zoro's body. Again, Koune looked up at Sanji and gave the smile, "Watch."

Before Sanji could bring himself to protest, Koune placed his hand on Zoro's back and stroked it. The touch was so gentle Sanji toppled over from the unexpected kindness. But something was wrong because as Koune caressed his hand up and down Zoro's back, Zoro's closed eyes shot wide open and the hands that gripped his shirt tightened until his knuckles turned white. Sanji flinched when he heard a noise that sounded like someone screaming in the back of their throat, but it was a heartbeat, and it came straight from Zoro. There was another body shuddering noise and Zoro's body jerked from the shock and he cried. He rolled over to get away from Koune, but his younger brother trapped him, continuing the unnatural torture. A giddy laugh escaped from Koune's lips as he stared down at his tortured brother with amusement. "Isn't this cool-I learned this from Mom! The more you hate the person, the stronger the pain gets," Koune grinned, "Do you want to try? You hate him too don't you? All you have to do is tou-"

A foot came colliding straight up into his face and sent him smashing into the blackboard. The blackboard shook and fine flakes of chalk dust clouded the air around the fallen teen. Sanji lowered his foot slowly onto the ground to avoid any splitting of the wood. There was already damage on the floor and they really didn't need any more. "Koune. Stop." Sanji spat, his voice was shaking from all the anger build inside, ready to explode. His hands were curled up into fists and the tip of his best foot tapped the floor in rhythm; his fighting stance. He stood in front of Zoro to shield him, but his heel accidently grazed over Zoro's arm. Sanji's eyes widened in horror as Zoro tensed from it.

The thing Koune just said, was it true?

Koune sat up and rubbed the back of his head. He smirked and Sanji raised his knee just in time to block Koune's kick. The walls of the room rumbled from the sudden gush of wind and old dust powdered the floor like snow, "What happened to the fighting pose? Don't you have to put your hands in your pockets?" Koune said while rubbing the blood off his cheek. He mused as he watched Sanji's hands, clenching and unclenching.

Sanji gave the meanest glare he could make and the pressure of his legs increased. Sanji taught Koune well because even as the pain of their knees burned, Koune's face didn't show it at all, like a mask decorated with the most perfect emotion in the world. He brushed his light brown hair away in a calm fashion-which pissed Sanji even more-and stared down at Zoro.

Koune narrowed his eyes in a tired stare and sighed, "Sanji, don't you think it's weird that Zoro coughs _right after_ I say something bad to him?"

Sanji gritted his teeth at the boy. _Why was he acting so fucking calm when Zoro was almost...dying_? His body was trembling from the sheer anger. He took a slow ragged breath to calm his senses instead and waited for Koune to continue.

The boy turned back to Sanji, "Have you heard of a curse?"

"C-curse...?" Sanji loosened his legs, realized that it was still locked with Koune's, and quickly added pressure again.

"Yeah, a heart curse, not a stupid fucking disease people keep saying. But because it's around the heart, people _assumed_ it was some type of disease. Do you know what it does?"

Sanji remained silent. They jumped when Zoro groaned and with his blood covered eyes he attempted to glare at Koune, "D-don't say-"

"Shut the fuck up faggot and lay there like a dead person supposed to..."

A smile danced on Koune's face because he was finally able to reveal the secret to Sanji. Even though it was _his_ idea to keep the secret from Sanji this whole time. After finding out the secret, however, it was hard to stop. But, it was the greatest feeling he ever had in his life.

Koune smirked, "It's a curse that the person cannot get any love. When the cursed does fall in love and confesses, they will get killed by the person they loved. How sad huh?" Koune laughed at the sarcasm he made in his voice, "The greatest part is they get killed without any violence. All they have to do is say the word and the cursed dies.

"Do you know why? That's because the cursed are sinned lovers. Can't fall in love the way normal people do. It can be gays, lesbians, parents and their own children, pedophile, a person who is already married, animals, brothers or sisters-anything. See, they're sinned. God was nice enough to give us a chance to treat them like shit."

"Why would God make such a curse if he created them!?" Sanji glowered.

"Sanji, if the world was peaceful, it would be fucking boring. We need these kinds of corrupted people so we normal people can compare and laugh at them."

Koune snickered, "So...'my dearest brother of mine,'" he said in a mocking voice, "...who do you like?"

Color drained from Zoro's face until he was pure white. His hands gripped even tighter on his soaked shirt. Koune liked Zoro's reaction because his grin grew. Koune continued, "I really want to know who you like...I know you're shy. That's why I'm being nice. Just tell me how you like and I'll bring...him." His younger brother chuckled, "Come on Zoro. Just tell me so you can hurry up and die."

The nerve that held anger exploded and Sanji lifted himself off the ground and with the leg that was supporting his weight, he spun his body and it nailed right into Koune's side. A bone cracking noise split the silence and for the second time Koune's body flew off the ground, but this time he crashed into a wall, barely missing the grand piano. Sanji sprinted up to the fallen child and raised his foot, not caring anymore about holes in the floor.

Koune rolled out of the way just in time before Sanji's shoe slammed his head and instead the hardwood floor split into thick web like designs. The blond turned, but didn't turn around fast enough to dodge Koune's attack. Sanji's knees gave a shuddering crack and he fell, face first onto the ground. Sanji groaned and quickly examined his legs. He fell for Koune's famous ashi kakkun, a simple foot tripper but because of Koune's powerful legs, it left the victim's legs paralyzed for a few minutes.

But those few minutes were desperately needed and Sanji panicked. The distance between him and Zoro were farther than Koune.

Koune didn't care about the wound as it uncomfortably ran down his temple. The boy reached down and grabbed a fist full of Zoro's clothes and yanked him off the ground. Fresh blood leaked from the corner of Zoro's lips as their bodies were connected by Koune's hand. Koune frowned in disgust as his hands collected the blood from the shirt. He turned to Sanji and gave a big toothy smile, "I'm sorry Sanji, but I had to. You're interrupted my fun."

"Stop this Koune!" Sanji yelled from the top of his lungs. His legs wouldn't respond so he pushed his arms in effort to get as close as Zoro as possible, "Stop hurting him! He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Yes he did!" Koune spat, and squeezed his hands tighter around Zoro's shirt collar, "Because of him my mom panics when he does something bad, my dad has to hide everything about our family, and I have to put up with all that! I never wanted a brother like this!" He glared at Sanji, "Dad tried killing him so many times, but it never worked because of the stupid curse!" He twisted the wet fabric tighter, "The only way to kill him is that he has to love somebody-just like Jii-san." Koune's eyes set back to his brother and whispered, "Huh Zoro?"

Zoro looked like he was bearing the pain because his body was trembling. His thin lips were now ice blue. Koune laughed, "Jii-san's death was so cool! Do you want to know how Sanji!?" He crackled a laugh so horrible Sanji wanted to vomit, "His heart exploded! He deserved it! Oh, and guess what?" Koune dragged Zoro over so Sanji could see him better, "-he could also die like that too."

Sanji gritted his teeth. Of course he knew that; he heard everything from Chopper yesterday! The blond pulled his arms so his upper body weight rested on his elbows. He tried to stand up, but still his legs wouldn't respond. What Chopper told him yesterday-about the three sentences the girl yelled at the teacher... the words...Sanji gasped and then lowered his eyes to a glare, "Don't you dare say..."

"What? 'You're disgusting?', 'I wish you die?', and 'I hate you?'" Koune smirked. Sanji paled as Zoro's eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body shuddered as if he was stricken by lightning. His mouth jerked open and blood poured probably another quart of blood. "What are you talking about? These are the magic words! If I say this, he'll listen to me no matter what!" Koune jerked Zoro away from Sanji and back into his eyes, "Zoro, tell me now or I'm going to say it-who the hell do you like?"

Sanji's heart jumped to his throat when he heard a loud beeping sound. He heard Zoro cough out a breath of relief. Sanji glanced over and the source of the noise came from Koune's cell phone. Koune clicked his tongue, "Damn, it's time already?...Fine." He clicked his phone closed and with Zoro still caught in his grasp, he threw him onto the floor, but luckily the puddle of blood softened the collision.

Koune stood up and laid his out in front of him so he didn't get dirty. He pulled out a large napkin out of his breast pocket and wiped his hands in it. He stepped to the door of the music room and smiled, "Don't worry Sanji. Just a few more seconds and you could move again. I _better_ see you tomorrow Sanji. Bye." Koune was about to turn to leave, but stopped, and then flipped his head back at Sanji, "Oh yeah. I almost forgot," The boy smiled, "Thanks."

Sanji spat, not looking at him, "For what?"

Koune, still smiling, spoke in the normal tone, which Sanji recognized, "Remember the day when you told Zoro to back off?" The blond froze and his eyes veered to Koune's direction, "That was great! Zoro trusted you this whole time, what an idiot huh?

"Hate makes him weaker and when I find the person he loves..." Koune chuckled a little and left the room.

Sanji snarled and barked Koune to come back, but he could only hear the noise of footsteps disappearing. The room was still; the only sound in the room was Zoro's heavy and uneven breathing. Sanji winced as Zoro choked and gagged between breaths and moaned painfully. Sanji tried to move, but his legs did not respond. The blond sighed in annoyance and whispered out, "Zoro...Zoro are you okay?" This was the stupidest question Sanji had ever asked.

_Of course he's not okay you ass! He's coughing blood and his heart-his heart made a noise no heart's supposed to do! Remember what Chopper said? His condition is 'too late!' Nothing can save him!_ His mind screamed, giving him the friendly reminder.

Sanji groaned and pushed his palms against the ground and pulled his body, inching his body toward Zoro. The strong scent of metal hung in the air like a dense fog and as Sanji's nerves relaxed, he gagged from it. Even though the room was warm from the heater, Zoro was shivering. He had to get warm, or better get a doctor before-

Sanji froze when he heard footsteps coming from the hallway. What if a student happened to walk in here? He prayed that it was someone who was mature and remained calm, like Robin maybe. He recognized who it was by the humming. It sent him a shiver of dread. The music teacher didn't seem the type to be under control with this kind of situation.

"Are you finished? I need to work on my shee-OH MY WORD!" Brook covered his hand over his mouth and hushed his gasp.

Brook rushed up to Zoro and pulled him up to a sitting position. Sanji was appalled on how carelessly Brook gave comfort and gentleness to Zoro. He tried raising his voice, but he stopped when he saw the expression on Zoro's face. Zoro leaned toward Brook's body, toward the warmth. He still panted but his face looked relaxed. Sanji heard Brook whisper, "Relax Roronoa...everything's...okay..." The music teacher looked up and finally noticed Sanji lying right below one of the legs of the grand piano, "Oh...uh...good afternoon Blakleg."

Sanji snapped out of his reverie and was shocked that his mouth was fully open. He closed it shut before opening again to speak, "W-why are you...you look...used to it..."

Brook stared blankly at Sanji for a few moments and laughed cheerfully, in hopes to lighten up the mood. "Roronoa started this...'blood coughing' just a few weeks ago...Yes, I am quite used to it now...but," Brook's melodic voice stopped as if someone forgot to how to play a note in a middle of a song, "-this is the worst I have seen..." the music teacher brought Zoro closer to his chest and listened to Zoro's uneven breathes, "...remember when you bumped into me the other day...I said something about girl panties and nose bleeds..."

Sanji stared down at the floor, realized, shot a widened stare at Brook, "Was that-"

Brook nodded softly, "That wasn't my blood."

_So, Zoro had this coughing blood thing since then!? Shit!_ Sanji tore away from Brook and stared at Zoro, whose face still looked a sickly pale, "S-should we call the ambulance?"

Brook gasped and his head shook sideways so fast his head might've fallen off, "Oh we mustn't do that Blakleg, that is an ignorant thing to do!"

"W-why!?" Sanji asked, raising his voice.

Brook's eyes scanned the room and hissed, "Do you not know who his father is?"

It took a while for Sanji's mind to register. He just got the information that he and Koune share the same father, "Oh." His voice flicked off of its tongue and plunged to the ground as if it committed suicide.

Koune, and Zoro's father, was the main chairman of the famous Drum Hospital. He also was the owner of mostly all of the hospitals. All of the news headlines reported all of the successful operations and other reports. But Sanji heard the horrible side of their father from Koune. Koune was later verbally yelled from his father afterwards, to never speak of it again.

Their father had power and fame, and if a pride shattering event happens-for example a disease that cannot be cured even by the greatest doctors and that patient died-their father would eliminate it and leave no proof. No one could protest because doctors had the power to cure and no one wanted to risk losing the doctor's trust.

This means Zoro could get _eliminated_.

Sanji hissed back, wondering why they have to talk in such quiet voices when no one was around, "Does…all the teachers know about…his dad?"

Brook shook his head. "Only the principal, the nurse, and I know about this...they...are paid well." he chuckled again, "I found it on accident."

"B-but Zoro never goes to the nurse-"

"No, he does. He had to use his official name..."

Emerson Zoro

When he sounded it out, it didn't suit Zoro at all.

A snap came from his legs assuring Sanji his legs were back to normal. Sanji ran up to Brook. Zoro was peacefully resting in the teacher's arms and as Brook moved his arm around, Zoro stirred and his eyes opened, and stared back at Sanji.

"H-hey Zoro...I uh-" Sanji's voice got caught in his throat when he saw Zoro made a face and he quickly turned away into Brook's chest. Brook frowned and shook Zoro's shoulders, "Oh dear. Roronoa, don't be immature...Blakleg isn't going to say anything bad...right?" Brook's voice dropped down two octaves and Sanji involuntarily shook his head. The wrath of Brook's was as scary as Robin's.

Sanji knelt down and felt his pants drink the cold blood from the floor. He lowered his head as low as he could, "I'm sorry Zoro." He took a deep breath, "I'm sorry that I…left you like that…and what I said...I...really wish I can take that all back...and I know this is awkward but…d-do you want to…b…b-be friends…again?" Sanji's face glowed from the embarrassment and some other unknown feeling tickling his heart. He turned away in hopes that neither Zoro or Brook saw his face.

Zoro couldn't turn around. His chest was finally calming down so he started to hear everything around him. And the first thing he hears was this. An apology? His face and body was burning up again but this time wasn't from pain. He never dreamt of someone wanting him. The same feeling of longing stung in his chest, just like the time when he first met Jii-san and Ace. His chest wasn't creating that dreadful and torture-like heartbeat, but returned to the beat Jii-san had warned about.

_Dokkin...dokkin..._

Zoro knew clearly why this happened, but kept his mouth shut because once he told it to someone and that person used it against him.

Neither of the pair looked at each other. Brook stared at Sanji, who did not look back at him, and Zoro, whose body was almost cold as ice, was starting to warm up. He was amused; the prince of the school and the lonely child are blushing. Brook combed Zoro's hair not minding getting his fingers bloody, "Come now Roronoa. He asked; it's not right if you don't answer." He chuckled to himself when he felt Zoro's heartbeat sped up right when he had said it. Zoro, who still hid his face in Brook's chest, gave a quick nod and squeezed his fingers deeper into Brook's shirt.

Sanji thought butterflies were living in his body because when he saw Zoro's reply, he shivered from the sudden flutters in his heart. He glanced at Brook who grinned and whispered a small gratitude.

Sanji smiled and then from all the exhaustion, stress, and relief smashed and had a brawl in his mind-fainted.

**To Be Continued**

**Please review! ^_^**

**Nico-Nico (****ニコニコ****) = Robin's last name is Nico. Now, in some Japanese high schools, students give teachers nicknames. I prove this fact because my mom used to call teachers nicknames. Anyways, nico is a sound effect in most comic books meaning 'smile.' And most sound effects are in doubles so nico-nico means smile also, in a cuter way. **


	23. Past of Lies

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
A/N: The One Piece tenth movie is out in theaters...I want to see...  
It took me five weeks to write this...I'm sorry! But I wasn't on a writer's block! (shakes head furiously) I just had too much stuff going on and hadn't got the time to type. **

Sanji groaned and cracked open his eye. His mind freaked out of for a second when the surrounding looked unfamiliar. It worked itself a few more seconds and he realized that he was in was the nurse's room. He turned to his left in hopes to catch the beautiful nurse Konis in his eyes, but instead Brook's huge mass of black hair blocked his view.

"Oh, you're awake! How do you feel Blakleg?" Sanji grumbled and pulled himself into a sitting position. He searched the room to find Konis, but only he and Brook were in the nurse's office. Only he and Brook.

"W-where's Zoro?" he asked in a croaky voice.

"Roronoa? He went home."

"...already?"

Brook glanced at the clock on the wall and chuckled, "Already? Blakleg, it's almost eight."

"Oh." Sanji said bluntly, "Uh...t-thanks for taking care of me..." He touched his chest and noticed he was out of his uniform and into a large plain white t-shirt. He pulled his legs out of the sheets and he had a clean pair of pants too. Sanji smiled, "Thank you Brook."

"You're welcome. You should also give thanks to Monkey too. He brought the clothes." Brook laid a hand on Sanji's shoulder. His hands were big and bony, "How are you feeling?"

Sanji shrugged, "Better...how was Zoro?"

Brook sighed, "He was better...but not completely well."

"Uh...well I uh...thanks for everything...I think I can walk..."

"Oh, here. These are your uniforms…" Brook handed a plastic bag. He was kind enough to get the black bags but the reek of blood was still evident. Sanji ran a hand through his hair and grimaced when his fingers got caught in a nest of dried up blood. His hair made cracking noises and flakes fluttered down his face. The cook stood up and took a bow to Brook before leaving the nurse's office.

-.-.-

Ace hurried into Zoro's bedroom, carrying his lover's body as if he were made of glass. His younger brother trailed after him, dragging Zoro's school bag on the wooden floor. With his foot, he kicked the bedroom door open and rushed toward the middle of the room. Ace carefully laid Zoro on the bed and fumbled through the buttons of his uniform. The clothes crinkled and cracked and soon the bed sheets were covered with dried blood. As soon as the top was removed, he quickly wrapped his arms around Zoro's back and pulled him close to his body. Zoro let out a weak gasp but pushed his body into Ace.

The older brother turned to Luffy, still stroking Zoro's back, "Luffy, can you call Mother and tell him Zoro can't go to work? If you tell him 'asthma attack' he'll understand." Luffy nodded. He crawled onto the bed and pulled out Ace's cell phone from his pant pocket. Luffy pressed a few buttons on the phone and left the room.

Ace didn't show it on his face, but inside he was panicking. Zoro's body was cold and shivering from either the lack of blood or the fear of his brother. What was worse was even as Ace stroked his back slowly and kindly, Zoro's heart would not calm down. Ace brushed his lips over his lover cheek and kissed him gently. Ace winched when Zoro choked out a breath as if he was submerged underwater for a long time. Ace whispered into his lover's ear, "Zoro, forget what your brother said...try to sleep. Don't hear the voices."

Zoro wrung Ace's shirt and pressed his face closer to his warm body. He squeezed his eyes, trying to erase what happened in music class. But whenever he saw Sanji, the look on his face he couldn't recognize, he flinched and his heartbeat raced faster. He breathed out, "A-ace..."

He ran his finger across Zoro's frozen lips, "Shh shhh...don't talk-"

Zoro shuddered and coughed out before he spoke again, "...h-he...he knows now...S-Sanji knows now..."

Ace lowered his gaze, "I...heard."

"Stupid Kou...s-stupid fucking asshole...why'd he have to...say it in front...of him?" Zoro's hands squeezed Ace's shirt hard until his fingers hurt. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his rage diminished to fear, "...S..anji's going to say it...he…."

"Zoro!" Ace shook him, unable to see his lover crumble to pieces, "Stop, don't...talk about it! He's not going say it!"

"He...already said two...t-that's why I-I'm _bleeding_! ...If he says it...I'll hear it...even if he's not near me...I'll die no matter what!" Zoro cried, but his voice was so hoarse it sounded like he was whispering, "S-Sanji's Kou's _best_ friend! He'll listen to Kou-he will! T-They been friends since, "Zoro dropped his hands to the side like heavy weight and sighed in defeat, "... I can never...never beat him."

Zoro remembered being locked up in his own room, looking through the large window and staring down at his younger brother playing baseball with Sanji. He heard the happy laughter of the two downstairs as his mother served tea and cookies, while his stomach groaned for food. It was so miserable. Why would his whole family care for a person who wasn't even blood related? Was it because the boy was normal? Was it because the boy didn't have green hair?

He couldn't help but form a smile in while his face was still buried in Ace's chest. When he was little, he was annoyed with Sanji. He couldn't believe Sanji never knew that the Emerson family had _two_ siblings, and even when Sanji had met him-Sanji still didn't know. Well, Koune and he were very different and scarcely alike, so there was no way Sanji would've guessed.

He wanted to say it to Sanji millions of times, but his mouth kept closed. Zoro sadly sighed to himself, _the man I thought was stupid and annoying..._

_Zuki..._

Zoro produced another wet cough and shifted his body a little to lean his heavy head against Ace's shoulder. His head was throbbing and every pulse felt like a loud gunshot blasting into his head. Ace, on the other hand, sighed quietly in relief; the blood was returning to Zoro's face again. He smiled when he dropped his head down and listened to Zoro's pulse on his neck. It was returning back to normal.

Luffy entered back into the bedroom with Ace's cell phone dancing on his fingertips, "He was sad about it, but he excused him." He approached the bed, "Are you okay Zoro?"

Ace wrapped his arms around Zoro's arms and pulled him off of him for a brief moment. "Do you want to take a nap?"

Zoro gave a small smile, "Yeah." He replied softly. Ace nodded and dragged himself out of the bed. He brushed all of the dried blood off the bed first and then tucked Zoro in. He gestured Luffy to leave the room and watch a show in the living room. The older man pulled up a chair and set it next to the bed. He sat down and caressed his hand gently down Zoro's hair.

The boy Sanji knows now. Wasn't he the kid Zoro told him many times not to tell? He saw the blond for the first time at the school. He was cute, but not comparable as Zoro.

He turned away to face his lover. Ace's heart sighed painfully at the sight of Zoro. Thank goodness that he was there to treat him. Before, Zoro had to take in all the stress and sadness all by himself. He couldn't imagine what Zoro was doing during the two days after the huge friend break up. He must have suffered a lot to look that bad when he first met. The uncontrollable amount of blood he'd coughed that made the carpet so dark. His mind was plunged into despair and along with that he was forced to listen all of the crude comments from both Sanji and Koune. A usual person would not be able to handle it, but then again Zoro was not really normal. A word Zoro hated so much.

But now Ace was here and he would stay by Zoro's side and protect him, keep him safe. Nobody was going to take Zoro from him. Ace nodded in affirmation and brushed away Zoro's hair to plant a gentle kiss on his forehead. He stayed by Zoro's side until he went to sleep.

-.-.-

Sanji trudged home, taking his time walking even though it was one of the fastest routes he used. He combed his fingers through his hair many times until no more blood appeared beneath his fingernails. He didn't want to enter his house with blood on his face and hair and listen to Patty's bickers. But he still was going to get yelled at anyways for coming home at a late time and not calling beforehand. Sometimes, he wondered if Patty was his father because boy he does a good job at it.

He tried to think of some excuse, but nothing popped out of his head. It was blank as a sheet of paper. He didn't want to think. If he thought, he thought he was going to go insane. He didn't want to admit that everything he and Koune had experienced over the years: the joy, sadness, anger, relief, and happiness were fake. Sanji laughed bitterly to himself. No wonder Zoro wasn't impressed when he boasted about Koune.

Tomorrow, if he does meet Koune, should he be mad at him or be sad and that he have also been tricked? Or he stop being friends with him all together?

Zoro was right.

Koune is a liar.

And a good one too.

Sanji stopped to see his shadow appear all of a sudden. He glanced up and the light pole above him flickered on. It blinked dimly, producing only enough light to brighten a small area around itself. The blond sighed and walked home, sadly couldn't think of any creative excuses. _I'll just kick him and he'll shut up. _

When he went home, Patty did come marching down the stairs in frilly pink pajamas and yelled loud but a little quiet to not disturb the neighbors next door. "What the hell were you doing in this late at night!?"

Sanji placed his fingertips lightly over his forehead and pretended to be drunk. This was the only idea he could think of. "I was invited to a party…" He even slurred his speech to make it sound like he really drank a little too much. This always worked because Patty knew how bad it was to talk to someone who was drunk. Usually.

Patty still had veins popping out of his smooth forehead covered in anger wrinkles and yelled anyways, his pink lace flapped around when doing so. "You still need to know when you're supposed to go home! Do you remember the rules!? Come home before seven! If you aren't able to, call! Why can't you remember those rules!?"

"Gah Patty, again?" The heavy stomps of feet stopped both of them from starting a brawl. The head chef stroked his long wavy beard, untied and messy, "It's late, just leave it alone."

"But Chef!" Patty exclaimed, "Sanji needs to learn to come back home before seven! AND-" Patty pulled Sanji into the nightlight where there was the only source of light in the room, "There's blood on his face! He must've done something he _should_ be going to the police for!" Sanji clicked his tongue. He knew he should've taken a trip to the school bathroom before heading home.

Zeff shot a glance at Sanji and sighed, "Go to sleep Sanji. I know you didn't do anything stupid."

"C-chef!"

The chef smirked, "I trust him...just to go sleep Patty." Patty grumbled, released Sanji, and stomped up the stairs. Sanji gave a silent thank you to Zeff and right when he was about to climb up the stairs also, Zeff said in a worried tone, "-you look like shit...not talking about the blood on the face." Zeff stared at Sanji with a look Sanji couldn't read. Then Zeff looked down and mumbled to himself, "-we still have some for tomorrow..." Sanji shrugged, not getting what he meant, and slowly tip toed up the steps.

Sanji walked into his room and he first threw the bag of bloodied up clothes in the shower and turned on the water on hot. He glanced back to his school bag lying peacefully at the corner of the room. He was relieved he left his bag outside of the room; it would have taken hours to clean it up. After a few minutes of watering down the blood, he stuffed the clothes in a bucket and dumped them in the washing machine. Frowning at the lack of clothes in the machine, he tossed in some other clothes-all were Patty's-and finally turned the machine on.

After he took a shower, longest he ever had, he jumped onto the bed. He took a deep breath, slammed his face in the pillow, and screamed out loud. He heard Patty's voice yelling to shut up, so he stopped and silently cursed at the man. He was definitely not regretting dumping his clothes in the machine. Sanji's hands gripped the sides of the sheets and growled under his breath. He hated his past. Hn, sounds like Zoro.

He felt like a total asshole knowing that he was enjoying his younger days with Koune, ate sweets and played games gleefully while Zoro's parents beat him and did anything to keep him from being happy. Probably Zoro was watching him in the corner, growing hate and jealousy as Koune and Sanji played outside…just above that window. Zoro's room. Koune probably did it on purpose, that assho-_Ah..._Sanji remembered how Zoro acted toward Sanji when they first met- he had such a fucking bad attitude. That's why Zoro was in a sour mood and never got along with him.

Sanji frowned and buried his face deeper into the pillow. "I'm sorry Zoro...I'm so sorry." He raised his fists and furiously beat the pillow. He hated Koune; he hated him so much he wanted to strangle him to death. Sanji's room quieted down and became silent as a winter breeze, but the blond abruptly sat up again. He couldn't sleep, especially when his mind was jumping around all over the walls of his head. Sanji stared down at his hands which were twitching in anticipation to do something. Sanji dragged his legs out of bed and tip toed back down the stairs.

When his slippers set foot on the tile floor of the kitchen, his nerves relaxed and he felt calm as water in a cool spring. He smiled when he stepped over to the counter next to the stove; his working area. He pulled a few drawers and quietly took out his cutting boards, knives, pots, and pans. Sanji peered into the refrigerator and pulled out a handful of vegetables, fruits, and spices and dropped them on the counter. He let his mind wander on its own as his hands sliced the carrots, celeries, and onions quick and with precision.

When he walked over to the sink to clean another set of vegetables, his eyes peered over to the other side where he could see the restaurant. He remembered it clearly; the day when he first met the Emerson family. He was five years old when he started working in the kitchen with Zeff, although he was just washing the dishes and handing some vegetables from the fridge. It was then when a family entered their restaurant. He knew they were new to the town because he never seen them before.

They were dressed in a fashionable manner, fitted quite well with the atmosphere of the restaurant. There was a man, woman, and a child who the lady held in her arms. Even though Sanji was little, his perverted eyes immediately zapped to who seemed to be the mother of the family. Her long wavy dark hair draped over her shoulders and chest, and as she passed through the light, her hair shone in a beautiful chocolate color. Her lips were painted in a pearl pink color, bringing the color of her white dress. The woman cradled the child and gave him soft kisses.

Sanji frowned as he threw the vegetables in the fire, _...She...beats Zoro? ...I...can't believe it..._

The father, his memory was vague because the atmosphere from the man scared the little Sanji. He did remember that compared to the lady, he wore a dark suit and his ochre brown hair was cut short to his neck. His eyes were sharp, but softened from time to time whenever the lady spoke to him or their child murmured something.

The family sat in the corner of the room and ordered what they wanted and ate quietly, giggling from time to time as the child reached over the table for a plate or something.

Sanji paused. _What did I do afterward..._He ripped open few bags of spaghetti and poured them in a deep pot. His mind clicked and nodding to himself, he picked a ladle and mixed the pot around. _Oh yeah. Zeff talked to the dad because he had some...kind...of problem with his leg...and THEN I talked to Koune_...Sanji frowned..._Where the hell was Zoro? Did he stay home?_ Sanji shook his head and stirred the pot faster, droplets of hot water jumping over the edge.

While Zeff talked to the Koune's father, with curiosity, Sanji timidly walked over to the beautiful lady with the child in her arms. The lady smiled and lowered her son so he was on his feet, and lightly pushed him toward Sanji. The boy's fingers fidgeted with the soft fabric on his dress shirt and nervously lifted his head to meet Sanji. He had to raise his head a little higher because Sanji was a head taller than him. The boy had the physical features like his mother and since he was dressed up so nicely, Sanji nearly mistaken him as a girl.

The boy's eyes shifted from side to side and spoke in a small squeaky voice, "H...Hello...m-my name is...Emerson Koune..." he clumsily bowed down, "-n-nice to meet you."

Sanji brushed down his soap bubbled covered apron and bowed down also, "Nice to meet you. My name is Blakleg Sanji." He remembered smiling to the boy, in hopes the he would loosen his nervousness.

Sanji sighed, _He was so innocent_...he muttered to himself sarcastically and carried the pot off the stove and into the strainer.

He remembered that after they met, he and Koune quickly got used to each other and became friends. Koune was in the last year of preschool and Sanji entered first grade in Kitakai Elementary School. Even though Koune was small and every time he spoke practically made no sense yet, Sanji understood him. Sanji traced back to the day when Koune first showed them the house; the same house where Zoro was living also. That day, little Koune came over to the restaurant like usual with the same bright smile on his small delicate face.

"Sanji!" His voice was high pitched and it was higher when he was excited. Today, it was exceptionally high, "Sanji! Listen! Mommy said you can play at my house!"

"Really?"

"C'mon!" Koune took him by his arm and pulled, but Sanji stopped.

"Wait wait...I have to tell Dad-"

Koune pouted and lowered his arms, "Okay. Hurry!" Smiling, Sanji nodded and went back into the kitchen. Of course, Zeff grunted a yes so Sanji and Koune ran out of the restaurant and down the street.

He chuckled suddenly remembering that he made the same expression when he first saw Zoro's apartment at the sight of Koune's house. The house was three stories high with a gorgeous picket fence around it. Vines sprouted with roses and other sweet scented flowers twisted themselves around the fences. In the front yard, there was a tree with a thick trunk and was almost as tall as the house, its leaves reached to the second floor. The walls of the house was painted in a new coat of white, and glittered like snow on a sunny day. The house stood out from the small ancient houses next door. Sanji felt like he was looking at a house that was born in American and flew into Japan.

"This is your house!?"

"Yeah!" Koune smiled, "Isn't it pretty?" Sanji nodded and reached for the gate when Koune stopped him, "Wait! There's Lucifer!"

"Lucifer!?"

"My doggy...but he hates me." Koune pouted and he looked like he was going to cry. Sanji frowned and peered over the fence. The _doggy_ was still a puppy, sleeping near the roots of the tree. At first it looked like a part of the shadow of the tree, but the dog lifted its head and faced Sanji, his dark black eyes pierced into him. Sanji yelped and stepped back.

_Oh..._Sanji thought to himself.._.Lucifer hates Koune and hated me because I was friends with him...dogs are intelligent animals...then why-_

A thought snapped when he felt an itch around his ankles. The day when he wanted to apologize to Zoro the first time, Zoro's chest and arm started bleeding. When he carried Zoro to the living room, he might have got Zoro's blood on his cut up pants. Lucifer's smart-he could smell _his_ owner. Sanji's lips lowered. _And I thought Lucifer finally started to like me..._

Sanji's mouth twisted into a darker frown as memories of him and Koune were playing with paper made swords, playing video games or playing hide-and-seek when the locked room passed his mind. The room was empty and not fully furnished. There was nothing attractive in the room except the carpet floor_. Was that the room where Zoro used to live? Was he always locked up in that room? Why_...Sanji screamed in his mind, _Why would his parents do it? Is it because they were rich and famous and Zoro...who...has a disease that can't be cured...?_ Sanji bit his lip.

He skipped through his elementary memories because it was mainly fun and games, and nothing really important-anymore. Every time he saw the images of little Koune laughing and giggling, it shivered him to the bone. The image of Koune smiling was covered up with the menacing scene in the music room. _How can he make that same smile when he's about to hurt someone so wrong?_ The blond bit his lip but continued on with his memories. Sanji fast-forwarded to middle school when Koune graduated from elementary and was also attended with him.

They both attended Oka no Ue middle school and this was where Sanji first met Nami, Usopp, and Luffy. His heart soared over Nami, the prettiest girl he had seen in his life. It quickly crashed to the ground when she first declined his propose. Sanji was sad because he overheard she liked someone else, the ever so jolly and carefree Monkey D. Luffy. He never gave up and continued to ask her out throughout the whole middle school life, and never succeeded.

At this point, Sanji and Koune had plans for the next school they wanted to go to: Shajyou High School, one of the best private high schools around the area. Although it was thirty minutes from his house to the school by train (and the most expensive), they both were attracted by the greatness and the fame. If they went to that school, all of the civilians would praise them and honor them like kings. The school provided the highest amount of education and variety of clubs to choose from. Shajyou attracted many famous colleges, mainly Ohara University, the best but the hardest university to enter. Rumors were that majority of the students who graduated from Shajyou had an almost hundred percent chance to enroll into Ohara University. Koune was intelligent so he could pass the exam easily, but Sanji feared that he might barely pass.

"Let's go to Shajyou High School together!" Koune had said when they passed the gates of the beautiful school. Koune wanted to go because his status was high and he needed the status of the school to make him greater, but Sanji had a different reason. His reason, although stupid, was because Nami was going to the same high school too.

Sanji suddenly chuckled to himself. _We're in Toukai. All because of me. _He knew why too, and this was also a stupid reason. With this stupid reason, Koune and Sanji's relationship thought to have faltered.

Near the last trimester of his middle school, the third years were studying very hard to pass the entrance exam for the high school they wanted to go. Sanji was of course one of them and he didn't want to fail the test or he would have to be forced to pick another school-there were no second chances. The other choice he had was Toukai High School; Zeff suggested this first. It was public and it was an average ranked high school so his status wasn't going down much. The school was close to his home that he was able to walk to the school in about ten minutes. Even though Koune told him to only pick Shajyou, Sanji added Toukai to his list.

When he was heading to the library, he saw a glimpse of the queen of goddesses chatting with other female students. Sanji thought the sight was cute and he was about to wander off when he heard the words 'high school' and 'where.' He skipped back and hid behind a tree, close to hear the conversation.

"So, where you going? I know you still have a year but..."

Nami smiled and intertwined her fingers in a nervous movement, "I-...I think I'm going to Toukai."

The girls gave a startled gasp and Sanji's heart stopped. The major (and the only) reason why he was going to Shajyou was her, if she wasn't going, he had no ambition to go-but Koune's suggestion kept him at bay. He remembered grabbing the bark of the tree and leaning in closer to listen to the reason why the sudden change.

One of the girls asked a why and Nami smiled, "Uh..." her cheeks changed into a bright shade of red, "..b-because...Monkey-kun is...going there..." The girls exchanged looks and got the hint. All in unison, Nami's classmates squealed in high pitched voices. As her classmates' mouth exploded with questions such as when and why, Sanji wobbled out of his hiding spot and shook his head. _She's not going to Shajyou-my dream_…

When Sanji looked back to it, it was a very selfish act. He ignored Koune's promise and took Toukai first as his first priority and if failed, chose Shajyou. He also felt bad because he told Koune he was going to Toukai _after_ he took the test and got the letter of acceptance.

Sanji gave out a weak laugh and almost cut his finger. Boy, Koune was pissed. The kid glared at him at Koune's favorite restaurant with all of his favorite dishes piled right in front of him. Even the delicious aroma of smoked salmon or the roasted beef didn't disrupt Koune's pure anger, "You did what!?" Koune slammed his fist on the table and the cups and plates bounced each other in a loud tinkling.

Sanji lowered his head until his forehead touched the table, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you Kou…the…the test for Shajyou s-scared me so I decided to enter Toukai instead…" he lifted his head and smiled, hoping Koune would understand, "T-Toukai will be fun too Kou."

"NO!" Koune screamed, standing out of his seat and his eyes full of fury, "We promised we're going to Shajyou together!"

"I know that and I'm sorry-"

"I'm not going to be your friend anymore!"

"Kou, don't say that…Nn, c'mon, Toukai isn't that bad of a place!"

Koune stood there frowning down at Sanji with his eyes as dark as Lucifer's. They both were frozen until Koune's eyes lit up.

"I'll tell Dad to make arrangements for you so you can go to Shajyou-"

"N-No, i-it's okay Kou-"

"Dad can pay money to the school so you can retak-"

Sanji stood up also and looked at him face to face, "Stop. I made up my mind Kou. I'm going to Toukai…if you want to go to Shajyou, go, but I'm not going."

Koune's face cringed in madness and a splash of betrayal. The boy threw himself back down in his seat; his arms crossed together. The dark eyes kept Sanji in place, burning him with his anger. His bottom lip was out, a sign of a pout. Sanji sighed in annoyance, "I'm sorry Kou, but I can't change it anymore."

"-but you promised…now how I'm going to..."

Sanji frowned, "You don't like Toukai?"

"I don't care about that! It's just...the...the people."

"People!?"Sanji laughed, "God Kou, don't worry! Everybody's nervous in the beginning."

"You don't understand," Koune sighed. His voice toned down the same whenever a mother is about to scold their children. Sanji shut his mouth and cowered in his seat.

Sanji paused before he finished peeling off the skin of a mackerel. Why was Koune so mad about that? Koune was the type to attract a lot of people and he loved it. His excuse didn't make sense. The rest of that memory, Sanji felt a tinge of emptiness; a bit of confusion.

That following day was a weekend and Sanji had to help Zeff with the restaurant. Patty just started working behind the restaurant and he wasn't really good at it yet. Sanji was supposed to help Zeff peel the potatoes and carrots when Koune burst in from the back of the house, crying. Zeff stared down at the sobbing kid and shot a weird glance at Sanji and the blond gave back the same expression. Sanji knelt down and patted Koune's back, "Hey, w-what's wrong?"

He sniffled, "He didn't listen to me...he always does..."

"Who?"

Koune wiped away the tears, but his eyes were glued at the ground, "Dad."

Sanji stood up and crossed his arms, "Don't tell me you tried to convince your parents to help me to retak-"

"No, not that!" Koune pulled his eyes away from the floor and now at the door next to him, "I thought Dad was on my side..."

"What side? Your mom's?"

The boy remained silent. He titled his head up to see Sanji and then lowered his face down again, "Never mind." Koune wiped the tears off his face with the back of his hand and sucked in a breath.

"What?"

Koune brushed the last remaining tears from his eyelids and peered over to the kitchen, "Oh, you're making potato salad today? Can I have some?"

"H-hey!" He called out, but Koune was already in the kitchen talking to Zeff. He didn't get why Koune was all fussy about his parents and then suddenly act as if it never happened. Sanji never heard his parents disagree. He remembered seeing a slight change of color on Koune's face when he asked what side he was talking about.

Two unnatural things had happened that day. He didn't know then because he thought Koune was the only child in the family, but all of this stupid high school entrance drama might have something to do with Zoro.

_I'll ask him tomorrow...because we're friends now. _Sanji pushed down the smile that formed his lips. He shook his head and brought his mind to go back into his memory. Koune gave up really easy after that and entered Toukai this year. That's when Sanji also stopped using the nickname Kou. The reason was probably because he hadn't seen him in school for a year and even though he did see him after school, they only met from time to time. But he did remember Koune told him to stop calling him that, saying it was getting on his nerves.

-_Because Zoro calls him that_...Sanji awed at his discovery. _I hope __Zoro trusts me more now.._.Even though he had a huge smile plastered on his features, he shook his head, _But I can't make him trust me so much that he'll like me...no...I don't want that to happen...I...don't go like that._

"Ow!" Sanji flinched and pulled his hand away from the cutting board. He stared down at the source of the pain: his left thumb. The knife sliced through the upper layer of the skin clean and pools of blood oozed quietly out of the cut.

Wait.

Does this mean...

Sanji covered his thumb with his hands to stop the blood from flowing. He felt the vein throb loudly in his thumb and every throb spilled out more blood.

_If I hate gays...and Zoro is gay, does that mean I can't...touch him?_

He winced and shoved away the image of Koune hurting Zoro by gently stroking Zoro, like a mother would comfort her baby to sleep. He knew Koune hated Zoro to death which is way Zoro was in so much pain when Koune did that.

And since Koune told him yesterday that the reason why Zoro is coughing out blood is all thanks to him, Sanji touching Zoro was a terrible idea.

_I can't touch him, or I'll hurt him_..._but I want to help him_. Sanji put his head down on the countertop. This was so...confusing...

"Wha-What the fuck is this!?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the ever-so-loud Patty. Sanji glared at the man who still was wearing the ugly pink dress in frustration, "What is it Patty?" He glared at Patty who was staring not back at him but at the countertop. Patty's eyes bulged out of their sockets and his lips were puckered up and also twisted in a peculiar way. Sanji rolled his eyes and his eyes trailed to the countertop also and made the same expression.

All over the countertop were plates packed close together with exquisite foods from different origins all around the world. On each dish had its own unique plates; some embodied with thin delicate ribbons, some had intricate designs of dragons or tigers, some had fancy flowery designs. Patty's eyes blazed with fury and pointed his fat filled finger at one of the plates, "That's mine!"

"Well, sorry." Sanji exasperated, which fueled Patty's anger to its limits.

"-and you used the expensive ingredients!?" the bigger man shouted, the veins on his temple were popping out of the skin.

"I did not...oh shit." Sanji glanced back at the dishes and sure enough the rare tuna was on one of the plates, the top seared a little.

"What's all the ruckus?" They both turned to the stairway as Zeff trudged in, his blond hair untidy and his mustache unbraided. When Zeff entered the restaurant where the two were about to start another quarrel, he also caught the sight of the many dishes placed all over the countertop. But Zeff's tired expression didn't change and instead opened his mouth wide and yawned deeply.

Patty screamed, "Chef! Look at this! Last night he came home late from a fight-"

"I did not fight-"

"-and he used up the expensive ingredients!"

"-I'm sorry...I...didn't notice that one..."

Zeff's eyes switched from Sanji to Patty and smirked, "No fuss Patty. We still have a stock in the back and for the rare ingredients...well...let's hope no one orders it."

The chef gave Sanji a nice pat on the shoulder, "It's Sanji's habit." He then turned to Patty, "Make a sign with all these dishes. The customers would buy it." When Patty left the room fuming with a blackboard fastened under his arm, Zeff raised an eyebrow at his son, "Do you feel better now?"

Sanji thought about it and gave a light nod. "Yeah."

Sanji was glad he had a father who knew him well.

**To Be Continued**

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	24. The Forgotten Memory

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.  
A/N: 新年明けましておめでとうございます！(Happy New Year!) Wow, it's 2010!  
Back in the day when I just became a freshman, I realized that 2010 looked just like Zolo! So, I am very excited (even though it's spelled wrong)!  
We are in the year of Zoro (Zolo)!　And...there is an amazing coincidence! This year is also the year of the tiger!  
Most of the fan pictures I seen of Zoro with animal-like features is the tiger! Tiger Zoro! Awww! Sanji is always the fox. **

**Thank you readers for reading and leaving reviews!  
I'm done with my rambling. Here is chapter twenty-four! Enjoy!**

Zoro saw a huge hand and before he could react, it slammed into his face, covering his mouth. The force of the impact pushed him back and down onto the hardwood floor. At the corner of his eye he saw a sheet of paper, almost the size of a poster, floating gently in the clear blue sky and gliding safely on the patchy grass. He tried to look up but the sun was directly over the sky, blinding his eyes. He was about to turn away when the figure above him moved so it blocked the sun. After a few blinks, he was able to see clearly.

Confused and scared, he looked up at the man. Between the fingers that held his mouth, he was able to utter out a word and he was surprised his voice sounded so scared, "J-Jii-chan...?"

Zoro stared up at the man who was breathing sharply and staring back at him, eyes mixed with fear and relief. "Zoro," his uncle's voice wasn't the calm and peaceful tone Zoro was used to hearing, "Zoro, don't ever say that again!"

The older man released his hand and let Zoro sit back up. The place where his uncle's hand was tingled and Zoro rubbed his mouth area to dull the pain down. Again, Zoro looked up at his uncle and asked in a nervous tone, "W-why?"

"You're too young to say...i-it's too early..." Jii-san suddenly grabbed Zoro's shoulders and the boy flinched from it. His grip was tight and he felt his nails dig into his still bruised skin, "Zoro, listen to me. That word...is the last thing you will say in your life! R-remember the words I taught you that the one you love would use to-" Jii-san hesitated, "-'hurt' you?" His uncle used a softer vocabulary this time. Zoro nodded softly.

"The words you were about to say will make the person who you love say the Word of Death! It is forbidden! Do you understand!?"

Zoro's eyes widened and nodded so fast he felt lightheaded. The Word of Death, Zoro shuddered from it. Even the words sounded threatening.

_Then why Jii-san...why did you...?_

"Zoro!" Zoro suddenly sat up from bed, panting and breathing heavily. Ace woke up too and was already close to his side, worry written all over his face, "Zoro, what happened!?" The older man stroked his back gently as he said this, "You were groaning."

Zoro turned and grabbed Ace's shoulders, "What did I say!?"

"What?"

"What was I saying!?"

Ace shrugged, "I don't know...it was all just mumbles!"

Zoro ran a hand through his hair. The dream was new to him, but it was his past. Zoro recognized the backyard with a new porch, his uncle's favorite spot. He just didn't remember when. It was as if that part of the past was lost in his room of memories and he found it by stumbling on to it. Why didn't he remember it before? The dream itself was vague; he couldn't tell the time of day or season at all. The piece of paper was a key, but he didn't know what it was. Was it the paper that caused Jii-san to act like that? And the most important thing-he felt so ashamed but he couldn't remember at all.

_What was the word!?_

Jii-san taught him well. Zoro remembered not to say that word that the memory had faded in his head, supposedly never to resurface again. Maybe it wouldn't have ever appeared if he never fallen in love with _him_.

Both Ace and Zoro jumped when a loud ringing noise in the wide room. Zoro stretched out his hand and reached for the phone on the small drawer right next to the picture frame. The phone clicked off of its stand and as Zoro put the phone near his ear, he put a finger to his lips. Ace nodded and kept his mouth closed. No one except Luffy knew someone was living with Zoro and he didn't want some certain person to find out.

"This is Roronoa."

"H-hey Zoro."

_Zuki_...

Zoro winced at the pain, and took a slow ragged breath to hold down a gasp. A month ago, whenever he heard his voice the sound of his heartbeat was different, softer and every beat it made his body warm up. Now it hurt to breathe.

He caught a glance of Ace staring back at him with the still worried look. Zoro smiled weakly and took his hand away from his chest, took another slow breath, and whispered, "...hey Sanji."

"Hey...do you want to come to my house? I-well...made a lot of food ..."

Zoro looked back at Ace. The room was so quiet that even though the phone wasn't on speaker, Ace heard the conversation. Of course, when Ace heard that he immediately gave a look of "No." Zoro agreed though. He still felt dizzy from the loss of blood. Zoro glanced at the clock sitting right next to the phone. It was thirty minutes past ten and he was still tired. He had to rest more to be able to walk on his own.

There, of course, was another reason why he didn't want to go. Sanji wasn't as intimidating compared to his family, but his chest cringed. The man knew about the curse, how his uncle died, and the words. Knowing that he was Emerson Zoro also, he didn't know what Sanji would do. He'll see him eventually, but not today. Even though Sanji had announced that he and Zoro were friends again, he was doubtful. And the pain in his chest wasn't helping.

Zoro closed his eyes, "I-I'm sorry Sanji...I uh, too tired..."

There was silence on the other side, "Oh...oh yeah...that thing on yesterday...I-I'm sorry, I should have known..."

Zoro frowned as he listened to Sanji rambling on, "It's okay."

"Well...uh, I see you on Monday."

"Y-yeah." Zoro desperately wanted to end their conversation. His chest hurt so badly as if someone tied a rope around his upper body and was tightening it every minute. He waited until he heard the low beeping noise and then he pressed the end button. It hurt to talk to him now, and it also saddened him. It was the same pain whenever he encountered with his mother, his brother, and all of the members of his family. Except one. The pain in his chest meant only one thing.

Sanji hated him still.

-.-.-

Sanji planned to invite his friends over to eat some of the 'limited time offer' foods he made last night. He first called Luffy because he knew he would say yes no matter what, then Nami, Usopp, and this time Zoro. When Sanji hung up after Zoro declined the offer, he felt a dull ache in his chest.

Was Zoro ignoring him because of what happened yesterday or because he was gay and didn't want Sanji to feel uncomfortable around him? Sanji sighed sadly at the thought. Was Zoro still worried about that? He just wanted everyone to have a good time eating and see Zoro smile again. But to be honest, he was still shaky of what happened. The all-night cooking did relieve his nerves but the anxiety kept floating up to the surface. Koune was like a stranger to him; he never seen him act like that before. The sadistic, menacing glare Koune made as he stared down at his older brother, literally dying. The laughter, the smile, sent shivers down his back. Does he have any heart towards his older brother!? The blood that Zoro coughed out, he wondered if Brook cleaned it up already...No, that's not the point! Chopper had warned him about the disease, which he now knew it was some kind of curse, would be incurable if he started to cough out blood. Was it too late or there was still a way to slow it down?

His thought was cut off when the door swung open and the first guest leaped into the restaurant. Already Sanji could hear a loud rumbling of the stomach. Sanji pushed the corners of his mouth into a smile, "Hey Luffy! You ready to eat?"

As Luffy sniffed the air, drool was forming around the edges of his mouth. Sanji snickered and bid Luffy to a seat near the booths, "I'll bring some dishes. Meat first?" Luffy's stomach answered for him. As the blond headed toward the kitchen to retrieve some of the dishes, he felt relieved that Luffy was the first to come in. He could talk to him about yesterday and the dreadful information he overheard. Luffy could handle it-probably.

Sanji first brought out a place of steak with potatoes on the side. Luffy had to eat something with tons of meat before he ate anything with vegetables. Right when he set the plate down, Luffy snatched the forks and knives like swords and gobbled it up like a lion. Sanji chuckled again and took a seat across from Luffy. He thought he should wait until the boy had at least four dishes of food before they talked, but apparently, it was clearly written all over his face. "What's wrong Sanji?"

Sanji turned his face away so Luffy couldn't read any more of his expression and tapped his finger against the table, "...Have you ever had someone you been friends for the longest time...you know them so well...and then all of a sudden you found out that you don't know them at all?"

Luffy placed the fork with the piece of meat still on it and pondered, "...I hope not...hn...why?"

The tapping on the table increased speed, "I...was walking into the music room to talk to Zoro...and..."

"And...?" The tone of Luffy's voice changed. It didn't sound curious, as if he already knew what he was going to say.

Sanji continued on though, "There was Koune and Zoro...they were talking...and...I-I heard that they're..." he choked on the words, "-related." He hoped to hear a gasp, but Luffy didn't make one. The boy just sat there with a blank expression.

_So Luffy already knew._ There were times when Luffy's keen senses surprised him. Luffy was one of the people he thought was too giddy and careless to notice things. Over the weeks, he wondered it was he who was most naïve.

"Did you...already know about this?" Luffy eyes moved to the side and nodded, "H-how?"

"Zoro gave me a notebook of notes for the English test...and he wrote it all in cursive, just like how Koune does. He speaks pera pera when I told him how to pronounce stuff...The biggest hint was the notebooks...they looked like the special ones Koune has."

Sanji gave out a dry laugh, "You're smart."

Luffy bowed his head down, his hair touching the meat sauce, "I'm sorry Sanji...I couldn't tell you. You and Koune are friends and-"

Sanji crossed his arms, "_Were_ Luffy."

"Ha?" Luffy lifted his head and his face read bewilderment.

Sanji, his arms still crossed, repeated, "We're not going to be friends anymore."

That struck Luffy by surprise, "Really!? B-but you've been friends...but then Zoro-but-what?...Wow, this is..."

"Yeah..."

"What will Koune do if you told him you weren't going to be friends?" Luffy's face grew grim, "-do you think he'll do something to Zoro?"

Sanji lowered his head, "I'm sure he's going to do that." After he said this, Luffy also lowered his head, "-but this time, I'll do anything to help Zoro."

A smile appeared on Luffy's face for a brief second, and then disappeared. "-but can you?"

Sanji looked back at Luffy, "What do you mean by that?" He wasn't able to receive an answer because the front door ringed open and the goddess of angels Nami...and Usopp walked in. Usopp waved at Luffy while Nami walked over to Sanji, gave him a friendly hug and sat down right next to Luffy.

All the time, when Nami came in, Sanji would skip and dance around the beautiful woman until Nami would smile and compliment him. This time, he wished she came a little bit later.

The blond stood out of his seat so Usopp could sit in the booths. The long nose flipped open the menu, realized he didn't need it, and closed it. "So," Usopp started, "What are you going to serve us?"

Sanji threw his thumb at the kitchen, "Right now we have spaghetti, soup, salad, bread, pasta...you name it. It's there."

"Can I have the one Luffy has?"

"Eh, sorry. That was the only one."

"Did you make desserts this time?" Nami asked in her sweet voice.

Sanji cooed and hearts formed around him and he nodded, "Yes of course! I made varieties of desserts, all in your favor!"

"Thank you Sanji-kun," Nami put her finger on her lips, "May I came crepe then?"

Sanji grinned, "You are in luck, my princess; we do have crepes right now! I'll fetch it right away!"

"Wait!" Usopp interrupted, "I want the spaghetti!"

As Sanji turned to Usopp, all of the hearts and goofiness vanished and was his normal cool self, "We only have mushroom spaghetti."

"Why is it always the mushrooms!? Oh well, fine. I'll have that."

Sanji took a swift bow and walked toward the kitchen. When the door closed behind him, he skimmed through the counters to find the dishes they wanted. While he was at it, he realized how quiet the restaurant was. Usually, when Nami, Luffy, and Usopp came into the restaurant, there was always Zeff, scolded them to stay quiet. Mainly to Luffy and Usopp. Today was so quiet, Sanji wondered if they just ran out of the restaurant without eating. Curious, he slowly walked to the counter top to see if they were still there, but kept his body next to the spice cabinets to hide himself from their view.

To his relief, everyone was still there. All three of them had their heads bent down and toward each other. Their lips were moving, but no sound came out. Sanji frowned and turned to his focus on finding the spaghetti when he head Usopp's odd squeal, "We're going to Rose of what!?" and then a loud hush from Nami and Luffy.

Sanji ears perked and immediately used selective hearing to drown out all of the noise around him except for his friends' conversation. Of course, their whispers were low and he was far away, so he couldn't make out what they were saying. But he did hear the words 'his job', 'night', and 'going.'

He finally found the dishes they wanted and he hurried over to them, balancing their plates in one arm, "Here you go Nami-san, Usopp!" Sanji smiled but Usopp yelped from it, "So, what were you guys talking about?"

Luffy choked on his potatoes. Nami, Luffy, and Usopp all exchanged glances and Sanji was returned with sweat drops all down their faces. "Um," Nami started, "I don't think you'll like to hear this..."

Sanji broadened his smile, hoping to ease their worry, "Anything you say will bring songs to my ears!"

"But it's about...ne?" Nami turned to Luffy and he tilted his head in a weird way.

The action shocked him. His friends were stepping away from him and a wall of hesitation stood in the way. They were not going to invite him, just because it was something he detested so much throughout his life. Sanji lowered his shoulders, "I'm guessing it's about Zoro," when he said this, all three of them gasped and sweat was pouring out of their skin, "I..." suddenly, he hesitated. _What are you doing!? Do you know where you're going to go if you asked!?_ Sanji shook his head. The place, that didn't matter. What was more important was their friendship. "-I don't care about Zoro...being gay...I don't want to be left out."

Nami moved her face closer to Sanji and examined his eyes, mouth, nose-anything on his face that left a flaw. Seeing nothing, she sat back into her seat and crossed her arms over her chest "Okay Sanji-kun...first, I'll apologize for not inviting you...we thought you wouldn't be interested because...but-" she took a deep breath but she gave her best smile, "We were planning to go to the Rose of Versailles tonight...do you want to come too?" The last words sounded like they were dragged out of her mouth.

But Sanji smiled back to her, not because she was the royal goddess of women, but because the weird tension between him and his friends was breaking. "Of course I'll go." He made an awkward noise right after though, "Nami-san...you're going right?"

"Yes. I'm going."

"Oh good."

"I'm going too!" Luffy cheered, "I never been to a gay host club before! Sounds so fun!"

"M-m-me neither!" Usopp tried to cheer with him but it sounded more like he was about to go into a haunted house. Sanji had the same feeling. His mind was beating him up, screaming in his ears on why he agreed to go to such a horrible place. His chest was the only part of his body that was on his side and silently rooted for him.

"Okay then, that's settled!" Nami jabbed her finger on the table, "We'll met at Luffy's house at eight and then we'll go straight from there! Got it!?"

All of the men saluted and before Usopp and Luffy resumed eating, Nami stopped them again, "Oh, don't forget, wear something pretty. I heard that Mother doesn't like bad dressed people...especially men..." for a second, she glanced at Sanji, "-but if you don't want Mother to like you, you can wear casual..."

Sanji tugged on his shirt, "I don't want to look bad."

"All right then." Nami pulled her arms and reached for a spoon and began eating the crepe. A signal it was okay to eat. Luffy and Usopp got the sign and also reached for their eating utensils and munched on the dishes. Sanji stuffed his hands into his pockets and watched his three friends eat with amusement.

Sanji felt his heart beat pound loudly against his chest. He wondered if this was because it was his first time to go to a host club, one of his dreams. Or was it because it was because it was a host club full of men and his body was in a stage of uncomfortable breakdown? But he had this familiar heart beat before but he didn't know when. He was glad, ecstatic almost. He wanted to go to Zoro's job and now he was able to.

**To Be Continued  
Thank you for reading! Please review!**


	25. Rose of Versailles

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

Sanji glanced at himself at the mirror and adjusted his tie for the sixth time. The tie was stubborn; it wouldn't stay and returned to a place that he didn't want it to. He first thought was to wear his favorite tuxedo, but then he remembered where he was going. _But_ he was going with Nami. _But_ it was his first time to visit Zoro's job. _But _it was filled with faggots. He had a mental debate over this for a quite a long time and he made up his mind that he could get Nami's heart by his way of speech, not his looks so he reluctantly put away his best suit.

His shoulders tensed when he heard his cell phone ring, rotating its plastic body a little as it vibrated on the sink. All of his friends had individual ring tones so he knew immediately who was calling before he looked at the screen. Sanji ignored it and continued to fix his tie. He never wanted to talk to that bastard ever again. The blond smugly smiled to himself when the phone stopped ringing. He frowned when the melody of the voice message beeped though.

_I'll never going to listen to your stupid voice messages, your stupid ass lies anymore Koune_. Sanji spat. He spun once to admire himself at the mirror once more.

Meh.

-.-.-

When he arrived at the meeting place, the Party's Bar, he felt like a dork. He was the first one there. Not even Luffy, who was living in the meeting place, was ready yet. "Wow, you're early." Luffy said when he was finally done and came downstairs to greet him. Sanji shuffled his feet and finally examined the boy.

Luffy was wearing a black tuxedo with the sleeves a little too big for him, so Makino came down and helped him fold the cuffs. He was wearing a bright red tie and thanks to Makino, it was folded neat. The pair of shoes he was going to wear was also loose. Sanji snickered, "What's wrong with you? It's all flabby on you!"

"They're my brother's."

"I guess your brother's taller than you." Sanji smirked when Luffy pouted.

A few minutes later, Nami arrived with a gorgeous long black dress. It was low cut and it showed the top of her breasts beautifully (in Sanji's terms). It even had a nice slit down the dress to show off her sexy legs. When Luffy complimented on how pretty she looked, Sanji noticed Nami's cheeks brighten and she smiled timidly. Sanji complimented too but he did not receive the same reaction from her. Disappointed but he let that slip aside.

Usopp arrived last, nearly stumbling into the doorway. His style was almost like Luffy's. The size of the suit fit him snugly on his lithe body, making him look a step better looking than the other first year. A brown hat was on his head, hiding his apparently nervous features.

Nami pulled out her wallet and leafed through her cash, "Host clubs are scary…They'll do anything to get money. Try not to waste."

"Okay." Luffy also clicked open his wallet and peeked in, disappointed, closed it.

"We'll be okay." Sanji said for Usopp.

Luffy giggled, "I wonder if a guy will like me? That'll be fun!" Sanji frowned. _What's fun about that? That's..._Once again he couldn't finish his sentence.

Nami frowned at Luffy who was begging for cash. She handed him some and smiled as he jumped around all over the place. She closed hers and stuffed in a small bag she held. "Let's go!"

"Wait!" Sanji interrupted, causing the cheering to stop, "D-did you tell Zoro I'm going!"

"No."

"What!" Sanji blurted out. "I-I thought he knew!" His heart felt like it leaped out from his lungs and into his throat. They just had a tremendously awkward moment a few days ago! He tried asking Zoro over to the restaurant, the safest domain in Sanji's terms, but the other did not come. To go to the most terrifying place in the world to meet someone who was still uncomfortable with him totaled up to make Sanji want to fall onto his knees. "I…I don't want to-"

"What?" Nami asked, her eyes suddenly turned fierce, "Are you still acting like a pansy?" Words stabbed him hard like a knife held by a madman. He never heard her say such harsh words to him before, except the day when he proposed to her in school and she cleanly declined. Sanji stood there small like a punished child and slowly shook his head. He replied in such a small voice Luffy had to bend over to listen, "I'll go."

Luffy glanced over to Nami, "I hope Zoro doesn't tell us to leave because of...yesterday..."

Nami frowned, "Again Sanji-kun! That's why you're acting like-never mind. Luffy, when we go home, you are going to tell me what happened."

Sanji lifted his head and stared dumbfounded at the two, but they quickly left the room.

_Nami-san knows stuff that I know? Why doesn't Luffy tell me but tells Nami-san?_

-.-.-

They all got out of that taxi and as the boys stared at the bright pink neon signs, Nami paid the taxi driver the tip. Luffy's eyes were sparkling in excitement, Usopp's body was crying in sweat, and Sanji felt dread push him down like weight. This was the same place where he told Zoro to get away. He prayed for anything he wouldn't react to something stupid and hurt Zoro again. This, he knew for a fact, was an incredible task.

Nami noticed this and slapped him in the back. The shock knocked all of his fear and nervousness and when he regained his posture, all three (Usopp was dragged in by Luffy) were heading to the door. Sanji scrambled over to them.

The door opened before Luffy touched the door handle and a man appeared. Sanji backed away without instinct because of what the man was wearing.

The man had long black hair tied up in different places into a long ponytail. He had a small mustache under his nose barely visible in his dark skin. There was a visible scar all the way down his left eye, making him look fierce. The look on his eyes Sanji didn't like, as if the man was inspecting him. Sanji broke away from the stare and focused on his clothes-er style. He was topless and was wearing pants with hibiscus flowers imprinted on them. He had flowers on his hair and some on his wrists. His pants went down only to his knees so he could see the thick curls of hair down his legs. He was not wearing any shoes. Sanji assumed he was supposed to look like some islander. Sanji could smell a strong stench of sake from this man even though he was standing away from him as possible.

The man smiled at them, "Welcome to Rose of Versailles. You're new here huh? Well, my name's Jyabura. I'll take you to a seat." And then with a quick bow, Jyabura lead them inside.

As they walked in, Sanji first noticed that the room was very hot, humid almost. The jacket he was wearing started to sweat onto his body and was making him uncomfortable. As he walked behind Usopp, his eyes skimmed through the room. He noticed that the host members were wearing the same type of clothes the man Jyabura was wearing; topless with Hawaiian pants. Sanji frowned; this was more like a kyabakura than a host club. Now his nervousness reached up to max. He watched for a brief second and turned away in disgust as one guest caressed his hand against a host club member's cheek who looked like he liked it. The nervous, sick feeling caught up to him again.

Jyabura offered them a seat where most of the 'action' was and Sanji had nowhere to look except for the table set right in front of him. He implored his mind to fully focus on the exclusive dishware that was on the table. Jyabura put his hands on hips and spoke, staring at Luffy, "So, who do you want?"

Nami leaned into Luffy and whispered something. Luffy leaned away from Nami, thought about it, and whispered back. Nami nodded and smiled at the host member, "May we get Noa?"

Jyabura's sneer was like a wolf, "Noa? Oh, it's your lucky day. He doesn't have any customers right now so you'll going to have him all night. I'll go get him." When he left, everyone sank back into the cushion as if they deflated themselves. Immediately, everyone removed their jackets and threw them on the side. Nami and Sanji folded theirs neatly. After a few moments of shaking legs and deep breaths, all four of them started to skim through the host club.

The room was warm and everywhere they looked was pink. The decorations on the walls had coconuts, flowers, and some other stuff that were connected to the theme.

Sanji took the glass pitcher and poured himself and Nami a glass. At least the water was free. He swallowed and felt the water cool down his throat; he needed that. He felt he was going to faint from the heat or from the thought that gay people would surround him and grope him to death. From the poll result at his school, Sanji was a love magnet for men also. This was the only time he wished he wasn't attractive. He closed his eyes and tried to shut down all of his jittery nerves. Maybe he wasn't ready to see Zoro yet. But he wanted to see his job, didn't he? He heard footsteps and then Jyabura's voice, "Here's Noa." He heard him chuckle which ticked Sanji off, "Enjoy." Sanji cracked open his eyes and widened.

Zoro was in the same Hawaiian theme but for some reason, it was different. Unlike the other host clubs who were topless and were wearing pants, Zoro wasn't wearing pants, but a long skirt with only a knot to keep it from falling. He was topless too, but on his neck he had so many necklaces it looked like he was wearing a tank top made of tiny sparkling stones. All down his arm, he wore bracelets made from straw, leather, or pearls. On both of his ears, Sanji saw he was wearing long earrings and it tinkled when he titled his head to the side. Sanji let his eyes wander over Zoro for another moment and finally let himself breathe.

Zoro also looked like he was in shock and was staring at him as if the staring would make him go away. Sanji heart gave one painful throb but beat faster when a shade of red spread through Zoro's cheek. Zoro hesitated and sat next to Luffy, a complete opposite side from Sanji.

All of them had their hands on their knees, staring at the ground. Pushing all of the noise from the outside away, their table was silent as the grave. All except Nami swallowed, waiting for some kind of action from Zoro. Along with the timid feeling, Sanji had this annoying heat flickering across his face. He blamed it on the overly high heater of this damn host club. After waiting patiently, Zoro finally spoke, with much reluctance, "W-w…why are you here?"

"We invited him!" Luffy cheered.

The green haired teen slapped his face and all of the jewelry seemed to jingle at once, "Why…?"

"Because Sanji wanted to come, right?" Nami titled her body over so she could see all of Sanji.

"Right?" Luffy asked.

"Right?" Usopp said also, joining in the chain.

"…Right." Sanji cleared his throat and then smiled, "I told you I wanted to see where you worked."

Zoro's lips were flat and one eye was raised. The answer did not seem to amuse him but at least he wasn't yelling Sanji to leave. There was uneasiness in those green eyes though.

"Anyways…" Nami interrupted and turned to Zoro. Her eyes shot open at Zoro's chest and sparkled from all of the jewelry Zoro was wearing, "You're so pretty Zoro!"

"That's a lot of stone necklaces!" Usopp agreed.

"You look like a princess!" Luffy chirped.

"T-thanks..." Zoro said shyly.

"Why's the room so hot!" Usopp cut in suddenly, fanning himself with his shirt collar.

"Oh, that's because last week our air condition was fixed and Mother wanted an island theme."

"-in the middle of winter?"

"That's why we needed the heater to work."

Luffy smiled, pointed his thumb at Sanji, "I knew you'll be surprised!"

"Y-yeah..." Zoro muttered, not looking at Sanji in the eye. Sanji watched Zoro ran a hand through his hair and all of his bracelets clashed into each other and made intricate noises. Sanji noticed that Zoro _looked_ healthy because of foundation spread evenly over his skin. A person who wasn't drunk yet might be able to see the shallowness in his cheeks and weariness in the eyes. He also saw numerous of scars hidden beneath the necklaces and bracelets. The wounds were barely visible on his arms but there were hints of burn welts, scratches, and a long scar on his left arm. Sanji felt a pang of guilt in his chest.

Zoro smiled at Luffy, but it wasn't the smile Sanji had seen, "No one's supposed to be coming tonight, so I can talk to you guys!...do you want anything to drink?"

All of a sudden, Nami squeezed toward Zoro and lay both of her elbows on Luffy's calf receiving a low grunt from the boy, "Well, can we have one of your best drinks, with _your share_ because we're _your_ friends?"

Zoro blinked but then laughed, "I'll try." He then walked up to the bar and began talking to Paulie who was also wearing the Hawaiian theme. Sanji watched as Paulie leaned back at what Zoro said but shrugged and began tapping his cheek. The blond didn't get what that meant but he turned around in time before Zoro scanned the room. When Sanji peered again to see what Zoro was doing, he saw the green haired teen just kissed the bartender in the cheek. Sanji gritted his teeth and his fingers fumbled at his breast pocket for his cigarettes.

Few seconds later, Zoro returned with bottles of alcohol Sanji had seen in stores that Zeff took him once a month. It probably cost over two hundred bellis. Nami awed at the bottles set in front of her as Zoro popped them open and poured her a glass, "So, is this all free?"

"Yeah." Zoro replied, his mind set only on the drinks. Nami and Zoro both grinned like children as the sweet aroma of the wine sprouted from the bottle. He filled three glasses and while handing them over, he noticed Sanji was holding his cigarette. Before Sanji lighted it up on his own, Zoro flicked open his lighter and lit his cigarette for him. When he did that though, Zoro's face exploded in red and rushed back into his seat, "S-sorry...habit." He forced a scowl but the blush on his face told Sanji otherwise.

"I-it's okay..." Sanji muttered and took a long whiff.

They were so close! How fast his heart beat when Zoro leaned up to him just to light his cig. He felt his necklaces bounce against his chest, beckoning him. His hands wanted to pull those necklaces and pull his face close to his and-what was he thinking! Had he gone mad! Was the atmosphere of the host club twisting his conscience! That must be it! Sanji shook his head so fast he felt lightheaded. He stared at the glass Zoro just poured in and took a drink. The wine was rich in flavor, a little tangy than All Grey but it was delicious. He could drink the whole bottle with this, even if he wasn't a drink-a-holic like Zoro.

Luffy was the only innocent one in the group so he ordered a glass of milk, which was surprising that the host club offered some. Usopp ordered milk also because he started cram school and did not want to lose any thinking skills. Luffy was getting used to the place and decided to call the man he saw earlier, "Hey Jyabura! Come over and sit next to me!"

Jyabura raised his head out from one of the booths and immediately leaped to Luffy's side, excusing himself properly. He snuggled into Luffy's cheek like a lovable animal.

"So," Jyabura asked, peering over at the young guests, "Are you guys friends with Noa?"

"Yup!"

"Hou…" Jyabura continued to examine the group and stopped at Sanji, "Now, who might you be sexy?" He purred.

"Se-!" Sanji was about to yell back insults but was brought to a halt thanks to Nami's heel. The blond pushed down a scream and began speaking in a calm and gentle like manner, "I'm Blakleg-"

"Jyabura, can you pass me that wine?" Zoro suddenly asked. Both the host member and the blond were startled at the sudden interruption but Jyabura quickly handed over the bottle. Sanji felt offended but noticed the wary look on Zoro's face. He was confused at the sign but he decided not to poke on the subject. He didn't want the faggot to know his name anyways.

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said proudly, hitting his chest.

"Oh, you're Luffy!" Jyabura barked a laugh and slid his arm around Luffy's shoulder, "No wonder; you act just like your brother!"

"He talks about me?"

"Your brother works here!" Everyone except Nami gasped, their mouths dropping down. Usopp immediately pulled their jaws back up and scanned the whole room, trying to find a man of a similar resemblance. If Luffy's brother works at a place like this that mean three things. One, his brother is gay; two, his brother had no job and this was the only place that was open; three, he is working with a friend who is the gay one. Sanji hoped it wasn't the first idea, but it seemed to be correct. All of them went to Luffy's house tons of times and not even once they were formally introduced. Luffy wanted to keep Sanji's friendship too so hiding his gay family member was the right choice. Still he wanted to make sure.

No matter how many times they had eye contact with Luffy, the boy would break the contact so they didn't really get an answer they wanted.

"Are you guys in the same grade?" Jyabura seemed to not notice the sudden surprise at the table. He snatched an unopened bottle of sake and swallowed all of the contents in one gulp.

"We're first-years!" Luffy pointed to Usopp, Nami, and last to himself.

"What!" Jyabura's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets before rolling around in laughter, "You're not supposed to be in here!"

Luffy pointed a finger at Sanji, "He's a second-year."

"Just like Noa!" he grinned at Zoro who smiled back, "He got special permission from Mother to work here. Mother's so generous-"

Luffy suddenly lifted his head and turned to face the doorway. Everyone was curious to see what Luffy was looking at so they looked. Jyabura whistled. At the entrance stood a tall man towering most of the host members who greeted him, calling him shachou. He had short pale blondish hair and was pulled back, tugging the skin on his head almost. His skin was creamy white and glistened brightly in the well lit host club. He wore a white tuxedo that almost melted into his skin. On both of his ears he had heavy looking earrings and his poor earlobes sagged down from the weight. His eyes were narrow that Sanji couldn't tell if he was tired or angry.

When Nami saw the man, she clasped her hands over her mouth, "What? H-he's gay!" she whispered out loud so the members at the table could hear.

Luffy turned to her, "Who's he?"

She lowered her hand and hissed so only they could hear, "He's Eneru, the boss of the Enerugi Electric Company! You know what that is right?" Everyone nodded. It was the biggest electric company in the country. The news about the boss of that company being gay, that was new to them.

Sanji shot a glance of Zoro and saw his eyes were furrowed in anger. He was about to ask when a man who wore a multicolored floral dress appeared before them. He thought he saw the man skip and twirl around before stopping at their table. Sanji didn't want to look at the man because he looked really...weird. He noticed the too dark blue eyeliner, the thick mascara over his eyes, and the dark ruby lipstick over his lips. On top of his ghostly pale skin he had slick black hair with many flowers piled all over. Sanji was getting nauseous just picturing the man so he threw his eyes to the ground. He focused on the man's legs, the only part of the body that looked manly. His legs were sure hairy. He glanced over at Zoro's legs and was startled to find them smooth as a lady's. Something fluttered in his chest but he swatted it away.

The man spoke in a husky voice that startled Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Sanji, "Noa darling! Ene-chan's calling you!"

Zoro, who was still glaring at the man at the entrance, sighed, "Yes Mother."

_MOTHER!_ All three, except Luffy, screamed in their heads, eyes white as paper. In a host club, the boss of the host club was called Mother and usually wore kimonos. They were also mostly...gorgeous. Everyone sweat dropped and hoped it didn't show on their faces. When Zoro stood up, Mother stopped him and adjusted his skirt, "You have to look smashing for Ene-chan remember?" Zoro, whose face was expressionless, nodded. When Mother was done fixing Zoro's skirt, he held onto him until a host member came over with Eneru following him.

Eneru sat at a table away from where Sanji and the group were sitting. When Eneru relaxed into the seat, Mother pushed Zoro, ushering him to go near the guest.

When Eneru saw Zoro in the outfit, the boss made a smile that Sanji despised so much he wanted to kick him in the face. The boss boomed in a loud voice, startling Usopp, "Noa! You look beautiful today! Come down and sit next to me!"

Zoro stood there narrowing his eyes in fury. His shoulders tensed and his hands were tightened into fists, ready to punch the man. "I told you my friends were coming today!" Zoro yelled, freezing everyone in the club. Sanji sweat dropped. He never heard a host member yell at a guest to stay home. Usually, they would be ecstatic to see their customers; that's how they got their money right?

Eneru sneered, acting as if he didn't hear him, "I wanted to see you. Come here." He lifted his hand and gestured Zoro over.

Zoro sucked in a breath and threw his body next to him. Eneru wrapped his arms around Zoro's bare waist and pulled him closer to him. The taller man brushed his lips against Zoro's cheek and then nuzzled his nose along his neckline. All of the jewelry on Zoro's body twinkled softly as if delighted. "Hnhm...your skin's so nice..." Zoro snorted, arms still crossed.

Eneru pulled Zoro's chin with his fingers, "Don't be angry. I'll buy whatever you wish."

Zoro, still frowning and his arms crossed, pointed to the almost empty bottle with his eyes, "That one."

"All right then." He smirked and then he called the bartender. The smirk was worn away into a frown. He put an arm around Zoro's shoulder and pulled him closer, "Are you mad?"

Zoro titled his head away, "No."

Eneru smiled and brushed his lips along Zoro's neckline. "How's your asthma?"

"Nn…" Zoro's frown tightened.

Sanji realized he was watching the two and snapped himself out of reality. He felt pissed all of a sudden. Why was he so moody today! He turned and gaped when he saw another gay host sitting between Nami and Luffy and were laughing at a joke Usopp made. Creepers crawled up Sanji's back and he scooted away from the closest host as possible.

At least they were having fun.

He turned to where Zoro and the pervert were. Zoro was popping open another bottle of what they just had and poured Eneru and himself. Eneru accepted the glass and kissed Zoro's cheek once more before drinking. Zoro took that chance and moved his eyes away from Eneru and at Sanji, realized he was staring at them, and all of the pigment disappeared on his face. The boss noticed the change on his face and leaned against him more, "What happened Noa?" Sanji ground his cigarette against his teeth as he watched Eneru's large hand ran up Zoro's bare legs and into the skirt, "Is that man scaring you?"

The color returned in Zoro's eyes and he shook his head, "H-he...uh, they're my friends."

"Oh are they?" Eneru smiled, nudged his cheek, and whispered in a low velvety voice, "I would like to meet them."

Zoro shivered slightly from the voice and gave a worried glance at Sanji.

Sanji froze at the look. _What should I do? If I say no, Zoro would think I'm creeped out with this whole thing and it'll be awkward again...if I say yes, he...he...HE will come and if he comes close to me, I will kick that bastard in the ass!_ Whichever choice he picked, he was the loser. At least one of them had a plus, very tiny. The blond looked at Zoro and gave a smile of approval.

Zoro looked astonished by the smile and quickly turned to Eneru, "S-sure..." With this, Eneru swiftly got on his feet and with one of his arms on Zoro's waistline, pulled him up with him. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp saw Eneru approach his seat and all gave their formal bow. Sanji on the other hand, glared at him.

Zoro tried to smile, "Uh...guys, this is Shachou...Shachou...my friends."

The taller man gave a clean bow, "Nice to meet you this evening." Everyone who was sitting down quickly bowed as low as they can. Sanji stood but didn't lower his head, Jyabura and the other host sat casually in their seats, waving at the taller man. When Eneru straightened himself up, he caressed his fingers along Zoro's jaw line and pulled them up to meet his eyes, "How many times do I have to remind you to call me by my name?"

"I forgot." Zoro snapped, obviously still angry.

Eneru smirked at the coldness in Zoro's voice and grinned at Nami, "Do you mind if I sit at your table?"

"N...No." Eneru smiled and moved to sit in the empty space near Sanji. But before he seated himself, Sanji grabbed Zoro's hand and dragged him in his seat first. The boss was taken aback from the rude manner, but sat next to Zoro without saying anything. Eneru glared at Sanji who equally gave back a glare.

Zoro, who sat in the middle of them, was breathing oddly. _What...why can't I breathe!_

He felt as if the air was entering his lungs too much and was expanding his lungs. The way he tried to inhale and exhale made it worse; the air was running around throughout his body like Olympian runners in a hundred meter dash. Worst of all, his body was exploding in heat and he was panting. He felt so embarrassed but it felt so good, just like the time when he encountered with Robin. _Why is this happening!_ Zoro felt the extreme heat on the left part of his body and he peered down and saw what the reason was. Sanji was still holding his hand.

Quickly, but not fast that it would look strange, he removed his fingers away from Sanji and scooted a few inches away from him. Sanji didn't notice Zoro moving away from him, but he did realize he grabbed his hand.

_Oh god, I just touched him! T-that means...will he...cough out blood! Was that called affection? Y-yeah...couples hold hands..._Sweat was pouring down his temples. He didn't want the host club to go crazy because of him. He was glad that there was a small space between him and Zoro. _Please don't cough blood Zoro...please don't-_ Sanji prayed silently. Seconds passed but he didn't hear the coughs, only the laughter and the clatter of glass. The air was filled with the smell of wine, cigarettes, rose petals, and cigars. Not a hint of metal. He peered over to Zoro, and scowled as he watched Eneru hold Zoro's hand and stared at him dreamily. He was relieved that Zoro didn't look sick, he actually looked better.

_So...does that mean...I could touch him?_ Why did he have to be cautious while other people were fine? He suddenly missed the days when he and Zoro were playing video games, sitting side by side, not caring if their elbows brushed over each other. Zoro didn't look like he cared then...why now?

_Y-you're only going to make it worse!_

The words were clear into his mind. Why was he the only one who was going to make him worse? Sanji shot a nasty glare at Eneru who was literally rubbing his scent all over Zoro. Why was _he_ okay? Why is Zoro allowing that pervert molest him! Sanji's been friends with him for-quite a while and probably that shitperv only seen him few times a month, he should have more trust!

Sanji stabbed the cigarette on the crystal glass ashtray. _Is it because I hate gays and he doesn't? _

-.-.-

Zoro stole his glance away from Eneru for just a moment and stared at Sanji. His furrowed eyebrow, his visible eye narrowed more than usual, mouth twisted into a scowl, his second cigarette running out, and all were aiming at him and Eneru. He looked pretty pissed. Zoro lowered his face. Of course he's pissed. Luffy must have brought him over by force. Didn't Luffy already know that Sanji hated homos?

Zoro frowned, squeezing his eyebrows together. _Wait, Sanji is the leader of the group. Didn't he have the power to say no? So if he's here, does that mean he's comfortable with gays? Then why the hell is he angry about! _Zoro paused and traced back to what he just thought for a few seconds. _H-he's comfortable with gays!_ He looked back at Sanji again and realized that the blue eye wasn't looking at him, but at Eneru. Zoro turned back to his guest. He's angry about him? Zoro locked eyes onto Eneru and the man smiled. Eneru did get him on his nerves sometimes, but he gave off the same relaxing feeling like other members in the host club.

Sanji was different from the host members, but Zoro knew the feeling. It was the feeling that roamed endlessly throughout his old home, wrapping its fingers around Zoro's neck and suffocating him. When he first felt the air change when Sanji saw him at his job a few months ago, his breath was caught in his throat. It was so icy and cold and his eyes, his eyes reminded of his mother so much it hurt. Zoro couldn't tell if Sanji still had the air, but he was afraid. He didn't want to _dare_ to touch him. He knew it was impossible to 'fix' Sanji back. Sanji would never be the same. He'll never be kind to him like he did before he found out he was gay. He'll never talk to him with compliments or any positive words anymore.

He knew because Sanji was...and it was destined to happen.

Zoro felt a dull pain in his chest and pressed his hand over it. He sighed, it was horrible that he was getting used to it. His mind snapped out of it when a huge hand covered the hand that was over his chest. His eyes followed the arm and it lead him to Eneru. When their eyes met, Zoro saw a tongue slid through Eneru's thin lips.

Zoro thought about it, reached down, and handed Eneru an apple. The boss stared blankly at the fruit for a few seconds and then laughed, "Thank you Noa!" Behind Eneru, Mother was suppressing a laugh. Zoro frowned. Mother always did that for some reason. He ignored it, but this time, instead of talking to Eneru, he decided to talk to Sanji. His friends did request him.

But what should he say?

Since he was little, he learned from experience that he was never allowed to talk first until his parents spoke to him, which was hardly ever. When he did, he was returned with, 'shut the hell up Zoro' or 'I'll beat you if you speak one more time.' So starting a sentence was hard work for Zoro. What do people usually say? He read some books, the only help he got and they all sounded really cheesy.

He felt miserable. He was working at a host club and he still didn't know how to communicate with customers; even when the customers are his friends. He at least learned how to talk to Luffy-and Ace. Zoro's cheeks reddened when he saw Ace in his head with his usual charming grin.

His skin nearly leaped out of his body when he heard Sanji's voice. "Hey..."

When Zoro turned, winced when the earrings slapped the side of his cheeks. He was going to ask Mother to give him smaller earrings next time. "W-what?"

"Um...h-how...are you feeling?'

Zoro turned away in fear, they were getting a little too close again, "...great." He didn't mean to sound sarcastic, but this was the only way he could talk to Sanji. Short and cold. Just like the way he talked with his mom. The colder he was the less chance he wouldn't hurt _himself_.

He saw Sanji hesitate for a second. Zoro doubted himself. Sanji hesitate? Probably the whole host club thingy's getting him, "Uh..." Zoro closed his mouth involuntarily, suddenly fearing for a yell. _This is not my home you idiot!_ Zoro scolded himself. How he hated it when he reacted when his parents were not even there. "D-do you-"

"So, introduce me to your friends Noa." Eneru cut into their conversation. Zoro's mouth was flown open and couldn't bring out the words. All of them were lodged in his throat and were thrown back into his head and instead, Eneru's question swarmed in.

"Uh…" Zoro reluctantly pushed away the question he wanted to say to Sanji. He pointed to Luffy first, "He's Monkey D. Luffy. Remember Ace? He's his brother."

"Ah, you speak about him all the time!" Eneru barked a laugh which Zoro's face exploded in red, "So that means…that's Nami and that's Usopp…am I right?" The company boss looked over at the two. Nami nodded quickly without thinking and grinned at the thought of a famous boss knowing her name. Usopp on the other hand stood out of his seat and bowed in a perfect ninety degree angle.

Sanji gritted his teeth. He hoped that Zoro didn't mention about him because he did not want to be surrounded by men if he was their attractive type. Bulky, muscle brained men wrapping their calloused fingers around his body…The thought of it suddenly made him nauseous. He felt as if the room was spinning; swirls of pink rushed through his vision. The temperature of the room did not help at all and it boiled his blood to a point of fainting. He blinked a few times before his body collapsed onto Usopp; barely supporting his weight with his arm.

"S-Sanji-!" Usopp shouted. All of his friends turned to why Usopp had yelled and saw the blond grunt and sit back up.

"Are you okay!"

Sanji's hand was pressed against his forehead and he grumbled out annoyingly, "Shut up Usopp, I'm fine."

"Ah, that scared me! I thought you-" Luffy suddenly stopped laughing because he felt a million eyes on his back. Precisely, all of the eyes were towards the members at the table. The whole host club seemed to stop at everything; even the heater felt like it dropped to fit the atmosphere. "D-did I say…something?" Luffy scratched the back of his head, confused.

"S-Sanji…?" Jyabura growled and leaped out of his seat, "YOU'RE SANJI!"

Usopp shrieked and covered his mouth. Nami was pressing her body close to Luffy's, fear written all over her face. Luffy held her tight but he clicked his tongue in distaste. What were the host members going to do since the man who hurt Zoro tremendously was right at the clutch of their fingers? Most of the members abandoned their guests to approach their table with flames burning in their eyes.

"How dare you hurt our Noa!"

Zoro got up and threw his arms out, guarding Sanji, "Stop! He's not-"

There was a laugh and the bartender appeared, pushing through the crowd. Paulie bent over and grabbed Sanji's arm, "What are you fools talking about? Didn't you hear him; his name's Kenji." the bartender helped Sanji up and out of his seat, "You look sick; let me help you. Sorry 'bout my men, they get hyped up when they hear pretty people's names."

"-but I swear I heard-"

"You're dreaming buddy!" Paulie laughed and threw Sanji's arm over his shoulder, "Come on kid. I'm going to take you to the back." He turned to the members, "What are you looking at! Go back to work!" There were murmurs among the host club members as Paulie escorted the limp body into the back room. Nami, Usopp, and Luffy collected their stuff and followed after the two. Zoro sighed and slumped back into his seat and a shadow fell over his face, trying to hide the relief.

All of the club members huddled over to Zoro, "Zoro," hissed one of the members and even used his real name, "Are you alright? Are you sure it's not him?"

He sucked in a deep breath and Zoro lifted his head. A beam of smile was on his handsome face, sending all of the members on the ground with hearts in their eyes, "I'm fine. See, my asthma's okay." He hit his chest to prove it. His attempt of lying failed in front of Mother but the manager kept his mouth shut.

-.-.-

The door closed behind Usopp as he scrambled over to where Paulie was dragging Sanji over to a flat bed. Luffy got a chance to see what this room was. It wasn't a big room and not the cleanest. Lockers were lined up along all of the walls with names written on the door. Clothes, jewelry, and many other accessories were scattered all over the place. Stacks of papers covered one desk like a mountain of white. Either this was the normal or today was a very busy schedule and had no time to clean up. Luffy went up next to Paulie to help but Sanji suddenly started to move, shoving the bartender away, "G-Go away! I'm fine!" The blond gave the savior a glare many of the weaklings Sanji had fought have cowered from.

Paulie did but just as the other three friends thought, the bartender's face was red. "Is that how you treat someone who just saved your sorry ass!" he jabbed a finger into Sanji's shoulder, "You know I could've just not said anything!"

Sanji rudely slapped a hand away, "Who said I needed any help from some fag! I could kick their asses anyday!"

Luffy gritted his teeth. This was a bad time for Sanji to start talking about his pet peeve; either he had to break up the fight or grab Sanji and make a run for it. He chose choice number two and reached out to grab him when a sudden action from the bartender stopped him dead in his tracks. Paulie's hand collided into Sanji's cheek and sent him off the bed and onto the hard floor. Nami clasped her hands over her mouth to suppress a scream; Usopp did the same however not as cute.

The bartender was furious now with his hands still tight in fists ready to slam another on in the other's face. "If you weren't as pretty I wouldn't hesitate to beat the shit out of you." He said between uneven breaths.

Sanji tasted blood in his lips and cursed silently. Where Paulie had punched, the flesh tinged, almost numb. He got up, using the bed as support, and launched a kick towards the bartender's face. It was avoided easily and this time, Sanji was shoved hard against the wall next to the bed. The distance between Paulie and Sanji's noses were mere inches.

"I don't care shit about _you_, kid," Paulie's heated breath singed Sanji's bare flesh, "I care about Zoro…we all do."

Even Usopp who was fidgeting around stopped his movements to hear their conversation. Paulie growled under his breath and threw his body against a chair. The poor metal seat creaked from the sudden weight. The bartender bent his body forward, putting his elbows on his knees, and ran one of his hands through his blond hair. Unlike Sanji's, his hair looked rough from the lack of shine. "You don't know what happened…you don't know what he had to go through…"

"No I don't," Sanji stepped off the bed and stood before him, "That's why I want to know. You guys were talking about it, at the PARTY'S BAR." Paulie raised his head with a trace of surprise, "Am I right?"

The bartender remained still, staring at the blond with a hard expression. Sanji was about to ask again when the other chuckled, weakly. "...let me tell you this before the cause of all this commotion."

Paulie sat up and bid everyone to take a seat. Luffy, Nami, and Usopp all sat squished together on the iron bed while Sanji chose a seat close to Paulie. The bartender waited until everyone was settled and began speaking, "When he first came here for the job, he was a really quiet person, never talked much. It was kind of hard for us to accept him in this job since, you know it's a talking job, but Mother was dead on about the kid. I thought it was because he was pretty cute but knowing Mother, he'd seen through him. The troubles at home, school…it's all written on the poor guy's face-he needed help.

"He got used to the place really quickly. The customers…well that took a while. That's because Zoro's job was just to escort the guests in and out of the host club and deliver the cocktails I made. While he had some breaks, he talked with us; that how we got to know you guys." Paulie stared down at the floor, "-when he started getting used to us more he began talking about his family…Mother first and then with us."

Sanji shot a glance at Luffy and saw the darkness in the other's eyes. Nami's eyes had fallen the same way too.

"Well anyways, whenever he started talking about you guys, Zoro gets all happy, just like a little kid. Sometimes while he delivered the drinks, the guests began talking to him. It's kind of hard to ignore such a hot kid wandering around. He was getting popular since he's the youngest out of everyone but he had school and his health issue so he couldn't work as long. He said he had asthma but he looked healthy all the time." Paulie sighed and stuffed a hand down his pant pocket, "Until that day."

In the whole room it seemed that Sanji and Usopp were the only ones new to the information. The rest knew what was going to happen next.

"One night, just like any other day, Zoro and Shuraiya were escorting the host members out. I was there making a cocktail for some random dude when all of a sudden Shuraiya came screaming into the host club with Zoro, covered in blood. We were all freaking out-I was freaking out because I never seen so much blood before in my life!…I went over to Shuraiya, asked him what the hell happened and he started talking about two kids meeting up with Zoro.

"It was the usual…someone bashing us because we're gay; it's not a big of a deal. We're all used to it.

"What I heard, when they left, Zoro grabbed his chest and he fell to the ground…and when Shuraiya went to help he started coughing out blood. Poor Shuraiya was breaking in tears. He didn't know what to do. Of course, all of the guests in the club were out of control too…Some said they were doctors, but they just wanted to strip his clothes off and molest him. It was just…total chaos.

"Finally, Mother came in and calmed everyone down. While he was holding them down, we took Zoro here. We bandaged him up because he was bleeding all over the place but we didn't know what to do with the coughing of the blood…Jyabura and I were holding him up so he wouldn't choke but he was thrashing and pushing us away…it was so hard to keep him still…he coughed for hours." Paulie finished with a heavy sigh and stared down at his hands, "We were covered in blood when Zoro finally calm down."

Luffy, Nami, and Usopp took a look at the iron bed they were all sitting on. The sheets were soft and white, no trace of blood whatsoever. Still, they shuffled in their seats uncomfortably at the thought of this bed once covered in dark red blood.

Sanji paled so he lowered his face so his hair could hide his shame. His heart stung as the idea of Zoro being in that state. He was in terrible pain and he needed help-and Sanji abandoned him like there was no care in the world. No wonder Zoro was so distant whenever they met. The shock was too much for him. Sanji knew about Zoro's condition and how weak he could get from it yet he was able to perform such a cruel act on him. A cruel act…all thanks to Koune. Sanji slammed his fist against his knee, cursing silently to himself.

"H-how much did he b-bleed?" Usopp asked in such a quiet voice.

"A lot." Paulie shivered, "I thought he was going to die…he was so cold…and when he stopped coughing, he was trying to stand up…to go home. Mother came just in time again to put Zoro back on the bed…and then Mother asked him some…weird questions…"

"Weird questions?" The school news reporter asked. The blond wanted to say it also but he didn't want to feel like an idiot. Usopp was used to these activities. If he were to ask these kinds of questions he felt like a curious dork. What made his courage shrivel was that a dreadful feeling bound him down, telling him something wasn't right.

Was there something he was missing?

"Yeah." Paulie cocked his head to the side, "Now that I remember it, they had nothing to do with the bleeding."

"What kind of questions?" Again, Usopp.

"Well one of them, he asked Zoro who the people were and what they told him. Zoro mouthed it out because he couldn't talk. Somehow Mother got the answers." Paulie brushed back his hair, "Right after that was done, Mother drove him home and didn't come back until the next morning. Said he was alright. We were worried because he was absent for a few days…but…" The bartender straightened up in his seat, "That's what happened."

Sanji held his urge to fall off the chair while Usopp performed a wonderful double flip. What was the 'but?' The blond caught an eye gesture between Luffy and Paulie. Luffy seemed lost at the eye contact first but moments later, he acknowledged it. They were obviously hiding something but what? Did it have something to do with Monkey D. Ace? Sanji was fascinated with Luffy's ability to get along with people easily; already they were giving each other silent conversations.

_I guess I'm not really trusted yet_…Sanji thought bitterly. Who knew it would take this long? Making friends is easy to make as breaking them.

To Sanji's surprise, Paulie continued on his story, however, he didn't start with the mysterious 'but.' "Well after that happened, we all heard the names of the people who were talking to Zoro that day and it pissed us off. Zoro was talking about you so much and after all that happened Zoro looked so depressed…we couldn't take it. He stopped talking about you guys, stopping talking to us all together. It took days for Zoro to come back to himself again…So that's why everyone got all heated up when they heard your name…no one knew what you looked like because Zoro only told us about your name and how you and he were friends."

A sigh escaped Sanji's lips. It was out of instinct. This was all his fault. Still, there was an empty gap in Paulie's story but he didn't know what he was hiding.

The door flung open and Zoro appeared. By the looks of Zoro's heavy breathing, he just ran all the way here. Paulie quickly helped the other stand up still.

"A-Are you okay?" Zoro asked wearily. He titled his head to the side so that the earrings jingled cheerfully. Sanji stared at the effects of the earrings and quickly switched his mind back to the subject before it got awkward.

"Y-Yea, I'm fine. Just got a little dizzy."

"…I didn't know you were going to come…" Zoro wiped away a sweat, "If you told me I would've warned everyone…"

"-so they won't beat the hell out of me?" Sanji raised his voice in a sarcastic, comical matter so it didn't sound like he was angry. Every action Sanji did needed to be measured carefully. In the situation he was in, all of the angry remarks and scolds would hurt Zoro. Hurt to the point of dangerously bleeding. Thankfully, Zoro got the tone of his voice and his lips tugged into a smile. "I'm sorry that today was ruined."

Zoro shrugged, "That's okay. It's all Shachou's fault." He finished it with a sigh. When he did that though, his mask had fallen showing his fatigue form. His eyes had sunken in just like his cheeks. It seemed that all of the blood had drained down his face because it was white as bone. His knees bucked and pulled Paulie down with him. Luffy and Sanji scrambled up to help because it looked like the bartender was having a hard time. Zoro was now just plain heavy weight and his head rolled back as they lifted him up. Sanji heard Zoro curse out as they hoisted him onto the bed.

It seemed unreal that Zoro just asked _him_ if he was okay.

Paulie stroked Zoro's shoulder in rough movements, "Z-Zoro…? Zoro are you-" Zoro covered his mouth to suppress the coughs that ruptured in his chest. He jerked his back as the coughs exploded in his body but quieted down by his hands; almost like underwater bombs. Nami slammed her hands on her ears to deafen the coughs, face pale from the horrid and painful spasms the other was bearing. She couldn't hold her scream, however, when she saw blood pouring out from between his fingers.

Usopp's jaw fell in horror at the sight and he quickly turned away, squeezing his eyes shut from the image. "W-w-what…was that!" The news reporter whispered out loud, high pitched and still looking away. "T-Tuberculosis?"

The bartender reacted to the blood and slipped his hands under Zoro's back and pulled him into a sitting position. Paulie shot a glare at Sanji, "If you don't like it, you should look away." The blond was dumbfounded at what the bartender was saying until he saw the next move. Paulie then brought Zoro into his body and hugged him tight.

A smothering feeling dripped onto Sanij's heart when the scene was folded in front of him. Paulie had his hand securely held behind Zoro's head, supporting it. Sanji clenched the fabric of his tuxedo when Zoro moaned weakly in Paulie's chest. The coughing had ceased completely and Zoro only had the problem of breathing. He wheezed and gasped for air that seemed to be hard to reach. Blood fell onto Zoro's bare chest and the necklaces smeared it, painting a thin line of red. Luckily, Zoro wasn't in the worst condition because he was able to sit back up and clean himself. He still looked sick, maybe worse.

"…G-god…idiot…" Zoro growled in a hoarse voice. He then looked up to see the others and smiled grimly.

"W-what was that?" Usopp asked once more after everything had calmed down. His eyes were barely open and peeked through the narrow area of his fingers.

"…I can't say asthma anymore huh?" Zoro laughed but with no humor. His voice was dry and cracked from the coughs. He slipped away from Paulie's hold and it seemed that finally Sanji was able to breathe. Zoro frowned and a dark shadow casted over his cheeks, "I'm sorry for lying to you guys…I-it's…not really a disease…it's a…"

"ZORO~!" The backdoor blew open with a loud blast. All of the host members were trying to enter at once which much effort. Everyone inside stared wide eyed as the host members finally were able to spill onto the floor making a huge mountain. Why whenever something incredibly important was going to happen, _somebody_ or _something_ interrupts? Sanji had encountered many of these before. It must be karma or some odd twisty coincidence. At least this time Sanji didn't feel left out. He knew what Zoro was going to say anyways-and probably Luffy and Paulie knew also. Nami looked disappointed but knowing her she would find a way. Mother squeezed from the bottom of the people mountain and took hold of Zoro's hands.

"Are you alright darling!" He stroked Zoro's cheek gently, "Oh dear! You coughed again! Oh my poor child!"

"I-I'm fine Mother." Zoro smiled as he still squeezed the other man's hand. Another boiling feeling bubbled Sanji's chest when the green haired man's face lit up. He pressed the anger down with his greatest effort. It was easy for the fags to make him smile.

The manly woman-or womanly man-spun around in circles like an elegant ballerina, "Good evening Zoro's friends-oh before that…" He leaped into the air, spun in midair and thrust his high heel into the center of the mountain of people. The sudden impact caused all of the host members to explode in many directions, mainly toward the doorway. When everyone tumbled out, the host manager shut the door closed and locked it shut with grace. There were tons of grunts and shouts on the other side of the wall but Mother pretended not to hear it. "So," Mother continued with a flamboyant tone, "Is everybody all right?" He flailed his arms around and shot a finger at Sanji, "Especially you child!"

"Hey, why is everyone-"

"Silence~!" Mother yelled in a singsong voice. Sanji clamped his mouth shut.

"I apologize for my host members' behavior." He put his hand over his abdomen and bowed, "I will tell my children to behave the next time you visit." The flowery dress bounced around his manly body.

_N-Next time?_ Sanji paused at the comment.

Mother finished with a wink which even the bartender shivered, "How about it? Would you like to stay a little bit longer?"

Luffy's eyes shined but Nami pushed him away, "We would love to, but no. It's getting late…"

Mother booed, "Then, the next time you come, I will give you a discount!" he glanced over at Zoro, "Are you going to go home too? You should go home baby. You aren't looking well."

A quiet smile spread across Zoro's lips, "If you say so…I'll go home with Luffy." Luffy wrapped Zoro's arm over his shoulder and helped him up. Paulie came over with a large t-shirt and pants. He removed all of the jewelry off and watched as Zoro covered his bare skin with his clothes.

"Oh, go to the back door because I think my men are still outside." Mother pointed his thumb behind him. Indeed, there was a door, hidden between long glittery jungles of dresses. Paulie pushed away the dresses and unlocked the door. Everyone squeezed through the narrow passage the bartender made. Nami adored all of the dresses as she passed by, touching the silky fabric and let the glitter stick to her fingertips. Once unlocked, the bartender let all of them out before closing it shut.

"This is not formal." Paulie chuckled as he locked it. He turned and faced the group, "Well I hope you guys had a fun time. Visit us again next time!" By the easiness of his voice, the phrase was rehearsed plenty of times. Everybody took a simple bow while Nami handed some bills as a tip for helping them.

As they approached the end of the street, two taxis swerved right where they stood. The back door automatically flew open, welcoming them inside.

"We'll split up." Nami glanced over at Luffy and Zoro, "You guys go on that taxi and we'll ride on this one."

"Got it!" Luffy saluted.

"Wait, why is Luffy and Zoro going on a different car?"

"The taxi won't fit five people and Luffy had to drop off Zoro which is the opposite route."

"Oh yeah."

Luffy grinned, "Man today was crazy! I thought we were going to get beaten up by pretty men!"

"P-pretty?" Usopp itched himself, "Even Mother?"

"Mother was really pretty in the dress. She looked like an island queen!" Luffy nodded, not noticing the odd look on his friends' faces, "I want to go here again!"

"Next time I hope they won't be scary and mean…" Nami placed her hand on her cheek and sighed. "That ruined the fun moment…maybe it wasn't a good idea…" For a split second, Sanji saw her eyes were directing to him. He gulped and averted the gaze.

"Okay then." Luffy waved a hand awkwardly because Zoro's weight was on him, "See you guys on Monday!"

"Okay! Good night!"

"Bye-bye!" Nami grinned and slipped into the taxi.

"Y-yeah…" Sanji raised his head, "Hey Zoro…" Zoro slowly raised his head and uttered a noise of a 'huh.' "See you at school?"

"Sure." That's all Zoro said. Sanji frowned at the lack of communication from the other when Zoro smiled. His thought went blank. With the streetlamp shined over them, he saw his expression clearly. It was peaceful and sweet, like cherry blossoms blooming in the springtime. His heart felt like it stopped momentarily before it began working again. A rush of heat shot up into his face and sweat broke out. He blinked a few times to overcome the sudden wave and looked away. What was that? Am I getting sick? This was the second time this happened.

Luffy waved one more time before crawling into the taxi, pulling Zoro with him.

Sanji entered after Nami. Usopp was the last one entering the car. The engine started up with a low humming sound and it glided out of the driveway and into the street.

Sanji slid down in the soft seats. Everything in his system flew out of his body leaving nothing for him to think. Thank goodness Nami was here or else he wasn't able to go home. Even his senses were dulled out; Nami's heavenly voice sounded far and distant in his eardrums.

He couldn't say if he liked it or not. He still had goose bumps whenever the images of Mother flashed through his mind. He felt contaminated, stained. They only stayed in the main club for a few minutes but it felt like years. Years of hell in a hot scorching desert, seeing nothing but sand and men in flowery pants. He didn't want to go there for a while.

The visions of Zoro were upgraded too. Not only he had images of Zoro grinning and laughing in his head now he had him in the islander's theme. Every detail of the clothing was stuck in his mind like concrete. Thinking on the bright side, it brightened up his mood to think that it wasn't gloomy Zoro anymore.

Well…he said he'll see him at school and Zoro said yes. A little step to trust.

At least for now.

**To Be Continued  
**

**Japanese lesson:**

**Kabakura-it looks like this:キャバクラ. I only seen a few dramas (one of them was called Kuzu) and the host members had themes. Depending on that theme they wear costumes and other stuff. Even though Kyabakura is a club with females members only...I imagine host clubs have an elegant high class look to it. Some Kyabakuras are high ranked too.  
**

**Shachou-it looks like this: 社長. It means the boss of the company which I mentioned with my attempt of context clues. From the dramas I've seen the bosses who visits these host clubs were called by that name so I kept it. It flows and it sounds like a name too. Boss, boss sounds like the host clubs are in an evil gang or something.**

**Mother-The manager of the host club. In Japanese the manager have two names, both mean the same thing: Mama and Okami. Now I first thought of making everyone call Bon Clay Mama, but imaging Zoro saying "mama"...I couldn't imagine no matter how hard I tried so I stuck with Mother. Okami sounds cool like Shachou but it didn't seem to fit Bon Clay's character. Plus, Mother fits with the mood of the story, like a different meaning.  
**

**This is sudden but this whole story was inspired by this one picture I saw in chapter 494 of One Piece. It's on the first panel; can't miss it. It's big.**


	26. The Side Only Zoro Knows

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

When Sanji returned home, the first thing he saw was a tear faced Patty. The large man charged to the front door like a rampaging elephant. "You met Zoro? W-Without _me_?"

"Yeah yeah." Sanji said sarcastically. He was glad that muscle head's was blinded in tears that he didn't see he was also sad too. He didn't know why though.

Zeff pushed the kitchen door with his back and spun around to greet him. His hands were outstretched in front of him like how a zombie walks. For a second Sanji wondered why Zeff was standing like that until he noticed his hands were covered in soap duds. The chef smirked, "So, how was it?"

Sanji watched the soapy droplets of water falling onto the tile, "Good."

"Where'd you meet him? I want to go there!" Patty exclaimed, banging his fists against the sides of his hip.

"I…somewhere…" Sanji moved his eyes away from Patty's view. In the corner he heard Zeff smirk again, this time with humor. Zeff knew Sanji hated gays; that was why he and Patty never got along quite well. The old man was staring at him weird when he suddenly said one day, "I'm going to the Rose of Versailles." His father didn't say anything after that but from time to time whenever their eyes met the chef snickered. If Patty knew he was at a gay club…Sanji mouth twisted in disgust. Didn't want to think about it. He told Zeff because he trusted Zeff's iron mouth and a parent would need to know where a high school student would want to go to Nanahongi. The first time he went there was an exception. He didn't know he was going there, Koune didn't tell him. It was a surprise and boy it was.

Koune. Sanji scowled at the name. Emerson Koune…and Emerson Zoro? How are they related? They don't even-well both of their hair are spiky, but that was it.

He was glad he finally found out something about Zoro, but again, he felt he didn't want to know about it. Sanji sighed and watched as Patty was mumbling to himself about Zoro and romance. Sanji's mouth involuntarily cringed. Zeff stared at the clock on the wall and frowned, "Ten already? Go to bed you idiots and don't wake me up again!" Patty and Sanji both bowed their heads as Zeff stomped out of the restaurant. Patty leaned down and took a sniff on Sanji's clothes. The blond jerked out of the way, glaring at the bigger man. Patty titled his head to the side and as he wandered off into his own room, muttered the words of alcohol, cigarettes, and Zoro once more.

Sanji scowled, "God I hate-" he paused and quickly slammed his hand to his forehead. Immediately while taking off his tie he stomped upstairs to his room.

He closed the door, locked it shut, and walked over to his desk. He pushed the stacks of school books away into pile on the corner of the desk and placed a sheet of paper. _I should write it down_…he thought to himself as he reached for the thickest red marker available. Even though he knew he was going to remember the words, it would be best to write it down. Writing it might stay it longer and warn him to never accidentally say it.

The Words I'll Never Say to Zoro. Sanji read the title and suddenly felt embarrassed. He crumbled it up, took out a brand new one, and wrote Words instead. It didn't sound as cheesy as the first idea so it made him feel better. To make it even alerting he drew some skulls around the ends of the words, the way Luffy drew on all of his notebooks. In the middle of the page, he wrote the words in large bold letters: I hate you, you're disgusting, and I wish you die. He stared at the page. Satisfied, he pulled out a pin and stabbed the page on the wall right above his desk, right over some memos and calendars. Sanji read the words on the page until they burned a mark in his mind. _Even if Koune uses it, I'll never say these words…_

Suddenly a voice passed his mind. The two of the words he was staring at caused panic to rise in his chest. "W-wait…" Sanji ran a hand through the paper and stopped on the words 'you're disgusting' and 'I wish you die.' Although he didn't practically use the exact words, he did remember saying this. Of course the first one, he remembered clearly. The day when he saw Zoro at the gay club.

_Don't touch me you creep!_

Did that count? Creep did mean disgusting...but he didn't know! He didn't know that these words had the power to hurt Zoro. And the other word-that slipped out from his mouth also! He clasped his hands over his ears as if to close out the words he said, but it repeated over and over like a broken record.

_Hell no! Faggots should die._

That was the time the day after he and Koune went to Rose of Versailles. He didn't mean to. He was still pissed over at the thought…he hated gays and every time he did meet a gay man, he and Koune would bash them. Does this mean that every time he talked bad about gay people, would it mean it would harm Zoro too? Sanji cautiously looked back at the handmade poster of warnings on the wall. At least he didn't say 'I hate you.' He wondered. If he said all of the words, would Zoro die the same way as the man Chopper took care of? Sanji couldn't believe what he just thought. If those two words count, then this meant he only had one more left. Just one careless shout of this word and Zoro might die. A shiver raked down Sanji's spine at the horrible thought.

But then, he heard Koune say all three. He was glad that Zoro didn't die then, but why didn't he? Why is Zoro okay? Sanji didn't get that part. Zoro did cough out a lot of blood, but he's still alive, thank god.

Sanji popped open the marker again and circled over the word he never said twice. When he capped it shut, he finally took his time to stare at the finished work. _Don't worry Zoro. I am. never going to use 'I hate you.'_ Satisfied with his vow, he clicked off the lights and stripped every bit of his clothing and hopped into the shower. He at least wanted to wash away the smell of that place.

-.-.-

Zoro sat up and put his hand over his forehead. It was burning. The teen sat there in silence with his hand still stuck on his forehead. After a few minutes of registering, he realized he got a fever. He groaned and collapsed back into the sheets. _Why_? _Was it because I didn't rest?_ The more he thought about it, the more the veins pulsed painfully in his head. His heart also in the same horrible rhythm.

_Zuki…Zuki… _

Zoro groaned angrily at the headache. It felt like someone slammed mini metal hammers into his head and every hit of the hammer made high pitch like shrieks. After the registering, the fever began to work its annoying magic, sending aches and pains all over random parts of the body. His vision was slightly blurry and he thought he saw some dark splotches here and there. He coughed harshly and gripped his shirt. Zoro's blinked a few times and lowered his eyes down at his chest. Should he try it again? Since he had nothing to do anyways, might as well do it. He lay there in the thick blankets as he tried to breathe, just like how Ace, Luffy, and all the other people did. Zoro tried to mimic and slowly drew in a long breath and exhaled it equally the same length.

A immense sharp pang in his chest alerted him to not do it. It compressed every walls of his lungs as if a few ton weight fell on top of him and wouldn't budge. Knives spiked all over his flesh and heat exploded to the head where the headache worked full power. The room was spinning in circles and the walls felt like they were caving onto him until there was no space for him to move and breathe. Zoro gave out a muffled cry and tossed in the bed sheets in a huge coughing fit. He quickly breathed his _normal _way and the coughing and the pain ceased. Zoro covered his hands over his eyes and sighed sadly. Why was it hard to be like everyone else? Wasn't this one of the reasons why his mother hated him so much?

She always scolded him, telling him that he was nothing but trash and she wished he wasn't born. His mother wanted her life to be 'perfect' so of course she would hate her own child who had green hair and couldn't even _breathe_ properly. He wasn't normal. He was a freak.

A dry painful moan escaped from his throat as a dull but irritating pain shot all around his forehead. How he hated headaches. Zoro tried to sit up but it felt like someone fastened a block of lead on all sides of his head so he collapsed back onto the pillows. With the littlest effort he moved his eyes to the digital clock with the time and date. How many times did he have to excuse himself from work? Zoro shivered slightly from the promise he and Mother shared after being excused from work way too many times: he could get out of work many times he wanted, but Mother had the freedom to make him wear anything Mother wanted. Anything meant dresses, skirts, bras, anything that Zoro usually wouldn't wear. At least he was just wearing a flower cloth thing around his waist for the island theme.

Zoro suddenly gasped out and gripped his fingers tight around his pajama shirt. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the voices blending well with the massive headache. As the voices became clear he figured out who was talking behind his back: mom, dad, and Koune. Koune was talking about his work, again.

"Ah!" He cried out and bit his lip to silence his voice. His brother was raising his voice. His voice rattled his brain and made him feel more nauseous. Every word they spat out was like a stab of a blade through his heart. His body finched as his family was yelling about his job and how shameful it was. Who cares? He got kicked out-he's not part of his family anymore! Another crash of pain showered his body rain of needles. Zoro bit his lip harder because he knew if he loosened it, he would scream. He strained terribly and the veins on his neck bulged out of his skin, throbbing on every criticism. He had ground his nails in his arms to concentrate on a different pain but he cracked an eye because he felt something odd.

His hand was moist and when he looked at it, it was covered in a thin coat of blood. Zoro winced at the whole new kind of pain; the wounds were opening up. He shivered as bruises from the past formed onto his arms, legs, back, chest, and neck. Even though his family couldn't see him right now, they loved to see him in pain. With resentment, he listened to the voices that entered his ears. They lowered their voices now, humming through his eardrums.

After Sanji rejected him at his work, Zoro got a _fantastic_ ability his family (mother especially) yearned for. Before, whenever his parents talked behind him, the injuries would form. Thanks to Sanji, along with the wounds, his chest explodes in millions of pain and he started coughing blood.

He couldn't blame Sanji though, it was all his fault for falling in love with somebody who would never give the same feeling back. Just like his uncle. Zoro sighed even though every breath he lost his lungs strained. Well, at least his uncle died hearing the woman he loved, even though the words weren't pleasant.

When the voices faded, his heart pulse calmed down. He wiped the blood that trickled down from his lips and slowly with effort, he unbuttoned his soggy shirt and examined the mess. His whole body was covered in bruises of many colors and shapes and the scar across his chest and arm was still open and blood smeared all over his bare skin. He winced slightly at the welts down his hip where he was burned with his mother's curling iron once. The skin bubbled in a dark black color around the main burn which glowed in a violent red. He never thought makeup kits were also made for punishments. Other wounds on his body began to wake up and hit at his nerves. Zoro made a face, quickly tore off the shirt and threw it on the floor. He didn't care about pants, nothing bled there-much. As the horrible throbbing slowly began to fade, he arched his head back and hissed. The skin around the wound started to stick back together like a zipper and closed all of the veins to stop the blood from flowing. When he first saw it, he thought it was gross, but he got over it.

He sighed in relief. Sanji didn't say anything. He didn't hear his voice at all for the past few days. He noticed his mother wasn't in the conversation with his father and brother, but she was mumbling to herself. Probably went shopping for some useless crap and decided to talk to herself. Insane bitch.

Even though the bruises were screaming he was able to sit up, although he stared at the floor for a couple of minutes as the headache rolled around his temple like marbles. There was a faint knock on the door, stopping Zoro from getting out of bed. He shifted back into the sheets. He cleared his throat and grimaced at the taste of blood, "It's open."

The door opened just slightly and Chopper entered carrying in his large medical bag. The doctor soon noticed the blood stained pajama and ran up to Zoro's side, dragging the bag with him. "W-what happened?"

"Just the usual." Zoro said quietly as he watched Chopper gasp and examine Zoro's beaten body that was slowly healing.

Chopper went to put his hand over the scar but stopped and touched Zoro's forehead, "You have a fever! I told you to rest yesterday!"

"I...I'm sorry..." Zoro apologized quickly.

The younger one sighed and returned looking at the chest. Chopper's eyes were fully focused on the huge scar, "Who did this?"

"My dad." Zoro trailed his finger down the scar, "He cut me with a medical knife...he almost cut my lungs when he did that."

He watched in half amusement as Chopper's face was a horrifying shade of white. It's been a long time since he seen someone with that kind of look. It made him feel ashamed and a bit glad. Chopper was now all over his body, touching his hand here and there, running his hand over the abused skin softly like a feather. The young boy dropped his jaw when he saw the burnt welts down his hip, "Burns? Oh man, I didn't bring an ointment for this!"

"It's okay Chopper, it'll disappear when mom stops talking about me."

"B-but doesn't it hurt?" Chopper lifted his head and looked straight into Zoro's eyes. The look was surprisingly serious for such a cute face.

Zoro tried to smile, "Just a little."

"W-wait here, I'll go get something to cool it down! I-it won't take long-don't leave the room okay?" Chopper jabbed a finger toward Zoro, but careful enough to not touch his body. He waited until Zoro gave a nod and turned. He swiftly turned back, "Where's Ace?"

"Ace?" Zoro leaned his head to the side and he quickly regretted this as bombs bombarded into his skull, "He went to the college library to get some books for his exam." Chopper let out an oh and quickly left the room, leaving his medical case behind.

_I knew Dr. Rin had some ointment in the cupboard somewhere..._the doctor thought as he closed the front door and locked it shut with the key Zoro gave him.

Chopper fled down the staircase because the elevators took too long and ran through the lobby room. As he stepped through the automatic doorway, a woman passed him and Chopper stopped to turn around. The woman wore a long brimmed hat with feathers of many colors all decorated on the top. Her curly brown hair bounced as she walked and she smelled of flowers of some kind. She had sharp looking shades covering her eyes and had vibrant red lipstick on her firm lips. Her skin was milky white and gleamed even in the weak ceiling lights of the lobby. She was quite tall compared to Chopper before he noticed she was wearing exceptionally tall heels. The woman wore a long red dress with a cut down her hip, so every walk she took the dress split open and showed off her slender bare legs. In one arm, she was carrying a small red leather hand bag with a golden symbol right in the middle and jewels decorated around it. In the other, she was carrying a long paper bag with a famous brand written all over it. He assumed she came here to give someone a present or she was out shopping and was going home. She did look pretty wealthy and she fit in this mansion very well.

The doctor watched the lady walk toward the elevator. A couple of men were staring at the same direction Chopper was looking, their jaws dropped and drool splashed onto the floor. She was beautiful but, Chopper sweat dropped, the woman was just like Dr. Rin. _She must be in her...late thirties or early forties..._Chopper guessed. The doctor took one last glimpse of her and took off into the street.

-.-.-

Zoro hissed and gripped his hip hard until veins popped out from his hand. The burns were getting worse and it felt just like the day when she first used the curling iron. "Ah...d-damn..." Zoro pulled his legs close to his body and the hand on his hip tightened. The wound felt so hot that it felt icy cold. The bruises that his father or his brother made vanished, but a majority remained and it pulsed painfully. Zoro's eyes snapped opened and widened in horror, "Oh...god...please don't tell me..." He scrambled on his feet and pushed himself away from the bedroom door as possible.

This was why he hated his mother so much. If he did something wrong, even if he didn't mean to, she would beat him until Zoro couldn't hear himself scream.

He felt like a wimp huddled in a bed with his body shaking all over, but the past memories that branded into his mind were so horrid he felt tears already running down his face. _What did I do wrong this time_? His hands crossed across his chest and were grasping his arms to stop it from trembling. As always, there was nobody to help him. If there was someone, they just stood there watching him, not having the guts to stop him or believe he had the blame for making such a beautiful woman angry.

Zoro froze at the large bangs on the door. He wished that was Chopper but he gave him a key. "ZORO, YOU BETTER OPEN THE DOOR, NOW!" He bit his lip and crawled out of his bed. His mind screamed at him s_top, what are you doing?_ but his body ignored it; his feet walked toward to the entrance. He tried fighting back, many times, but his mom used the words to prevent him to.

He coughed hard and he saw dark red splatter the wooden floor. He pretended not to notice and hurried down the hallway as fast as he could, using the wall to support most of his weight. His heart was hurting so much and the only way to stop was to make her happy, which meant he had to listen to her. He walked to the door and with his hands shivering before he unlocked the door.

He pushed the door just a little bit and there stood a woman with a long red dress. Her dyed hair flowed down on her shoulders and even a slight bit of wind pushed her locks off. She removed her sunglasses and her brown eyes radiated like gold.

God she was so beautiful. If he ever got a chance to walk outside with her she seen all the men's eyes trail all over. She had managed to make his father the luckiest man on Earth. If only she acted towards him the same way as everybody else then he could have bragged about her more. As always, she had to look gorgeous for anything, even when she was about to abuse her own son. Zoro winced from the sharp pain in his chest and he pressed his hand hard against his chest. "Hi...Mom."

His mom's eyes flared and she shoved open the door almost knocking Zoro away. The door crashed onto the other side, the wall leaving a small dent from the door handle. Zoro sighed with exhaustion at the dent and turned to his mother whose face was still distorted in pure fury. "What is it Mom?" He asked in a quiet voice, with a little bit of hope.

"You have no right to call me 'Mom,' you piece of shit!" Zoro bit his lip again, "You broke our promise and you know what happens when someone breaks a promise," his mother lowered her voice and used her beautiful voice, a voice that send shivers down Zoro's spine,"-right?"

Zoro lifted his face and tried to face her, "Which promise? W-what are you talking abo-"

"Shut up and sit on your knees!" Zoro hesitated. He knew what she was planning to do, he didn't want to, but his heart choked. He coughed and shook his head and his mother's mouth twisted into a snarl, "You can't even obey this small request? I said, sit on your knees, NOW!"

His heart suddenly stopped when she yelled and Zoro was forced to crash onto the floor. He gripped his chest and gasped out for breath when he felt the pulse return. Zoro quickly squeezed his eyes shut and lifted his head just in time before her heel came in contact with his jaw and threw him backwards. The impact caused him to crash onto the floor, sending stars blasting through his vision. A thick jagged line stretched from his jaw to a part of his cheek and blood was already pouring out. The gash barely missed his left eye by mere centimeters. The crash made his headache worse and he could hear every heart beat in his ears.

His mother placed the sunglasses in the paper bag. She then pushed her hand deeper and pulled out a bat. A metal bat. Fear lodged his throat as he saw his reflection in the bat and disappeared as his mother raised it over her head. He heard her say, "If you move I will say it." So instead he shielded his arms over his head and tensed his muscles as the the first blow came on his back. His aching muscles pulsed as it received the hit and sent sparks of burning pain. The bruises were not helping at all. Zoro bit back a yell and held it at his mother slammed several in different parts around his back, down his hip, and his arms that protected his face. He choked on his own blood and his vision was blackening out. The pain was worse than before because her hate was exceptionally strong today.

Zoro exhaled a weak ragged breath as the beating ceased and moved his eyes back to his mother who was also panting. He desperately wanted to know why his mother was doing this; there had to be a reason, and the reason mostly had something to do with his fucking brother. His mother was the first to speak, and her voice was breathless. "Kou-chan told me all about it...You told Sanji-chan that Kou-chan is a fucking asshole?"

"What? N-no Mom, I didn't-" As he protested, a mist of blood sprayed out of his mouth and on the floor.

"-And you told him about _you_ being part of _OUR_ family?"

"I..." Zoro paused to cough out another mouthful of blood. Chopper wasn't going to like this, "-didn't say anything! P-please Mom...listen to m-"

Zoro caught his breath when his mother put her hand on Zoro's back and gave a soft stroke. Tears welled out of his eyes as the sickening croak echoed through his abused heart. "Listen to you? You've the worst liar I ever heard! Why would Kou-chan do that? Only _you_ would think of something this fucked up!"

Her cracked voice lowered into a soft whisper and her delicate hands caressed her fingers through Zoro's hair, "Zoro, you broke two promises: one, taking Kou-chan's possession and two, telling you are part of us." A weak and pained moan escaped Zoro's lips. Fake kindness was the worst torture compared to metal bats or beaten until unconscious. Touching his hair as if it were precious items hurt Zoro so much; he knew his mother hated his hair.

She paused for a second and put her hand on Zoro's neck and when she did he shivered slightly, "Oh, you have a cold?" he heard her giggle and her voice darkened, "Get up." She commanded, wrenching her fingers around Zoro's wrist and yanking him up. Zoro, having no strength to even raise his head, remained still on the floor concentrating only on bringing air into his lungs. The wounds on his body were on his mother's side, scowling at him to stand up and whipping his nerves.

Everything hurt. His throat was too dry and patched for him to scream. Some of his limbs were twitching from the aftermath of the beating but mostly stayed still; he wondered if his bones were broken. The bruises he had since he was little were gnawing at his nerves. Despite all the pain, the pain in his heart stood out the most and was causing his vision to fade and reappear. _Wasn't Chopper supposed to come back, or did I tell him to leave? _He didn't have any strength to think anymore. Zoro closed his eyes and spoke silently in his head a word he wished it worked: help.

Impatient, his mother slammed her heel into her son. "Get up! Get up get up get up you worthless, worthless piece of shit!" His mother didn't bother to wait any longer and started to drag him across the floor, although this was a lot of harder to do since he was older. The blood on the floor gave a nice slippery surface so she was able to pull the nearly lifeless body out of the doorway and into the bathroom.

She stopped at the wide doorway where there was a clear view of the living room. She sneered and glared down at the thing she was forced to call it 'her son', "I can't believe David picked this place. I think living in a homeless shelter is even too rich for you." His mother bent down and giggled at Zoro, so beaten, lost and weakened from the pain, "I heard you like men. You sick shit of nothing!" She pulled back her leg and Zoro couldn't block the attack, she still had his wrist and the other lay limp. Her foot went straight into his chest, square in the heart. Zoro's eyes widened and immediately threw up a mouthful of thick dark blood out and onto the wooden floor.

"How much do you have to stain our reputation eh?" Another hard kick in his chest.

"All this wouldn't have happened if you weren't born!" Another.

"I wish you just go on and tell you love him so the stress will be off our shoulders!" Another.

"You fucking ugly." Another.

"Green hair piece of shit!" She used all of her power to make this kick the worst. It was bone breaking but luckily the rib cage barricaded his heart.

Half of his conscious had flown and it was hard for him to stay on focus. Zoro spat the remaining metallic liquid and stared up at his mother. "...are you finished?" Zoro whispered out, barely managing to put those words together after bearing all that.

She straightened herself up and raised her chin. She narrowed her eyes in such an alluring way. "No." She clenched her fingers that held Zoro's wrist and continued on walking, not to the bedroom like all mothers went with her beloved sick children but to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, she quickly abandoned Zoro on the tile floor and she turned on the shower, hot side fully open. She was touching the water and waited patiently for it to heat up. She wanted the exact temperature, enough to make his skin turn scorching red. Zoro sighed and rolled his head across the tile floor. It was nice and it soothed his body just a bit. He coughed and felt warm blood dribbling down his chin. He felt sick. He wanted to lie down in bed and sleep. From the lack of blood, his headache was getting worse and it now felt like something was hitting the inside of his head.

Zoro trailed his eyes over to where his mother was and saw clouds of steam fluffing around the tub. The look on his mother's face clearly told him it was just the right temperature. _Well_, Zoro admitted, _it's better than her touching me all over._ He soon felt her fake plastic nails dig into his wrists and dragged him closer to the tub. He could already feel the hot steam brushing over his bare skin, giving him a taste of what he was going to have. Zoro thought he heard a faint noise of a click, but he didn't get his hopes up. He heard her mother breathe out deliciously as if she was waiting to do this for a long time. He glanced up and caught a glint of a smile and he pushed up a smile despite the situation. She never looked so happy. The wounds on his body hummed with her singing a harmonic off-beat orchestra.

A month of freedom from her was short lived.

Before she pulled the shower with the extended neck toward him, they both heard footsteps and this time Zoro realized that it wasn't just a dream. He felt relief blossom his failing heart when he saw Chopper at the opening of the bathroom and the noise of the shower head dropping in the tub. The younger boy stared wide eyed at both him and his mom with an expression Zoro couldn't tell if it was fear or surprise.

Soon that expression disappeared and was replaced with rage, "What are you doing?" Chopper reached into his jacket and pulled out knives all perfectly lodged between his fingers. Zoro heard from Sanji that Chopper became a doctor because he loved reading Black Jack and one of the abilities that character did was throwing medical knives accurately into people's necks, arms, or guns; he said that apparently Chopper can do that too. His mother backed away from Zoro and Chopper tilted his head, urged her to go to the bathroom door. She obeyed smoothly and walked toward the entrance with her hands leveled to her head.

Chopper rolled Zoro onto his back, and was replied with a hiss, "W-who is she and why is she doing this?" The doctor shot a glare at the woman, the knife was aiming at her face and neck area.

Zoro swallowed and coughed out, "S...she's...Emerson Reika...my mother..."

"Your-!" Chopper dropped his jaw and looked back at the lady at the door, her hands now crossed in front of her breast.

"And I assume you are Tony Tony Chopper from the Kureha Clinic?" Reika asked in her sweet voice. When Chopper heard Zoro mention her last name, his adorable eyes shot open in shock. Dishonoring the Emersons was the worst way to get kicked out from the medical society and aiming a knife in front of the wife of the Emerson was a horrible and wrong decision. Chopper's fingers were suddenly trembling and each of the knives was hitting each other making metallic noises.

The two watched as she swiftly flipped open a small notepad with leafed through the pages, "Oh yes, we wanted that corner of the street so we can make a brand new drug store...wouldn't that be a great idea?" Her gorgeous lips curved into a smile.

"Stop!" Zoro screamed, his elbows bracing him up off the ground, "This has nothing to do with him!"

He watched her mom giggle in her fucking cute way, "Oh, why of course it does. Anyone who comes near you _must_ be someone who's disgraceful to us and we do not want anyone like that. Look at him, aiming a knife at me...wouldn't you think that's a disgrace?"

"Mom please, d-don't do this!" Zoro's screams were now mere cries, "I...I'll do anything! Just please don't..." Zoro clenched his teeth. He knew his mother loved that word and she reacted to it just like she always been.

She put her notebook back into her purse. When she lifted her head, she face was beaming, "Oh really, anything my dear lovely son? I can ask anything and you'll listen to me?" At the corner of his eye, he saw Chopper furiously shaking his head, but tears were already forming around the adorable round eyes. He remembered why he never wanted friends; because of him, they become miserable. Zoro glowered at her but nodded. She grinned and put her hand on her cheek, "My, what should I say? I would love to say for you to be gone and _gone_ means _dead_," when she said this, Chopper's face went pale, "...but that means we have to find the person, of excuse me, _man_ you love. I would be happy if you tell me who you love, it'll make my life so much easier."

"Is that...what yo...u want me to do?" Zoro asked coldly. Zoro was now standing and Chopper could tell that it was hard for him to stay still. His whole body was shaking and blood was dripping from his mouth, cheek, and down his back. There were fresh remains of abuse on his body and what set Chopper's eyes in horror was a huge messy circle in the middle of his chest, black with tiny purple and red dots all over. His frame wobbled side to side and he could hear his breathing, low and uneven. Chopper prayed that his mother would say no to the question. He knew the outcome, he seen the outcome-he never want to see it again.

Her mother giggled again, "I would like that, but no. I'll let Kou-chan have that fun..." she suddenly covered her hand over her mouth and gasped, "Don't tell me you fell in love with Kou-cha-"

"Why in the fucking world would I fall in love with him?" he spat his eyes fixed onto hers and tried to keep his eyes from blurring.

"Why?" she laughed, "Because you always looked jealous."

Zoro's face went red because half of it was true. He was jealous of Koune but not because he loved him-hell no-but because he got all the attention. Anything Koune did brought joy and cheerfulness from his parents. Whatever Zoro tried to do, they found something to punish him for it. Once when Zoro first gave a hand drawn picture of his mom for Mother's Day, she tore it up into pieces and told him his drawing sucks and she looked like crap. Koune did the same with probably less drawing skills than Zoro, but his mother kissed and thanked him as if he had given her a diamond ring.

His father did the same thing. His father took Koune and their mom to amusement parks, beaches, or anything outside and fun when Koune got a perfect score on his tests or grades. When he tried, his father grunted at the same paper and said, "Why didn't you get a higher grade?" Zoro felt his eyes burn with more tears to come but he glared at her to keep them from coming out, "...It's not...him."

Her mother lips lowered a little, "Hn, you aren't into incest? But, we'll soon know who it is because Kou-chan is such a smart little boy-"

"H-hurry up and...tell me what y-you want...me t-to-" Something was caught in Zoro's throat and he coughed it out onto his hands. More blood. The room looked like it was spinning now: he swore he saw two moms. Chopper stared dreadfully at the puddle of blood.

"-do?" Reika finished the sentence for him. She pushed away her locks, "I want you to stay away from Sanji-chan. If you stay away from him, the Kureha Clinic would be unharmed. If I or Kou-chan see you with Sanji-chan even once..." her lips made the prettiest and the happiest smile they both seen throughout this whole time,"-the next day that clinic would be a drug store. Understood?" She glanced over to Chopper and gave a warm smile, "This is what happens when you befriend this dirty faggot. I suggest you hurry up and abandon him." With a smile still on her face, she strode past them to wash her hands off in the sink. She bowed down elegantly and left the room.

After they heard the noise of the door shutting and the high clicks of her heels slowly fading, the room fell deadly silent except for the shower still spraying hot water all over the tub. The first one to break the silence was Chopper who immediately crashed onto his knees and began to sob. Zoro collapsed onto the ground as well and choked for air. The presence of his mom was gone so he was able to breathe better now, but there was another tension drifting and he knew who was creating it. "C...Chopper..." Zoro whispered, running his hands over the crying child, "I...it's o-okay...I-I'm fine..." he tried to smile but the cut on his cheek and jaw prevented him to make it, "d-don't worry...your work's going to...be safe...I...I won't go near Sanji...really Cho...pper...please don't cry..."

Zoro sighed and coughed right after. From that he had two emotions: sad and relieved. He felt a hollow pain strike the heart when the thought of not seeing Sanji again came across his mind. They just got together and they have to break the friendship circle again, but this time it was Zoro's turn. He was relieved for just one thing, Koune wouldn't be able to find out who Zoro likes that easily now.

Chopper's body shook violently and pulled his shirt to wipe his tears off his face. He sniffled, choked, and sobbed even more, "I...I'm sorry Zoro! It's my fault that I left the room-I shouldn't have-"

"No," Zoro shook his head, "...I shouldn't have...been your friend..."

"D-don't say that!" Chopper screamed through his tears, "I was happy that we got to know each other...and I still do!"

"...Thanks Chopper." He smiled but it had no humor. Instead, all of his feelings from anger to sadness, bitterness to loneliness, fear to pain, and relief had caught up with him and he cracked out a sob and started to cry with Chopper. This startled the little doctor. He'd never seen Zoro cry before and he now panicked. He wasn't the greatest comforter; he was usually the one who was running around in circles with Usopp while Nami and Sanji did all the comforting. By now Chopper had stopped crying and was reaching out a hand and rubbed Zoro's back. The teen flinched and looked at the doctor with teary eyes and coughed out another cry.

Although Zoro's body had grown up into a fine adult, his heart and mind was still a child. A child who had been abused, teased, and neglected and no matter how many times he reached out his hands, his parents would slap it away. Even though Chopper wasn't really good at physiological stuff, he could tell that Zoro wished for his parents to love him back. Any child who has been neglected would wish that dream. He heard him make bad remarks about his parents and was glad he got kicked out, but he knew those were just a cover-up.

Chopper continued to stroke Zoro's back and watched as Zoro steadily relaxed. He had stopped crying and was now mere sniffles. As his breathing also slowed down, Chopper scrambled onto his feet and rushed out of the bathroom and returned with his medical case. He first turned the faucet on cold until the water was just right, not in Reika's terms, and washed all of the blood from Zoro's body. They both watched in little excitement as the trail of blood swirled around and was swallowed up by the drain in the bathroom floor. (1)

Zoro removed all of his clothes and Chopper only removed his top coat and rolled both his sleeves and pants up. Zoro grabbed a couple of shampoos, soaps, and a very soft sponge and began scrubbing himself gently, barely touching the bruises he just got. Chopper helped him wash the areas he couldn't reach, the back for instance. While the doctor was carefully scrubbing his back without much pain, he saw Zoro's cheeks brighten a little and on his lips, though vague, was a smile_._ Chopper decided that it was not a good idea for him to relax in a bathtub when he lost so much blood so he quickly rinsed him off and took him out of the shower.

Chopper used many towels and deftly dried him off. If not completely dry, his cold would get worse and especially when he was this weak, he did not want to risk that. The doctor pushed Zoro a rather bit too strong onto the bed and he fell onto it with an oomph. Zoro blushed as Chopper rubbed the medical cream over his cheek, legs, back, and even the past wounds while he was still naked. The young doctor pulled, tugged, tied, cut, and pulled some more on the bandages until Zoro was fully wrapped in the soft white bandage. Maybe he didn't need pants since he was so wrapped up but he wore one anyways. Zoro was stiff and he felt like a stick as he lay down on the bed. On his forehead he had a bag filled with crushed ice; it gave an icy burn on his hot skin. Overall, he felt better.

"Do you want something...like food or drink..." Chopper asked as he was putting away the stuff back in the bag. Zoro thought about it. Nothing came up. He wasn't hungry, but he hadn't eaten anything since last night. He shook his head and Chopper nodded quickly as if he already knew the answer. The doctor wrote his number on a notepad, tore it out, and put it on the drawer next to the picture frame, "This is my phone number...um, if you want help...call me."

"Thanks Chopper and I'm sorry for what...Mom did..."

"I-it's okay! I'm fine about it!" Chopper grinned, but there were still signs of fear on his childish face.

"Uh, Chopper...if you don't mind..."

"What?"

"C-Can you not tell anyone about this?"

"W-w-why?"

Zoro pressed his hand over his visible eye, "I don't want them to worry...it's not their problem."

"B-But...we're friends..."

Zoro smiled, closed his eyes and fell fast asleep. The doctor took one last glance of Zoro. His face was dead white and his lips were still blue. His cheeks had started to sink in and his jaw line was more visible than before. On the cheek that wasn't bandaged had some red marks and a thin line of what appeared to be a cut stood out like blood on snow. He trailed his eyes down to his neck and gasped. Chopper hastily looked away from it.

Chopper crept out of the room, cleaned the rest of the blood off the hallway. He send a text message to Ace before he left the apartment. Once he closed the door and checked the lock twice, he bolted toward the stairs. He needed to tell this to Sanji; he would be able to help Zoro. Even though Zoro told him not to, he couldn't bear it. The thought of Zoro taking all of this by himself broke his heart into so many pieces. This was probably how Zoro managed to do all throughout his life, absorb all of his stress and never asked for any help. But, should he at least wait for a few days, just in case if his mom doesn't go hysterical and hurt him again?

The marks on Zoro's body were like a nasty tattoo and were particularly dark around his neck. They were shaped like hands.

How much abuse did Zoro take?

How could he survive with that along with the horrible heart condition?

Chopper shuddered at the thought. Zoro wasn't going to die from that, he won't! He wasn't able to save Hiruruk-san, but this time he was prepared. He hoped that no one was going to ask the question his mother asked; the dreaded words he still felt guilty for. Chopper shook his head and completely did a u-turn and headed to a different direction. Sanji could help. He was friends with that lady so he might have some power to change her mind.

**To Be Continued**

**(1) Japanese Lesson: If you never seen a Japanese bathroom it's a complete 'splash as much as you want' bathroom. It's great for the kids because I splashed a lot and ruined the bottom of the tub really badly. (laughs)The whole bathroom is usually made of tile (even the floor) and on the floor it has a drain. Of course the toilet and bathroom are separate.**

**The way to take a bath in Japan is to wash your body first, hair and all, then rinse fully without any bubbles on you, and then relax in the bathtub. Never go in the bathtub first. The bathtub should be clear of bubbles. If you watched "Tonari no Totoro" (My Neighbor Totoro), there is an example there.**

**You do this way also when you go to the hot springs. There is a special area where you can do all the hair washing, body washing and shower in the part of the hot springs. Why is it that we can't see that in most of the anime is probably because most perverted videos only show the part when they are relaxing in the spring. The viewers can see all the parts of the body without any strategic bubbles, but it does have the strategic towels.**


	27. Imperfect, Disturbing, Attractive Mother

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. There are also mentions of characters from Neon Genesis Evangelion and Gintama.  
A/N: After the busy months of April and May-finishing up all of the school work-I finally entered summer break. Thank goodness I was able to upload this before the end of June. I would've screamed.**

Ace was driving home with large eco bags thrown in the back seat. One of them was filled with books he borrowed from his college library. The other ones, Ace just hoped to see the beautiful, heart throbbing smile on Zoro's face once he sees what's inside. He mentally counted all of the books he was supposed to get. "Got all of them." _Just need to read them._ From concentrating on his books for so long he almost missed Zoro's apartment. He glanced up to the floor Zoro was in and grinned. Just leaving Zoro for a few hours made his heart ache for him. Ace chuckled to himself. He was clearly obsessed. He parked in the parking building and pulled out all of the bags. The biggest surprise was left in the trunk; he was planning to bring it up later.

Upon stepping his foot on the lobby, he froze. His keen senses tasted an inconspicuous air. Ace threw his eyes up towards the ceiling and his lips formed a straight line. He prayed that it was just a light hallucination and strode to the elevator hallway, a little too brisk.

Once onto the floor, he didn't care about walking anymore. His hands would not stop shaking. He nearly dropped his keys twice as he tried to unlock the door. After scratching roughly against the surface of the lock multitude of times, the door opened and he barged inside, unknowing what the room contained.

The room was worse than Ace had imagined.

The physical aspect of the room hadn't changed much. The word much was stressed because he noticed there were large dark rings of dried blood on the wooden surface. He felt a pang of grief that he was not horrified by it. However, he did cringe at the massive size of those dark rings down the hallway-and the quantity.

The air smelled thick with blood and he had to cover his mouth and nose to prevent gagging. There was something else in the air he couldn't grasp. It was faint in the murky odor of the blood but visible enough that it reached his nose. Perfume? Ace hastily slipped off his shoes. The smell thickened, smothering almost, when he passed the bathroom, but to his relief Zoro wasn't there. The mind shutting air dispersed remotely near Zoro's bedroom.

When he entered the room and saw Zoro sleeping soundlessly in his king sized bed Ace relaxed for a split second. The second zipped by and apprehension gripped him. Zoro's skin was blanched from the amount of blood loss. The bandage wrapped around his flawless face enraged him. Who the fuck did this?

Ace dropped all of the bags onto the floor and rushed up to his lover. He stroked his fingers gently against the side of Zoro's cheek that wasn't bandaged. His temperature was miraculously warmer than he thought. It was probably from the fever, indicating the almost melted ice bag balanced on his forehead. He immediately began pulling the covers away and nearly tearing off Zoro's clothes. If he had bandages on his face he must have gotten a few more on his body, although Ace wished the opposite. He first sucked in a breath when the large blackish bruise blinded his eyes, square in the middle of his lover's chest. It was right under his heart, the place where he was the most vulnerable. There were fresh bruises over his arms and shoulders; dark blue and tender. He now felt remorse settled onto him. If he hadn't left, this might have been prevented.

It was then he noticed the sweet scent he smelled before. It was subtle but it lingered around Zoro's body so he lifted his nose to interpret it. He knew for certain it was perfume: rose scented. Ace also noticed little marks circling Zoro's wrist. After a second of deliberation, it was definitely a woman and he pinpointed exactly who it was. There was only one person in the world who would hurt Zoro in this way. His assumption was right when he read a folded note from Chopper.

"Oh Zoro..." Ace murmured, heartbroken. He brushed his lips over Zoro's temple and down to his cheek.

With this tiny bit of affection, Zoro stirred and whispered in sleep, "Nn...san...ji..." Ace was momentarily in shock when he heard the familiar name. He continued to stir and continued to talk."...Jii...san..." The older teen's nerves loosened up once the name was clear.

Whenever Ace woke up in the middle of the night, there were occasional times when Zoro would talk in his sleep. Most of them were random, such as blue or cake. Other times Zoro would name people, two people to be exact: his late uncle and Ace. Unfortunately, there were some events when Ace had to rouse him up if Zoro started to writhe and groan out in pain. At least he was dreaming of something on a happier note, Ace thought as he stroked Zoro's soft green hair.

It wasn't really on a happier note but at least Ace was on the right track.

-.-.-

_Zoro was sitting at the bottom of the tree in his yard crying. He pressed his knees close to his body as his heart thudded painfully against his chest. He wiped his whole arm across his face and coughed another sob. He felt someone walking up to him and he turned around, fearing that it was his mother again. Zoro gave a sigh of relief that it was just his uncle who came to see if he was alright. He could read the sadness in the man's eyes as it trailed over a large swelling wound on Zoro's cheek and some new red marks down his bare arms. _

_The younger one leaped up to his feet and hugged him. Knowing what Zoro wanted, his uncle secured his hands on the boy's hips and carried him off the ground and into his arms. With his other hand cupped under Zoro, he used the other to gently wipe the tears that rimmed his eyes, carefully avoiding the cuts around his nose and cheek. The older man smiled, "Are you alright Zoro?"_

_The boy, still teary eyed, nodded and snuggled into his uncle's neck. His uncle slid his hand onto Zoro's frail chest and the younger one relaxed immediately from the touch. Tiny hands wrapped around the large and wrinkled and Zoro produced a content smile._

"_Ne Jii-chan,"_

"_Hn?" His uncle replied and Zoro felt his voice vibrate through the wrinkled neck._

"_W-what...what was the word again?"_

"_What word?"_

"_Y...You know the word you told me...I forgot..."_

_His uncle looked like he was in thought and he asked, "Is it the day...when...happened?"_

No, I can't hear...

"_Yeah. What...it?"_

Don't wake...

_He smiled, "It's..."_

Zoro winced when he felt the light blinding his right eye. The light from the ceiling was shining right on him. He tried opening both his eyes and almost freaked out when his left eye saw white. His right eye showed Ace. The older teen's eyes were open so wide it looked like it would fall out of his sockets. "Are you okay?"

"…so-so." He groaned and sat up. The bag of ice, now filled with water, fell off the bed with a splosh. He still felt a little dizzy. He put his hand over his forehead. "My...mom came and...stuff happened..." he trailed off.

"So your mom did come…" In Ace's hand he had the slip of paper Chopper had left him. Zoro nodded softly and he then heard Ace curse, "I shouldn't have went to the library then maybe you wouldn't..."

Zoro realized it was hard to smile when the bandage covered half of his face. He tried to lift up Ace's spirits. "Did you get the books you wanted?"

"What about your chest?" Ace asked, ignoring Zoro's. His voice was still laden with regret.

Zoro cringed at the question but peered down at the bruise, heavily darkened and enlarged by the hour. He brushed his fingertips over it and, with caution, pressed his whole hand onto it. It started with a dull pain but gradually to a blast, reverberating to his ribs. His heart was leaping out of control from the effect, ramming itself against the ribs also. It now became an endless cycle of relentless pain. Zoro strained to steady his breathing so Ace wouldn't know how much pain he was in. He grunted, "I-it's not bad."

Ace didn't buy it. He took hold of Zoro's hands and softened his eyes into a sad gaze, "Zoro, please don't keep it all in."

Zoro's heart throbbed in response. He quickly lowered his head, breaking their eye contact.

With his thumb, Ace drew tiny circles on Zoro's hands, "Tell me what happened."

It was so easy to ask Zoro about his uncle. Zoro's mouth would spill open various stories about the times he and his uncle shared, enough that would make Ace envy. He would speak about them as if he were like a common kid at school, bragging to his classmates about the fun he had during his summer vacation. Asking him about the pains, the struggles, and the abuse he had to live through was a whole different story.

The slight affection worked because Zoro sighed and gave in. He started slow, beginning the story of how he woke up and then went to the part where hell broke loose. Ace had been silent the whole time while Zoro summarized. When he was finished Zoro looked like his soul had escaped out of his skin. The older man reached out and tucked Zoro into his arms. Ace's body was warm and the aches and pains wore away. He took in the Ace's scent; spicy and electrifying. Zoro shivered when Ace's hands brushed through Zoro's hair.

"Why do you do that?" Zoro raised his head out of Ace's chest and asked, ruining the moment.

"What?"

"Touching my hair."

A smile formed on his lips as he lightly pinched a strand of green, "Your hair's soft and I like it."

Zoro's stomach felt like a hundred butterflies were flapping their wings against each other. "T-thanks." It was hard to get used to hearing someone complimenting about his hair. He always hated it since he was little; felt like an outcast all the time. No matter how many times he dyed it, the next day he would have a fresh forest green hair on top of his head. Now hearing from Ace's lips, his voice, he was glad to have them.

When Zoro pulled back, the bandage around the eye loosened up and fell on his shoulder.

Ace laughed, "I'll help you change it. Chopper left some stuff here...Close your eyes." Zoro nodded and Ace helped him remove the rest of the bandage. Ace winced and Zoro felt sick at the sudden smell of blood. The cut was huge and deep. Dried blood flaked off of Zoro's cheek and jaw line. Zoro felt the yellow sticky stuff near his left eye, around the edge of his nose, and down his chin. He could feel it tug at the skin as he tried to wrinkle his nose. The weak smell of steel clung onto his nostrils and fresh air entered as the bandage was away from his face. Ace got a warm wet cloth and dabbed it softly over the wound and cleaned the side of the face as possible. It stung a little like tiny needles poking at the skin. Ace unraveled some parts of the bandage Chopper had mended and saw more bruises hidden beneath. "Man, she's a bitch."

Zoro laughed and regretted it later as the skin around his cut stung. Ace applied a thin layer of cream and wrapped Zoro with new bandages. Ace scooted back and grinned, "There, now you look like Rei."

"I thought she had it on her right eye."

"Oh yeah...then, Takasugi."

Zoro beamed, "Cool. I'm a samurai."

"I'll put this in the bathroom okay?" Zoro had to tilt his head a little to see what Ace was holding.

It was just the medicine kit Chopper had left, "Yeah."

Before Ace left for the bathroom, he leaned in to where their foreheads touched. He stood up and raised his eyes in thought. "You got to stay home today, you're still hot. You're not going to work either, got it?"

"Right. Plus Mother would go insane if he sees me with this." He pointed to his face. _Guess another day of sleeping and eating_. Zoro threw himself back on the bed, but then got up again, "I thought you have class."

"Yeah, but I just had to turn something in...Oh," Ace's eyes flickered when he remembered something. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his baggy pants and pulled out thin bag with a zipper down the middle: a pencil case. It looked like it had been used many times. "This was mine but now it's Luffy's." Ace pulled on the zipper and showed the inside to Zoro. Inside was full of small scraps of paper.

Zoro stared at it, half amusement and half confusion and then looked up back at the older one, "What's this?"

"Luffy didn't tell you?" When Zoro shrugged, Ace ran a hand through his hair, "Well, every year, my brother and his friends play this game for their Christmas party at my house."

"Ah," Zoro nodded. He remembered Luffy talking about that on the phone a few days ago. Something about Secret Santa, "Pick a card inside the paper and it has a name. I think they said the price range was from free to ten bellis. Free is homemade obviously-this is a new rule we added this year. You only need to give the present to the person you got on the card. That way, it's easy and cheaper. The best and the hardest part...for Luffy...is that you can't tell who you are going to give. Course, you won't know who is giving you a gift. Isn't that fun?"

"Yeah." Ace smiled when he saw Zoro's pale face brighten and a warm smile was on his face.

"Here, pick."

Nervous and a flutter of excitement, Zoro placed his fingers in the bag and immediately plucked one out of the bag. He looked at it and surprise filled his face. Then a blush, a realization, and then a twitch of the lips.

_Great_. Zoro glanced up at Ace, "Can I pick a different one?"

"Unfortunately no. That's the rules. Why-oh wait, don't tell me." Ace saw worry in Zoro's dark eyes, "What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Never mind what I said. Let me see." Zoro handed the slip of paper. "Oh. Um...that's a predicament. Hm, should I ask Luffy if we could let you get a different name?"

"It's okay. I'll manage somehow." Zoro sighed and collapsed back in the pillows. He then turned away, "I'm going to sleep."

Ace didn't like the attitude the other gave him. Yes, the person Zoro picked was someone who was unreachable at the moment so of course Zoro would feel this way. Good thing he bought the surprise today. He didn't want Zoro to fall to sleep with a heavy heart.

"Hey, don't sleep yet. I have a surprise for you."

Immediately, Zoro leaped out with his eyes wide, "Surprise?" His voice was filled with doubt.

Ace grinned and put out a hand, "Can you walk?"

"Yeah." Zoro was already out of the bed with a night robe thrown over his shoulders, "Show me." He took Ace's hand and the older teen lead him to the entrance of their bedroom where he left the bags.

Ace helped Zoro drop to his knees and handed him one of the bags. "Open it." Zoro glanced at Ace and back at the eco bag and pulled the handles away and peered inside.

At first glance there were just thin boxes. Upon closer inspection, he saw that it was filled with Christmas decorations. He quickly peered in the other two and they were also stuffed with elaborate and shiny adornments. Zoro eyes were blinded by them and he raised his eyes at the grinning Ace.

"The tree's still in the car." Ace didn't expect Zoro to hug him, so when he did Ace lost his balance and fell backwards, knocking the wind right out. Zoro's hands squeezed around Ace's back and his head was buried in his chest. He felt his shirt moisten up as the seconds lapsed. When Zoro pulled back, his nose and cheeks were red from pressing too hard; his eyes were also the same color. But his beaming smile was evident that he was gratefully pleased.

"Thank you Ace."

Ace kissed Zoro, "You're welcome."

-.-.-

It was Sanji's week to work in the kitchen while Patty was out into the customers' side, receiving orders. To be frank, Zeff didn't want either of them working around his restaurant. Patty teeter-tottered this way and that, sighing like a walrus. He was a little bit better working with the customers since he put on a different mask. Sanji, on the other hand, was easy to see what was on his mind by looking at his face. Today he did not have his 'handsome prince-like perfection' as Usopp described it. He looked like a wilting flower who was confused as to why it was wilting, although Zeff had never seen such a flower before. Anyways, that kind of face would surely ruin the customer's appetite so Zeff kept him in the kitchen, out of everyone's sight.

Just as all days, the blond was thinking of random thought that wandered into his head. Sanji's mind was usually filled with Nami, girls, ladies, female students, female teachers, Robin, the lady he passed by down the street the other day, the women he had kissed, the women he made love with-it was obviously filled with the other sex. Today, his mind was filled with men. The men who worked at the Rose of Versailles. He raked his hands down his arms at the horrendous reminders. The suit he wore on that day, locked up in his closest, still reeked of perfume and exotic flowers.

But then his mind would stumble onto Zoro in that island themed outfit, the long earrings jingled as he titled his head just barely, and time seemed to stop. His toned body, even with the faint remains of the scars, was alluring to the eye. _Could a man look that-_

"Sanji! You better be checking that pot!" Zeff's booming and simmering voice leaped Sanji out of his reverie. He was just in time to lower the heat before the contents spilled over the edges. The blond cursed and covered his eyes with his face. He had to keep himself together. What was his mind attempted to say? He glared at the wall before him and had the urge to head butt it hard.

Suddenly the back door erupted with a loud banging. Sanji turned to the door and back at the main chef, asking with his eyes who it was. Zeff shrugged and grunted as if to say, "I don't know. You go check." Sanji rolled his eyes, cut the heat completely and headed toward the back.

He pulled away the small curtain and peered through the small window on the door and there was Chopper, banging his tiny fists against the door with such determination.

Sanji unbolted the door and watched as the doctor came crashing in, falling onto the floor face first. The blond closed the door and kneeled down beside the child, "What's wrong Chopper?"

"S-Sanji!" Chopper whimpered and immediately grabbed Sanji's shirt, "I-it's...horrible!...Z-Zoro...he...his.."

His name made him tense up. By the look on Chopper's face, something bad must have happened. Sanji grabbed Chopper's shoulders and held him still, "W-what happened to Zoro!"

"H-his...mom...she...hurt Zoro and...she...said that if Zoro meets you...she'll tear down my house!" Chopper looked straight into Sanji's eyes, "Please help Zoro!"

"W-who? R-Reika-san?" Sanji couldn't keep his jaw from falling. The most gorgeous and kindest woman in the world? Her?

Chopper cleared his throat, "Yes, Emerson Reika! Oh and please, please don't tell anyone about this!"

"Why?"

"Z-Zoro told me not to..."

_Idiot, keeping it to himself. What did he think friends were for? What did he think I was, someone useless?_

Sanji released his grip, threw the door open and bolted down into the street before Zeff could ask.

-.-.-

By the time he reached the house, it was already dusk and the stars were beginning to appear in the red, purplish sky. The winter breeze blew by and Sanji wished he brought a thicker jacket. He walked through the gate and passed by the huge front yard and to the huge two-panel doors, towering over him. Sanji growled silently and pressed the button next to the door. He held it and said in a calm voice, the voice Koune's mom would recognize. "Good evening...It's me, Sanji. May I come in?"

He stepped back away from the door and waited until he heard a loud click and one of the maids' voice mixed with the metallic scratching, "Good evening Blakleg-kun." There was another loud click and the two large doors opened on its own. Sanji bend down as he greeted the two maids who kindly opened the door for him and stepped inside, carefully taking off his shoes and aligning them neatly in a corner. Koune's father hired only two housemaids and they did all of the work around the house. Sanji felt sorry for them so he talked to them whenever they had spare time. He placed his feet on the cold white marble floor and walked into the living room where Koune's mom usually was in.

As he hurried through the hallway, he saw the house was fully decorated in the Christmas theme. The house was filled with the scent of spicy cinnamon. He shot a glance at the enormous Christmas tree, fresh as if it just plucked out from the forest. The tree towered over twenty feet and there were only a feet of space for the diamond covered star to squeeze itself on the top. Beautiful and expensive decorations were placed all over the tree. The lights around it reflected the jewels so the room was filled with a soft rainbow glow. He heard many stories from where each and every piece of decoration originated from: Spain, China, France, Germany, Russia, Japan, America, Canada; it was as if the whole world was living in the tree. Some of the handmade decorations Sanji saw were made by Koune when he was still little. Sanji had seen all the Christmas decorations around the house millions of times, but he never got tired of seeing them.

Right below the fantastic tree, he saw piles of presents stacked all over each other; most were spilling right out of the tree. The strong icy scent of the tree cooled the room, calming Sanji's nerves a little. He took in another whiff of the crisp air and walked out of the lounging room and back into the hallway.

She was in the living room sitting on the soft white couch, knitting. The room was refurnished since the last visit and there were some Christmas decorations on all of the drawers and tables. The living room was pale white with windows on one side of the room where the couch and Koune's mother was at. The windows were closed with the crème colored satin curtains, shutting out the light from the outside. In the middle of the room, there was a long rectangular table with a table cloth in snowflake designs. Red candles were lit in some parts around the room instead of the ceiling light, giving a warm feeling to the atmosphere. The only light that was used was a table lamp where she was sitting next to.

She paused and placed her knitting work back into her basket. When she looked up, she gave the warmest smile, warmer than any of the candles that lighted up the room. "Sanji-chan, Merry Christmas! You gave me quite a startle there, what is the matter?" She patted her hand softly on the couch next to her, "Sit down. I'll go get Kou-chan-"

"I didn't come here for Koune. I came to talk to you." Sanji said, low and serious, without a drop of affection. He felt ashamed. This was the first time he had _ever_ talked to a lady in this tone of voice. He always spoke to women in his soft gentlemen like voice or sometimes as Luffy and Usopp say, the dorky voice. Never in his life he had talked like this and he was afraid if the Goddess of women was going to punish him for this.

He noticed her face had a look of confusion and worry but it quickly vanished. "I see. Well, then, come sit here." Sanji obeyed and sat, but not next to her, but in the couch opposite of her so he could clearly see her face. He wanted to see each and every fold of her delicate skin in case he said something that offended her, which he knew would happen.

She laced her fingers through her own and narrowed her eyes into a gentle gaze, her eyelashes fluttered beautifully. Sanji's body made his mouth smile, but inside he was frowning. He was still doubting the idea if this person whom he had called her the queen of beauty and elegance was really the same person who had abused Zoro. Even if it was past bedtime, she looked amazing. Her lengthy curls of hair shone bright gold in the weakest of light. Her eyes, rich amber colored, twinkled as she stared intently at him. The silky white nightgown Reika-san was wearing was no comparison to her glowing pale skin. Sanji had his elbows on his knees and his eyes were intensively staring down at the pale colored carpet. This was a predicament. Should he tell her everything to her, from who he heard it from or should he keep that part a secret? He never, ever kept any secrets from her before. No matter how many times he persuaded himself, he couldn't hide it to her. Especially her. He took a deep breath and looked up; his face did not reveal any love or kindness. "I heard from Chopper." He saw the ends of her gorgeous full lips twitch a little, "I...this is hard for me to say...I not blaming you or anything, I didn't see it so I can't really trust Chopper, but...what I heard...you..." The words that were in his head stayed and wouldn't come out of his mouth; it was rude, and it was ruining his pride.

"-_punished_ Zoro? Is that what you wanted to say?"

Sure, punishing sounds like a word to use to make her status good, but it wasn't the right word. _So, she did do it.._.he thought bitterly. Sanji agreed to it, although his voice barely made a sound, "-and you bribed Zoro..." Sanji looked at his hands which were fumbling rapidly, sweat build up between his fingers. If he saw her as a brute man, he was able to bring up some courage to talk back, "That's not right...for a mother to do those things to their own child."

Sanji was afraid to look up to see her face and when he did, however, he shot harsh intake of breath. Her face showed no expression. At first. Then tears started to well out of her eyes and in an instant, she leaned over and cried out loud. His heart weighed down on him like a ton, he felt so ashamed. This was why he never wanted to dump a lady first or talk mean to a lady, no matter how bad her attitude was. If he was the old Sanji-before he met Zoro-he would rush up to her and comfort her, taking back what he said.

But this was the new Sanji, the Sanji who wanted Zoro to like him again, who wanted Zoro to look back at him with the smile, not a tight frown or a face with disappointment. Sanji sat there in his couch in place, not moving at all and just listened to her sob and cry miserably. He felt sweat dripping down his chin, neck, and forehead as he heavily coaxed his mind to not help. She realized that Sanji was not going to comfort her and she ceased crying, rubbing the crystal like tears out of her sparkling eyes. Sanji awed on how stunning she looked even when she was crying, her face was not destroyed by her tears. Her skin was faintly flushed in pink and the tears that were clinging onto her face looked like diamonds.

She brushed her hair away and spoke in a broken voice, "He...was the most troublesome thing I ever had in my life...from the day he was born he was nothing but bad!" she sniffled and wiped more tears out of her eyes, "-he always tried to beat up Kou-chan, he would scream and shout and wouldn't hush down-he was a mess! That thing is a demon from hell!"

Sanji listened to her unfortunate story, the words she said made him want to believe and feel sorry for her. This was how she made everyone fall to her side, just like how Koune did. Sanji sighed and looked up at her, "...I don't know this for sure, but didn't Zoro only hurt Koune when Koune was doing something fun and he didn't? Didn't he scream and shout because he wanted to get your attention?...Have you ever given him a chance?" He watched her gorgeous face cringe a little, her age wrinkles forming around her mouth and eyes.

She frowned for the first time, "What? Are you on that thing's side?"

Sanji noticed she kept saying 'thing.' Was that what she referred Zoro to? A thing?

Sanji was about to protest, but she interrupted him, "I heard from Kou-chan that Zoro's been a stuck up and a selfish brat since he stole you away from Kou-chan. I also heard because of _him_, Kou-chan lost all of his friends-he wasn't invited to the Christmas party this year!" Suddenly, she reached over the table, grabbed Sanji's hands, and pulled them close to her, "Please Sanji-chan, don't do this to him. I don't want him to be lonely. You are his best and only true friend."

The desperate look in her eyes affected Sanji well. He couldn't stand the look; his mind was already giving in. The blond squeezed his eyes shut and gently pulled his hands free from her. He wasn't going to completely decline though, "I...I'll still be his friend Reika-san."

Her eyes fluttered open with glee, "Sanji-chan-"

"Just...please don't destroy Chopper's home...or hurt Zoro. He is your son after all..." He saw her eyes beam with not beauty this time-he recognized the look. Hatred. His throat tightened as he examined her; it wasn't an emotion that fit her goddess like face. Her eyes quickly lowered to the floor and she sighed slowly.

"Alright."

Sanji relaxed in his seat. It was temporarily but Zoro would not get future beatings. He prepared to leave when he heard her giggle, "Reika-san?" He knew it was not right to be feeling this way in this situation but his heart skipped a beat seeing her laugh.

"Son?" Her word caused Sanji to stop, "My son?" Reika's eyes glowered and screamed, "_That piece of shit is NOT my child!_" She stood up and thrashed her arms, throwing all of the candles, table covers, and the basket of her knitting tools off the table and crashed onto the carpet. The candle splattered all of its crimson wax onto the floor and killing the fire it contained. Her long golden hair whipped in all directions as she stomped on the unfinished sweater numerous times, "_I hate him!_" She shrieked out loud in an ear deafening volume.

Sanji winced as some of the burning wax came in contact to his skin. As he covered it with his hand, he stared wide eyed at her. This was his very first time to see her in rage and he wished he hadn't. All of the words defining beauty were out the window. Her forehead was exposed with millions of wrinkles, more than the ones Zeff had. Her eyes were blackened from sheer anger and with the dark eyeliner and mascara her eyes were large and menacing. She had dramatically changed from perfection to an indecent old woman. He knew he wasn't going to get hit but he felt like she was going to.

When she had completely cleared the coffee table clean of any objects, she slumped down into her couch. She covered her hand over her face. She took a long intake of breath and calmed down, "...I-I'm sorry Sanji-chan...I just..." Another inhale and she started to sniffle.

Sanji sighed out a breath he didn't know he held, "T-Thank you Rekia-san." He stood up and noticed his whole frame was shaking. He hastily bowed, "...G-goodnight and Merry Christmas." He didn't want to touch her. He didn't want to get near her. He was afraid, terribly afraid.

The wonderful image of a mother he wished he had, was destroyed.

-.-.-

Sanji walked outside and closed the door without the help from the maids. One of the maids gave Sanji an apologetic bow before closing. He pulled the zipper of his coat higher up to his neck. He was shivering and he knew half was not from the cold. The night air was chilly and every breath he made froze into white clouds in the air. Winter break was coming soon; Christmas too.

Now, how was he going to explain this to Zoro? He needed to tell this immediately to Zoro so the odd wall of tension wouldn't form between them too again. He took a step down the small flights of stairs when he heard a loud rustle in the bushes next to the tall tree, its leaves covered in frost. Sanji first thought it was Koune who came down to chase after him, which he didn't want to talk to him at all despite the contract he and Koune's mother shared. But when the huge dark body approached on its fours, he recognized what it was.

The blond thought he should take a few steps back considering the fact that Lucifer didn't actually like him still. He felt his insides sigh of relief when he saw the heavy chain the dog dragged behind him. Sanji moved his eyes away from the beast and started to head for the gate when he paused. _Lucifer...Zoro's dog._

Sanji turned back to the dog and it responded by growling quietly in the back of its throat. He frowned at the gesture; Lucifer looked quite threatening when all Sanji could see was his black eyes now glowing golden brown in the night sky. Sanji forced up a smile and whispered to the dog, "Hey...uh, do you want to see Zoro?" The dog froze, his voice and all, and Sanji smiled when he saw its whip like tail wagged happily, "Come on, I'll take you there." Sanji cautiously tiptoed to the tall thick metal stick that stood up straight from the ground where the chain was tied to. He clicked the chain off and waited for Lucifer to move ahead; he didn't want a dog who didn't trust him yet lose its patience.

_I'm not stealing, just returning the dog to its owner, that's all._ Sanji reassured himself. Koune said his whole family had troubles with Lucifer so it was probably best to free the dog. Plus this seemed like a task he could take his mind off from the unexpected quarrel. Sanji's mouth formed a straight line; he didn't want to remind himself.

Lucifer started to move its strong legs and walked silently like the night with his tail still wagging from side to side. Sanji wrapped the long chain around his shoulder, then his arms several times and locked Lucifer close to his body as possible. He could tell the dog didn't like this by the way it looked up to him with those dark brown eyes. Sanji tried to ignore it and urged him to move. As Lucifer moved, his muscles flexed against Sanji's thigh, making it difficult for Sanji to walk. Somehow they managed to creep out of the gates and into the night, towards Zoro's apartment.

**To Be Continued**

**I had so much trouble with this chapter, it drove me nuts.  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
Please review.**


	28. Breaking the Wall

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Zoro and Ace sat together decorating the Christmas tree. They were three quarters of the way done when Zoro froze, his body rigid. His hand violently shook, causing the ornament to fall from his hands and shatter in a thousand pieces near his feet. Ace dragged Zoro away from the debris and stroked his back, "What happened Zoro?"

The younger one squeezed his eyes shut and coughed, "M-mom-" He threw his hands over his mouth and threw up a huge glob of blood. It was thick and dark and spilled through the openings between Zoro's fingers. Some of the blood trailed down his pale wrists while the rest dribbled onto the floor. His vision blurred so fast Zoro felt nausea build up around his stomach. He lost control of his body and he collapsed onto Ace's chest. He tried to steady himself but his arms were shaking and could not support his weight. His vision was spinning out of control and he closed them shut but could still feel the spinning. An immense, sharp pain thundered into his heart and he felt another wave of blood erupting through his throat.

Ace rubbed Zoro's back, hoping to relieve some of the pain when his actions were stopped by Zoro's hand. The older teen was baffled until he saw Zoro frantically shake his head and pulled off his bed robe. Ace sucked in a breath so fast he almost choked. Numerous bruises all black and blue covered his whole back like a quilted blanket. Cuts and burns were visible even under the tender blackened skin. They were piled up on each other like ribbons and confetti on scrapbook paper. 'Rubbing it to make it better,' would have only made it worse. Zoro convulsed and his breaths came out short and fast.

"Mom...s-said the..." His teeth rattled as he tried to control his breathing. He squeezed his eyes shut as the skin on his forehead and cheek began to peel away and old scars reopened and looked like fresh wounds. Every cough he brought out a handful of blood.

Despite all that, he grinned up at Ace. His eyes were shrouded because of the pain and old black bruises had sunken his eyes, "D-don't worry, i-it'll go away...it'll go away soon." He reassured over and over like a broken record, so much that the words were practically meaningless. Ace saw many imprints of a woman's hand over his neck, overlapping each other. Zoro's fingers, bloody and broken in so many ways, were rubbing over them, reddening his neck, as if he was trying to pull the invisible hand away. His breathing had quickened because of these...

"O-oh god...!" Zoro screamed through his teeth.

From the time when he could remember Zoro was severely beaten from morning to night for barbaric reasons. Fourteen or fifteen years of abuse returning all at once just by a sentence. Just one fucking sentence.

Ace bit his lip, hard. He wrapped his arms around Zoro's shoulders and buried his face in his neck. This was the only thing he could do to ease him from all of this unbearable pain. Zoro threw his head back and he clamped his teeth shut so he wouldn't bite his already busted up, bruised, lips. He breathed harshly as the wounds sank back deep into his body, in dormant, ready to resurface again. Ace squeezed harder as Zoro convulsed violently, his arms and knees snapped at their joints involuntarily. The sickening crunches and cracks filled the room as all of the broken bones began to regenerate at once. Zoro began to scream and thrash around as the pain became inevitable but Ace held him down.

"Zoro, bite me!" Ace pleaded as he raised his arm in front of Zoro's eyes. The other winced at the order but as another painful wave flooded his nerves he opened his mouth wide and sank his reddened teeth into the soft flesh. Ace scrunched his eyes shut and hugged Zoro tighter.

The room fell in a deadly silence. When Ace closed his eyes he could hear a faint noise of dripping which he knew all too well that it was blood. A loud harsh gasp broke the eerie silence and Zoro started breathing again. He used Ace's knees to brace himself and stood up in a groggily motion. He swayed to the side and Ace took a hold of him. Zoro looked exhausted and his whole body was covered in cold sweat. His frame was shaking as his body tried to steady itself.

Ace pulled his sleeve and saw the deep indentations of where Zoro had bitten. Around the indentations the skin had darkened into a dark blue color. It looked painful than it actual was, the pain was just a subtle burn. It was probably nothing compared to what Zoro had to bear.

"You should rest." Ace pressed, "We could decorate it tomorrow."

"I-I'm fine." Zoro cut in, his voice still trembling. From all of the shaking, he managed to straighten up, "It's not as bad as before."

"Not as bad?" Ace raised his voice, "You're still bleeding all over the place! How is this not bad!"

Zoro ran a hand over his bloodied up chest and smiled, "Then I was all alone. I couldn't stop it. It's not that bad because you're here with me."

Ace swallowed. How could a person who had just experienced such merciless torture smile like that? Why did he have to go through this?

The younger one looked around the floor and laughed bitterly. "The floor's messy again..." he then touched himself, "Uh, I'll go and wash up...could you-"

"Yeah." Ace grinned, "I'll get this place cleaned up. And then we can decorate again." Zoro nodded and sauntered toward the bathroom. He waited until he heard the sound of the shower and then began cleaning up. He first went through opening all of the windows of the mansion to filter in fresh air. He then pushed away the boxes of ornaments that were clean to the side and away from the mess. He carried in a bucket of warm water and a sponge and scrubbed the floors. This was the second time Zoro coughed out blood in the same day. He should be tired and sick yet..._it must be the curse..._Ace thought.

Ten minutes have barely passed and Zoro came crashing into the living room. Upon seeing Zoro, Ace dropped the sponge onto the floor with a wet thud. Zoro still had soap studs on his shoulders and legs and he was wet. He wrapped his lower half with a towel but that still didn't prevent Ace's face from reddening up. Too bad the scar on his face was beginning to bleed again, but besides that he was a heart throbbing sight.

"Z-Zoro, what-you're going to catch a cold!" Ace pressed both of his hands on Zoro's shoulders and urged him back to the bathroom, "You aren't clean yet!"

While one hand secured the towel, the other was on his bare, wet chest. Zoro raised his eyes up to Ace's, "He's coming."

"He-What?"

"It's hard for me to breathe." Zoro coughed lightly on every word, "He's coming now. You have to hide."

Ace let out a growl, "At a time like this..." he tightened his grip, "Still, we have to clean you up, quick!" He took one last glance at his lover before rushing him into the bathroom to at least dry off. Ace was throwing a large shirt over Zoro's head when there was a knock at the door.

-.-.-

Sanji forgot that some of the mansions didn't permit animals, but thank goodness Zoro was living in one that did allow pets. He thanked the lady at the lobby with showers of love and appreciation until Lucifer started to growl again. If they didn't let pets, he didn't want to know what Lucifer would have done to him. They both entered the elevator and he pressed the button to where Zoro was at. As the door closed and it began to move, Sanji leaned his back against the cold metal wall as Lucifer was shaking his head side to side to know where the shaking was coming from. Sanji had always thought Lucifer was a dog who was born mature. By watching the dog wagging its tail and panting in public excitedly amused him.

When the elevator hauled to a stop and Sanji felt the rush of air stopping the elevator, Lucifer's senses alerted him again and once more he searched the small room. The door slid open and Sanji, very lightly, tugged onto the leash and he and the dog got out. The cold wind was stronger higher up and it slashed Sanji's bare skin around his face. The dog looked around its surroundings as it walked down the hallway when it suddenly stopped, almost causing Sanji to fall on it. Lucifer seemed to have picked up a scent, its black ears perked up and its tail whipped furiously against Sanji's leg. His leg was probably going to be black and blue by the time he released Lucifer, he thought. The dog started to pick up its pace and it was hard for Sanji to walk, he kept stumbling from the lack of space between them. He knew Lucifer wanted to meet Zoro as badly as Sanji did, but Sanji wasn't as ready.

He was dead nervous-again. What would Zoro do when he saw him? Sanji told himself millions of times that he and Zoro were now friends again but it didn't seem so. He felt it when he was at Rose of Versailles and he knew this tension was built because of him. Because he said before he hated gays. He hoped Zoro's reaction wouldn't be any of these and be more a positive one especially when he was bringing a surprise gift.

Lucifer senses were keen and he stopped right in front of Zoro's door precisely. Sanji stared at it for the longest time, as if the door would open on its own. He wondered what Zoro was doing on the other side of the room. The nervous feeling came in again and his face flustered in bright pink. Lucifer snarled and nudged his face hard against Sanji's shin, and the blond almost cried out in pain. "Okay, I got it I got it! I'll knock all right?" The dog snorted and looked away, its tail still beating against his leg. Sanji sucked in a breath and knocked on the door.

"Uh...Zoro? I-it's...me. Sanji."

He heard a rustle of fabric and noises of feet, and then finally a voice, "I...I'm sorry Sanji...I'm kind of busy right-"

Sanji blurted out, "I-I met your mom and talked to her! Don't worry, Chopper's clinic is going to be okay." There was silence on the other side, "A-and...I can't really leave without giving you this..." Sanji stared at Lucifer. The dog did not even raise his head and his eyes seem to burn a hole in the door. Silence hung for a brief second and Sanji heard shuffles of feet and finally a click of the door unlocking.

The door opened and Zoro peered out, looking at Sanji first and then his eyes narrowed in a weird stare. He probably noticed the loops of chains around his body.

The first thing that caught Sanji's eye was the bandage over Zoro's face. His hair was wet for some reason. Only Zoro's upper body was peering through the door but Sanji could see the bruises over his bare neck. The blond swallowed and his eyes dropped to the floor.

Zoro, seeing the chains, immediately lowered his head where the trail of chains went and saw Lucifer. Sanji's heart fluttered in an odd way when he saw the creases of Zoro's eyebrows soften and his mouth forming in a lovely smile, "Lucifer!"

The dog gave out a happy bark, which startled Sanji, and thrust his weight toward Zoro, jerking Sanji backwards. The blond quickly unwound himself before he crashed into the balcony fence and watched Lucifer pounce onto Zoro like a normal happy dog would do. Unfortunately, Sanji spun and lost his balance and fell roughly on his bottom. He rubbed the sore parts on his arms and waist, but continued to grin as he watched the owner and pet snuggle each other. Lucifer was licking Zoro's face, almost pulling his bandage off of his eyes, but the teen didn't seem to care. Zoro patted the dog and glanced up at Sanji, "You stole him?"

"I-? I didn't steal him! H-he is your dog!" Sanji sputtered.

"True…Thanks." Zoro smiled again, and Sanji blushed. Zoro brushed his hands over the slick black fur, "-so...Mom said I can see you?" Zoro looked up doubtfully.

"Yeah."

Zoro unhooked the chain from Lucifer and placed it on a shelf in the doorway. He moved out of the way and the dog pranced right in and disappeared down the hallway. It promptly pranced back and squeezed its large body between Zoro's legs and nudged his nose against his groin.

Sanji's face suddenly went hot. "Do you want to come in?" Zoro asked while pressing Lucifer's head down. Sanji nodded and began taking his shoes off, taking a little bit longer than it should.

As Sanji entered the living room, he noticed a few things. First the room was cold and the windows were open. Sanji shivered a little as he entered the room and pulled his jacket tighter.

Second he could smell a faint scent of blood, which he now understood why the windows were open. The main thing he noticed of course was the Christmas decorations. There weren't as much and as pretty as Koune's but he could feel the spirit of Christmas flowing into the room. In the corner of the room where a tall lamp used to be stood a Christmas tree, its height was only up to Sanji's chest. It was very cute with decorations, most of them the orb shaped ornaments. It twinkled and blinked with the white lights circling around the tree. Sanji spun around to where he saw Zoro tapping Lucifer's nose and whispering something to him. The dog, staring up at his owner, listened and for a second Sanji thought it nodded. The blond didn't want to stare this long but he noticed that Zoro looked extremely haggard. With the smell of blood in the air, the wetness of the hair, and Zoro's exhausted physique, something must have happened. That something might be his fault.

Sanji pulled his lips into a smile, "Your room's neat." Zoro looked up, confused, "-the Christmas decorations."

"Oh." Zoro's visible eye widened and looked around the room also, grinning, "Yeah, it's my first time doing that..."

"First time?" Sanji asked, bewilderment in his voice, "First time decorating?"

Zoro stroked Lucifer's back, a small smile played on his lips, "Yah...I never decorated a tree before...I wasn't allowed to do Christmas."

"W-wait, you never celebrated Christmas?"

Zoro shook his head, "No. I had to stay in my room when Mom's friends came over," He chuckled but there wasn't any humor to it, "I wasn't allowed to touch the Christmas tree either."

Sanji couldn't hide his disbelief. All those pretty decorations in the room, the piles of presents, the happy family gatherings, the food and drinks only to be enjoyed during winter, the belief of Santa Claus-and he never was allowed to join in on the fun? Even Sanji, who wasn't even part of the family helped decorate the tree a few times. Sanji suddenly dropped his head to the floor, watching his feet shuffle each other, "Yeah...I-it's fun isn't it?"

"Yeah…Oh." Sanji lifted his head to look into Zoro's green eyes. They had lost a bit of color from the sickness and fatigue, but it suddenly sparkled, "Merry Christmas Sanji…" he shrugged his shoulders as if he was brushing his embarrassment off.

"M-Merry Christmas." Sanji felt hot again.

Lucifer left Zoro's side and walked to the tree also, his nails making soft tapping noises on the floor. As the dog was sniffing the tree, Zoro laughed, "You like the tree Lu?" he laughed lightly again when Lucifer replied with a sneeze.

Sanji shifted his feet, "Um...can I ask a weird question?"

Zoro stopped petting Lucifer, "Yeah?"

"Did you...um..." the blond searched for words but the most obvious one remained, "...cough blood?"

Zoro frowned, "Which one?"

This time Sanji frowned, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, when Mom came here today or when Mom said the word?" Immediately, Zoro mentally slapped himself and his mouth was in a straight line. Now Sanji was probably going to ask, 'how did you know she said the word?' and then Zoro had to explain, which he did not want to. Ace might be tired of waiting by now and might be sleeping. Plus, Zoro was uncomfortable telling this type of topic to him, since he was _it_.

As if right on cue Sanji's eye blinked, "H-how did you know she said the word?"

Zoro wanted to face palm again but he decided to chew his inner cheek. If Luffy asked this question, Zoro had no problem with it. If Nami, Ace, or Chopper asked he would've answered. Usopp, he was a little skeptical about the kid because since he is in the school news paper club he might blurt out unnecessary topics. Unfortunately for Sanji, he had a fat, red no over his face when it came to those questions for a long time. Zoro would've never told him, not until Koune messed everything up.

And whose idea was it to keep it a secret from Sanji?_! _

_Might as well_, Zoro sighed, _He already knows most of it._ The green haired teen put a hand on his chest, "This curse, when someone I know says one of the three words I can hear it...even if they're not near me."

"...shit." Sanji cursed silently enough that Zoro couldn't hear.

"When I was beaten by Mom well, I wasn't afraid of the beatings, but I was afraid her threatening to say the word because all of the abuse she gave me will hit me at once. The last time she said any of those words was when I was ten..." He suddenly gave out a weary sigh, "It hurt like hell." The words spilled easily out of his mouth but by how exhausted Zoro looked the word was distrusting. "I guess I coughed and bled more when Mom said the word."

"...Did you hear mine?"

Zoro tensed up. He knew what Sanji was asking for. He put his hand on Lucifer's back for support. "Yeah."

"How many times?"

"J-just two."

"Did it hurt?" Sanji barely whispered it out.

Zoro remained silent. If he said in honest words it would hurt Sanji's feelings. Sanji's words hurt more than Mom's to be frank. Mom's pain was physical. If she didn't hurt him, the only pain he would've had was his heart, which wasn't that strong since he hated her. Sanji's was centered at the heart. It felt as if the muscle was stretched apart so much the tissue was about to rip. Then it would contract so much, Zoro could feel the blood flow stop. When Sanji used the first word at Rose of Versailles, he thought he heard his heart rip in half. Soon, the immense pain and blood rushed his vision and he couldn't remember much afterward.

Those days of constantly throwing up and unable to put anything in his mouth were so bad, Zoro wanted to die. Just, he just wanted to end all of it. He begged to anything above that Sanji would say the last word. If he said the last and most fatal word, all of this would end and he would reunite with his uncle, if that's how the end of life went. His wishes were unanswered but he was fine, since Ace was with him. Since he wasn't alone anymore.

...Plus, saying the truth was a major give-away. But if he lied Sanji might feel at ease and use the words more often. He felt the blood boil up to his throat. He would just stick it to the simple.

"Yeah." He saw that Sanji's glittering posture had suddenly dropped. His golden hair covered his face, shadowing his features. Zoro was taken aback by the reaction. He shuffled his hands together and noticed that Sanji was doing the same except his was rubbing at a certain spot on his arm.

Zoro raised an eyebrow at the odd movement until he saw what Sanji was scratching at, "Sanji, what are you-let me see that."

"No, it's fine-" Before Sanji could answer Zoro had taken his arm and was scrutinizing it.

"It's a burn."

"I know that."

"Where did you-" Suddenly, Zoro sucked in a breath, "Did you get this when you were talking with Mom?"

"K-kind of." Sanji scratched his head. He tried to act like it was no big deal but it failed miserably. He was shocked. He believed since he was a little boy that Koune's mother was kind to anyone, no matter what kind of illness the person had. He couldn't believe she could hurt anyone or anything with those fragile hands. Now the reality had struck him hard like an arrow with a jagged tip. He had to accept it. She was not a perfect mother. He broke his train of thought from a sigh. Sanji raised his head to see Zoro. There was a very pained look on Zoro's face, "Zoro?"

"I-I'm sorry Sanji. If you never met me then you would've never seen her that way..."

Sanji shook his head frantically, "It's not your fault!" The pained look hadn't left his features.

Sanji wanted to reach out and help him but his hand stayed poised in the air, hovering over Zoro. His hand started to tremble so he drew it back to his side.

Zoro sighed, "Come on. I'll get an ointment for that."

Sanji followed after Zoro to the bathroom where Ace had put away all of the medical kits. Once opening the drawers, he realized he forgot to ask Ace where he had put it. It was embarrassing to try to find something that he should know where it was in front of someone. Eventually after pulling open three drawers, he found what he was looking for and quickly applied the cream over the little burn. He watched Sanji carefully as he wrapped the bandage over the wound. The blond did not stir or wince but for some reason, he had this expression. Brooding?

"Z-Zoro...why...?" Zoro raised an eye, "Why does R-Reika-san do this kind of...thing?"

"Jii-san told me when she was little he was teased a lot by kids. Mom was also teased because she had a 'Cursed Brother.' It's the parents. They tell their children that 'she might be sick,' 'she might spread the disease.' She left her hometown really young and married with Dad. After a year I was born and she was ecstatic."

"W-wait, what?" Sanji suddenly regretted blurting that out loud, but Zoro wasn't affected by it.

"Well, Mom wanted a perfect life: a good husband, child, and a peaceful rich life," Zoro then tugged at his hair, "When I was born I had the same hair color as Kou." He saw the disbelief in Sanji's eyes, "Yeah, light brown. The brown hair only lasted a month and that whole time she was bragging to her friends about me. Once my hair turned green..." Zoro trailed off and sighed, "Mom stopped taking care of me. She literally threw me to a housemaid and she took care of me for the first three years until Dad fired her."

Sanji raised an eyebrow, "Why did your father fire her?"

"He didn't want me to get attached to her I guess." Zoro shrugged. "Anyways, when Kou was born, and checked to make sure he didn't grow any green hair, Mom then started treating us differently. " His voice lapsed into silence for a minute before continuing, "I had to stay in my room whenever Kou brought in friends. Mom didn't want any of Kou's friends to know that I was around so he wouldn't get teased in the same way she was. That's why I was in my room while you came to our house to play. Kou and I went to separate schools with that reason except high school." Zoro patted the band-aid, "Okay, done."

"Why high school?" Sanji's eye glittered for a second, "I want to know. I...I was stumped on that for a long time."

"Oh, well, Dad told me to pick a school I wanted to go. I said Shajyou because it was called the best and...I wanted Dad to be at least proud of what I did. But Kou barged in and told Dad that you and he were going and he didn't want me there. Mom then came in and forced me to go to Toukai. I was pissed off because for the first time ever I had a choice and it was all gone, thanks to you two."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, it's not a big deal anymore.

"I took the exam, passed and showed it to Dad. Dad, for the first time, complimented me. Then, of course, Kou came in and ruined it. That was also the first time I heard Dad yell at Kou. Serves him right, that asshole." Zoro suddenly stopped and turned to him, "Did you really switch school just because of Nami?"

"Y-yeah," Sanji scratched his head, "I was stupid."

Zoro frowned, "You are stupid." He put away the medicine box and left the bathroom. Sanji stood there for a moment before heading out also.

As they returned back to the lounging room, Sanji was tracing back to their conversation earlier. Lucifer welcomed Zoro with a wag of a tail and the green haired teen sat down to play with his pet.

Sanji understood Reika-san's pain in some way. When he was little he didn't want to go to school because all of the black haired children would start calling him names because he had yellow hair. It was a struggle just to get friends which was probably why he and Koune got along so well. Koune accepted him faster than anyone in the elementary years.

Then again, Zoro who had a more eccentric colored hair might had been treated the same way, let alone the breathing problem; the other reason to be treated like a lowly. There was one thing that stumped him.

"That still doesn't make sense why she beats you."

Zoro gave this deadpanned look. "Well...it's my fault that her perfect life is destroyed." His voice dramatically rose when he said 'perfect.' Lucifer growled silently from the lack of attention and bumped his head against Zoro's thigh. He answered by brushing over the slick fur and the dog was easily pleased.

"W-what other things had she done to you?"

Zoro heard the tone of the other's voice. It was question Sanji did not want to ask. Of course, Sanji being the gullible, naive one thought Koune was the storybook, 'kind rich kid' and his mother the stereotypical 'beautiful equals kind and all-of-those-positive-words.' Even though this wasn't what Zoro wanted but it should had stayed that way.

"...I-I think it's best if you didn't know."

After Zoro whispered, he returned staring at the Christmas tree. Sanji involuntarily sighed in relief. Maybe Zoro saw through him and saw how heartbroken he was. He was gracious of Zoro's sincerity but one of these days he would have to hear the truth. If he was able to stand Koune's true side, he might be able to withstand Reika-san's.

The silence lingered and Sanji took a moment to look at Zoro again. Zoro's face was getting thinner, ghastlier even. His hands were itching to cook, something that would fatten him up but nutritious at the same time.

He could guess why Zoro hadn't eaten from seeing the amount of blood and coughing he's been enduring for the past few weeks. If he threw up food-or blood in this case-he wouldn't feel like eating either. But maybe Zoro might try okayu. He was about to ask permission to use the kitchen when Zoro interrupted. This was the third time Zoro had started a conversation and Sanji felt butterflies fluttering in his stomach.

"Even if...Mom let me see you again, you won't like it huh?"

Too bad it wasn't positive. Sanji titled his head to the side, "What do you mean?"

Zoro turned away from him suddenly and brushed his hand over Lucifer's head, "…that…I'm..."

He thought about what Zoro was trying to say and it finally clicked. Sanji rose out of his seat and frantically shook his head, "No! I-I don't think you that way anymore!"

Zoro turned to Sanji and the blond saw how confused as he was, "Really?"

"I don't care if you're gay! You're my friend!" A peculiar expression spread across Zoro's face. And then a smile appeared on Zoro's face that warmed up Sanji's heart. The teen then sighed in relief or some sort, Sanji couldn't tell.

"So, you don't care?"

"N-no."

"Really?" Zoro's voice was skeptical.

"Really." Sanji steadied his voice. And then a thought flew through his mind. If the thought of this a little bit more longer, he would have thought this was a very dangerous idea. Since he _didn't_ think long enough, he suddenly reached out for Zoro's hand, "See."

Zoro couldn't retreat his hand fast enough. The green haired teen's eyes flew wide open when Sanji's hand gently took hold of Zoro's. Then their fingers intertwined together. They were holding hands. Zoro's breath hitched. His heart was oddly pounding in fast loud beats but nothing else happened. Well, his face felt like it was on fire.

If this wasn't fake kindness, what was this?

Sanji suddenly let out a trembling laugh. He tried to cover his face with his other hand but Zoro saw his cheeks were wet. "Oh god." Sanji dropped to his knees and laughed. "I was so worried that since I..." Sanji stopped himself, "Since I had problems with gay people I thought if I touched you, you'll bleed-just how Koune explained...I was afraid to touch you because I didn't want you to get hurt...thank god..."

The wall between them seemed to crumble. Zoro let a sigh of relief too and laughed, "I-I guess it is safe." _But, what does this mean? _Zoro wondered_. _This was the same experience he had during the Rose of Versailles. People whom Zoro loved were the people who hated something he had. He was gay; Sanji hated gays. Zoro's head hurt. He decided not to think deeply of it. Sanji touched him, and Zoro was mysteriously okay. Simple as that.

Zoro was the first to remove his hand away from Sanji. He glanced up at the blond and smiled once more. He had no clue as to how this happened but he was glad that he didn't need to fear him. It seemed like everything was going back to normal, before this whole hellish event began.

"Hey," Zoro opened his mouth and waited until Sanji looked at his direction, "That means I can eat with you guys again?"

"Of course-Oh!" Sanji glanced over at the clock on the wall, "Tomorrow! It's school!"

"Yeah, it is school."

Sanji slapped his forehead, "We have an exam tomorrow!"

Zoro glanced over at the clock also, as if the face of the clock read 'exam' in bold letters, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He saw Sanji was slapping the left side of his face, "What?"

"What about your...that?"

"This?" Zoro rubbed his hand over the bandage. Sanji nodded, "It's not a big deal. You'll see tomorrow." Zoro added quickly before Sanji opened his mouth to protest.

"Gah, Patty is going to scream!"

"You should hurry then." Zoro chuckled. He stood up and began pushing Sanji out of the door.

"Maybe if I told him that I was at your house, he might shut up."

"How? ...Never mind." Zoro shook his head and waited as Sanji put on his shoes, "See you tomorrow?"

"Yup, see you tomorrow." Sanji smiled and after he finally managed to slip his feet in his shoes he left the room. Zoro walked out to the outdoor hallway to watch Sanji head to the elevator. Zoro rubbed his hand over his chest and his face heated up.

_Dokkin...dokkin..._

Zoro sighed and coughed lightly. Sanji's last smile was radiating.

He lowered his head to see Lucifer, "Good boy Lu." The dog wagged its tail, "Yeah yeah, go call him out." Lucifer opened his mouth, sticking his long tongue out, and trotted out of the shoe area and past the living room. He snickered as he heard his dog bark and a yell when he entered his bedroom. Zoro laid his hand over Lucifer's head to calm it down and opened the closet door, "It's okay Ace. He left."

Ace slipped out of the closet door and gaped at the dog, "Where did this thing come from?"

"Home. It's my pet. His name's Lucifer." Ace watched the dog with a suspicious look, but it was obvious Lucifer wasn't going to do anything to do him. The dog was wagging his tail playfully and jumping around the couple. Zoro laughed and nudged his and Lucifer's noses together, "See Lucifer, I told you Ace's nice."

Ace puffed his cheeks. He knelt beside Zoro and rubbed his face into his lover's neck, "That's not fair! Do that to me too~!"

Zoro laughed and Ace pulled him into a tight embrace. Lucifer hopped around them until they both fell into the bed. Zoro tried to sit up, but Ace held him down and they both wrestled. As Ace was pulling up Zoro's shirt up with his teeth Zoro laughed out, "Ace,"

"Hn?" Ace hummed as he breathed Zoro's bare skin.

Zoro threw his head back into the pillows and closed his eyes, "Sanji doesn't care if I'm gay."

"That's great news." Ace lifted his face off from Zoro's body and his eyes crossed in thought. The older teen's smile widened and he rested his head on Zoro's chest, "Hey…why don't we introduce ourselves at the party?"

"Introduce to who?"

Ace moved his arms under Zoro's back and smiled when he heard the younger one moan, "That I'm with you. That blond doesn't care if you're gay now, so what's the hiding?"

Zoro moved his head to the side, "That's a good point there." He pulled Ace to his face, "Ace."

"What?" Ace whispered, his breath tickling Zoro's cheeks.

"I'm hungry."

Ace laughed, "You're just like my brother." Ace flipped over so they were both lying together, side by side, "I guess that's a sign your fever is clearing. Let's go make something then." The older man kissed Zoro's bare chest before pulling the shirt back down.

"Sorry it took so long," Zoro mumbled.

"It's alright. I took a nap." Zoro smirked and crawled out of bed.

Lucifer waited at the doorway of the bedroom as the couple walked out. Lucifer let out a huff. He hated the boy with hair color of a baby chicken. The chick haired man was with selfish boy whom he hated as well. He liked this new man. He treated his Master just the same as the Old Master. He even smelled like him. He seemed like the man to be trusted. Lucifer stretched his back and headed after the two.

**To Be Continued**


	29. Change of Heart

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sanji thought he was going to have trouble sleeping since he saw the true Reika-san. Last night was one hell of a ride but when once he entered his bedroom, sleep suddenly took over him. He took a shower and changed normally and when he leaped onto the bed, he was knocked out until morning. He woke up feeling refreshed and clean; perfect preparation for the exam. Ironically, it was the best sleep he had in days.

He was told to eat a good breakfast from the school so he ate a plate of breakfast that was conveniently left at the dining room table. It was fried rice, with most of the ingredients from the last night leftovers. He later found out, while he was literally rushing out of the house, that the plate was for Patty. He wasn't late for school so he was able to take his sweet time.

While he was heading toward school in a leisure pace, his mind wandered in many places. When his idea shuffled over the Emerson family, he stopped in his tracks. His happy mood plunged and he couldn't help but sigh. All of his childhood was filled with the Emersons. _No!_ Sanji shook his head._ Get a grip Blakleg Sanji! Forget the past! _He was going to look up to Luffy for a change. So, his mind switched over to being excited to meet Zoro and hopefully being able to pass the exam.

When he reached the school gates, Sanji waited there for his friends. If he entered class, his teacher might lock him and his other classmates in for the brain straining exam. The first to appear, to Sanji's silent glee, was Zoro. The green haired teen still had the bandage over his face and he still looked tired, but there was a slight difference. When Zoro looked toward Sanji, he smiled and approached him.

"Hey, good morning." A small cloud fluffed out of Zoro's lips. His nose was red from the cold.

"Good morning." Sanji grinned. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets, "So uh, how are you feeling?"

"I still have a fever but I took a pill. I should be okay." Zoro said while he placed a hand on his forehead, "How about you?"

"I think I can do this."

"Good luck. I'll be in class." Zoro gave one wave before leaving. Sanji wanted to stop him but the teen was already gone into the building. Sanji stared at the ground and kicked some dust.

"Another fight? Man, Roronoa-kun doesn't know when to quit." Sanji leaped out from the voice. It was just a random student passing through the gates like any other student. Short brown hair, average height, average weight-just a typical kid seen everywhere. His hair was a little bit wavier and his cheeks were covered in freckles. Sanji quickly grabbed hold of the teen and spun him around until they were face to face.

"Ah, good morning Blakleg-kun!" The boy seemed pleased to get the popular prince's attention, "What's up?"

"You know Z-Roronoa?" Sanji blurted out.

"Kind of." The teen shrugged, "He was in my middle school. Never talked to him though."

"And what about fights?"

"Yeah, did you see his face?" The boy leaned toward the left as if Zoro was still there. He chuckled, "It looked bad!" Sanji didn't laugh with him so the kid stopped, "He gets into fights all the time. Out of school, I heard, he beats up Yakuzas or Furyous. At school he always fights with the athletes and when he does his dad comes in to take him home-"

"His dad?" Sanji's eye nearly popped out from his sockets. His dad was famous around these parts, "His dad picks him up?"

"Yeah, I saw him a few times. He's really tall, almost as tall as Brook-sensei. Hair is-hey, almost like Brook-sensei too. That reminds me, they don't look alike at all..." From the point where Touma-that was probably the kid's name-explained the height Sanji immediately realized the man was a fake. Koune's-and Zoro's- dad was not as tall as Brook and his hair was dark brown. It didn't even sound like his uncle either. He wondered who the mysterious man who was impersonating as Zoro's father. Sanji thanked Touma and watched as the teen entered the building.

Zoro was right. Even with the bandage across his face, no one thought of it as suspicious. Technically, Sanji only seen one proof but that was enough to support Zoro's theory. Everyone was so used to seeing him in bandages and all believing the wounds were just battle scars.

...they should be suspicious...

He felt a pat on the shoulder and he whirled around to see Luffy. The boy looked like he had risen out from the grave. Sanji couldn't help but smirk. Luffy was famous for hating exams because the lack of going outdoors and being stuck in his own room studying his life away. Luffy's eyes were wide open with thin bags hanging underneath. With the messy black hair he kind of looked like a character Sanji read in Hop, Step, JUMP. This was the only time to see the usual manically happy boy in a devastated mood.

Sanji smiled, "Good morning Luffy,"

"Good morning..." Luffy's voice was as dry as sand. He felt sorry for the kid. Good thing he packed a big lunch.

"Are you ready for the test?" Sanji teased.

"S...Super...!" Luffy managed to raise a wobbly fist in the air, trying to mimic the physical education teacher. Sanji smiled at the attempt. "...Oh, Sanji...did you pick?"

A peculiar expression swept across Sanji's face as he saw Luffy mindlessly rummaged through his school bag. It seemed to take him longer since Luffy's head was blocked with test questions and answers. Eventually Luffy found what he was looking for and pulled out a worn out pencil bag. Luffy zipped it open and put it out in front of Sanji, "Pick one." Life seemed to finally appear on Luffy's tired features as his eyes began to twinkle.

"What is this?"

Luffy rolled his eyes and sighed in exasperation, "What do we do near Christmas?"

"Uh...oh. Oh, the Secret Santa thing...so this is...oh I see." Sanji stuffed his hand in the bag and swam his fingers through. He felt many small pieces of paper folded in halves and he touched one that triggered his mind. He pulled it out and unfolded it. It read Usopp.

"Does it say your name?"

"No." Sanji shook his head, feeling a tiny bit disappointed, "I-is Zoro in this?"

"Yeah. I put his name in here..." Luffy saw the disappointed look on Sanji's face and suddenly grinned, "You wanted Nami huh?"

"Shut up..." Sanji replied quickly, even though that wasn't what he was thinking, which shocked him, "W-what did you get?"

"I'm not saying this time!" Luffy replied and stuffed the bag back, "I am sealing my mouth shut!"

"I hope so."

Luffy glanced at his watch, "Wah, ten more minutes until the exam! Better get ready for it." He started walking to the shoe lockers, reading through his handmade flashcards. Sanji decided to follow suit since he was done waiting in the cold. Luffy stumbled over his shoe locker, switching his sneakers with the indoor ones. "I'll see you after the exam." Luffy stuck out his tongue when he said 'exam' and hastily rushed into his class.

"Okay. See you later." As he pulled his shoes off his feet and reached for the indoor shoes, he heard someone call his name. It was a voice he did not want to hear ever again. "Hey Sanji, good morning."

Sanji cursed silently and decided to _pretend_ not to hear him. He felt Koune's presence just a few feet away from him, but he strongly ignored it. He turned to leave when he heard Koune mutter, "Aw, I wanted to tell you there's a way for his heart to stop hurting...but oh well."

Sanji spun around and looked directly into Koune, "W-what...? His chest can get better?"

"Better?" Koune thought about it and then smiled, "Sure, if you put it that way."

The blond grabbed both of Koune's shoulders, "How? I thought there wasn't any cure."

Koune leaned his head sideways, "Who said that?_! _I will tell you...but first, can I come over to your house and play that new game you bought?"

Sanji was taken aback by the sudden request, but he shrugged, "Sure." If a video game was able to treat Zoro's curse-of course he would happily oblige. Why didn't Zoro tell him about this?

Koune smiled and Sanji shivered from it involuntarily.

-.-.-

Sanji cracked his knuckles as he threw his pencil onto the desk, rolling quietly on the wooden surface. His head felt like all of his smartness was wrung out with a towel; the inside was light but his head felt heavier than it was before. The teacher gave his classmates a few minutes of break outside of the classroom before the next session of the test. Sanji peered outside and through some of the classes to see if they were resting too. He passed through room 2-4 and saw that Zoro was sitting in the back of the room, his hands over his face as if he was just done with his test. The blond waved a hand when Zoro removed his hands and happened to look where Sanji was. The green haired teen's eyes widened for a second and then with a timid smile, waved. The prince grinned and returned back to class, his chest was warm and fuzzy like a blanket.

When the test was finally over, everyone cheered with delight. Luffy raised his arms up in the air and drooled as the thoughts of Christmas food entered his empty head. Practically all of the students groaned when the teachers told them before they left to study for the next exam after winter break.

The group was planning their party at the PARTY'S BAR a few days after winter break started: December twenty-fourth. This time Luffy was in charge of the Christmas party since it was at his home. He was going to invite the same people he always chose every year omitting one person, Koune. Sanji didn't mind when he received the text message from Luffy.

-.-.-

"Ow! Owowow!" Luffy screamed as his arms were roughly pulled behind his back. His face was smashed against his bed. He moved his face to the side so he could breathe and glare back at the attacker. "Ace!"

"What did you just say?"

"Mm-mmhmn!" Luffy clamped his mouth shut and shook his head in the pillow.

Ace grinned and with his weight he pressed Luffy down. Just the few minutes in the conversation Luffy had accidentally slipped out his Secret Santa. "You really suck at hiding secrets Luffy." He finally released his grip and left Luffy's room for a few minutes. Luffy rubbed at his sore spots when Ace came back with a box. "Here. Give this to your Secret Santa."

"What is this?_!_" Luffy opened the box. He closed it and pouted at Ace, "But I already had something in mind!"

"You can give it to him later." Ace tapped the box lightly, "This is much more important." The older brother made sure that Luffy put the box in a secure place before adding another important message, "At the party Zoro and I decided that we're going to introduce ourselves that we're-"

"What?_!_" Luffy tumbled off his bed and got up again in one fluid motion, "What? Wait, b-but Sanji's going to be there! That's dangerous Ace! I'm not letting you do that!"

Ace plugged his ears as his younger brother started yelling and scolding him. He should have that authority but the tables turned when it involved around his friends. The older brother took one hand off his ear and slammed it against Luffy's mouth, now it was mere angry muffles. "Don't worry Luffy. Last night Sanji came over and he was fine."

Luffy was free to talk, "So, Sanji saw you two together?"

"No." Luffy frowned and a vein popped on his smooth forehead. Ace added quickly, "I didn't meet him but Zoro did!" The flare in Luffy's eyes lessened, "He told me he was alright with Sanji close to him. And plus, Zoro agreed to tell everyone that we're going out."

Luffy sat up, "He did?_!_" Ace nodded and Luffy crossed his arms, "Well, if Zoro says he's okay...I guess it's okay..."

Ace grinned and shoved the box back into Luffy's hands, "Great! Okay, this is the gift. Give this first and when he opens it and looks surprised, I'll come down and introduce myself. Then you can hand your stuff. Okay? Got it?" Luffy absorbed as much of the quick commands as fast as possible. Once he got it through his head, Luffy gave a nod of approval. Ace grinned and slapped him on the back. "Good luck my brother! The fate of Zoro and Sanji's friendship rests on you!"

"No it doesn't!" Luffy snapped, pissed off at Ace's interpretation on one of the quotes from a movie. His older brother hugged Luffy tight and left the room in a swift motion. The younger brother grumbled to himself as he took a tiny peek into the box. It was pretty and he had the urge to take it out to see it under a light. This, he was guessing, was enough to buy all of the games he wanted. Luffy closed the box and carefully tucked it in his desk drawer. He opened up his wallet, counted the Belis, and covered a scarf around his neck. He hoped to buy something with the weight as great as Ace's.

-.-.-

The Baratie Restaurant was filled with the rich harmonies of Christmas. Couples entered the store in warm jackets, greeting everyone with 'Merry Christmas.' Patty arranged some holiday candles in the middle of each and every table; it was either red or green-cinnamon or mint scented. The restaurant was dimly lit during the nights so the couples could take in some romantic feel. It was one of those busy nights since there were so many people coming in and out but at the same time easy since most of the couples preferred to talk than eat.

Zeff ordered Patty and Sanji to stay in the kitchen for the whole Christmas week and no shifts until New Year's Eve. Every year it was the same routine so both of the men did not complain. It was just that the kitchen was not big enough to fit three adult men which was one of the sparks to the fire. Tonight Sanji was mainly outside of the kitchen serving the dishes to the hungry guests.

"Here you go madam." Sanji gave his best smile and the lady guest sighed contently at him while ignoring his supposedly boyfriend. Gaining some proud points, the blond returned to the loud kitchen with a smile only to be erased away by Patty's annoying yells.

"What's taking you so long? Hurry up!" Sanji rolled his eyes and deftly placed three hot plates up along his arm. This was one of the skills Patty always snarled at because no matter how many times the brute man had tried he always ended with broken dishware and a mop. Sanji grinned back to the fuming man and twirled out when the phone rang.

"Patty, get the phone!"

"No you! You're closer to it!"

Sanji glared at his arms, "I'm kind of busy right now!"

"Same here!"

"You idiots!" Zeff roared, "You are wasting my time!" Sanji and Patty jumped and scurried off to their duties, half fearing the main chef's capricious mood had spiked up to anger. The main chef grumbled and cursed as he walked over to the singing phone and coughed before speaking into it. Sanji ran back and forth clearing up the counter top of plates. Finally caught up with the dishes, he had a second of rest for his tired feet. He was surprised that Zeff was still talking when he walked past him.

He was soon stopped by Zeff's hand and the old man's eyes pointed to the phone, "It's for you." When Sanji took the phone, he saw Patty stick out his tongue in translation, 'I told you it was yours.'

The blond rolled his eyes and put the phone to his ear, "This is Sanji."

"Hey Sanji."Sanji's heart skipped a beat, "It's me, Zoro."

"Oh, hey Zoro." The blond hit his chest to silence the stupid heartbeat and glanced over to Patty. Poor man had his eyes so wide with remorse written all over. Sanji stepped out of the kitchen and cupped the receiver with his hands, "What's up?"

"Three minutes!" Sanji heard Zeff's warning.

Sanji frowned at the wall where the kitchen would be and returned to the conversation, "Sorry, I can't talk much. Be quick."

There was a sigh, "I, uh, invited a friend to the Christmas party, the one we're having at the PARTY'S BAR."

"That's cool. Did you tell this to Luffy?"

"Yeah, he knows who he is too, but you-you know-don't like gays and my friend's gay."

Sanji smiled as if Zoro was right in front of him, "I told you yesterday. I'm fine with it."

The other side went silent and Sanji hoped it was because Zoro was relieved. He got his answer when the other replied with a happier note, "Cool, I'll see you at the party."

"Yup." Sanji paused for a second before the incident this morning clicked in his head, "Hey Zoro!"

"Huh?"

"You were right about today."

"...right about what?"

"That no one noticed the bandage and stuff." Sanji heard Zoro mutter of, 'oh that' and waited until Zoro stopped talking, which was quick, "I heard from someone about your dad. He said something about afros and super tall but I know that's not your dad. I've seen your dad."

"...oh," After a few seconds of momentarily silence, it seemed to finally click in Zoro's mind, "I'm guessing you're talking about my fake dad?"

Sanji nodded and remembered that it was a phone, "Yeah."

"He's one of Dad's bodyguards. He was in charge of being my dad for the whole school year."

"Is he still?"

Zoro made a low humming noise, a thought process, "I think so."

"I heard you and...he look completely different."

"...well I kind of already look different from my real parents..."

Sanji gave out a weak laugh, "Y-yeah."

"Sorry that I called at the wrong time. Is your dad mad?"

"No, I'm fine." Sanji eyed at the clock, "I still have a minute."

"Nah, I already said what I wanted to say anyways. I'll see you at the party. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas." Zoro hung up first and Sanji waltzed back into the kitchen. Although he was in high spirits right now he had to remind himself that Zoro was inviting someone over and that person was not straight. He had to be prepared to keep a smiling face and that would be stressful. Then why was he so happy?

-.-.-

Zoro remembered Christmas as well as any holiday to be dark, cold, and miserable. He was not allowed to be in his room because friends would use that room as a guest room. Instead, he was shoved and confined in the basement, right below all of the merriment upstairs. The basement was filled with items not suitable for the grand house: mold covered furniture, moist cardboard boxes filled with items not really needed at the moment but might be helpful some way or another in the distant future, countless of useless items, and finally himself.

When the sun was up and the tiny rectangular window filtered enough light, Zoro wandered around the basement; playing make believe or some kind of game he could play quietly by himself. At night he sat at the bottom of the stairs where the only light source was the lights seeping through the cracks of the basement door. He distantly heard the mirthful laughs of the guests and his own family and the happy Christmas melodies played in the far background. From the cracks of the door the savory scent of roasted turkey slithered around Zoro as he ate his meager meal his father's bodyguards brought him. Always, the sweet aroma of cinnamon made him gag, it always reverted him back to the dreaded holidays.

Those were his Christmas memories, so he did not expect how lively a true Christmas holiday was. Maybe he was getting the wrong example, but here he was at the Rose of Versailles, celebrating his first Christmas.

Every host club member was invited but only exclusive guests were allowed to join. Every host picked only one guest: one he particularly liked or if he couldn't decide, the guest who paid the most. Zoro had a huge list of guests but he picked one who visited the host club three times a week and who Zoro could easily talk to. When the doors opened around ten and the guests showed the invitation to Mother, Eneru ran up to Zoro, took him in a rough embrace, and kissed him everywhere.

"Thank you inviting me Noa." the boss grinned and planted a few more kisses as gratitude.

Zoro tried to pull away from the assailing kisses, "Y-you're welcome." His eyes, however, were focused on the shiny green package peeking out from Eneru's breast pocket. When the rest of the guests piled in and the doors were closed the hosts did their usual duties of escorting the guests to the respectful areas.

The island theme was taken down and was replaced with Christmas decorations. There was a Christmas tree for every table and one gigantic one placed right in the middle of the lobby room. It wasn't as huge as the one at his home but the decorations were as fancy. The lobby Christmas tree was mainly silver with diamonds crested wherever was green. The Christmas trees near the seats were filled with ornaments, each in one tone: purple, blue, orange, or red. The host members were wearing fluffy Santa outfits made of alpaca fur and velvet. All were Mother's taste, of course.

Once Eneru relaxed in a seat, he pulled Zoro on his lap. The boss smiled from ear to ear, his eyes taking Zoro in the Santa one piece with a tight leather belt around his hip, the Santa hat with the soft alpaca fur ball at the end, the leather gloves covering his hands, and the tall black boots. Eneru was a perfect image of a kid in a candy store. "You're beautiful Noa." Finally, it seemed, Eneru noticed the bandage over Zoro's left eye, "What happened?"

Zoro patted his hat, "It's a long story."

Eneru had a tight frown, "I do not mind. I would like to hear who gave you that horrible scar, no matter how long it would be."

"Thanks Shachou."

The man whispered, "Please call me Eneru, just tonight."

Zoro sweat dropped at the request. It was Christmas; it wouldn't hurt granting that wish, "Okay...Eneru." The boss was elated and he stuffed his hand in the breast pocket, the one Zoro was casting some glances.

"This is for you Noa."

"Thanks." Zoro couldn't hide his pure glee. From all four corners of the host club building, everyone was drooling at Zoro's expression. Mother was taking pictures with tears streaming down his eyes and Ace was secretly jealous that the perverted boss had taken all of the good stuff. Zoro pulled the gloves off with his teeth and when his hand was free he ripped the metallic green gift wrap off. Inside was something surprisingly decent for Eneru; it was a cell phone.

"Custom made." Eneru pointed out. Zoro pried the protective plastic covering off and dropped the cell phone in his hand. Its body was dark forest green with a built in digital camera. He turned it over and immediately saw the meaning of 'custom made.' On the back in large but beautiful calligraphy read, "Dearest Noa." He tried to scratch it off but it was permanently imprinted on. Eneru thought Zoro was lovingly tracing his fingers over his name so he continued, "You can watch videos, surf online, and text as much as you want. Don't worry about the bills, I have it covered. Ah, that reminds me."

Eneru pulled out his own cell phone and lined it up with Zoro's, back to back. He then pressed a few buttons on Zoro's and then his. Zoro stared in disbelief as his cell phone and Eneru's connected, wireless. In an instant Eneru's contact information popped on his list.

"Whoa."

"It's a new feature on new phones." Eneru grinned smugly at Zoro's phone number, "If you ever need me, call me."

"Thank you-I meant the phone." Zoro then raised the phone over his head and called Ace, "Does your phone do the wireless thing too or do I have to add the number?"

Ace politely excused his guest and walked up to Zoro. His guest followed after, hoping to get Zoro's phone number, too. The older teenager pulled out his black cell phone out of his fluffy pockets, "Mine's old. Here's my number."

"Mine's the new type." Ace's guest peeked behind Ace and aimed his cell phone at Zoro's.

A shiny red tornado whipped into the circle and when the spinning stopped, Mother poked Zoro's cheek, "Noa baby, I should be the first one to get your number. I am your Mother after all."

Zoro laughed and handed his phone since he honestly did not know how to work it. Zoro's cell phone was passed around without him knowing and when Zoro got it back after an hour his contact list was filled with names. Somebody was kind enough to categorize the contacts into groups: Co-Workers, Family, Friends, Guests, Important, and finally Real Family.

Corks popped and flew in all directions as everyone nearly drowned in the sweet tastes of champagne, wine, and many other bottle and cork beverages. Mother, Ace, Ace's guest and Paulie sat at Zoro and Eneru's table as they celebrated themselves their own bottle of wine. Eneru popped it off with a saber sword (where did Mother have all these items?) and poured it sloppily over the glasses.

Ace scooted over to Zoro's side. He cast a glance over the heaps of unwrapped boxes all around Zoro, "Hey, what did you get?"

Zoro tapped each box, "Uh, I got a watch, tons of clothes, the Nii and some of the video games, and jewelry." He leaned onto Ace's shoulder, "What did you get?"

"Hm, close to yours except for the Nii. I only have the remote." Ace showed him the game controller.

"Cool, so we can play this two player game." Zoro placed the game neatly along with the rest of the games and the back of his head bumped against Ace's arm, "Are we going to exchange gifts at Luffy's?"

"That's what you said."

Zoro smiled, "Hope you like the thing I got you."

Ace was about to answer but Eneru's large hands cut into their bubble and Zoro was pulled away, "Ace, I know you two are together but tonight he is mine."

The boss did not look pleased so just any kind host member did Ace scooted back to his lonely guest with his radiant smile. "Sorry about that." Zoro glanced back at Ace who started a conversation with his guest. Mother had told Zoro before he actually started working as a host member that usually after a month or two a host member would have a favorite guest. His memory flew back to the time when Mother ordered everyone to write down the name of the guest the hosts wanted to invite for this Christmas celebration. Ace had the most trouble so in the end Mother had to choose for him. When asked about it Ace just told him that he couldn't pick one because he already had a favorite, and soon after he said that he had kissed Zoro.

Zoro did not dwell on it during this time but let it settle a month or two and this would resurface and daunt him.

-.-.-

While Zoro and Ace had their own party on the twenty-second, everyone-especially Luffy-was counting down the days until the PARTY'S BAR Christmas Eve and Chopper's birthday party. The two dreadful long days had finally passed and Luffy's home was immediately booming with life. Luffy woke up surprisingly before the sun rose and woke everyone up to prepare for the excited evening. Makino and Luffy moved the unnecessarily tables out of the way and decorated every inch of the wall in green and red décor.

Ace, extremely tired from waking up so early, slowly drove to the closest market to buy supplies for the feast Makino and Sanji were going to fix. Since Sanji was coming over, Ace had to quickly buy all of the ingredients, drive back home, and hide in his room before he arrived. That was a pain. He was glad the hiding was all going to be over tonight.

Luffy told everyone that the party started around six in the afternoon but to Chopper and Zoro he gave them an earlier time since Chopper was busy with his business and Zoro still found some way to get lost. The plan worked and Zoro arrived on time, although admitting only to Luffy he had taken a few wrong turns. Chopper rushed into the PARTY'S BAR a few minutes later and almost startled to death when everyone gave out a happy birthday cheer. The doctor was the only one who had the most presents, while every Secret Santa exchanged gifts with other Secret Santas.

"Homemade?" Usopp asked, surprised, "The gifts can be homemade? I thought there was a no free gift rule?"

"That's because Nami said so." Luffy said as he wrapped his neck with a warm red scarf he got from Nami.

Usopp decided to not rebuttal on the subject since Nami was the ruler of all rules. "Oh well..." The reporter sighed as he handed the gift over to Robin.

Sanji handed his gift over to Usopp and turned to find himself a seat when he heard someone call his name, "Catch." He brought out his hands fast enough to get the small package into his hands. The gift wrapper had some wreath patterns all over it and it looked like it was wrapped several times to get it right. Sanji ripped the paper and inside were many different kinds of wine collars. He picked them up and laid them on the table beside them one by one, looking at individual pieces in the ceiling light before placing. All of the pieces were made out of colored glass shaped like fish and it shone a transparent color in the light.

"It's pretty." Sanji whispered.

His hands shoved into his pant pockets, Zoro blushed, "Thanks." The blond watched as Zoro sat in the seat next to him and was showing him the pieces he liked. Sanji's eyes sailed away from his Christmas presents and took a closer look at Zoro. He still had the bandage over his left eye and his cheeks were slightly sunken. The color on his skin was light, a pale tan, but not as white as his own. The rest of his body looked fine, he hoped since most of it was covered by clothes. It was much better than the sight he saw a few months ago. Zoro was getting better and Sanji suddenly felt proud.

Luffy leaped in between them and thrust the wrapped present in front of Zoro. "This is from me."

"Thanks." The green haired teen gave out a little smile when the gift was placed on his hands. Zoro fumbled with the present, his clumsy fingers ripped open the wrapping and pulled out a little black velvet box. Zoro's eyes widened more when he opened the tiny box and inside was a silver necklace with a dragon on the end with rubies embedded on its body.

"Wow." Zoro's tone of voice alerted Sanji's senses. He sounded surprised but it seemed it wasn't toward the gift. He seemed surprised because he got the gift from an unexpected person.

Nami was right between the three, her eyes shining at the necklace, "I-is that real?"

"I think so." Luffy scratched at his head, slightly embarrassed.

"'I think so?' What, I thought you bought this?"

It seemed that Luffy had spoken too much and too soon because the boy's cheeks reddened up. The boy was looking around, as if he was trying to find some help. Sanji's assumption was right; someone other than Luffy gave Zoro the necklace.

"I-I messed up." Luffy called to, in Sanji's opinion, no one in particular.

He was surprised that a voice he did not recognize answered back, "You idiot."

Everyone spun around to the stairway to see a tall man. He was in an over sized long sleeved shirt with tiny patterns of Santa Claus and reindeer on it. Sanji recognized the man at once as the freckles and the wavy black hair came into view, although most of the hair was covered in the Santa hat. Zoro rose out of his seat and stared at the man who greeted him in a warm smile. He approached Zoro and wrapped his arm around him and pulled him into an embrace, shocking everyone, Sanji mainly.

"Merry Christmas Zoro." The man whispered, making the women in the party hum in awe. Usopp was in the midst of the group, pointing fingers at Ace and forming question marks over his head.

Zoro smiled sheepishly, "Merry Christmas Ace."

"Did you like it?" Ace cast a glance at the velvet box.

"Yeah." Zoro replied with his voice rising in a happier tone, sounding relieved to know the true sender, "Thanks Ace." Ace took the tiny box and turned Zoro around. He looped the necklace around his neck and closed it with a snap. Zoro was grinning now and strongly hugged Ace one more time. Sanji and Usopp gawked at the scene while the rest were staring with calm expressions. Robin was gazing at them with a content smile.

Something was thundering in Sanji's chest but he didn't know what it was. He couldn't breathe as the taller man was so close to Zoro, his hands around the other's waist and rubbing his nose into Zoro's cheeks. His body felt he was ice, all of the warmth he just had escaped and blown away into the cold wind. The man pulled away from Zoro for a moment and turned to the group, "Sorry for not introducing myself. I am Monkey D. Ace, Luffy's brother."

"Oh!" Usopp gasped, probably wondered the same question Sanji had when he first saw him.

"Luffy's brother?"

"So this is your brother!" Nami covered her mouth, her eyes sparkling like jewels.

"Luffy, why didn't you tell us you had a brother?"

For a fraction of a second the boy's eyes flew over to Sanji and back to the group before answering, "Y-yeah...sorry about that." Luffy said, scratching his hair.

Sanji's mouth opened and closed like a drowning fish before he spoke, "H-hou...I see...so that's your brother..." He tried to shake off the nervous feeling in his gut and act like his usual self but it wasn't working. He was losing a gear, maybe a bolt. Was it too early to be close to gays or was this something else?

Ace wrapped his arms around Zoro's chest and snuggled him, "The necklace looks really good on you." Zoro didn't blush in embarrassment like how he did with Paulie so that meant he was comfortable with the man. That assumption bothered Sanji.

Not taking his eyes off of Zoro, Sanji sidled up to Luffy and whispered, trying very hard to keep his voice from shaking, "Hey Luffy...are they..."

"Yeah, they're going out." Luffy replied simply and with a grin.

Sanji was in pure blackness for a brief second. He could not, or did not, register the words Luffy had said. He did not want to believe it, but the proof was evident. He felt dizzy and wanted to sit down and huddle in a tiny ball.

Nami cried out a squeal when she asked the same question and some loud gasps from some of the men. Zoro blushed, half of his face was in red. The other half was still covered in bandages making the blush stand out more.

Luffy walked over to Zoro and handed him a large paper bag, "Merry Christmas...here's your gift. This is really from me."

"Thanks." Zoro took the wrapped gift to hide his embarrassment and began shredding the paper.

After Luffy felt content seeing Zoro's eye flew open in surprise at the whole collection of action figures from his favorite show the boy yelled, running to the middle table, "Food!"

Nami followed after Luffy, smiling happily at the scarf she made for him. All the others calmed down their nerves and retreated toward the table also, taking a plate and piling as much food it could fill. Sanji stood there like a porcelain doll, his empty, glazed eyes watching Ace who was telling Zoro to sit and wait while he went to get his dish. Finally he did collapse in one of the chairs, which happened to be the table Zoro and Ace were going to sit.

Zoro noticed Sanji's gaze and scooted his chair over to him, his hand was over his shirt. "Surprised?"

"Y-yeah," Sanji stuttered and pulled a few bangs out of his face, "Sure surprised the…the shit out of me."

Zoro grinned, "He's the friend I told you about a few days ago. He's a really great guy," he suddenly lowered his voice, "-except he's gay. Does that bother you still because you look kind of sick."

"Heh?...Oh…that doesn't bother me…" Sanji mumbled quietly. _What bothers me is that how easily he is entering your bubble, Zoro._ He shoved all of his self-resentment at the dragon necklace as if it was the poor dragon's fault.

Zoro grinned which stabbed Sanji's chest again. Ace came over and sat at the table where Sanji and Zoro were. He squeezed himself right next to Zoro, thankfully Zoro was right between them making a barrier. Ace offered a plate and Zoro started eating it, slowly and carefully. Ace, with one hand occupied with chopsticks, leaned on the other and gave a smug grin in Sanji's direction, "Are you Blakleg Sanji?"

Sanji frowned, "Yeah."

"You're pretty cute." Ace said sweetly.

Sanji tried not to grimace for Zoro's sake and forced up a smile. "Thank you."

"Zoro told me all about you. You're his first friend huh?" The word friend was strangely painful to Sanji's chest.

"Seconds." Zoro said as he got out of his seat, "Do you want me to get you something Ace?"

Ace shook his head, "No," Then he reconsidered it, "Yeah, maybe a drink. Tea." Zoro nodded and walked over to the middle table where Luffy stood there, pouring another batch of food onto his plate.

Ace smiled at Zoro's response and watched his lover with an adored look, "That's a surprise. He hasn't been eating much for a couple of days."

_He hasn't been eating much for a couple of days._ Sanji paled at the words forming in his head. The only way to know Zoro hadn't been eating for a couple of days if Ace had stayed at Zoro's home. When did he start staying over at Zoro's apartment? How long have they known each other? Was it longer than him and Zoro? The gut wrenching feeling rose to his stomach and he could not look at his food.

Sanji watched Zoro pick some rolls out of the big plate and saw him pressed his hand on his shirt again. "Hey…do you know about Zoro's condi-"

"Yeah. He told me about it."

Sanji froze. Zoro never told him anything about his heart condition at all. He recently found out but by eavesdropping. Was Zoro never planned to tell him about it?

Sanji did not notice that the man was staring at him the whole time until their eyes met, "Uh, w-what?"

Ace smiled, "You aren't comfortable with people like us huh?" Sanji felt his lip muscles twitch at the pronoun. How long did it take for Zoro to accept him and Ace as 'us'? If Sanji had referred Zoro and himself as 'us' either the other would not approve or Zoro would make a face and pointing back and forth saying, 'are you talking to me?'. The smile on Ace's face remained like a model for a perfectly beautiful masterpiece, "If you don't like our kind it's alright. I can take care of him."

For Sanji, his amicable words and speech translated to, 'Back off. Zoro is mine.' The sudden wrenching feeling in his stomach boiled up to his heart. He finally understood, now he finally understood.

Sanji thought for the longest time that Zoro needed help. He was pushing the animosity of hating gays just to get back to Zoro. He was doing all of this painstaking effort, and Zoro was actually been with someone the whole entire time. He wasn't alone. Whenever he was sick Ace was there by his side. Ace had the title of 'boyfriend,' the same rule book for a girl, the grandest title topping best friend. Sanji was but a _friend_. He wasn't important to Zoro.

Sanji wanted to laugh for being so stupid and so naive but he couldn't. Instead his stomach made tons of flip flops and the acid seemed to burn all his insides out. He had this before whenever he saw Nami talking or hanging around with Luffy. He remembered having this same feeling during Zoro's birthday party incident. He knew what it meant but that wasn't right, it couldn't be.

Why was he suddenly jealous?

Ace's grin widened when Zoro returned with spring rolls and fried rice in his plate, "You're eating a lot. That's good."

"I'm hungry." Zoro said skillfully with his mouth full.

"Eh, don't eat too much. You're going to have a stomachache."

"But it's good." Zoro sat down by Ace and continuing eating the dish he brought. Later, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Robin, and Chopper pulled their chairs to the table the three were sitting and started babbling and eating.

Chopper went up to Zoro from time to time to check on his heart rate or blood pressure, something along the lines of that. Usopp asked questions to how Ace and Zoro met and the older man just smiled and hugged Zoro, saying nothing of it. Robin sat there quietly like her usual self, listening with a glitter in her dark eyes.

Even though Sanji was sitting amongst the group, he felt as if there was an invisible wall surrounding him. He liked it actually, to be away from the unnecessary chatter he did not want to hear. It was mainly flamboyant compliments towards Ace anyways. He had other matters to do and he needed some quiet time to himself. The matter was the conclusion he had created a few minutes ago and the thorny vines of the jealous rose curled around his heart. Why was he fucking jealous?

Was it because this superior grand gentleman Monkey brother had ripped off Sanji's friend status off Zoro's list entirely? This had to be the reason because there wasn't any other.

Maybe he wasn't used to seeing his friends taken from other friends. His closest friends scarcely left with friends he did not know so this might have been a shock to him. Some reason though, he could not defy, something was telling him that his reason was wrong.

When everyone was finished eating, Usopp connected a gigantic boom box with a microchip plugged in, memory filled with millions of popular songs. Sanji usually was into dancing but tonight he wasn't in the mood. Luffy immediately leaped into the dancing area when the tables were pushed much farther back, and danced along with the hip music. Nami pulled-rather dragged-the embarrassed Chopper into it too, spinning him around along like a merry-go-round. When the music slowed down to a more romantic mood, Luffy approached Nami and Chopper. With a grin, he put out his hand in front of her, "Do you want to dance with me?"

"You can dance?" Nami asked, skeptical. She only saw him flail his arms and legs around in circles, calling it a dance.

Luffy laughed, "Ace taught me how to dance these kinds of dances. Trust me Nami."

Of course, Nami quickly took the hand and let Luffy lead the dance. Chopper used this chance to run away back to the tables, only to be dragged back out by Robin.

Ace noticed his younger brother waltzing with his hopefully-soon-to-be-girlfriend and put out his hand out for Zoro, "Would you like to dance?"

Zoro blinked at the hand and laughed scornfully, "I can't dance."

Ace still had his hand out, "Come on. I can teach you. If Luffy can learn the waltz I bet you can." He then tapped his own chest to signal Zoro's heart, "It might be good for you, too." Zoro sweat dropped and dropped his eyes over to Sanji. This was _almost_ the same situation at the Rose of Versailles when Eneru asked if he could sit at their table. He said almost because Sanji did not want to nod. He was fairly okay with Eneru and Zoro because their relationship was only host and guest. This was different; it was clearly lovers-gay lovers. Still, no matter how much he hated this, he had to put out the flame he had in his gut and quirked his lips up with vehemence.

If Nami and Luffy saw his smile they would soon realize that something was wrong with Sanji but the couple was too occupied with dancing. Zoro saw the smile as an approval so he followed after Ace to the platform. Sanji turned away and poured himself a glass of water.

If he didn't see them dance then this apparent gay hating bomb wouldn't ignite. He chugged it with one gulp and when he set it down he heard Ace's voice.

"I'll be the man and you be the woman, alright?" Sanji twitched. No matter much he cajoled himself not to he wanted to see, so while keeping his lower body completely still he moved his head back to the dance floor. The first thing Sanji saw, to his utmost despise, was Ace's hand landing smack on Zoro's hip, his fingers grazed around his ass. Sanji almost broke the glass resting in hands.

Zoro's eyes were mostly glued to the ground, trying to be careful not to step on Ace's foot. Ace, on the other hand, was watching Zoro with adoringly and chuckled whenever Zoro stumbled around and blamed it on his bandage.

Anger bubbled up to Sanji's face. He was starting to hate this party. It seemed that every time there was a get-together, he would leave home pissed off. If Luffy's brother hadn't arrived it wouldn't be so bad. Stupid Luffy's brother.

Meanwhile as Sanji was watching the couple with horribly intense eyes, Luffy finally pulled away from his happy trance and caught the sight of it. The boy was first startled as to why the blond was in such a mood until he glanced over to his brother.

_Idiot!_ Luffy shouted in his head. _Is he trying to kill Zoro?_ Luffy panicked. Deep down he knew Ace just really loved Zoro and just wanted his love to have fun, but..._Sanji's right there idiot!_ He really didn't want to ask Nami for this but if he doesn't do anything fast Sanji was going to explode. A slip of a tongue, a slip of a word and it could be fatal for Zoro.

"Nami..."

"Hm?" Nami hummed as her head rested against his warm chest. She was completely in the state of bliss. Nothing would break the spell except Luffy's voice.

"If the next song is also slow and romantic can you go dance with Sanji?" He was quickly met with Nami's eyes, full of disbelief and anguish. He put his hands out to stop her from screaming and crying, "Look." Her face remained frozen, her lips stretched tight in a frown, but she slowly moved her eyes over to where Luffy was pointing with his own eyes. Her eyes flashed with mild surprise but her disappointment remained.

"Do I have to?"

"Please, Nami."

"Don't 'please Nami' me! Why do I have to do all the comforting?"

Luffy pouted but then smiled, "I'll give you a kiss. A Merry Christmas kiss."

He waited patiently for Nami to contemplate. Finally, Nami nodded and glanced raised a finger, "-escort me home too."

Luffy beamed, "Thank you so much!"

Once they have agreed, the resumed their dancing until the song ended. The next song also a love song so Nami did her part of asking Sanji for a dance. To her surprise, the blond hesitated but after a few more sweet pleas, Sanji gave in and danced with her. The dance was quite awkward because Sanji wasn't fully into it. She felt as if she was dancing with herself. It was just one dance so she didn't complain. She was, however, surprised when after the song ended and she headed toward the table where Luffy was sitting, Sanji followed.

The blond pulled a chair for Nami to sit down and then pulled himself a seat next to Luffy. He wanted this to be more of a man-to-man conversation but since Nami knew more about secrets than he did he let it slide off. "Luffy, when did they meet?"

Luffy swallowed, "Um, wait, don't get mad at me okay!"

"I won't! Just answer me!" He hissed so the table with Ace and the others won't hear.

The boy compressed his lips and then after a sigh, he leaned in. Nami leaned in also, "Remember the day when you called me and we got in a huge fight? Yeah, right after that I called my brother and the next day we went over to see Zoro. That's where they met."

"I knew it." Sanji whispered to himself.

"Did you know that Ace attended Ohara University?" Nami chirped. Her eyes sparkled at the name. Sanji sweat dropped at how much Nami wanted to shower Ace with compliments. Ohara University was the best university in the whole region and Robin was the only teacher at the school who had attended. Maybe he should have attended Shajyou, that would have raised his status a little. Nami elbowed Luffy in the ribs, "Are you going to Ohara?"

"If I'm smart enough."

"I can help you."

"Hello?" Sanji waved a hand between them, "We were talking about Monkey D. Ace."

"Sorry Sanji. What else you want to know about him?"

"How much does he know about the curse?"

Luffy paused for a second to think it over, and in the end he shrugged. "M-maybe...a lot?"

Nami giggled, "I kind of like Ace and Zoro being together. It's cute."

"I like it too." Luffy grinned, "I know Ace will take good care of him." Sanji felt his blood turn cold again. A rock themed Christmas song played and Nami got up to dance, "Is that all you want to know?"

"Y-yeah. Thanks." Luffy replied with an 'okay' and joined after Nami.

-.-.-

Everyone sang some Christmas songs and when the clock struck nine it was time to leave. Sanji was like a ghost as he floated out of his seat and began collecting his stuff swiftly, but slowly. He was about to leave when Ace stopped him and reached out a hand, "It was nice to meet you. Merry Christmas."

"M-merry Christmas…" Sanji tried to act friendly, but his voice ended up grated and dry.

Zoro bumped against Ace and grinned at Sanji, "Hey, Merry Christmas Sanji! Hope you have a great break."

Sanji naturally grinned to Zoro's reply, "Yeah, I will." He focused only on Zoro and not how Ace had his arms around him, "Are you going home after this?"

Zoro turned to the tables, "No, we're going to help clean up." Sanji's perfect smile twitched a little. _We're?_

The trio shared another goodbye before they separated, Sanji walked outside while Ace entered first and Zoro followed after. How Sanji managed to keep a smile on his face was a miracle. When Sanji dropped his hand to his side, he felt the same crushing feeling in his chest again. The blond finally released his painfully forced smile down to a tight frown. Monkey D. Ace, oh how he hated that man. No, he didn't hate him just because he was gay, it was because how easily he was able to get Zoro to befriend him, actually end up being more than friends, faster and easier than Sanji. If the man knew about Zoro's condition, he must know more about him.

This wasn't a time for Sanji to back down and be intimidated by what Zoro's mother did to him and to act loose, thinking that if he waited patiently Zoro would eventually open his heart and spill out the truth. He needed to act fast but safe. He wasn't going to hop over the border of the land of gay and homos yet, but he wanted to step his foot on it. At this rate he was going to lose against Ace and he was going to take Zoro away from him. That sounded so gay, but he didn't care. The thought that Zoro was leaving him again tugged at his awkward heart. He was going to like _their kind_ and he was going to do it.

**To Be Continued**


	30. The Forbidden Word

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. **

Sanji awoke to a loud banging on the door. His eye narrowed as he scanned around the room, fishing through his blurred mind to realize it was his own room. He reached for the analog clock on his drawer and glared at the hands to read the time. It was ten minutes before six, way too early to heal away all of the fatigue and stress he gained from last night's party. The banging continued.

His temper rose quickly like molten lava and he shouted at the door. "What?"

The pounding stopped. "Merry Christmas! Thought I'll wake you up so we could open presents." Sanji knew Patty was just being generous to wake him up early so the whole family could gather around the Christmas tree and open presents, but he was not in the mood. His anger was boiling the more he thought about it. He wanted to yell and cuss out loud, but this wasn't Patty's fault.

Sanji grabbed a fistful of blankets, "Thanks, but I'm not in the mood."

"What? But Sanji-"

"I'll be there in an hour or so, but not now. You guys can open presents without me." Sanji tried to even out his voice, but it was very hard to do.

There was silence on the other side and Sanji feared that Patty heard the anger in his tone. Patty finally answered, "Oh, alright. We'll leave the presents under the tree, yah?"

"Yeah, thanks." Once he heard Patty's footsteps descend the stairs, Sanji got up and dressed out of his pajamas and into something more casual. He picked worn out gray pants and a plain white long sleeved t-shirt with his favorite music band symbol drawn in the middle. When he pulled the shirt down, his cell phone started to ring. Sanji recognized the ringtone, so his mouth twisted into a frown. He didn't want to pick up the phone, but if he didn't there was a chance Koune would not tell him the secret in helping Zoro.

He answered the phone, "Hey Koune. Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Eve, for me that is. Did I get the time zone right?"

Sanji glanced back at the clock, "Yeah yeah you got it." Every year, the Emerson family traveled to the other side of the country to meet with David Emerson's family. He heard many tales from Koune about the wonderful private lodge located high up in the mountains and how Koune could snowboard there as long as he liked. Koune's father's family was huge and so did the amount of gifts Koune received. Every year, Sanji and Koune shared more than hours on a conversation just on the topic about Christmas presents.

There was a chuckle, "I'm guessing you were about to open presents?"

"Kind of. Actually, I just woke up."

"Really? That's surprising. You always wake up early on Christmas Day." Koune chuckled again and Sanji stayed quiet, "Did something bad happened at the Christmas Eve Party?"

Sanji pursed his lips, "No, nothing bad happened. I had fun."

"Doesn't sound like it. Tell me, what happened? Did the fag dance like a stripper?"

Sanji realized that Koune referred the 'fag' to 'Zoro' and his blood boiled to a dangerous level. Thanks to Koune, it also brought back the memories of last night of seeing Ace teaching Zoro how to dance. He was feeling sick. "N-no..." he took a deep breath to prevent his voice from shaking, "_Zoro_ was acting just like the rest of us. Oh yeah, he was my Secret Santa and he gave me some _really_ _nice_ wine collars."

There was dead silence on the phone and Sanji knew he made Koune angry or jealous, whichever the two. He didn't care at this point. It was Koune's fault to bring in the 'My Brother is Shit' topic and Sanji was doing his part of protecting his friend. He stayed under the border line since Koune's promise prevented him of doing so. His body started to shake slightly however.

"Hmph, I see. Well I glad you had fun." Koune's tone of voice was quick and it was as if he forced the word out.

Sanji tried his best to lighten his voice, "I did. Uh, look. Call me back tomorrow and we could talk about presents, since you haven't opened them yet."

The attempt worked because Koune chuckled, "You better open your presents by then."

"I will." His greeting was cut off abruptly by Koune. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. Why was his heart beating in fear whenever he made Koune angry? _Because whatever you inflict, it all returns to Zoro._ The voice answered for him. Sanji clicked his tongue and he suddenly paled after repeating what the thought had said. Was Koune attacking Zoro right this moment? Quickly, he punched a few buttons on his cell phone. He found Zoro's name in the contact list and pressed the 'dial' button. He held it to his ear and waited. His heart started to pound loudly, nearly blocking the rings. What was going on? This never happened when he called Zoro. Sanji took a deep breath and meditated, calming himself down. When the ringing was abruptly stopped, his heartbeat quickened again.

When he heard Ace's voice, the resided anger exploded, "Hey! Merry Christmas Blakleg Sanji."

"M-Merry Christmas..." _you fucking bastard!_ Sanji held his tongue.

"Hold on, let me get Zoro." Ace's voice grew faint and Sanji assumed the man had covered the phone with his hand to muffle out the sound. In those few seconds, the blond was rounding up the profanity and antipathy like wild horses.

The sounds were clear and it was Zoro, "Hey Sanji! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas!" Sanji was startled to hear how happy his voice sounded. Zoro chuckled and that brought the weird butterflies half fluttering and half crawling around his stomach. Well, Zoro's voice sounded healthy and he didn't cough, which meant that Koune was not attacking him. Good, maybe Koune had other family members to throw his temper tantrum on. "What's up?"

Words rolled around randomly like marbles, "H-How's your fever?"

"I feel better now, thanks."

"H-how about your eye?"

"I changed the bandage this morning and it's almost healing." There was a brief silence, "Did you just call me to ask me that?"

"No! I uh, Koune called me just a few minutes ago and I kind of pissed him off. So, I wanted to make sure you were okay..." his voice trailed off and he fell silent. He touched his face and was shocked on how hot it was. Why? _Just hurry up and change the subject! _"I-I was wondering! I heard from Koune that during winter break, he visits his-I mean your guy's-dad's family. Do you go there, too?"

It took a while for Zoro to answer. "Oh, that? Yeah, I went too."

"Really?" Sanji sighed of relief. He didn't want to imagine Zoro as a young boy staying all alone in the huge home all through the holiday season. "How was it? I-I kind of want to hear your side."

"Horrible. Hated it."

"Why?"

"I wasn't allowed to play outside and Dad's family picked on me and stuff…but-" there was silence on the other side and Sanji heard him take a breath. The topic was probably bringing back Zoro's hated memories, and for some reason Zoro stopped talking whenever it had something to do with his past, "-we had a lot of cousins so I had a lot of fights with them. _That_ was fun."

Sanji chuckled at Zoro's sarcastic remark. "What are you going to do for this week?"

"Hn…stay home, watch Kouhaku maybe?"

He had to say it, "-with Ace?"

"Yeah." Sanji frowned, "What are you going to do?"

"The same."

"Hn…" There was a voice calling Zoro in the background and Sanji knew it wasn't toward Lucifer, "Sorry Sanji, I got to go. We're going shopping."

We're.

Why was that word strikingly annoying?

"O-okay. See you on New Year's." The blond heard Zoro mumble a response and hung up his cell phone. Sanji stared at the LCD screen and then fell sideways onto the bed, like how trees fell when lumberjacks cut them down. Sanji sighed and rolled over on his back. He was sighing a lot these days.

-.-.-

Sanji didn't notice he had fallen asleep until his cell phone lighted up and starting singing an upbeat ringtone. The blond stretched his arm to reach for the smooth surface again and flipped open the phone. Sanji stared, his blank eyes reflecting no emotions whatsoever and put the phone to his ear, "Hey."

"Merry Christmas!" Sanji nearly threw the phone away from the high pitched cheer. His heart lighted up when he heard Nami's voice, but it overlapped with Luffy. Apparently, they were meeting each other during Christmas Day. His heart sank into the depths of the ocean.

"What…?"

"Did you open your presents?"

"Not yet."

"Not yet? But it's almost ten!" Luffy screamed in disbelief.

"I know. I overslept."

"But it's Christmas! No one oversleeps during Christmas!"

Sanji 's frown sagged even more, "Well...thanks for waking me up."

"You're welcome! Oh, hey, do you want to come to my house? I got a game and we could take turns playing it! It's multi-player!"

"I'll think about it."

"Cool! Call me when you change your mind! Bye Sanji!" At the 'bye Sanji,' three voices were in sync, so he heard the angelic voice one last time. Sanji closed the phone, dropped it down the side of the bed, and he rolled over some more. The Christmas presents Zeff and Patty were saving were probably waiting for him, but he didn't feel at all excited to open them yet. He remembered having this feeling, and he hated it. Maybe sleep, really deep sleep, would make it go away. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine what sugarplum fairies really looked like.

-.-.-

Luffy flipped his cell phone closed and turned around to his two friends who were both setting up the new game system in his room. He shook his head. "He's not coming."

"He's not?...Hn, that doesn't sound good." Usopp hissed as he plugged the AC adapter in the system.

"I know. And he said he didn't open his presents yet."

"That's even worse." Usopp turned the television on and gave a disapproving glance at Nami, "Nami, what did you do?"

"What?" Nami sat up from the bed and put her hands on her hips, "What do you mean by that?"

"No offense Nami, but whenever you have a fight with Sanji, he gets depressed like this."

"Really?" She rolled her eyes, "This is why I don't like him that much-oh, don't say that to him. But I didn't say anything!" Nami sat back down and picked up her own controller.

Luffy sat on the floor, with his knees crossed in a pretzel style. He grabbed one of the controllers and selected three players, "You sure? Anything about him being ugly, not liking him...not my type...he's annoying?"

"No, I didn't. I was with you, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Good point there."

Usopp finished choosing a character to play with and suddenly dropped the controller. He pressed his temple, "Hey hey hey! I think my newspaper scoop senses are tingling, and I think Sanji's in love!"

"In love?" Nami screamed and dropped her controller too.

"Not just Nami, he has another one?" Luffy gasped.

Nami and Luffy both exchanged looks and their eyes veered back to Usopp, "Who?"

Usopp frowned, "My scoop senses aren't _that_ strong."

Luffy stopped the video game before the announcer even started speaking and spun his body to look directly at the others. "Do you guys have any idea? Maybe he flirted with someone and didn't go well. That's why he's depressed."

Nami sighed of relief, "Well, good thing the blame's not on me...hnn...what grade is she in? One-year maybe?"

"I don't remember him hanging out with some one-years...I see him hanging out with more of the second-years..." Luffy stated.

"None of my friends talked about Sanji flirting with them..." Nami said as she twirled the controller stick.

"Oh!" Usopp snapped his fingers. Luffy and Nami scooted in toward Usopp. Even though Sanji called Usopp's news, 'crap,' majority of the one-years believed in Usopp's tales-especially the juicy ones because seventy percent of it were true. The reporter cleared his voice from the sudden audience, "Well, I heard from second-years that he was talking to some students around the same year as him. They said he looked worried, or in a hurry for something."

"Did you ask what he was in a hurry for?"

"He never specified, but they're guessing it's a person by the way he only asked these questions during breaks."

Luffy leaned back, his arms crossed over his chest, "This is serious. He's in love all right."

"So...this time he likes a second-year?"

"I wonder who that is..."

"Let's go ask!" Luffy announced excitedly. Nami and Usopp stared at the boy and turned away, cocking their heads to the side. Luffy was shocked from the cold treatment and crawled over to them, "What? D-Did I say something wrong?"

"Luffy, that's not a good idea."

"Yeah...sometimes when you hook people up, relationships end really quickly."

"I didn't say that!"

"But you were planning to, didn't you?" Nami and Usopp leered.

"Well..." Luffy scratched his head, lost at words.

Nami put the controller on her lap, "If we see Sanji-kun with a girl and their relationship is not working, _then_ we'll help. But right now, it sounds like Sanji-kun's just got dumped by her."

"Wow, a girl who doesn't like Sanji, the Prince of Toukai? What a weirdo!" Usopp cackled.

"Are you calling me weird?" Nami shouted.

"No, no..."

"But..." Luffy started, his fingers playing around the controller, "Can we just call him and ask if he likes somebody?" This time, the two spun their heads around, their face in an unreadable expression, and then Usopp scrambled over for the phone.

"We're just going ask."

"Yup."

"Don't say anything about hooking them up, okay?"

"All right." Luffy pressed the numbers on the phone and clicked it on speaker phone.

Nami grinned, "I'm going to ask the question."

Usopp's jaw dropped, "No way! Sanji's going to get crushed!"

"Oh, I don't care. He needs to know that I have no feelings for him."

-.-.-

Sanji was dozing off to sleep when he heard the same ringtone from his cell phone. He groaned as he reached for it and even groaned in the phone, "What?"

"Hello!"

"H-hello?"

"So, here you go..." there was a rustle of fabric. Their voices sounded distant and more mechanical so he suspected they were putting the cell phone on speaker.

Sanji's heart fluttered when he heard Nami's voice, "Ne, Sanji-kun."

"What is it Nami-san?"

"This is hard for me to say..." Sanji suddenly gripped his cell phone hard. The poor phone creaked softly in pain. What was she going to say? Was she going to confess her love in front of Luffy and Usopp? Sanji sucked in his breath and his room was dead silent. The only thing he heard was quiet inaudible whispers in his phone.

And then, Nami asked, "Do you like someone?"

"…E-Excuse me?"

"Do you like someone?" He didn't want her to repeat what she just said. His heart took way too many trips heading down and the last one was a mighty blow.

"W-what do you mean...? I...I of course love you-"

"No, not me, someone else. Don't lie to me Sanji-kun. We all know you like someone else. We heard rumors."

"What are you talking about-"

"I said, don't lie."

"Yeah!" Luffy butted in the conversation, his voice crackling in the phone, "We heard from second-years! It has to be a second-year right? Because if you want help we can-" the boy's voice was muffled and pulled away from the phone.

"So, who are you interested in?" Usopp piped up.

Sanji shook his head, realized they couldn't see him, and spoke up, "I...really Nami-san, I don't know what you guys are talking about."

No one replied and it freaked Sanji out for a second until Luffy answered again, "Hm...Okay, but until you bring up courage to tell us who it is, we'll wait. A-And we'll root for you! Bye Sanji!" He heard Nami and Usopp also call out bye before the line went dead.

The phone fell off of his fingers and onto the floor, still flipped open. Sanji's eyes stared at the window. He was scrambling for the sentences he heard from his friends and put them together. After clearing up his mind, he turned to his hands.

Who?

I'm in love with who?

I love somebody else? Not Nami-san?

Who?

Sanji searched for his mind, paging through his memory album to find the pictures of all of the ladies he had seen, went out with, kissed with, hugged with, and slept with. But nothing clicked in his mind; all of the portraits were like blurry images. He ran his hand roughly through his hair and closed his eyes shut, probing his mind harder, trying to find any women he had even glanced, but none sparkled his attention. And then realization sank in. Most of the second-years knew about the rumors. That meant most of the whole school knew that Sanji liked somebody who Sanji himself didn't know.

Well that sucked.

But if he protested, the stupid rumor would fade away and he would have nothing to worry about. That was done with; he had other things to worry about. He finally unscrewed the cap that kept the anger bottled inside and he let it melt into his body. That man, Monkey D. Ace, was swarming his mind like a virus. He and Zoro were living together in that apartment for a whole month and Sanji didn't know a thing about it!

_Isn't it your fault that you literally boasted the fact that you hate fags?_ His more intellectual mind butted in. Sanji wanted to shout back at it, but the unleashed fury shriveled down to ash. It was true. If he wasn't so sensitive toward homosexual people then Luffy wouldn't hide the fact that his older brother was gay. And because Luffy had to hide the fact that his brother was gay, then Zoro had to hide also because he _was_ gay and he didn't want to spill the beans about his lover being Luffy's brother. All so that Luffy would stay as Sanji's friend. It was confusing but it made sense.

So that fact was settled in his hard skull of his, what was Sanji expected to do? From what he remembered, he already despised men liking other men. He had picked on, belabored and even humiliated the men who had interest in him. How as he going to flip his own personality around so that he would, at least, be comfortable and open to allow _those types of people_ to be near him? This was _much_ easier said than done. He allowed Zoro, yes, because Zoro was special.

_Why was Zoro special? _

He was special because he had the deadly curse.

_Was that the only reason?_

Sanji furrowed his eyebrow and glared at no one in particular. "What am I talking about?" he shook his head, "First, everyone thinks I have a secret admirer and now I'm having a conversation with myself? What is wrong with me today?" He threw his fist into his mattress to shut everything up, especially his mind. He couldn't do this on his own. He needed someone to help him, find the roads to turn him to the right direction.

The blond leaned against the bed and pulled down a frown, "I guess he's the only one I could ask..."

-.-.-

Zoro put the phone back to its place and he sat there, pressing his hand over his heart. Today, it was thumping wildly like loud drums. Sanji was worried about him? Why did those words made him so happy? He was glad, just that he had trouble breathing. His heart beat was beating in perfect beats which troubled him, since he never breathed this way before.

"Ace, help." He gasped out, pressing his hands tighter into his chest.

Whatever Ace was doing in the living room, he had abandoned it and was already at Zoro's side. Strong arms wrapped around him like a warm blanket, "What happened? Did Blakleg-"

"No," Zoro shook his head, "He didn't say them. It's the complete opposite."

Ace raised an eyebrow, "The complete opposite? As in what?" He did notice that Zoro was not coughing out blood, a sign that no one had said any of the words. Then why was Zoro breathing weird?

"Sanji was talking to Kou earlier and said something that pissed him off, so he called me to check to see if I was okay." Zoro looked up, "See? It's not bad. He was just worried about me." Ace fell silent and his hand held Zoro tighter. "Ace, that hurts."

"Oh, sorry." He released his grip. He rubbed Zoro's back, "Are you going to be alright? It's going to be a fifteen minute walk to the store."

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be okay." Zoro smiled, "It's turning back to normal already."

The older teen placed his hand over Zoro's chest to make sure he wasn't lying. Zoro was right; the beatings were off and confusing-all back to normal. Ace smiled a warm smile, "Okay then." He gave Zoro a quick kiss and got up. Zoro blushed and followed after Ace.

He didn't tell Ace, but the weird heartbeat returned.

-.-.-

Walking to the mall was a breeze for Zoro, which Ace was greatly thankful for. They both bundled themselves up for the icy cold breeze that blew through the town. They thought about wearing the cashmere scarf a guest had given to them for a Christmas present but in the end decided to wear a simple plaid patterned scarf (cotton) over their thick coats. The mall was still decorated with the festive Christmas decorations so there were many crowds window shopping.

Zoro and Ace rushed into the market place to get what they needed for the New Year. This was also going to be Zoro's first year celebrating New Year's, so Ace wanted to make it a little bit special.

Ace squeezed out from the crowds of families with Zoro following right behind him. There was a pocket of open space in the food court, so he let the younger one to catch his breath there. Luckily, Ace found a vacant bench next to the rows upon rows of capsule machines. He took Zoro by the hand and led him to the benches. When Zoro sat down, Ace patted him on the shoulder, "Wait here okay. Don't move from this spot."

"Oh, okay but where are you going?"

Ace grinned, "A little surprise." He gave Zoro a quick kiss before he rushed back into the mob of shoppers.

Zoro leaned back, raising his head to stare mindlessly toward the white ceiling. He closed his eyes and he could hear many voices all around him: teenagers laughing, children giggling, a child screaming at the top of its lungs so it could nag on their parents, parents yelling at their child to stop fooling around, housewives jabbering to one another about what they had given their husbands on Christmas. He couldn't hear the trouble making voices today. It was getting hot so he tugged down his scarf and stopped. Someone sat next to him. He opened one eye and saw that it was just a normal high school girl. He relaxed and since he didn't have much to do, he took a good look at her.

She was just one of those really average girls with shoulder length brown hair tied up in a short ponytail. Today was exceptionally cold but she wore a soft pink short sleeved top with a low v neck to show off her cleavage. Instead of long pants, she had on a skimpy miniskirt. Zoro readjusted his scarf because just looking at her gave him shivers. Quite a few men glanced toward her direction when she crossed her beautiful slender legs. He felt the air around her and she was in the same situation as he was.

"You waiting for someone?" Zoro asked.

Her eyes only moved and it narrowed, eying him suspiciously, "Yeah, so what?" She was probably assuming him to be a delinquent who was taking heavy doses of illegal drugs just by his hair, the bandage on his left eye, and the hollowed cheeks. His assumption was right since she scooted away from him. The girl suddenly reminded him of his mother.

"I was just asking." He pulled up a smile while gripping at his coat.

She made a disgusted face and spat at him, "Mind your own business, creep!" Zoro pretended he didn't hear that-but he did. He caught the mouthful of blood in his mouth and slowly swallowed it down. The girl had scooted until she was on the end of the bench, pulled out her cell phone, and started to text. Zoro held a hand over his mouth in case it spilled and discreetly wiped it with the back of his hand. The curse was getting worse. Even strangers were affecting him.

"Hey baby. I'm over here." Zoro and the girl both raised their heads to see the man, who Zoro guessed was the girl's boyfriend. He scrutinized the man from head to toe. He was worse of a delinquent than he was. A pretty grin spread over her little face as she leaped out of her seat and into the man's arms.

"Sarkis! You're late!"

"Nuh-uh, look! Just in time!" Zoro rolled his eyes. Who would meet someone fourteen minutes past the hour? Getting tired of seeing the idiot lovebirds, Zoro turned away to find something else to stare at. Their voices were rather obnoxiously louder than he thought.

"You're so funny!" The girl giggled, "That's what I love about you!"

_Zukkin!_

Zoro's eyes shot open and he squeezed the coat so hard, his knuckles were turning white. His whole body started to shake, trembling as her words echoed in his head. It had revived the old memory he had tucked away far in his head. It was absolutely clear.

It was Father's Day and the teacher told the class to make a card for their father. Zoro already had known that his father would only appreciate Koune's father's day gift so he decided to make one for his uncle. He drew the sky, the grass, and a house; things that all of the students in his class were drawing. He also drew two stick figures and scribbled the top of their heads in green. Before he called his teacher that he was finished, he took one last look at his classmates' cards.

Along with the hearts, everyone had written three words in the blue sketchy sky. He didn't want to feel left out, so Zoro wrote it too.

I love you.

That was what he was showing to his uncle before he was shoved onto the floor, his voice muffled by his uncle's hand. The large poster he saw in his dream was the giant Father's Day card he had given to his uncle. This was what his uncle was warning him about.

"...the Word of Death..." Zoro's lips moved slowly, "I-Is..." He felt his eyes burn from the tears that were about to fall. The word that usually brought people together would bring an end to his life. He wasn't allowed to say it because if he did then Sanji would immediately say the last and final sentence. "S-so that means I-"

_-can never say, "I love you."_

_Because Sanji hated fags._ Zoro covered his mouth to suppress his cough. He bent over as gagged; his lungs were on fire when it had stopped. He closed his fist to hide the blood covered hand and stuffed it in his coat pocket. With his clean hand, he wiped the sweat and tears off his face. Now he understood why he had kept this important memory for so long.

"...Jii-san..." Zoro's voice trembled, "Why..."

He pulled his hand away from his face and saw sneakers. He followed it up and saw Ace. The older teen smiled and lifted a box for Zoro to see, "Surprise! I preordered a Christmas cake! It has Santa decorations and everything!" When Zoro didn't respond, Ace saw the paleness on Zoro's face he didn't see then, "Zoro?"

"I-It's just the heat. I'll be okay." Zoro stood, realized he was still shaking and fell back down.

Ace tucked the box under his arm and pulled Zoro up by the other, "You don't look so good. C-Come on, let's go home. When you get better we could eat the cake." Zoro just nodded as an answer and let Ace lead him out of the mall.

He couldn't tell Ace. His throat tightened and the words fell back down. He never kept any secrets with Ace before. Why couldn't he say this one?

_Dokun...Dokun..._

His heart pounded painfully in his ears the same way it did when he was around with Sanji.

**To Be Continued**

**Japanese word: Kouhaku = (紅白) Abbreviated from the word, Kouhaku Utagassen = 紅白歌合戦. A variety show only aired on New Year's Eve. Popular singers are chosen to sing in the three to four hour show (Being chosen to sing in the Kouhaku Utagassen is an honor). The singers are separated into teams: the red team (紅) and the white team (白) - usually red is ladies and the white is the gentlemen. (gay people go either way. I've seen gay men join the red team) Viewers can vote which team was the best by phone. Nowadays, viewers could vote on the phone and through the remote control (on the specified hour, viewers could press the colored buttons on their remote control to vote).  
**


	31. Dogs Will Always Be Man's Best Friend

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

The walk back to Zoro's apartment was silent. Ace held the tiny box close to his body like a warm teddy bear. His eyes stayed on the road ahead of them, but from time to time, he took a few glances toward his lover. Zoro hadn't said a word since they had left the mall. Usually, the younger teen would get excited when Ace brought a surprise and couldn't keep his eyes off it. Today, the only time he had his eyes on the cake was when Ace first showed it to him. Something had happened while he was gone, but what? Why wasn't Zoro telling him anything? Ace hung his head low and continued on the silent walk, hoping that whatever was in Zoro's mind right now was going to be cleared soon.

The torturous stillness dragged on even when they entered the apartment. Ace set the box onto the dining room table. He listened to the sound of running water from the bathroom sink. Was he cleaning himself? He had noticed that Zoro had his left hand stuffed in his coat pocket the whole trip home.

Did he cough again? Ace shoved his hand through his hair, _Why isn't he telling me...?_ He snapped out from his thought process when Zoro walked into the dining room with heavy footsteps. Lucifer tailed right behind his master like a shadow and stopped when Zoro stopped.

Zoro raised his head and he pulled up a smile, "Sorry for acting all weird and stuff..." he scratched his hair, "I forgot I'm not used to crowds."

Relief spread down Ace's body and his nerves loosened up. He left the table and leaned down to Zoro's face and planted a quick kiss, "Don't scare me like that." Zoro's face went scarlet but he stood on his toes to kiss him back. Ace patted Zoro's head, "Hey, do you want to see the cake and eat it too?" Zoro nodded and followed behind him.

The Christmas cake was indeed adorable. It was shaped into a log and the whip cream was spread over the sponge cake to make it look like bark. Cute sugar decorations were placed around the tree. When Ace cut a slice of cake, he plucked a Santa Claus shaped sugar ornament and placed it in Zoro's plate. Zoro grinned like a child in a candy store and he poked the little figure. They both ate the cake together, sitting side by side on the couch. The sponge was chocolate flavored; it melted into their mouths like butter. The sweetness was not overpowering so Zoro went back to the cake to have another slice.

When Zoro was finished, he suddenly clasped his hands together, "I forgot," he turned to Ace, "your Christmas present. Wait here." He set the plate aside and sauntered down the hall to his bedroom. Ace set his plate down also. He folded his arms across his chest, wondering what Christmas present Zoro had planned to give him.

"What do you think he'll give me?" He asked to Lucifer, who lay on his stomach and glanced up at Ace with tired eyes. The dog stared at the older teen for a second before closing them again, clearly not interested in the subject. Ace grinned when Zoro returned with a red and white plaid paper bag.

"The bag's cute."

Zoro frowned, "I guess the store clerk thought I was going to give it to some girl."

Ace laughed, "That happens," he reached his arms out to receive the bag, "so, can I open it?"

"Yeah." Zoro sat next to Ace and even snuggled up close. The older teen felt butterflies in his stomach. When he saw the childish smile on Zoro's face, Ace's heartbeat pulsed faster.

"T-the scar is almost gone," Ace pushed his mind off his palpitating heart, "Do you still want the bandage?"

Zoro brushed his hand over his eye to feel the scar, "It's almost gone, so I'll just rub cream." He voice trailed off when Ace ripped the tape off the top and the paper bag opened its mouth.

Ace smiled when his hand pulled up and it started to jingle. It was a cell phone strap with a tiny black dog with an orange bandana. It wore a shiny orange bell dangling together at the end. Everything except the bells was made out of some kind of glass. Right in the middle of the bandana was a sparkling gem stone.

"It looks just like Lucifer." Upon the name, the Labrador lifted his head but he saw that they weren't looking at him, so he slumped back down.

"Your favorite color's orange right?"

"Yeah." Ace replied as he pulled out his cell phone and attached the new strap. When he showed it to Zoro, he was surprised to see Zoro's own cell phone with an identical cell phone strap but his dog had a green bandana.

"Hou," the older teen mused, "pair look?" Zoro nodded and Ace fell into silence. This wasn't his first time to receive a matching gift. He got quite a few from both genders. Ace never appreciated it. He felt as if he was confined because the pair item fettered his freedom. This time, it was different. Ace felt the chain connecting them together and he even wrapped it tighter around himself so that the distance between him and Zoro were closer. He never wanted to let go of him.

Zoro stuffed his cell phone back into his pocket. The older teen put his cell phone away also and his hands empty, he reached out and pulled Zoro onto his lap. Now face to face, Ace titled his head up to nip and kiss Zoro's neck. The gentle affection tickled Zoro and he squirmed around.

"Thanks Zoro."

Zoro blushed and hugged Ace's upper body, "I'm glad you liked it."

Ace couldn't breathe but he didn't complain because his face was smashed into Zoro's chest. It was ironic that he loved listening to the broken up heartbeat as if it were a music box. He closed his eyes and let his ears absorb the mixture of soft and harsh beatings.

When Zoro finally released him, Ace brushed his hand over Zoro's cheek, "Zoro, I'm sorry but I have to leave for a few hours. Luffy and Makino are waiting for me to come home so they could open presents. Will you be alright?"

Zoro smiled, "Of course."

His lover had said this before Ace left to borrow some books from the Ohara University Library. When he came back, the floor was covered in puddles of blood, Zoro was in fresh bandages and wounds, and his fever had risen to forty degrees. He felt remorseful for leaving Zoro fighting all by himself, so he felt extremely doubtful when he heard those same words.

Ace had known from before that Zoro had the tendency to say things that weren't true. It had been a habit for Zoro to say he was fine when he was not, so people would leave him alone.

Ace leaned in until their foreheads touched and he gently pressed his hand against Zoro's chest. The younger teen shivered lightly and let out a quiet sigh.

"Did you hear their voices?"

Zoro laughed cheerfully, "Ace, I'm fine. Don't worry about it," he dropped his eyes toward Lucifer, "besides, if something does happen, Lucifer's going to save me. He can bite." Lucifer snorted, pleased that his master complimented him.

"Are you sure that wasn't the reason why you looked so sick?"

"No, I told you Ace. Crowds make me sick." Zoro pulled Ace to his feet and gave him a kiss. Ace suddenly felt dizzy so he steadied himself together. "I'll be fine." He was obstinate with the answer because he didn't want to Ace to have dark clouds over his head while he was spending Christmas time with his family. The words finally sank into the older teen and he surrendered, bringing up a smile.

"Fine fine, you win Zoro." Ace chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips, "If you get lonely, give me a call alright?" Zoro nodded and got up with him. They both first took a trip to the kitchen to clean the dishes and to put the uneaten half of the cake in the fridge. Then, Ace went to their room to collect a few bags of presents he had in store for Makino and Luffy.

Ace slipped on his sneakers and when he turned around Zoro was waiting for him at the front door step. He smiled and gave Zoro one last, but long kiss. Ace pulled away first and brushed his hand along Zoro's neckline, said a few soothing words and before the door closed on itself. The green haired teen touched his lips where Ace had last kissed and smiled a small smile.

When Zoro returned to the living room, he threw himself onto the couch and rolled onto his back. He stared at the ceiling absentmindedly, well sort of. He had something in his mind that was bothering him and it would not leave him alone. A faint scratching sound reached his ears and before he recognized what it was, Lucifer leaped onto the couch also.

"Lucifer!" Zoro shouted in surprise as the dog made himself comfortable. He never scolded Lucifer for anything because he didn't want the dog to experience what he had to go through, so Lucifer got a bit haughty when the two were alone. His pet sometimes went into an adorable stage and would constantly wanted Zoro to pet or snuggle him. This was one of those times. The dog nudged his head against Zoro's chest, motioning him to pet him. Zoro obeyed to Lucifer's silent plea and brushed his hand across the short fur. The dog closed its eyes and for a second it seemed to grin.

A smile naturally formed on Zoro's face also. He petted the dog's head and back gently and Lucifer's tail began to wag with the rhythm. Zoro closed his eyes as he inhaled a short intake of air.

"Na Lucifer," one of the dog's eyes opened and he seemed to say, 'yes I'm listening' so he continued, "Long ago, when Jii-san was still alive, he told me a word I can't say. Can you believe it? If I ever say that word to someone I love, it's like committing instant suicide. And I completely forgot what it was." Lucifer suddenly raised his head and looked at Zoro carefully so he quickly added, "I remember now, so I won't...be saying it in front of people." Lucifer looked relieved and lowered his head again.

Zoro sat up, dragging the heavy dog with him. He continued to stroke his pet's shiny coat, "I know you're going to keep your mouth shut, so I'm not afraid of telling this to you." Now the dog opened his other eye and was now staring intensely.

The teen leaned back against the couch, "It's 'I love you.'" Zoro was of course surprised on how easily the word spilled out of his mouth but he was more surprised on how pretty it sounded. It warmed his weakened heart to the point he was feeling ticklish.

If he didn't have this curse, he wanted to say this word over and over again. If it made him feel this happy, maybe others would feel the same way. There was a bashful looking smile on Zoro's face but when the images of his parents crossed his mind, it suddenly fell. It was such a beautiful word, but he had never once heard these words from his parents. He shoved down the sadness that welled up his throat and squeezed Lucifer. He buried his face in its hair and took slow breaths. The pet sensed something sad had surfaced around Zoro.

Lucifer had lived watching Zoro grow up in that death chamber-like home. When he saw a blackish red air surrounding Lady Emerson, he desperately wanted to warn Zoro, but Lucifer was always forced out of the house. He had bit her once when she nearly strangled his master to death, which was why he was locked out, unable to save him. Whenever he heard his screams and the pungent scent of blood hit his keen nose hard like a sledgehammer, Lucifer grieved and felt ashamed for being so powerless. When it was over and Lucifer was allowed to enter inside to see the miserable aftermath, snuggling and comforting his master was all he could offer. His master never complained, just brought him closer and drenched his coat in blood and tears.

The Labrador whined and licked Zoro's face. The hot tongue startled Zoro and he woke up from the melancholy reverie. Zoro chuckled and patted Lucifer's head, "Thanks buddy." Reminiscing the past, it brought up the thought and Zoro cast his eyes to the calendar sitting on the table. It was a desk calendar he bought when he moved in the Skypiea apartment. He most favorite manga series was 'Ryu-ball' but he was also fascinated in a new manga called 'Two Piece'. Throughout the year, he had been buying 'Ryu-ball' designed calendars, but next year he was planning to buy the desk calendar with 'Two Piece' characters. A change for once-and he also started to love a certain character and he found out that the next year's calendar featured him in most of all of the months.

Matching the month, the characters all wore Santa hats and snow was the background. Today was Christmas and seven more days later and it was a new month. From the incident at Rose of Versailles, he miraculously survived a month and three weeks. Maybe this was a world record for all his cursed family members. His uncle only survived seven minutes when the love of his life found out that he was in love.

"Already a new year...time seems to fly faster every year."

It was the beginning of the New Year so Zoro had to prepare himself to get ready to visit his uncle's grave. Since his uncle's death, Zoro was the only one in the family who visited it annually. The rest abandoned it as if the man never existed. He usually went with Lucifer, but he always was accompanied with one of his father's servants because Zoro tend to get lost along the way. There was only one servant in the house who had some sympathy for him, but Zoro couldn't really describe the man as _nice_. The closest he could get was _fine_ but he was mainly _cold_. The servant never expressed any emotion and always spoke in a quiet yet terse manner.

A frown tightened on his lips. There was a question he wanted to ask his servant, but it was tied up in complicated knots in the pit of his stomach. He needed to though; it would be rude to suddenly bring along strangers to a cemetery. He slipped out of the couch and headed to his bedroom. He had his cell phone but he didn't want the man to know his number. The servant probably knows the apartment phone anyways.

"Come with me Lucifer. I really need you right now. The guy scares the shit out of me sometimes." The Labrador obeyed and trotted right behind.

-.-.-

Zoro crawled onto the unmade bed and Lucifer waited at the edge until Zoro gave him permission. The dog sat close, his fluffy body rubbing against Zoro's side as he pulled the apartment phone onto his lap. He pressed the numbers deftly because he knew the number by heart. When he pressed the receiver to his ear, his breath quickened.

It rang four times before the person picked up, "Who's this?"

Zoro hesitated for a second before speaking up, "I-It's me, Kuzan. Zoro."

A man exclaimed a sound when one's memory triggered something significant, "Ah, Young Master Emerson. It is a pleasure to hear from you."

Zoro suddenly felt embarrassed. It had been a long time since he was addressed as 'Emerson,' especially being called 'Young Master Emerson.' Still, hearing a nostalgic voice from home that wasn't so biting relaxed his nerves, "I told you not to call me that."

"My apologies." Zoro was surprised. The servant's voice had a subtle emotional tone to it-and his use of vocabulary was somewhat colloquial. The man was human after all, "How are you doing sir?"

He twirled his finger around the phone wire, "I'm fine." Zoro lowered his head as well as his voice, "How's Mom?"

"I've heard she's fine." _Fine_ meant that her mood swings were right under _severe temper_, "She only falls into her _illness_ once in a while." It was technically an illness, but Kuzan and the rest of the servants called it that.

"Dad?"

"He is currently in Italy to perform a difficult surgery with a son of Wapol. It will surely take a week until he returns to America and another to return home."

"Are you with him then?"

"No. I stayed to watch over the house." A sigh followed, indicating that he wasn't entirely happy about the job.

"W-Why didn't you go?"

The man chuckled once, "I still yet to perform an errand. It is my duty to escort you to Master Roronoa's grave, is it not?"

Zoro gripped his phone and a faint blush formed on his cheeks. _He remembered_. For some reason, that brightened his spirits. "Y-You're correct."

"Is that why you called?"

"...yeah." Zoro broke from the happy trance upon remembering the sole reason why he called, "Oh, wait. Kuzan, I called because...because I wanted to invite someone. I-Is that okay?" He felt like a child wishing for something that he knew his parents would say no to. That was how it had been throughout his life, so when his servant chuckled again and replied a yes he wasn't prepared for it. "Really?"

"Of course. It's your power, not mine."

Zoro pressed, "I-Is it okay if I invite two?"

"The car can fit four guests in total sir."

"I know...it's just that I never did this before."

He thought he heard a smile, "I understand." There was a sudden pause in the mirth and the servant asked, "Excuse me to interrupt Young Master Emerson, but I've noticed your breaths are quick...Is the curse progressing?"

Zoro gripped his shirt and replied except in a despondent manner, "...yeah."

"Master Roronoa will be much disappointed. His wish was for you to live longer than him-"

"You don't need to remind me! I know what he said!" Lucifer's ears perked up and seeing his master in distressed, he growled under his breath, "I tried Kuzan! I made no friends and I fought with anyone who bothered me! I-I just..." Zoro dropped his voice and he bit his lip, "...I just couldn't help myself..."

There was a brief pause, "...so the black sheep does fall in love."

"Everyone falls in love Kuzan. I just die if I do." The Labrador didn't like how dense the atmosphere had fallen, so he rolled his head on Zoro's lap, asking for a petting. The green haired teen stroked his pet with his other hand and tickled the dog's chin.

"That reminds me, did anyone freak out when Lucifer disappeared?"

"Yes, Young Master Emerson did go in a panic. You know the dog's whereabouts?"

"Uh...Sanji stole him and I have him now."

"Sanji...Sanji...ah, Young Master Koune's best friend. But they aren't worried anymore. They bought a new dog."

"You're kidding."

"No." Kuzan answered brusquely, "It's a full blooded German Shepherd. Two years old and is already trained. My apologies but it seems the dog's name slipped out of my mind."

"It's okay. I don't really care for it anyways."

How easily the Emerson family move on through their life and forget anything that related to their first son. Kuzan really was the only person in that home to walk out of the routine and remembered that there was another child, "So I guess I could keep Lucifer without a problem."

"Yes. Ah, where would you like the car to be parked?"

"Oh yeah, forgot that. Um...if you don't mind, can you park it right outside of Skypiea Mansion? There's a drop off station near the lobby. We'll be ready by ten."

"I don't mind at all." There was silence for a brief moment, "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think that's it. Thanks Kuzan."

"Anytime. Merry Christmas."

"M-Merry Christmas."

The line went dead as quickly as it had been picked up. Zoro clicked the phone back to its stand. He felt lightheaded. The inside of his head was like it was filled with cotton balls. He lay on the bed and took a break. Zoro, who was mainly reticent, found it difficult to talk through a phone but trying to hold a conversation with Kuzan was suffocating. Zoro still wasn't used to the guy even though he had softened. He couldn't get the idea out of his head, the fact that one of Kuzan's job was to abuse him when his parents were too tired to do so.

Strange thing was that a day after his uncle's death, Kuzan wasn't able to hit him, no matter how much Reika coerced. Even more strange things had happened after that: he was able to keep his job despite strongly refusing to hurt Zoro and even offered a job to be a substitute for Zoro's father. When the school called for Zoro's parents, Kuzan went calling himself 'father' and Zoro reluctantly calling him 'Dad'. Zoro got used to it; his life had been so screwed up nothing surprised him, except the falling in love part.

After allowing his mind to rest, he got up and picked up the phone again. The bottom of the phone was hot from charging. It was warm in his cold hands. He covered his hand to silence a cough and peeked to see if it was clear of blood. Relieved that there wasn't, he tentatively placed his finger on the number, "Lucifer, I don't know what god you believe in, but pray that I'll be okay."

Lucifer wagged his tail.

**To Be Continued**


	32. Let's Talk

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

There was something Ace wanted to tell Luffy for the longest time, but he couldn't find a suitable day to meet him. It was one of those feelings when he could only open toward his closest blood related brother. There was Makino, but sometimes he didn't want to utter what 'night activities' he had done with his past boyfriends/girlfriends. With Luffy, he was able to speak anything and felt his leavened heart being emptied and dumped onto his little brother. Of course, his younger brother might feel a little troubled or traumatized, depending on the topic, but his sibling learned to become apathetic.

This was why he loved to talk to Luffy so much. Whatever the topic, Luffy answered with a smile. This time, however, Ace didn't know how long Luffy could keep up that smile. Usually Luffy never met any of Ace's lovers so all Luffy could do was imagine what the mystery lover looked like. Luffy knew Zoro _very_ well. Plus, the topic Ace was going to start had anything romantic.

Ace ran his hands along the steering wheel as he mulled over what he was going to say. He sorted the order in which he was going to start and when it felt right, he shut off the car ignition. He grabbed a large paper bag filled with Christmas presents part two (part one he had sent a week ago), twirled the keys in his fingers, and headed toward his home. He planned to have this 'calm' expression so that none of his family members became nervous. Most importantly, it was Christmas. Not a great time to be talking about gloomy things, but Ace needed to relief his stress.

His fist did not touch the door, but it opened anyway.

"Ace! Merry Christmas!" Luffy leaped and wrapped his arms around Ace. From Luffy's lanky body mostly covering his vision, he could only depend on his hearing, and to his surprise, it wasn't only Makino.

"Merry Christmas Luffy's brother." Usopp peeked from the hallway, waving with a weak hand.

"O-Onii-san!" Nami grinned. Strange how Ace was slowly getting used to the surname.

The older teen seized a handful of Luffy's shirt and yanked him off his face. He stared at the three high school children each holding the Nii remote and nunchuk.

"Ace! We got Crazy Crash Cousins Brawl! Usopp brought his controllers so we can all play CCCB! You got to play this game! It's amazing!" Luffy was literally jumping up and down with the control and nunchuk going all over the place. Thanks to the wire connecting the two, it wasn't going anywhere, but if Luffy wasn't careful he was going to choke himself.

Finally, Makino stepped out from the kitchen to see why Luffy was all of a sudden going crazy. When she saw Ace at the doorway, a warm smile danced over her face. She gave her oldest son a wonderful hug.

"Welcome home Ace."

"Thanks Makino." Ace hugged her back. Since Makino was looking the other way, Ace narrowed his eyes tiredly at Luffy. The boy was in 'hyper mode.' This meant that Luffy was not in the condition to have a man-to-man serious talk until that mode leaves. His two friends were cooperating with his mode, so his wait might take longer.

Luffy grabbed Ace by the arm and pointed to his room, "We already plugged everything in! Come one Ace!"

"Okay okay! Wait, I need to take off my shoes." Ace did it swiftly, so that Luffy wouldn't become impatient, and handed the paper bag to Makino.

"Merry Christmas."

"Aw, Ace. You didn't have to." Despite her comment, she was smiling bashfully and was looking quite forward to opening her presents. He didn't get to see the rest of her expression because Luffy had dragged him into the teen's room. The room was clean, if Ace ignored one corner of the room. It was as if Luffy shoved all of the unnecessary objects to that corner. The older teen turned away, and Luffy sighed in relief.

"So, how do you play?"

"First you hold the controller like this-"

"Dude, I think your brother knows how to use the remote. I think he was asking about the buttons in general."

"I was getting there!" Luffy snapped at Usopp, pissed that he was interrupted.

-.-.-.-

It was around seven when things had settled down. Nami and Usopp left around five, Makino prepared a delicious and voluminous feast for the hungry duo, and Ace videotaped Makino and Luffy opening presents. He opened some too; he just didn't want to get his picture taken. After cleaning the dishes, watching special television programs with the Christmas theme, Ace and Luffy returned to their rooms to do whatever they wanted. Of course, being a game addict, Luffy wrapped his hands around the Nii remote and resumed playing.

Ace sat on Luffy's bed and watched his younger brother shake the control in crazy ways, although the game didn't require the controller to be shaken. Ace waited for Luffy's playing character to shot out of the field, so he could have a chance to speak to him. Since it seemed impossible, and the night was slipping away, Ace interrupted him.

"Hey Luffy. I got to tell you something."

"Okay."

"...can you lay your hands off of that game and look at me for a moment?"

There was a pause and Luffy had a mental debate to drop what he was holding.

"Is it important?"

"Yes."

"...If I listen, will you promise to play five rounds of Crazy Crash Cousins Brawl with me?"

"We've been playing it the whole day Luffy!"

"Please!"

"No."

"Two."

"...Four."

"Three."

"Okay. But I'll bet you're going to get addicted." Luffy shut off the game and faced Ace. Silence hung in the room for a brief minute as Ace tried to collect his thoughts. They were ready to burst, but Ace had to control them. He needed to let them out one by one so that his younger brother wouldn't get overwhelmed.

"It's about Zoro."

"Oh." Luffy made this face that clearly said 'why didn't you say that in the first place?' "What happened?"

Ace laced his hands together, "Well, it's generally about his curse," he paused, "I realized something..."

"Did you find the cure to the curse?"

Ace frowned, "I wish."

Luffy was disappointed also, "Then...what did you find out?"

"Well...that people should have it too."

"Whoa, wait what?" Luffy face Ace completely and enlarged his eyes. He never seen Zoro cough out blood, but he had seen the aftermath. If he had that curse-no, he didn't want to think about it. "Ace! If everyone has that, everyone's going to die!"

Ace put a hand over his face, "Calm down Luffy. That's not what I mean. I worded it wrong."

"What did you mean then?"

"I don't want people to _have_ the curse, but I want them to...nn, how should I say it...?" Ace pressed hard against his temple, "Like, would life be a _little_ better if people can feel how much they're hurting others with just a word? People don't understand how harmful words can be. Women wouldn't suffer from anorexia if men stop calling them fat. Suicides will gradually stop if bullies stopped making nasty comments. If there was physical pain born from the words...

"Think about it Luffy. After we met Zoro and learned a little about his curse, we started to say fewer negative words because we don't want to hurt him. He's the only one we can clearly see that words can hurt."

"Wow Ace..." Luffy dropped his shoulders like heavy weight. "That's the first positive thing I've heard about Zoro's curse."

"I thought about it for a while. Do you think it'll change the world in a way?"

"I...I don't know. Zoro's the only person we've seen with the curse."

"True," Ace replied sadly, "and it's such a horrible curse. If only we know the cure..."

"Is there?" Luffy asked with a hopeful expression, "Every curse has a cure."

"Luffy, this isn't a fairy tale." Ace waved his hands dismissively, "Kisses aren't magical."

Luffy opened his mouth to say something and paused. Then, it slowly closed like a heavy gate. Ace stared at his younger brother's strange behavior.

"What?"

Luffy shook his head, "I didn't say anything."

"You were about to."

"I...I don't want to get slapped in the head."

"Say it."

"Promise me you won't hit me across the head."

"I promise."

Luffy sucked in a breath and spat the word out loud, "Sex!"

He received a strong slug on the cheek. Luffy's body bent backwards and he fell on the bed with a thud.

His younger brother was tough, so he sprang back up. His left cheek was reddening, so Luffy covered it with his hand, "Ace! You promised you wouldn't hit me!"

"You scared the shit out of me! Why the hell are you saying that so loud! Makino's going to hear!"

"Makino already knows you do it with guys!"

"That's not the point Luffy! It's just weird hearing the word 'sex' from a room with two brothers! She'll completely misunderstand us!"

"No she won't." Luffy laughed, "She knows I'm straight!"

"Errr, just shut up Luffy!"

"But Ace! I-If kisses won't work, do you think sex will?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"Wait..." Luffy couldn't believe his ears, "You never had sex with Zoro?"

"No Luffy! What do you think I am?" Ace shouted when he saw Luffy's eyes were like a deer on headlights.

"Sorry Ace...but you're quick to those things." Ace had always made love to the person before he knew their names-that was how fast he took his lovers to bed. Luffy held his hands over his cheeks, "Wow...Ace didn't have sex with Zoro yet...?"

Ace leaned back against the pillows, "Luffy, don't be such a dumbass. I treat Zoro differently. He needs to take everything slow and with caution, so I'm going to do the same way." Luffy couldn't believe what he was hearing. Ace was going to take his time, forming intimacy before having sex? This never happened before. This must mean his brother was infatuated with Zoro.

"But do you think sex will cure the curse?"

Ace shrugged, "I don't know, but..." he sighed contently and his eyes glittered with perversion, "I wonder how tight Zoro's-"

"Ace! Don't think dirty!"

"Fine." Ace looked disappointed since Luffy interrupted the delicious mental images. Then, the older man's eyes slowly widened from sudden enlightenment. "Luffy, has Zoro ever told you who he likes?"

Luffy stared at his older brother for a moment, and then went through his memory world to recall any events of such. Zoro told him of what his curse does, how it affects him, what words affects him, and the list continued on about the curse in general. When his memory came to the end of the road, Luffy shook his head.

"Nope. He never told me."

"He never told me either." Ace's expression turned dark.

Luffy raised an eyebrow, "Ace, what are you talking about? Zoro likes you...right?"

Ace raised his head, and Luffy saw a slight strain around his eyes, "Luffy, if he liked me his curse wouldn't have gone this bad."

"Oh..." Luffy paled and he heard his blood rushing down from his face. He was making a misunderstanding. Since their encounter, Zoro's curse had already escalated to a bad stage, and it already was at the bad stage when Luffy introduced him to Ace. If Zoro liked Ace, he would remain in the light coughing stage when everyone believed it was asthma.

"T-Then...who does Zoro like?"

Ace put a hand over his cheek, "You know him."

Luffy leaned back, "I do?"

"Yeah."

"W-Who?" Suddenly Luffy scowled, "H-His younger brother-?"

"No," Ace answered quickly, "Zoro really doesn't like him. You know that already."

"I-I know! It's just so...hmmm..." Luffy racked his brain, "D-Did _I_ ever say those words-?"

"Luffy, stop thinking for a moment and, really, think." Ace frowned, "or do I really have to tell you?"

"Hmmmm..." Luffy continued with the humming. Ace turned away and twisted his lips. He debated whether it was a good idea to talk about this topic. If Luffy knows, he might help Zoro, but it could go horribly wrong. His young brother tended to spill the beans. If he accidentally told this to the wrong person...

"Uh, what about Patty-"

"Okay Luffy. I see that you honestly don't know who Zoro likes, so I'm going to tell you. But, promise me that you won't say this secret to anyone!"

"I won't."

"You sure? Because if you don't Zoro's going to-"

"I know! I won't say! I promise Ace!" Just in case, they even pinky promised.

"Alright." Ace beckoned Luffy closer so his voice could not be heard no matter what. This was supposed to be a very solemn topic, but because Luffy took forever to think of a name and _still_ couldn't find the answer, Ace's voice became monotonous, "Luffy. It's Sanji."

"W-w-w-w-what-!" Luffy screamed and he scooted far and away from Ace until he hit the bedpost once again, "B-B-But Sanji doesn't-! No way!"

"Yes way Luffy. Did you notice how rigid Zoro became when he saw the Blakleg kid?"

"I thought it was because he was afraid of him!"

"He _is_ afraid, but he's also in love with him too."

"No way!" Luffy repeated again, but he stretched the word apart, "Z-Zoro's not stupid! If he falls in love with Sanji and confesses-!" The young teen froze and realization clicked like a clock before the alarm went off. His frame began to tremble, "I-Is that why Zoro's health suddenly dropped right after Sanji said he wasn't friends with him?"

"It's starting to come together huh?"

Luffy shook his head furiously, "No! Sanji doesn't-! He has the worst case of homophobia in our whole group!" He snapped his attention back to his brother, "Did Sanji use any of the words?"

"Two actually." Luffy looked like the music teacher Brook with no skin, "He hadn't said the last one."

"W-Which one...?"

Ace was about to mouth it, but instead he walked off the bed and returned with a notepad and a pencil. He scribbled in quick cursive 'I hate you' in the middle of the notepad, ripped the edge, and handed it to Luffy. "Once you read it, rip it in shreds, and throw it away. Written words also have power too."

Luffy nodded and glared at the sentence. 'I hate you' could have been the first word Sanji would say if Zoro ever asked him out. Thankfully, Sanji hadn't said it, but he already said the other two. The affects weren't reversible, so Zoro was stuck with the aftermath. If Sanji was the one who Zoro loves, then the words Sanji said have the power. Luffy wanted to deny it. He wanted to not overlap the idea that Sanji, who hated gays, was the one Zoro loved, but Ace's hypothesis made sense.

The day after Luffy and Zoro broke their ties from Sanji's friend group, Zoro turned fearful. It wasn't because he was afraid of being hurt by Sanji who hated gays in general; he was afraid that Sanji would realize that he was in love with him. Luffy held his head. Why did Zoro fall in love with Sanji-of all people? Why didn't he introduce Ace earlier? Then maybe Zoro wouldn't live in fear, knowing that his unrequited love had the scissor to cut the thread of his life. Ace would've thrown away the scissors and wrapped Zoro's life thread around his own, so it wouldn't break!

"Rrrnnngh..." Luffy bent his head between his knees and groaned, "This is so bad."

"I know..."

"Is there another way? Like, tell Zoro to find someone else to love? Maybe that'll make the curse go away-"

"Do you think love is that easy, Luffy?" Ace frowned, "It's like you've been asked to stop loving Nami and love Gatherine instead."

"G-Gatherine?" Luffy scowled, but understood where this was going, "You're right...but I wish...I wish I told Zoro of you before this happened-"

"I don't think we wouldn't be together anyways." Ace crossed his arms, "Zoro's curse makes him fall in love with people who have strong hates of certain groups. I love guys, so somewhere along the road, he was going to love somebody who is a homo hater before meeting me."

"B-But Zoro looks better after seeing you..."

Ace relaxed his tensed muscles, "Well, that's good to know. I'm glad I'm helping in some way." Luffy mumbled something under his breath, "Hm? What Luffy?"

"...I want you and Zoro to be together...because there's no way...no way Sanji will like-" Luffy sniffled up and wiped his moist nose. "Right now there's a rumor that he has a crush on someone, so all he's probably thinking about is boobies..."

"Hmmm, there was a time when boobs were attractive until I-"

"Ace," Luffy sniffled, "I don't want to hear it right now." Ace grumbled silently and lay on the bed to stare up at the ceiling. Luffy rubbed his nose and eyes and let out a ragged sigh.

Stupid Sanji. Why was he falling in love with another high school girl at a time like this?

Just a few moments ago, Luffy couldn't wait to hear who Sanji liked and even wanted to help him out. Now, he wanted to do anything to stop it. Luffy didn't want him to be oogling over some woman-but did he have the right to stop him? Sanji went out with dozens of women, and Luffy never stopped him then. Sanji might become suspicious, and ask why.

Luffy suddenly remembered the conversation they had earlier on the phone. Sanji did not know what the heck they were talking about. Why was Sanji acting like that? He never was confused about his love. He was true, and spoke eloquently about cheesy beautiful romance and other things Luffy only saw in corny poems. If he was in love, he was definitely in love. Before demanding Sanji that he should focus on being friends with Zoro over a crush, he decided to ask if Sanji really was in love with someone first.

-.-.-

Sanji had finally left his bedroom and opened his Christmas presents. Most of them were the things he wanted: brand new knives, cutting boards, a white apron with the restaurant name written on the chest area, and other vital things for the kitchen life. Others were, well, toys that a high school teenager would jump for joy for. He had nagged Zeff that he wanted the new video game console, and the nagging worked. The Wintendo Nii was right in front of him, and the newly released game also. He was planning to get the console be-my-friend codes after he set it up.

When he got a brand new pair of underwear from Patty, there was a weird feeling in his stomach. Patty loved to give stupid items on his birthday or Christmas, just to see him get pissed off. It was boxers, but the printed image had pink hearts and love all over. The hems even had lace.

"It's a really good brand. Makes the bum feel like it's sitting on a cloud." Patty added with a smile.

Sanji squeezed the plastic bag, and smiled toward the bigger chef, "Thanks."

Patty bashed his long eyelashes in surprise and coughed in his fist, "You're welcome." He never seen Sanji thanked him such a nice way. Now he felt half bad for giving him only underwear.

Zeff was watching the scene from the corner of his eye. He didn't say a word, but a smile-barely seen under his braided mustache-formed on his lips. Before Sanji turned to see who was burning holes in his back, Zeff quickly brought his attention back on his opened gift.

"Thanks Eggplant." Zeff waved a new knife sharpener, "I really needed this."

The home phone rang, so Patty got up to answer it.

"You're welcome." Sanji mumbled, wondering where he should put the boxers at.

"You're going to wear those someday?" Zeff questioned.

"Yeah...when I'm drunk." Sanji admitted. Zeff snorted, but there was a glimmer of happiness. For the second time, Sanji failed to catch it.

Zeff cast his attention behind him. Patty was still talking on the phone.

"Patty? Is it someone you know or is it some stupid complainer?"

Patty turned and Zeff and Sanji made a face because the burly man was producing a very perverted smile.

Patty cupped the phone with his hand and whispered, "I-It's Zoro."

Sanjji stilled but quickly recovered, "Patty you bastard! Give me the phone!" Patty made a pouting face and reluctantly handed it over. The blond snarled at the whimpering cook and then put the phone to his ears.

"It's me. Sorry about that. Patty's weird."

"It's okay. He's kind of fun to talk to."

"I won't tell him you said that. He'll get excited...in an awkward way."

Zoro lightly chuckled. "Hey Sanji," His stomach made a fluttering when Zoro paused. The silence lingered for a second and sweat appeared on his arms and face, "Um...I wanted to know...if you're free on January second..."

Sanji stammered, lost at what to say, "I...uh...I...January second? Do I have...something...planned...?" He glanced at the calendar, but it was still in December. "No, I don't. I don't think so. Why?"

"...well, I-" Zoro hesitated and took another second to answer, "I go to Jii-san's grave every year...and I wanted to know if you want to come with me."

"M-Me? To your uncle's grave?"

"Do you want to go?"

Sanji's mouth hung slack and no words could come up. His heart was pounding extremely loud. Meeting Zoro's uncle's grave? Zoro's uncle was someone who was very special to him, and visiting the grave felt like an honor. "Y-Yeah!"

"...really?"

"Huh?"

"You really want to go?"

"Hey hey, you asked me first if I wanted to go and now you're making up your mind? Yes, I do want to go Zoro."

"Okay," Sanji heard lightness in Zoro's tone, "Um, can you meet me down at the Skypiea Lobby Area around ten?"

"Sure thing."

"Oh...um..."

"Hm?"

"Do you mind if Ace comes with us too?" Sanji froze at the other man's name. The blond couldn't answer right away because he needed to shut off the anger switch. Why did this always happen whenever Ace popped up into the topic?

"I...I don't mind."

"I can invite Luffy, too...if you want-"

"Uhh, can you?"

"Yeah." Although Sanji didn't feel like the special one anymore, he felt a little better to have Luffy in the group. Two straights and two gays; equal was good.

"Thanks for inviting me Zoro...this really feels like an honor..."

A weird sound came from Zoro's phone. "O-okay..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Is your chest hurting?"

"No, I'm fine." Zoro replied tersely, "Got to go. Good night. Merry Christmas." The phrases were jumbled up, and the teen hung up before Sanji got the time to reply back. The blond felt abandoned. The conversation was going good until he thanked him. What did he do wrong this time? He never did anything right around Zoro.

"So, what did Zoro say?" Zeff asked, suddenly appearing from behind.

Sanji held his chest because it almost leaped out of his mouth from surprise, "Zoro invited me to visit his uncle's grave."

"Hmmm..." Zeff mused, "That's nice to know. Good thing you two are getting along." Sanji irked at that. Were they getting along? It seems like when they tried to get together, they steadily pull farther apart.

Patty barged in between their conversation and cried out with gross tears, "He invited you, but not me?"

"Yeah Patty. Sorry man, but he's my friend." Sanji snarled. "Now excuse me because I need to find the right clothes to wear on that day." He pushed the sobbing man to the side and collected the Christmas presents. He set them on the kitchen counter so that he would remember to put it away tomorrow, and then he headed upstairs.

Zeff bent down to collect his gifts also.

"Eggplant's changed."

"Hm?" Patty asked while blowing into a tissue. "What do you mean?"

Zeff looked up at his disciple and shook his head. He smirked, "You'll know when you mature."

**To Be Continued**


End file.
